


Me & You (and the boys we do)

by Ragno, xipypuck



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ireland, M/M, New York City
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 95,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragno/pseuds/Ragno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xipypuck/pseuds/xipypuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de diecisiete años de inseparable amistad, Gerard y Patrick se separan cuando éste se va a Irlanda, pero ni siquiera un océano podrá romper el vínculo que los une. Al fin y al cabo, los amigos de verdad son para toda la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Martes, 15 de Septiembre de 2014

**A** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Eh Stump, más te vale que tengas una buena excusa para no escribirme... qué? Cinco días en Irlanda y ya te has olvidado de quien te lo enseñó todo?  Tener aprendices para esto... serás mamón.

Sólo por si te interesa algo la vida de tu mejor amigo (o el que lo era, como sigas así) te diré que Nueva York sigue siendo la alcantarilla más sucia de los Estados (ahora que no estás tú un poco más, pero como le digas a alguien que te he dicho eso te reviento, hobbit) y en la escuela de arte siguen diciéndome que me dedique más al arte de verdad y menos a los cómics... por lo demás no ha cambiado mucho. Mi madre llora de vez en cuando. . . _llora!_ El otro día la pillé en la cocina mientras hacia las galletas esas que te comes como el bruto que eres y cuando le pregunté qué le pasaba me dijo que qué iba a hacer ahora que su Patrick se había ido. Y yo... 'gracias, mamá! En serio, haces a uno sentirse querido'

En fin, qué tal por Irlanda? Avísame si tengo que ir a partir algunas piernas, total, ocho horas de avión no es nada.

No me eches mucho de menos, Stumpy!

Escribe, cabrón.

 

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Viernes, 19 de Septiembre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Hostia hostia, tío. 5 días dices? Pff, yo que sé, ni siquiera sé qué día es hoy, jaja (en serio, es… qué, miércoles?). No he hablado con nadie, probablemente mi madre me asesine cuando descuelgue el teléfono. Ya tengo la excusa preparada, cosas de facturas, llamadas internacionales, ya sabes. Por cierto, te dijo dónde venía, no? Te dijo lo de la academia de música y tal? Bueno, pues es mentira.

No me mates. A ver, recuerdas el chaval que conocí en Bookworms? El del pelo rubio pollo que me empezó a hablar de Shub Niggurath porque me vio con la camiseta de Baphomet y se le fue un poco? Resulta que seguí hablando con él de vez en cuando, de música sobre todo, de bandas y tal, y resulta que toca la guitarra, y bastante bien el hijo de puta. Antes de la graduación me comentó que un colega suyo estaba en Dublín haciendo nosequé de antropología, pero que le molaba el rollo punk/metal/mierdas nuestras y que era un genio de la batería. La cosa es que Joe (el rubio pollo) iba a tirar para Dublín para pasar el año con este chaval y probar a ver si podrían hacer algo. Cuestión, que me dijo si quería venir con él, y que quieres que te diga, G, yo no estoy hecho para el mundo universitario (vamos, sí para el mundo universitario pero no para el _mundo universitario_ , me entiendes, no?). Así que, técnicamente, ahora no estoy haciendo nada aquí. Instalándome y eso. Estoy en un piso con Joe y su colega (aún no lo he visto, por cierto, al parecer está de exámenes finales y se queda en el campus a estudiar), y es posible que empiece a currar en The Pint, que es un bar dónde el colega de Joe toca de vez en cuando y tiene contactos. Puede que Joe entre conmigo también, eso sería la hostia.

Jajaja, tu madre llora, tío? Normal, ahora tiene que aguantaros a ti y a tu hermano, y no estoy yo allí para alegrarle el día. La compadezco… Pero que si se siente muy nostálgica, siempre podría mandarme unas cuantas de esas galletas, porque otra cosa no, tío, pero la comida aquí es para colgarse del cuello. Y tú qué? Como siempre según veo, no? A ver cuando me traes alguna novedad y dejas los putos comics ya (te caería bien el colega de Joe, tiene el cuarto lleno de comics. No, no sé cómo se llama aún, qué más da?)

En fin, voy a dejarte porque tengo a Trohman aporreando la puerta y supongo que querrá algo (Trohman es Joe). No tengo que decir que de esto ni una palabra a mi madre, verdad? Eres el único que lo sabe, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Kev (y a Megan NI DE COÑA), así que ya sabes.

Piensa mucho en mi, pero no te toques, eh?

XO

P.S: Tu aprendiz por los cojones, Way.

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Domingo, 21 de Septiembre de 2014

**Para:** Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Steezy, debo reconocer una cosa: estoy orgulloso de ti. Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero coger un par de gallumbos, mentirle a tu madre y salir cortando a otro CONTINENTE es algo que sólo has podido aprender de mí… empiezo a pensar que eso que dicen de que no soy una buena influencia para ti es cierto…

Aun así, eres un capullo integral por no habérmelo dicho y un capullo blanco por largarte sin más a otro país con un tío que conociste hace cuánto? Seis meses? Joder, Patrick, se supone que el más sensato de los dos eres tú! Te estoy mirando mal, y rodando los ojos, solo para que lo sepas. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, enano, (Megan te va a cortar la cabeza como se entere) pero si algo va mal confío en que cojas el primer vuelo que tengas a NY y salgas cortando de allí, capicci?

Dicho eso… El Joe este… qué edad tiene? No dormirá en tu mismo cuarto, ¿no? Que tú cuando duermes no te enteras de nada, a ver si te toca por las noches y me cago en todos los santos!! Eso sólo lo puedo hacer yo… xD

Como comprenderás el que se ha largado has sido tú, así que eres el que tienes cosas que contar, yo sigo viviendo en la misma mierda sin nada más interesante salvo que ahora en vez de pajearme cuando duermes a mi lado lo hago con una foto tuya, pero hay que trabajar con lo que se tiene, qué vamos a hacerle. Y mi madre tiene unos hijos ejemplares, que te jodan, no como otros… (aunque anoche se la lio parda a Mikey porque llegó ciego como una peonza y el muy idiota potó en el jarrón de mi abuela)

Espero más noticias de ese compañero de piso del tal Joe (si ves que está bueno, manda fotos mientras se ducha) y de tu nueva vida sin mí. Sé que es duro, pero tenías que salir del nido, Stumpy.

No prometo nada, tu carita de ángel da para mucho juego ;)

xx

P.S. por cierto, hoy es domingo… te perdiste el capítulo de los días de la semana de Barrio Sésamo?

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Jueves, 25 de Septiembre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Tío. Qué asco. Eres un puto guarro, te pajeas con una foto mía? En vez de guardarme celibato?? Serás puta! Y no, no, Joe no duerme conmigo NI DE COÑA. El hijo de puta se pasa la vida fumado, antes de ayer casi llamo a los bomberos del humo que salía bajo su puerta, parecía que el mamón le había prendido fuego a la casa. Y sí, lo conocía de eso o de menos, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera habíamos hablado mucho en persona, je. Pero el tío parecía majo y ya sabes que la familia de mi padre es de por aquí, pensé en matar dos pájaros de un tiro y ver si hacia contactos en la tercera fase.

En fin, como veo que tu vida es una puta basura, te voy a alegrar el día contándote algo. Tengo novedades. Al final el colega de Joe volvió, hace como dos días o así. Tiene unas pintas extrañas, es como que… a ver, lleva piercings en la lengua, en el labio y en el ombligo (no preguntes porqué se lo último) y está lleno de tatuajes. Pero luego me lleva el pelo a lo Colón, con gafas cuadradas y viste como tu hermano (por cierto, que fuerte lo de Mikey. Dime que te tocó a ti limpiar la pota del jarrón PORFAVOR alégrame el día). Además es vegano y pro derechos de los animales y tal. Joe dice que por eso se vino a Irlanda, al parecer aquí hay bastantes grupos organizados y eso, según dice Joe, contra la pesca de arrastre o algo así. No me preguntes, no tengo mucha idea. Lo que sí es gracioso es que Hurley (el colega de Joe. Sí, sigo sin saberme su nombre, pero el apellido cuenta, no?) es de estos que ni fuma, ni bebe, ni nada de nada, así que no sé como hostias se hizo amigo de un tío que lleva una pipa de bolsillo. Lo dicho, un tío raro, pero al menos se ve que es legal.

A lo que iba. Hurley volvió y estuvimos charlando y tal. Fuimos al trastero de The Pint y me enseñó su batería. El cabrón maneja las baquetas como nadie (NO, GERARD, te estoy viendo, NADA de chistes que envuelvan trasteros y manejo de baquetas, gracias). La cosa es que me ha dejado con el culo al aire (¬¬…) porque se supone que yo venía aquí a demostrar que toco la batería de puta madre, pero es imposible que supere a Hurley. Además, que el tío me saca 4 años, no puedo competir! (ah, Joe tiene mi edad, así que relaja, mami). Toqué algo de todas maneras y dijo que estaba guay, pero me da que fue por cumplir. En fin, que no me han dicho nada de tocar o algo así, sé que a Joe si le han comentado algo sobre que se aprenda un par de canciones del grupo (Racetraitor se llama. Sí, lo sé). Lo bueno de todo esto es que TENGO CURRO! Voy a trabajar de camarero en el bar. Al parecer este sitio es conocido aquí, está petadísimo de gente siempre, así que suele hacer falta personal. Sé que me voy a partir el lomo, pero al menos se paga de puta madre y el euro está más alto que el dólar, así que cuando menos te lo esperes me he hecho multimillonario y podrás ser mi mujer florero. Sé que te encanta la idea, no mientas, puedo ver el brillo en tus ojos desde aquí.

En fin, empiezo este finde y espero que vaya todo bien. La putada es la distancia. Es decir, no es que esté muy lejos, pero tengo que coger un bus de línea y ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta a mi mezclarme con la gente… Y lo peor es que si tuviera coche tampoco podría usarlo! Qué país no te deja conducir hasta los 18?? De locos… Hostia, y sabes qué más es de locos? El bar, tío. Al parecer esta mierda fue construida en el año de vetetúasaber y era una especie de morgue infantil o algo así. Total, que hay lápidas, vale? Hay unas putas LÁPIDAS DE NIÑOS en el puto bar! Nada más verlas me acordé de ti, porque seguro que estás lo suficientemente perturbado como para que te mole. Por eso y porque son de noseque año y tienen figuritas y esas cosas (no sé de arte, vale? Ven tú y las ves).

Y nada, no creo que tenga nada más que decirte. Si mi madre pregunta dile que estoy intentando aplicarme pero que la profesora de Historia de la Música Medieval me tiene manía por ser yanqui XD

Ya hablamos, tú.

XO

P.S: Oooohh, sí. Te paso una foto de Trohman. Para mí que es un callo, pero tú sabrás lo que te va…

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Lunes, 29 de Septiembre de 2014

**Para:** Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Inhibes mi creatividad… dónde está la gracia si no me dejas hacer chistes guarros sobre nada?? Y no, no me tocó a mí limpiar el vómito (le tocó a él, por supuesto, qué partida xD). No sé por qué soy amigo tuyo, Stump, cuando quieres eres un encanto de crío… y celi-qué?? Eso no existe en mi vocabulario, zorra.

Vaaaaaya, parece que has encontrado a tu pareja perfecta. No fuma, no bebe, seguramente tampoco folla, sois tal para cual!! :D ahora puedes dejar de llorar por las noches porque no me tienes en la cama de al lado (no te hagas el duro, Stumpy, sé que lo haces, es normal). Joe no parece muy normal en esa foto, para qué te voy a engañar, y tener tu edad no lo hace menos sospechoso de tocarte por las noches, aunque si tiene la misma idea del sexo que tú y el Hurley ese… apañados vamos. Tiene que ser pura fiesta ese piso ehh. Sólo tú te podrías ir al otro lado del puto charco sin mami ni responsabilidades y juntarte con esos… va a resultar que no te he enseñado bien después de todo. Ya me irás contando sobre tu nuevo trabajo en el bar, que por cierto, COMO DE GENIAL ES QUE TENGA LÁPIDAS!! Quiero fotos, bien echadas, mamón, con un poco de suerte puedo usarlas para el proyecto de fin de curso.

Y hablando de tatuajes y piercings (me sorprende que lleve, dado su historial de rebeldía… y por qué no me cuentas lo del ombligo, eh Stumpy? Has perdido la inocencia? Dime que sí, lo siguiente es la virginidad) te acuerdas de Iero? Frank Iero? Iba al mismo instituto que tú, un curso o dos por delante creo, que se fue el último año según dicen a vivir con su padre que estaba en otro estado o no sé qué mierda. Bueno, el caso es que ha vuelto, lo vi el sábado en una fiesta y si lo ves flipas. Los aros de la nariz y el labio no se los ha quitado pero además se ha tatuado los brazos (y no sé si quiero saber qué más) y va con aires de malote por ahí. Antes también lo hacía, pero en el fondo era un mierdas inocentón (como tú! :D) aunque apuesto a que sigue siéndolo… era asqueroso ver a todas las tías babeándolo como si fuera el puto Brad Pitt de la fiesta…en fin, la cosa es que me preguntó por ti (no sé por qué mierda se acuerda… hay algo que no me hayas contado?) y me dijo que te diera recuerdos. *insertar encogimiento de hombros aquí* date por saludado.

Me piro a hacer algo de Escultura antes de que la play reclame mi atención y esté todo perdido. No te dejes malinfluenciar por tus compañeros de piso! Oh, espera… xDDDD

Usa condón.

XO

P.S. … has dicho contactos en la tercera fase?? Dios mío, eres un puto friki, Stump.

P.S.S oohhh sí, el sueño de mi vida! Ser tu mujer florero! Podré llevar falda y corset??

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Martes, 30 de Septiembre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Vale, como diría Jack el Destripador, vamos por partes.

Uno: cómo que no sabes por qué eres mi amigo?? Perdona?? Eres mi amigo porque molo. Molo mucho. Molo tanto que no puedes entender mi grado de molonosidad. Eso y porque tu madre estaba allí cuando nací, y me salvaste de que tu hermano me metiese la cola de su triceratops por la nariz. Eso me recuerda que, joder, tío, que viejo eres. No te da vergüenza salir con jovencitos como yo? Pervertido…

Dos: No. Tío, o sea, no. Joe no, estamos? Y Andy menos (Andy, se llama Andy. Hurley, digo). Y de inocente poco, al menos Andy. Joe lo intenta, pero no he visto a nadie ligar peor estando en una puta banda de rock y siendo guitarrista. Este sábado le metieron una hostia que casi da una vuelta completa XD. Pero Andy, tío, flipas, vale? O sea, yo no sé si es que a las tías les pone eso del activismo o de yoquese, pero este cabrón folla más que tú. Ups, espera, que eso no es difícil… Pero lo dicho, folla. Lo oigo. Tías, _tíos_ , TRIOS. De hecho, lo del piercing… a ver, no te flipes mucho, pero resulta que el chaval es pro nudismo, vale? Y resulta que me abrió la puerta en pelotas (se me olvidaron las llaves). Cuando te dije que estaba lleno de tatuajes, es que ESTÁ LLENO DE TATUAJES. En fin, que flipé muy mucho, y él se presentó como si nada y volvió a su cuarto. Luego vi salir de allí a un tío con pintas de haberse escapado de un videoclip de Korn. No, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Él dice que son poderes veganos, yo estoy por creérmelo.

Voy a pasar por alto que hayas sacado el tema “ese”, pero como vuelvas a usar la palabra virginidad referida a mí le cuento a tu madre qué es lo que realmente hacías en tu habitación con tu “colega que te iba a ayudar con mates”. Avisado quedas.

Tres: (joder, este mail va a ser largo de cojones. Te jodes) El bar. El bar está de puta madre, termino reventadísimo pero la música es de flipar. Es gracioso que me dejen estar sirviendo alcohol cuando en teoría no puedo beberlo, creo que no saben que soy menor, y espero que siga así (por cierto, probé la Guinnes. Un puto asco). Eso sí, en lo que llevo de curro, 6 tíos me han preguntado por un tal Pete, y otros dos han llamado a casa con la misma historia. No sé quien coño será ese Pete, pero debería aprender a dar su número de teléfono bien a la gente, porque me tienen hasta los cojones. Ah, esto te va a molar. Resulta que aquí a veces hacen el “Doom Day”, y este mes que viene lo van a hacer por Halloween. Vienen un montón de bandas de metal y Andy ha conseguido que metan a Racetraitor, que no son muy metal pero son hardcore. Joe me preguntó si cantaba, porque puede que su vocalista no llegue a tiempo (es de Chicago), y me acordé de ti. Digo, ‘tío, deberías escuchar a mi amigo Gerard, ibas a flipar’. En fin, espero que llegue a tiempo, tengo ganas de escucharlos. Joe toca de miedo y Andy es un genio, la banda tiene que ser brutal.

Cuatro: Fotos a las lápidas les voy a hacer por los cojones.

Cinco: Iero. Iero? Iero-Lero Iero? El mismo Iero que organizó en el patio del instituto un concurso de ver quién escupía más lejos y terminó escupiéndole en la cara al chaval que lo ganó? El mismo Iero que, cuando la de historia americana le preguntó que qué esperaba conseguir con esa actitud, le contestó ‘que me folles, princesa’? Sí, claro que conozco a Iero. La pregunta es por qué TÚ conoces a Iero? Por qué nunca me has dicho que conocías a Iero? Y qué coño hacías en una fiesta a la que iría Iero?? Gerard??? Sí, iba unos cursos por delante, pero coincidíamos en las clases de apoyo porque el tío era un puto vago igual que yo. De todas formas, me conoce por Bob. Te acuerdas del chaval que me dio clases de batería como unas dos semanas? Es colega suyo. Coincidimos un par de veces en casa de Bob. G, una cosa te digo, ese está mal de la cabeza, vale? Me tocó el culo. Por la cara, en plan, ‘buen culo, tío’. Y dijo algo de mi boca y le guiñó un ojo a Bob.

En serio… o sea, flipo con que conocieras a Iero y no me hubieses dicho nada. Que se había ido con su padre, dices? No lo habían internado en un psiquiátrico? Sí, ya, rumores, pero de él me lo creo. Inocentón dices… ya, díselo al chaval al que le clavó el compás en la mano ¬¬ (sí, el tío era gilipollas y se lo merecía, pero hay que estar MUY PERTURBADO… Bueno, si lo pienso, ahora que caigo sí, sí que sois tal para cual. Dime que no lo conoces de ir matando gente y dibujando pentagramas invertidos en tumbas, porfa)

XO

P.S: Te echo en falta, capullo. Aquí nadie me entiende cuando hablo de Prince.

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Sábado, 4 de Octubre de 2014

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

 Eh, eh, eh, un respeto a tus mayores, Stump. No es viejo, es maduro, y que te salvara de que mi hermano te metiera eso por la nariz (y dios sabe qué más, ese niño tenía una fijación) es un motivo para que TÚ seas amigo mío, no al revés. De hecho, que emplees la palabra molonosidad (he tenido que mirarlo para escribirlo) es un motivo más por el que no lo entiendo, pero en fin. A lo hecho, pecho.

Te voy a decir una cosa, estúpido hobbit seboso, te recuerdo que te estoy guardando un secreto muy preciado. A tu madre le encantaría oír cómo te has ido a otro país a la aventura y vives con un tío que va en bolas todo el día y otro que fuma como un carretero, así que menos amenazas, bonito. Lo del tío que venía a enseñarme mates solo fueron un par de mamadas (ni me acuerdo de su nombre), tampoco es para tanto. Aunque claro, ya es más de lo que tú has hecho… pobres de tus oídos cuando oigas a Andy follando. (Ni una puta mención a lo que oíste aquella vez en el baño de mi casa, Stump, advertido quedas).

Voy a pasar por alto que hayas siquiera insinuado que no follo, Stump, no sé si existen las agujetas en la polla, pero las tengo. Puedo asegurarte que las tengo… Sabes lo que es correrse cinco veces? A que no? Pues a callar.

Tío, esto es una mierda, en Nueva York no se hacen esas cosas, por qué no se hacen?? Es el jodido Nueva York!! Se supone que deberían haber cosas así, bares con lápidas de niños, festivales de metal y hardcore… puta escuela y puta beca que no me da para un billete de avión. Graba, y pártele las piernas al vocalista ese cuando llegue así puedo ocupar su lugar :D aunque qué coño te pica, Stump? Ni que tú cantaras mal precisamente… te he oído, lo haces cuando estás muy concentrado y se te olvida que hay gente escuchando. Y en la ducha (entre otras cosas, je jeje) así que espero que les dijeras que sí y cantes si ese no llega. Sobre el Pete ese que todo el mundo busca… has probado a preguntar por qué?? Tío, a lo mejor es famoso, o vende droga (lo cual me vendría muy bien, dicen que la hierba de Europa es buena de huevos), así que ya tienes deberes. No quiero un email más si no tienes noticias de ese camello.

Sobre Iero… conocer, conocer, lo que es conocerlo no lo conocía. Quiero decir, en el instituto todo el mundo hablaba de él y poco antes de que yo acabara él entró así que solo de oídas. Resulta que Ray (Ray, te acuerdas de Ray? El tío que conocí en un garito por mediación de Mikey? Todo rizos?) conoce a Bob (sí, ese Bob, para que luego digan que Nueva York es grande) y la fiesta era en su casa, por eso supongo que estaba allí. No te puedes hacer una idea de las risas que me he pegado leyendo tu historial delictivo de Iero… EN SERIO??? Vaya un cabronazo, no me extraña que tenga la fama que tiene. Y no lo culpes a él, Steezy, tienes una boca muy mordible y un culazo donde los haya… es una pena que no te guste. ¿Por qué no te gusto, Patrick? Vengaa, no soy tan feo! xD La cuestión es que parece el típico gilipollas engreído que se cree el dios de los adolescentes, pero… no sé. Ayer nos vimos otra vez en un garito nuevo de los mismos dueños del Seven Nation Army y no parece tan mal tío cuando hablas un rato con él. Tampoco es que me importe mucho, sabes?? Nos fumamos uno a pachas y hablamos algo de música y cómics, no digo que vaya a convertirse en el mejor amigo del mundo ni nada. Pero la gente es un poco exagerada, no? Bah, da igual. Ni si quiera creo que vuelva a verlo. Me la pela. No hay tal para cual que valga en esta historia, hobbit. Y punto.

Tu madre está gritándome desde la cocina que te mande muchos besos, y muchos abrazos, y que no dejes que la profesora de Historia de la música medieval te juzgue por ser de América y le demuestres lo que vales (jaja esa sí que es buena). Esto no me lo ha dicho, pero te lo digo yo, llámala, tío, tiene unos días jodidos, puedo verlo en su cara, echa de menos a su Patty (nunca me cansaré de reírme cuando recuerdo cómo te llamabas a ti mismo cuando tenías cuatro años. JÁ! Ventajas de ser MADURO)

A este lado del charco también se te echa de menos, enano, mis tardes son mucho más solitarias ahora… ya sabes lo mal que se me da hacer amigos (y peor aun, confiar en ellos).

P.S. perdón por tardar tanto en escribir, mi hermano ha tenido unos cuantos días no muy buenos…

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Martes, 7 de Octubre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Qué pasa con Mikey, tío? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que haga falta, eh? Llamé a mi madre, por cierto. Resulta que Kev se va LA, parece que tiene posibilidades de hacer una audición para la filarmónica de allí, y así sería más fácil entrar luego en la de NY (es una putada tenerte que ir lejos de casa para triunfar en casa). En fin, que al final se queda sola en casa y pasar de tener jaleo con nosotros allí dando por culo a que esté todo vacío, pues ya sabes, cuesta. Pasaos si eso de vez en cuando, tú sabes que a ella le gusta escucharte contarle tus paranoias.

Total, que al final, a lo tonto me ha entrado a mí la nostalgia, sabes? Me estuve acordando de cuando éramos unos críos y nos tirábamos en tu cama a escuchar a Donna Summer y te ponías a cantar como loco Last Dance mientras yo te hacía los coros. Coño, si lo piensas, eras muy gay ya entonces, eh? Jajaja. En tu honor me puse It’s raining men y me solté la melena. Que hablando de melenas… me he rapado. Si, o sea, si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él. Tú y yo sabemos que voy a quedarme calvo sí o sí, por lo que he decidido ser yo quien diga cuándo. Por cierto, no. Ni de coña. Yo no canto. Le he dicho a Joe que no, por supuesto (y me parece muy fuerte que me espíes en la ducha). Ah, sí, Joe se ha quitado el rubio pollo! Y la verdad es que ahora no está mal…

Volviendo a Iero, y sí, vamos a volver a Iero, porque G, nos conocemos. NOS CONOCEMOS. No te importa mucho? Te la pela? Ya. Ya. Sí. Por eso te has tirado medio mail hablando de él (voy a… voy a ignorar lo que has dicho de mi boca, vale? Sí, porque me ha corrido sudores fríos por el cuello solo de leerlo. No intentes que me de un infarto, gracias), que si parece guay, que si comics, que si tal… Y encima os veis en un garito de los del SNA… aún no sé como mi madre me deja juntarme contigo, si supieras los sitios que rondas… A lo que iba. Tú te lo quieres follar, lo veo. Te molan los malotes tatuados, eres un puto cliché, Gerard XD La cosa es, fóllatelo si quieres, me parece guay, pero qué es eso de mejor amigo del mundo?? No estarás pensando en reemplazarme, verdad, cabrón?? Cómo me reemplaces por Iero estarás dejando claro lo poco que valoras lo que tienes aquí, eh? Además, ni siquiera hace falta que te folles a Iero, si quieres a un enano tatuado y con piercings te envío a Andy, que por lo que escucho, el tío es un máquina.

Oh, sí, me parece muy fuerte que no me dejes escribirte sin hablarte de camellos, pero de eso debería hablarte Joe, que parece que conoce del tema. Evidentemente,  sigo sin saber quien coño es ese Pete, ni quiero saberlo. Solo quiero que dejen de tocarme los cojones. 10 putas llamadas a casa, tío! Pero qué…? O sea, alucino.

En fin, te dejo que me toca currar (ah, por cierto, al final no fue tanto drama coger el bus. Aquí la gente tiene sentido del espacio personal, no como allí).

Hala, no folles tanto, guapo (agujetas en la polla, lo que hay que oir…)

XO

P.S: Vuelves a llamarme Patty y te hostio, que sabes que te puedo.

P.S.S: En serio me has llamado hobbit seboso? Seboso?? Tú?? A mí?? TÚ?? Espera, espera, pon el oído, que creo que se puede oír en NY cómo me estoy partiendo desde aquí. Vamos, G, que yo estaba allí el día de tu graduación…

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Miércoles, 8 de Octubre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Hostia tío, sabes qué? Ya sé quien es Pete. Ya he conocido al puto Pete. El puto Pete es el cantante de la banda. Espera, he dicho cantante, perdón. El puto Pete es el que se dedica a berrear como si tuviera una hormigonera en vez de cuerdas vocales y se encarga de joder a Joe, a Andy y a Tim (es el bajista. Majo, lo he visto poco) haciendo que su banda suene como si fuera lo que lleva en los auriculares el puto Michael Myers mientras descuartiza (eso quitando las letras, que son en plan critica al capitalismo, al poder blanco , pro veganismo y tal).

El tío es gilipollas. Gilipollas. En serio, no puedes entender, no puedes concebir lo gilipollas que es. De verdad. G, lo digo en serio. Habla sin pensar una puta palabra, es ruidoso, hiperactivo, y no se ríe, REBUZNA. Tiene una boca enorme y unos dientes más enormes, y tatuajes de Pesadilla antes de Navidad (vale, eso mola, pero solo por llevarlos él está insultando esa película) y tiene un puto piercing en el pezón. Y para colmo se cree genial, como si todo el mundo tuviese que adorarlo por solo EXISTIR. Y lo peor es que lo hacen! Todo dios le adora! Perdona??

Y va a vivir con nosotros, G, ayuda…  De hecho lo conocí por que el hijo de puta se metió en mi habitación!! Sabes lo que es llegar después de un millón de horas de pie con ganas de sentar el puto culo en la cama y encontrarte a un… a un ACOSADOR rebuscando entre tus CDs con cara de estúpido y comiéndose tus donuts (era MI DONUT, G, lo guardaba para cuando volviera T_T)... Y para colmo cuando me exalto y lo echo de allí lo único que hace es sonreír con cara de idiota y decir ‘Stump, no? Ya me dijo Joe que eras una monada’. No soy una monada, soy una amenaza. Soy una puta amenaza y como ese… cosa vuelva a tocar nada mío le voy a partir los putos dedos de las manos uno a uno.

Odio mi vida. Odio Irlanda. Odio al PUTO PETE

P.S: Puede que me haya exaltado un poquito… no odio mi vida ni Irlanda. Solo a Pete.

 

 

  

**De** : Gerard (geew@gmail.com)

**Enviado** : Jueves, 9 de Octubre de 2014

**Para** : Patrick (pstump@gmail.com)

 

Mikey... Mikey está muy raro, tío. Pero raro en plan mal. Raro en plan súper deprimido encerrado en su cuarto sin salir ni hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera conmigo... va a clases, come y se ducha por supervivencia, pero parece un jodido zombie mientras lo hace. Mi madre intenta convencerlo para que vaya a un psicólogo pero no atiende a razones. El otro día fui a su cuarto para ver si quería ver una peli o algo y no me abría la puerta, ni siquiera me contestó cuando le hablé! Estuve una hora sentado en su puerta sin oír un puto ruido... te juro Patrick, no he estado más acojonado en mi vida. Hoy por fin hemos conseguido que diga algo y reconozca que no se encuentra bien... el siguiente paso es que acceda a ir a terapia. En fin.

Ayer fui a ver a tu madre por la tarde. Tío, lo de tu hermano es genial, es una oportunidad enorme y seguro que le va de puta madre, es un fiera. Pero para tu madre es una putada quedarse sola... me hizo de cenar esos tallarines a la boloñesa que le salen tan buenos y le estuve contando un poco lo de Mikey. Mi madre queda con ella casi todos los días, enano, así que no te ralles. Nosotros cuidamos de ella :)

Y tu cuídate mucho del Pete ese, no parece estar muy bien de la cabeza xDDD aunque tampoco es que tus otros compañeros de piso sean mister normalidad... lo mismo y termina pareciéndote el mejor polvo de tu vida! Lleva un brazo tatuado de pesadilla!! No te pone ni siquiera un poquito, Steezy? Te has criado con un gay (que por cierto, pff claro que lo era ya, a mi me gustan las pollas desde que nací... si no le eché mano al médico cuando me sacó de mi madre es porque tenía el brazo demasiado corto) así que algo se te tiene que haber pegado. Vengaaa, no seas estrecho, suéltate un poco xD esta claro que quitarte un donut es una crueldad muy grande, pero mono eres, y mientras no te espíe en la ducha (como yo, es irresistible, Stumpy, con tanta inocencia que corromper...) deberías poder sobrevivir. Si ves que no, mándame a ese en vez de a Hurley que le voy a decir yo un par de cosas.

Y ahora pasemos a lo importante: insultarte. Eres un completo atontao, Stump, y te juro que cuando vuelvas voy a atarte en mi habitación (no a la cama, ya quisieras tú) y voy a obligarte a cantar y grabarte para luego ponértelo y que te oigas. Imbécil. Y QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ?????? no nonono. No puedes hablar en serio, como que te has rapado? Define rapado! Rapado, rapado?? O semi-rapado? (Empieza a parecerme muy extraña la palabra rapado) quiero, no, exijo una foto, Stump. Imperativo.

Tráete una hierba de esa de Joe cuando vengas para navidades (vendrás, no?) y no sufras, no planeo sustituirte por nadie (y menos por Iero, en serio, no sé por qué te cuento nada... NO quiero follármelo. Fin del asunto. Si te tuviera aquí al lado no te escapabas de la plancha que te iba a hacer…pff, cliché tu cara, Stump) al no ser que vuelvas a llamarme gordo, que entonces no solo voy a sustituirte sino que voy a desheredarte y olvidar nuestros mil años de amistad.

Tengo que irme (te diría donde pero eres un pesado así que te quedas sin saberlo). No tardes mucho en escribir, me muero por saber cómo es vivir con Pete XDDDD.

Llámame de vez en cuando, capullo.

XOXO. G

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Lunes, 13 de Octubre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Hey, siento haber tardado, me has pillado justo en el fin de semana y no veas… he tenido curro para dar y tomar, el domingo me salía Guinnes por las orejas (ya sé tirarla bien, por cierto. Doc, mi jefe, dice que voy para irlandés XD). Este sábado vino a tocar un grupo conocido aquí al parecer, de estos rollo emo que te va a ti. El cantante llevaba el pelo largo y tenía pinta de no haberse duchado en dos semanas por lo menos, vamos, tu tipo.

Pero me has dejado jodido con lo de Mikey, tío. Vamos, tú sabes que él y yo nunca fuimos especialmente amigos del alma (tal vez porque le robaba demasiado a su hermano mayor), pero coño, no tiene que estar pasando por algo fácil. Supongo que lo habrás intentado todo, siempre se te ha dado mejor hablar con la gente que a mí, así que me siento un poco inútil sin poder echarte una mano con el tema. La putada es que no hable… si pudieras lograr que se abriera aunque solo fuera un poquito para ver qué es lo que le ocurre… aunque puede que ni él mismo lo sepa. Está en una edad de mierda, te lo digo por experiencia (sí, sí, no me he olvidado de que es mayor que yo, pero tú me entiendes).

Pete es idiota, y pensaba que lo había dejado claro en mi mail histérico. Así que no, no me pone. Nada. Y no solo porque sea idiota, que es una baza a mi favor, sino porque tal vez tiene polla y con la mía me sobra, gracias (sí, me sobra, tú mismo puedes sacar conclusiones). Estuvo en el bar el finde, se llevó una libreta y estuvo todo el tiempo en un rincón de la barra sin hacer mucho ruido. No pidió nada, así que supongo que se sentiría culpable o algo, porque estuvo echándome una mano cuando se amontonó la gente y me ayudó a recoger las sillas cuando el viernes me tocó cerrar. A ver, puede, solo pueeeede que no sea un mal tío después de todo, pero es definitivamente gilipollas. Sigue comiéndose mi comida, sigue metiéndose en mi habitación y sigue riéndose como un puto burro. Oh, y sí, sigue cantando como si quisiera despertar al Leviatán. No sé como hostias han conseguido que los dejen tocar el Doom Day. Es decir, las letras son buenas… son bastante buenas, supongo que las hará Andy teniendo en cuenta los temas que tratan y demás, pero la manera en la que “canta”…

Ah, sí, hablando del Doom Day y de Halloween. Evidentemente tengo que currar en Halloween, peeeero para compensar estoy libre sábado y domingo. Y mola porque al parecer el día 1 de noviembre es el día mundial del veganismo o algo así, por lo que vamos a irnos todos a una casita que tienen los padres de Tim en las afueras, en el campo y tal, con vacas y ovejas y esos rollos que no ves en NY ni de coña, aire fresco que dicen. Aún no sé si vamos a estar allí de relax o en plan fiesta. Sé que vamos bastantes, sobre todo colegas de Andy y de Tim, algunos del rollo nuestro, otros activistas y demás. Espero que salga todo genial, la cosa pinta bien al menos.

Oh, y sí, me he rapado _rapado_ , tío. Como Kev, más o menos. Y me arrepiento. Me arrepiento mucho, tengo frío en la cabeza y tengo que ir con un gorro a todos lados (sí, ya, antes también lo hacía, pero ahora es de imperiosa necesidad). Así que, como tú comprenderás, no me he hecho ninguna foto ni tengo pensamiento de hacérmela y mucho menos de mandártela a ti. Yo solo espero que me crezca pronto… Por qué no estás aquí para avisarme de las malas ideas, Gerard??

Anda, escríbeme, cuéntame algo, haz mi vida más entretenida (como por ejemplo diciéndome a dónde coño has ido y porqué tanto secretismo… ¬¬).

XO

P.S: Ojalá pudiera llamarte, tengo ganas de escucharte la voz de capullo, pero la conferencia nos iba a costar una pasta a ti y a mí. No quieres eso. No lo quieres.

P.S.S: Sabes que cada vez que pongo “veganismo” esta mierda me lo corrige como “vaginismo”? Creo que intenta decirme algo…

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Miércoles, 15 de Octubre de 2014

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Asunto** : mátame…

 

Si lo se, son las 4 de la mñana y no entiendes por qué escribo emails a estas horas, pero voy un opco borracho (slo u poco, veo las letras y eso) y Patrick, Stumpy… Steeezy… es posiblemente problable que quizá y sloquiza haya intercabmiado mamadas con Frank Iero en ek sótano de mi csa.

Hala, ya lo he dicho...

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Miércoles, 15 de Octubre de 2014

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Tío, tío… supongo que no podemos hacer como que anoche no te mandé ningún email, verdad??? Verdad??? (mierda, no puedo hacerte ojitos a distancia) Jooooooder, esto pasa porque no estás aquí para impedir que haga gilipolleces como esta cuando voy borracho. Dios mío…

A ver, como habrás podido deducir… la última vez que escribí había quedado con los chicos (sí, vale, Iero también iba. Puedo oír tu ‘los chicos, eeehh??’ desde aquí ¬¬) para tomar unas birras. Últimamente parece que a todos sitios que vamos Bob y Iero se unen sin pensárselo… no sé si es porque Ray y Bryar tienen algo (tampoco sé si quiero saberlo) o es que se han quedado sin amigos. La cuestión es que sé que me vas a dar el follón para que te explique cómo y cuándo y POR QUÉ así que terminemos con esto de manera rápida y poco dolorosa. Una peli en mi casa, birras, una botella de josé cuervo, un par de porros (que recuerde) y no sé cómo a las once Bob y Ray habían desaparecido. Tío, ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos a la parte de las mamadas, lo juro… sólo sé que cuando menos me lo esperaba me estaba comiendo la boca, una cosa llevó a la otra y… fin de la historia.

Que no te sirva de precedente pero te ruego, suplico, IMPLORO que dejemos el tema ahí. No creo que vuelva  a pasar y puedes postponer el ‘te lo dije’ para otro día. Sí? Porfa? (a quién quiero engañar…no vas a dejarlo correr)

Y ahora a temas más importantes.

Mikey sigue sin acceder a ir a terapia, ahora se ha encerrado en que no le pasa nada y que está bien que solo fueron unos días malos y blablabla. Pero hace unas cuantas noches se metió en mi cama a eso de las tres y me retumbaba todo el cuerpo con sus latidos. Te juro que su respiración se oía más que cuando mis vecinos discuten… estoy intentando que hable conmigo, algunas veces parece que se abre un poco, pero bueno, supongo que es cuestión de tiempo.

Me alegra ver el concepto que tienes de mí, en serio, chicos mugrientos y emos… qué detalle acordarte de mí, Steezy (que te jodan). Dile a tu jefe que no se pase contigo, por mucho que seas un grano en el culo te necesito presente más a menudo, tío, no cada cinco mil años… el Doc ese ya no me cae bien. Sobre Pete… ejem. Steezy, creo que ha llegado ese momento que todo padre teme en la vida pero es inevitablemente necesario. Si tu cuerpo ha decidido activarse sexualmente, está bien, de verdad! Y no te cierres puertas, hombre, qué tiene que ver que tenga polla?? Hay que follarse a las mentes, Stump. No te preocupes, no voy a juzgarte (pff). Te pueden gustar los hombres, tío, no pasa nada, mírame a mí. Así que puedes hablar conmigo, puedes contármelo. Sé que puede ser confuso y tal pero seguro que tus compañeros de piso pueden ayudarte con eso…xDDDD ay, casi estoy llorando de la risa. Vale, ya, hablando en serio. Dale una oportunidad, tío, lo conoces de hace nada, como tú dices, a lo mejor no es tan gilipollas como parece… oye, tenéis que vivir juntos, tendrás que aprender a soportarlo, enano, como mínimo.

Me parece muy mal que no me mandes una foto de tu bola de billar… sientes eso? Es nuestra amistad resquebrajándose… duele, Steezy, duele mucho. :’(

Pásalo bien en ese finde! Usa precaución y no hagas nada que yo no haría. Me piro a comer antes de que mi madre me vuelva a gritar porque se me clava en los putos sesos… en serio, justo cuando uno piensa que ha descubierto el método infalible para no tener resaca, sufre una con una intensidad de 9 en la escala Ritcher. Ugg.

Lleva cuidado no te vaya a salir chepa por el peso de eso que dices que tienes entre las piernas. Chsst.

 

XOXO. G.

P.S. puto mundo capitalista…

P.S.S. vaginismo… sí, es bastante probable que intente decirte algo, aprovecha ahora que parece que estás despertando sexualmente xD

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Miércoles, 15 de Octubre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

HOSTIA! HOSTIAPUTA, LO SABÍA, TIO, JODER, GERARD, LO SABÍA, JODER! TE LO DIJE, PEDAZO DE CAPULLO!

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Jueves, 16 de Octubre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Vale, he tenido un día para procesarlo…

HOSTIA TIO GERARD, EN SERIO??? Ok, ok, me calmo… pero dejar el tema?? Sí claro, tu naciste ayer si piensa que voy a dejar el tema!! Tío!!! Cuenta-me-lo-TODO. Cómo que una cosa llevó a la otra? Tan mamadísimo ibas (ohpordios, no, no quiero… mierda, imagen mental) que no te acuerdas de cómo pasó? Porque de alguna manera habrás tenido que pasar de, y cito textualmente “Bah, da igual. Ni si quiera creo que vuelva a verlo. Me la pela. No hay tal para cual que valga en esta historia, hobbit. Y punto” y SOBRE TODO “NO quiero follármelo. Fin del asunto”, a una mamada en tu sótano… a menos que ese “me la pela” fuera literal ¬¬…

Esto no ha quedado aquí Gerard Way (y agradece que omito tu segundo nombre), quiero datos datosdatos… bueno, no tantos datos.

Y yo no sé qué te ha dado con Pete, en serio, también te mola? Te lo puedes quedar, de verdad. Pero tío, yo no soy tú, yo no digo que no me mola un tío y luego me lo follo ¬¬ (ya, realmente no me follo a ningún tío, pero eso no viene a cuento). No me mola Pete, puede, solo puede, que sea un buen tío en plan colega, pero déjate de despertares sexuales, mi despertar sexual fue hace exactamente tres años cuando a cierto amigo que no voy a nombrar pero que su nombre empieza por “g” y termina por “erard” le dio por pajearse con MI mac nuevo en MI habitación mientras yo dormía. Sabes que sigo guardando el portátil debajo de la almohada cuando duermo? Así de fuerte me traumatizaste, estarás contento.

Que por cierto, hablando de Pete, recuerdas que te dije que cantaba como el culo? Pues al parecer se lo dije en algún momento, o lo oyó o algo… la cuestión es que estábamos esta tarde en el ensayo y yo me estaba partiendo disimuladamente (o tal vez no tan disimuladamente), cuando de pronto Pete deja de cantar, se acerca, me planta el micro en la cara y me suelta algo en plan “hazlo tú mejor, pattycakes”. Y yo que sé, tío, en ese momento me tocó los cojones porque me lo dijo con esa sonrisa de comepollas y los colegas de Andy estaban allí, y todos se quedaron mirando como si esperaran que pasara algo, como si yo me fuera a rajar o… en fin, que cogí el puto micro y lo hice. Ni siquiera estaba pensando mucho, me sabía las letras, no las iba a berrear como Pete, así que las canté a mi rollo… lo que sea que sea mi rollo.

Pues no te lo vas a creer, yo aún estoy flipando un poco. Les moló XD Empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar y esas mierdas, y me pidieron que siguiera cantando las siguientes. Y al principio no sabía que hacer, porque Pete me estaba mirando con una cara de póquer que alucinas, pero Joe empezó a tocar de nuevo, y Andy y Tim lo siguieron, así que empecé a cantar la siguiente. Había cantado como dos estrofas cuando Pete se levantó de donde estaba sentado y tío, se vino a mi con una cara… me cagué vivo, vale? Digo, vale, ya está, este me hostia aquí mismo, porque me estaba mirando a mí, sabes? Solo a mí, como si me quisiera abrir un puto agujero en la cara. Pero la cosa es que me pasa de largo, enchufa otro micro y SE PONE A HACERME LOS COROS! Joder, y no quedó nada mal, sabes? De hecho creo que no lo había oído berrear mejor nunca XD. Y al final coge, me levanta la mano en plan boxeo y suelta “el puto Patrick Stump” y me agarra la cara y me da un beso en la mejilla. Tio, la gente aplaudiendo y yo ME QUERIA MORIR, creo que no he estado más rojo en mi vida. En fin, que ya me ha quedado claro que vale, puede que no cante tan mal, pero la vida de cantante no es lo mío. Estoy intentando convencer a Andy de que hable con unos colegas que tiene a ver si me dejan ser batería de su grupo, y puede que me dejen hacer una audición o algo (es un grupo en el que tocaba Andy antes… Andy ha tocado como en un millón de grupos).

Ah, sí, mantenme informado de lo de Mikey. Es jodido lo que me cuentas, cuando se metió a dormir contigo, pero tío, piensa que eso es bueno en parte, porque significa que aún eres una gran fuente de apoyo para él. Intenta dejarle claro que te tiene ahí tanto si quiere hablar como si no, porque es verdad.

Me voy a la cama, G, estoy destrozado. Ya me contarás… perra.

P.S: Ray y Bob?? En serio?? Pero qué coño… Todo el mundo es de tu acera ahora?? De locos…

P.S.S: Hicieron fotos mientras cantaba… y ya que te hace taaanta ilusión verme rapado, ahí la llevas (me ha crecido un poco al menos), no te toques mucho mirándome.

 

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Domingo, 19 de Octubre de 2014

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA OSTIA TIOOOO, ALGUIEN TE HA QUITADO LA CABEZA Y HA PUESTO UNA PELOTA DE GOLF EN SU LUGAR!! No me extraña que tengas tan pocas luces xDD por cierto, señor ‘ni de coña, Way, yo no canto bien, blablabla’ déjame regodearme en este momento y saborear mis palabras… TEEE LOOO DIIIIJEEEEE!! Cantas bien, mamón, más que bien, lo que tienes que hacer es sacarte la bola esa de billar que tienes por cabeza del culo y admitirlo….y quitarle el puesto a Pete xD AH y me parece muy fuerte que hayas permitido a unos desconocidos escucharte y yo tenga que ir a escondidas para poder oírte un poquito, por cierto. Veo que ya se te va olvidando quien es tu mejor amigo…

No es que me guste Pete (aunque he notado que no está en la foto y no me importaría verlo tampoco…) es que simplemente pienso que estás siendo una drama queen con el tema… y tú nunca eres una drama queen con esas cosas! Con que me pajee con tu MAC sí (tío, no me lo vas a perdonar nunca?! Era nuevo!! Se veía mucho mejor que mi mierda de ordenador!!) pero con la gente tu eres mister osito, Stumpy… no pierdes la paciencia, eres educado, rollo zen, sabes? Así que el hecho de que este tío te saque taaaanto de tus casillas es, cuanto menos, curioso… no puedes culpar a uno por ser cotilla. Eso se me ha debido pegar de ti, por cierto, tanto quieres saber sobre Iero?? Tú mismo… ahora no te puedes echar atrás… quieres detalles?? Te vas a CAGAR

Iba puesto, ÍBAMOS puestos, pero Stump, ni con el mejor tequila de Méjico y la mejor hierba de Holanda se me podría olvidar… porque esa boca, esa puta boca es MEMORABLE, enano, te lo juro. Este crío nació para chupar pollas y desperdicia su vida estudiando!! Ayer le dije que ganaría más dinero haciéndolo que siendo el mejor abogado del mundo xDD me tiró una converse a la cabeza… En fin. Recuerdo que de repente Bob y Ray se habían ido (empiezo a sospechar que esos dos no tienen nada salvo un plan malévolo para que Frank y yo no nos despeguemos, aun no entiendo bien por qué) y cuando me giré para preguntarle a Iero donde estaban, estaba prácticamente pegado a mi oreja (estábamos en mi cama tumbados, viendo StarWars). Bueno, todo está un poco borroso e iba bastante mareado, pero sí sé que fue él el que se lanzó a comerme la boca. A partir de ahí… la cosa se calentó,  se me subió encima, lo desnudé, me desnudó y, en serio, una puta locura. Tiene tatuajes por toooodos lados, y cuando digo todos lados quiero decir pecho y espalda y dos pájaros que no vi muy bien (por lo oscuro, no por la droga) en sus caderas que no me hubiera molestado lamer un poco más si no me hubiera distraído su polla. Suponiendo que cuando preguntas por detalles te refieres a esto te diré que no es muy grande, en plan enorme, una talla normal, pero si me preguntan si sabe usarla… apostaría a que JODER. SÍ. En serio, la manera en la que empujaba contra mi boca no se me va a olvidar en la vida. (estoy viendo tu cara de horror desde aquí XDDDDDD). Ya paro de torturarte…

Cuando dije que no quería follármelo hablaba muy en serio, este tío se folla a todo lo que se mueve y no tengo ganas de ser una puta más en su lista, sabes? Y más cuando el cabrón va presumiendo por ahí y largando a todo el mundo a quién se tira o deja de tirar. Y encima activo, pff. Mentiría si no te dijera que me pone, Stump, me pone MUCHO, y me lo follaría de mil maneras de aquí a China si no fuera por ese detalle de que en ese tema es un gilipollas integral. Puede que yo sea un exhibicionista, pero solo contigo ;) no tengo ganas de que todo el mundo sepa cómo gimo cuando me corro, gracias.

El asunto de Mikey está un poco en standby… lleva unos días como si no pasara nada, pero no me fio, así que no le quito mucho ojo, ya te iré contando.

Me piro, tengo que hacer mil cosas de la escuela aun. Canta, mamarracho, y escríbeme pronto.

 

XOXO. G.

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Miércoles, 22 de Octubre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Querido G:

Me alegra mucho que, de todas las oportunidades que has tenido de hacerme caso a lo largo de nuestra amistad, hayas decidido hacerlo justo AHORA, justo cuando te pido que me lo cuentes todo. Gracias, eh? Pero gracias de verdad, muchas, muchísimas gracias. Por si ya no me costaba dormir por las noches por culpa de las orgías de Andy, sin duda la imagen de tú comiéndole la polla a Iero será de gran ayuda.

HIJO DE PUTA! Cuando te dije que me lo contaras todo no me refería a que me dieras detalles, cabrón! Me refería a que me lo contaras todo sobre el por qué Frank, el cómo Frank. Ya sabes, motivos que los llama la gente, eso que te llevó del “ni de coña” al “fdghfgjd” (sí, ese eres tú con la polla de Iero en la boca). Porque, que yo sepa, jamás me has dicho un “ni de coña” cuando te he insinuado que querías follarte a un tío que realmente querías follarte (y que te has follado posteriormente ¬¬), así que comprenderás que esa reacción de nena de “no, yo no, que va” me sorprenda cuando luego acabas pelándote las rodillas por un par de cervezas. No me lo trago (NO, NI SE TE OCURRA HACER LA COÑA).

En fin, voy a fingir que no tengo imágenes tuyas de dudosa decencia dándome vueltas por la cabeza y vamos a cambiar de tema. Ayer llegó Matt, un colega de Andy, y parece que se va a quedar con nosotros hasta después del “Doom Day”. Está terminando nosequé de periodismo y quiere cubrir el evento para el periódico de su facultad. Según parece, Matt también toca en una de las bandas de Andy. En serio, Hurley hace tantas cosas que no sé como coño se le levanta al final del día, sobre todo con las mierdas que come (aunque una cosa te digo, antes que un Colcannon, yo también prefiero un perrito de tofu).

Ah, sí, he empezado a tocar la guitarra de Joe de vez en cuando, visto que baterías aquí sobran. Estoy un poco oxidado, porque no la cojo desde que Kev se fue al conservatorio, pero he pensado en traerme la mía cuando vaya en navidades (que no te lo dije, creo. Claro que voy a ir, si no mi madre me mata). De todas formas, por ahora no puedo tocar mucho, solo cuando Joe no está y no me toca currar.

Hablando de curro, Pete está menos tocapelotas últimamente. Bueno, relativamente menos tocapelotas. Ha aprendido a que mi comida no se toca, y que mi habitación es sagrada. En casa no solemos coincidir mucho, pero sigue pasándose por el bar y se queda a charlar a la hora de cerrar, cuando ya no hay mucha gente. La verdad es que tiene un gran repertorio musical, y pasa con facilidad de hablar de la Motown a Guns ‘n Roses (eso sí, tiene una obsesión insana con Axl Rose). Antes de que lo preguntes, no, no le he sacado el tema Bowie, porque parece que estamos congeniando y hasta ahora solo te he conocido a ti que seas capaz de oírme hablar de Bowie sin que me tomes por una fanática adolescente o huyas. Ya tengo fama de crío aquí, no necesito más, gracias.

Por ese lado está bien, sin embargo lo malo es que ahora le ha dado por pedirme que le cante siempre que tiene ocasión, “canta, canta, canta”, y tú no conoces a Pete, no es de los que se cansan si los ignoras, ni de los que se callan si le metes una hostia. No sé qué coño le pasa, pero a cualquier cosa que haga solo consigo que se ría de mí como un puto estúpido. No es coña, ayer le metí un puñetazo en las costillas porque se tiró LITERALMENTE sobre mí en el sofá mientras no paraba de decir que necesitaba “la voz de un ángel que lo ayudara a dormir”, y solo conseguí que me enseñara más dientes de los que le ve el dentista.

En fin, Pete es raro, ya lo he aceptado, pero no parece un peligro. Para mí al menos, para él es otra cosa XD. Y nada, ahora estamos preparando las cosas para el “Doom Day”, Andy me dijo si quería volver a los ensayos de la banda, pero no me fio de Pete, así que he estado echándole un ojo a las otras bandas que vienen por YouTube y tal. La cosa promete, deberías venirte, mamona, ¿qué coño vas a hacer si no en Halloween?

Intenta no pensar en mi cuando le comas la polla a Iero la próxima vez, eh? Sé que es difícil, pero tú puedes ;)

 

XO

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Viernes, 24 de Octubre de 2014

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Jejejejejejeje como me hubiera gustado poder tenerte delante para haberte visto la cara de horrorizado xD vengaaa, tampoco es para tanto, estoy bueno, Stumpy, sería peor si tuvieras la imagen de alguien horrendo y jorobado con una polla pequeña y cosas así J no me llames nena, idiota, te he dicho que iba puesto, ¿vale? No te sirve como excusa? Vale, es probable que me pusiera desde el principio… pero es lo que te dije. Todo el mundo se tira a Iero, Patrick, no hay alma en este puto estado que no sepa cómo se mueve en la cama y, si hay alguien que no, él mismo se encarga de contárselo, y yo tengo algo de orgullo, así que sí, me ponía, pero no quería ser uno más de la lista de polvos de Frank Iero. Además, tampoco pensaba que alguien como él se fuera a fijar en mí… seamos sinceros. Pero con alcohol entre otras mierdas en la sangre no hizo falta mucha insistencia por su parte… sólo soy humano. Te mentiría si te dijera que no me arrepentí un poco a la mañana siguiente, no por nada, sino por ser como el resto de los 3438454383653687 chicos y chicas de los qué él mismo presume diciendo que no pudieron resistirse a sus encantos… pero a lo hecho pecho.

La cosa es… que al parecer no se lo ha contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Ray o a Bob. La gente no está cuchicheando sobre la nueva conquista de Iero y Ray no me ha gastado ninguna broma sobre ser un asaltacunas (y sabes bien que lo hubiera hecho) así que tiene pinta de que, por algún extraño milagro de la naturaleza, se ha callado la boca por una vez. Por qué? Ni idea… había pensado en preguntarle, porque en serio, me mata la curiosidad, pero estoy aprendiendo algo de Frank, y es que un minuto está de puta madre y al siguiente dices una palabra equivocada y lo tienes cabreado y dándole de ostias a lo primero que pilla, así que realmente no sé si sería buena idea. En general todo lo que tiene que ver con Frank no me está resultando buena idea… tengo la sensación de que por momentos pasa del ‘me pone cachondo’ al ‘me gusta’ y ya sabes cómo ando yo en ese terreno. Nop. No es buena idea para nada. Y menos tratándose de la puta del barrio.

En otras nuevas, Mikey está yendo al psicólogo… me costó una noche en vela porque no había aparecido por casa y no sabíamos dónde estaba y una charla bastante intensa con él para convencerlo de que era lo mejor, pero al final dijo que sí. Aun no sabemos mucho, como es mayor de edad sólo nos enteramos de lo que él quiera contarnos. Diagnóstico no tiene aun que sepamos, pero le han mandado unas pastillas, creo que son para la depresión. Lo bueno de esto es que parece que está más estable, lo malo es que mi madre no lo lleva muy bien porque no entiende los motivos y se echa la culpa constantemente, y que Mikey sigue un poco en su mundo y no habla mucho, ni siquiera conmigo, así que voy un poco perdido en lo que pasa por su cabeza. Es jodido cuando estás acostumbrado a que seas el primero con el que cuente si le pasa algo. Tener que adivinar si está bien o no, no es algo que tuviera que hacer a menudo, y me tiene un poco rallado porque no sé cuando puede hacer alguna otra gilipollez…

Ojalá pudiera ir, enano, te juro que ahora mismo necesito salir de esta alcantarilla y echarme unas risas contigo (sobre todo eso) pero para colmo la escuela nos tiene ahogados con esto de que es el último año y se me amontonan los proyectos y todos los trabajos, las prácticas, los exámenes… así que va a ser imposible. No sé si haré algo… es el cumpleaños de Frank (en Halloween… en serio, hay gente que nace con estrella) y me dijo que su madre estaría fuera y que a lo mejor liaba alguna en su casa. No sé, tampoco quiero ir a mi bola y dejar a mi madre sola, ¿sabes? Tu madre pasa mucho tiempo con ella pero aun así no quiero que sienta que la dejo de lado con toda esta mierda de Mikey.

Llámame loco, pero creo que tienes un admirador no tan secreto en Pete… jajaja, voz de ángel… creo que es lo más gay que he oído decir a nadie, y mira que vivo conmigo mismo. No creo que tengas que preocuparte por hablarle de Bowie, en serio, alguien que dice frases como esas tiene que ser fan de póster xD. Dale caña a esa guitarra y empieza a quererte un poco, Steezy, esa gente ha encontrado una mina de oro en ti y como no te exploten como es debido voy a tener que cabrearme.

No seas tonto y hazles caso, Stump, naciste para ser músico, mira a tu familia. No me hagas ir hasta Irlanda para patearte el culo y obligarte a tocar/cantar/lo que sea.

Y yo no pienso en ti cuando estoy con otros, por quién me tomas? Solo lo hago a solas… eres demasiado especial :33 xDD

XOXO. G.

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Miércoles, 29 de Octubre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Heeey G, hace cómo un millón de días que no escribo pero tengo motivos: DOOM DAY!! Jejeje. Sí, estoy contento; no, no he bebido (como si Andy fuese a dejarme, es peor que mi madre). No sé, estoy de buen humor últimamente, y eso que llevamos currando como esclavos toda la semana, que si mueve las mesas, que si limpia el escenario, que si prepara el backstage (backstage?? En serio??). Pero está guay, estamos decidiendo sí vamos a ir disfrazados los camareros y eso. Ya sabes que yo cualquier ocasión para ponerme un traje la aprovecho, así que ya tengo preparado el disfraz de Dr. Jekyll (Joe fue muy gracioso y me sugirió que fuese de Rumpelstilskin, que “daba la talla” ¬¬). Todo Racetraitor van a ir manchados de sangre y demás, con pintadas en contra de la tortura animal y eso, seguro que puedes adivinar de quién ha sido la idea.

Vamos al tema Iero. Tío… yo estoy en Irlanda, lejos, muy lejos, sabes? Pues desde aquí veo que Iero no solo te pone cachondo, que también. Y no por todo lo que me has dicho ahora, que ayuda, sino porque llevas hablando de él desde que te lo volviste a encontrar, es una constante. Y sí, yo te pregunto, pero si no fuera más que un polvo para ti no me habrías seguido el rollo. Así que si piensas

 

**< 3<3<3<3<3**

**PATRICK Y PETE BAJO UN ARBOLITO SE DAN UN BESITO EN EL PIQUITO <3<3<3<3<3**

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Miércoles, 29 de Octubre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Ehh… vale, ese ha sido Joe, que es GILIPOLLAS. Me ha quitado el ordenador por la cara el muy capullo y… en fin. Ha escrito eso por una tontería que no tiene importancia pero que aquí todo dios se cree que uno es un puto obseso como ellos y no la puede mantener quieta en los pantalones. Llevan con la coña esa desde hace unos días porque Pete y yo nos quedamos dormidos juntos en el sofá. Gilipolleces, lo que yo te diga.

A lo que iba antes. Iero, G… te estoy viendo. Te está empezando a encandilar, te mola, y sé de sobra que el chaval es… persuasivo. Ya sé que eres mayorcito, y tú mismo me lo estás diciendo, que no es muy buena idea, pero puedo oír desde aquí a tu cabeza maquinando la manera de seguirle el rollo sin pillarte los dedos. Te los vas a pillar, Gerard, te vas a pillar los dedos, la mano, el brazo y la polla si no te andas con ojo.

Me alegro que tu hermano haya accedido a ir a terapia, al menos ya sabes que hay alguien que puede ayudarlo más que tú o que cualquiera. Es normal que no se abra mucho ahora, tampoco es que antes fuera un libro abierto, sabes? Sí, sé que contigo sí, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Intenta hablar con tu madre en plan guay, que vea que, aunque no entienda los motivos, al menos sabe que el crío está haciendo lo correcto, que bien podría haberse encerrado en sí mismo y todo hubiese sido mucho peor.

En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo, esta gente me llama para preparar lo que nos vamos a llevar a la casa de campo de Tim, así que te voy dejando.

Por si no nos leemos antes, feliz All Hallows’ Eve!

XO

P.S: El cumpleaños de Iero… cuidado.

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Sábado, 1 de Noviembre de 2014

**Para:** Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Asunto** : no me mates          

No sé qué hora es allí, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que hora es aquí… según mi móvil las 3:45. Estamos en casa de Frank, la fiesta ha muerto ya hace un rato, aunque aún hay música floja y murmullos de gente que sigue despierta. No es que lo esté viendo, estoy en la habitación de Frank. Con Frank. Sí, es justo lo que te estás imaginando.

Voy sobrio (demasiado para esto), sobrio hasta el punto de que me he bebido dos cervezas en toda la noche y la última fue hace cuatro horas. Te escribo porque… bueno, en realidad no sé por qué te escribo. Porque no puedo dormir, porque si hubieras estado aquí a lo mejor no hubiera acabado en la cama con Frank, porque aunque estoy viendo la mierda en la que me estoy metiendo (sí, lo sé, me has avisado, lo estoy intentando, vale?) no puedo sentirme mal porque ha sido demasiado bueno. Porque no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto y tú no estás aquí para decírmelo. Porque te echo de menos, joder, Stump.

Creo que me está cundiendo el pánico un poco. Y la mejor opción que tengo es salir de la cama intentando no despertarlo y largarme andando porque he venido con Ray y se fue cuando me vio desaparecer escaleras arriba con Frank. JODER.

Oye… sabes esas veces cuando te llamaba a las tantas de la madrugada porque estaba rallado y necesitaba soltarle mis paranoias a alguien pero no esperaba una respuesta por tu parte? Solo que me escucharas? Pues tómate este email como algo así.

Puto océano. Puto capitalismo y puta mierda de franjas horarias.

 

 

 

Enviado desde iPhone a las 3:47

 

 

 

**De:** Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Sábado, 1 de Noviembre de 2014

**Para:** Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Vale, por la mañana las cosas se ven de otra manera (aunque sólo haya dormido dos horas). No salí corriendo de su cama y no sé como conseguí dormirme… en fin. Volviendo a tu email… primero: cómo quieres que deje de hablar de él si me preguntas??? Puedes decirme que no fui coherente conmigo mismo cuando te dije que no y luego le hice una mamada, vale, pero no es para tanto! Solo te hablo de él porque preguntas. De hecho, creo que de verdad no es para tanto. Anoche se me fue un poco de las manos, pero estoy bien. Todo está bien. Solo es un cuelgue estúpido, puedo controlarlo, lo juro.

Ehhh…. Hummm…. En todos los años que te conozco (y no son pocos) creo que nunca te he visto ningún tipo de interacción más allá de cordial o amistosa con otro ser respirador que no fuera yo. Mucho menos dormir en un sofá con un tío al que hace una semana estabas despellejando cual desquiciado… Así que voy a preguntarte una vez y sólo una vez (espero que tengas en cuenta nuestros años de amistad para responder…), hay algo que quieras contarme?? Es en serio, en plan… no sé. Entiendo que te puedas llevar TAN bien con él o lo que sea, que hayáis congeniado y tal, pero no sé… me gustaría que me dijeras si está empezando a ser lo suficiente importante como para que lo dejes oírte roncar de cerca. Como amigo. O lo que sea. Sabes?

Da igual. Joe me cae bien, me alegra ver que alguien se mete contigo ahora que no estoy yo para hacerlo xD mándame fotos del disfraz y de la fiesta, dime que aunque sea una te has echado! Y cuéntame como se vive Halloween al otro lado del charco, aquí ha sido como siempre.

Mamá te manda un abrazo grande y me dice que te diga que no puede esperar a navidad para verte (creo que te echa más de menos a ti de lo que me echaría a mí si mefuera…) y Mikey te manda saludos. Más o menos, si puedes contar como saludo un ligero movimiento de cabeza después de que mi madre le diga que te diga algo… así van las comunicaciones últimamente xD mi madre aun está un poco tocada, creoque voy a aprovechar que Mikey ha subido a su cuarto y voy a hablar con ella.

No te torres en escribir, Stumpy.

Xoxo. G.

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Domingo, 2 de Noviembre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Gerard. Geeeeeeeerard. Geraaaaaaard. Tu nombre es raro, tio. Geeeeeeeeeee XDDDD Te acuerdas cuando de pequeño te llamaba geewee? Geeeeeeweeeeeeejaajajajajajaja todavía te tengo ese nombre puesto en el correo. Es tarde, Geeeee, pero hay luz porque aquí amanece más temprano porque la tierra gira en círculos concéntricos al ártico y el sol incide sobre el pasto que se comen las vacas. Una vaca se comió mi tostada, Geeeee… por qué todo el mundo se come mi comida? Era una buena tostada, de esas con pan de verdad que tienen aquí, y luego Joe se comió todo el pan y ya no podía comer mas tostadas y solo quedaban cereales extraños y un bote de algo blanco que Matt insistía que era leche pero no era leche, Gee… o era leche, pero no era leche, sabes? Estoy atrapado en una casa con un millón de pervertidos folla Greenpeace, crees que se follarían la leche? Yo creo que se follarían la leche. Yo creo que se follarían. Que follarían. Que follan.

Todo el mundo folla, Gee, todo dios. Dios folla, Gee, dios está follando ahora mismo en tu cara. Dios se la está cascando delante de toda la corte celestial mientras los arcángeles le lamen las pelotas desde atrás. Todos a la vez porque dios es todopoderoso y sus pelotas son todopoderosas. Y sabes qué? Toda esa mierda del maná que caía del cielo? Lefa. Lefa divina, Geeeeweeee. Los israelitas sobrevivieron cuarenta putos años a base de lefazos en la cara. Va en serio, piénsalo, sabes que tengo razón.

Todos follan, Andy folla, Matt folla, Tim folla, Pete folla, tú follas, Iero folla. Tú follas con Iero. El folla contigo. Vosotros folláis. Ellos follan. Y sabes donde se jode (folla) la conjugación. En el YO, en el puto YO. Yo no follo, yo me jodo, eso sí. Yo me jodo y me aguanto y me tengo que ir a la cama con la polla para partir nueces y no puedo tocarme porque llega Pete y dice “Trick, cántame”, y se pega a mi culo y me respira en el cuello y me dice ese diminutivo estúpido y ridículo que no tiene un puto sentido como toda mi vida y yo canto. Canto. Mas duro que un canto, me cago en la puta. Y luego dice “dame un beso de buenas noches, Trick”. Un beso dice… un pollazo en la boca. Porque tiene boca de chupapollas y lo he visto comerse los micros cuando canta, y le caben, así que yo le quepo. Mas o menos. Le quepo. Además, tiene pinta de ser a los que le mola atragantarse, que lo agarren del pelo y se la metan hasta la puta garganta. Eso os mola a los tíos? Yo creo que me molaría si le comiera la polla a Pete, pero claro, no me gustan los tíos. Ni yo le gusto a los tíos. Ni a nadie. Porque soy un puto asco, pero meeedaaaaiguaaaaal, porque Pete está bueno que flipas y es listo y gracioso y te partes y quiero que me parta y me lamió la boca mientras me pasaba el humo y Joe se empezó a reír a carcajadas el muy hijo de puta y empezó a cantar la cancioncilla ridícula que no sé de donde coño ha sacado.

Creo que la lengua de Pete es dios. Porque dios es omnipotente y omnisciente y consta de simpleza divina y eterna y necesaria existencia. Y todo lo puede y todo lo sabe. Y la boca de Pete es dios. No. La lengua. La lengua de Pete es dios. Padre, hijo y espíritu santo. Joder, menuda orgía. Dile a mi madre que estoy preparado para recibir el cuerpo de dios en mi. Dile que llame al cura y a Kev y a mi padre y a Meg. Quiero comulgar. Quiero a dios en mi corazón. Y en mi polla.

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Domingo, 2 de Noviembre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

G… podemos fingir que no has leído lo de anoche?

 

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Domingo, 2 de Noviembre de 2014

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Patrick. Martin. Stump. Estabas..?? espera, espera… ESTABAS COLOCADO?! JODER, MIERDA SANTA PATRICK! VAS EN SERIO??? TE VAN LAS POLLAS??? TE VA PETE??? (y sí, a los tíos nos va eso…en serio, córtate un poco, me has puesto cachondo y eres mi mejor amigo, por dios no uses ese vocabulario delante mío) QUÉ????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LE HAS COMIDO LA BOCA A PETE?????????????????

Estoy en shock, creo que necesito un trago. O mil. Pero…pero… CUANDO? COMO? CUANDO HAS PASADO DE ODIARLO A PENSAR QUE SU LENGUA ES DIOS Y QUERERLA EN TU POLLA?! O MEJOR, CUANDO HAS PASADO A PENSAR EN EL SEXO EN GENERAL?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar pasar por alto esto. No. NONONONONONONO. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente. Quiero saber cuando has empezado a interesarte por las pollas o el sexo en general. Cuando has empezado a pensar en Pete en ese sentido y si esto ha sido cosa de los porros o de verdad pensabas eso de Pete y te has callado como una puta todo este tiempo. Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO HAS DICHO NUNCA!

Y quiero que cuando vengas estas navidades nos coloquemos juntos. TIO, NO. ERES EL PUTO AMO COLOCADO! Que sepas que estoy muy cabreado porque te hayas colocado con tus nuevos amigos y nunca quisieras ni siquiera probar lo que yo te daba, muy bonito me parece.

Si no estuviera tan en shock por todo lo que has dicho me estaría descojonando por tus teorias sobre porqué allí amanece antes y las actividades de dudosa decencia de nuestro Altísimo… (XDDDDDDDDDD)

Ya puedes estar largando, y empieza por PETE.

P.S. si está tan bueno como dices, por qué no me has pasado una foto ya?

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gamil.com](mailto:geew@gamil.com))

**Enviado** : Domingo, 2 de Noviembre de 2014

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Estoy flipando… estoy flipando mucho Stumpy… tanto que mi madre me ha traído un vaso de agua sin ni siquiera preguntar si me pasa algo.

O_O

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Lunes, 3 de Noviembre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Vale, todo tiene una explicación. A ver…

Uff, G, en serio tengo que hablar de esto? Joder, no vuelvo a fumar en la vida. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera fue cosa mía! Estábamos en el sofá con Joe y este estaba haciendo todo tipo de trucos y mierdas con el humo. Se puso a hacer aros y aros dentro de aros, y la verdad es que molaba. A ver, puede que yo hubiera bebido un poco demasiado, porque Matt trajo whisky y la mayoría de estos no beben, y tú sabes que yo y el whisky mal, muy mal. La cosa es que estaba flipando con el idiota de Joe, y Pete le seguía el rollo, quitándole el porro para intentar hacer lo mismo. Estábamos los tres en el sofá, yo estaba en medio y cada vez que Pete se estiraba para pasarle el porro a Joe, se apretaba contra mí. Y yo que sé, tío, yo nunca… Total, que cuando Pete pudo hacer los círculos, va Joe y dice “a ver si haces esto, en honor a donde estamos, una cascada irlandesa” o algo así. Y se pone a pasarse el humo de la boca a la nariz, una puta pasada. Pete lo intentó y no le salía, así que me empecé a reír de él, y me salta “hazlo tú, pattycakes, que todo lo que haces lo haces bien”. Le dije que no me iba eso de fumar, pero se pusieron en plan que si no tenía que tragarme el humo, que solo era tenerlo en la boca y mierdas. Yo que sé, G, al final lo hice, me salieron los aros, aunque a la segunda calada casi me ahogo, al parecer es mas complicado no tragarse el humo de lo uno pensaría. Al final dije, a la mierda, igualmente estaba fumando y me estaba tragando el humo de ellos, así que intenté hacer lo otro, lo de la cascada esa. Es jodidamente complicado, vamos, imposible. No tenía huevos a aspirar por la nariz mientras espiraba por la boca, Joe no paraba de reírse y yo casi me ahogo otra vez.

Pasó ahí. Mientras intentaba hacer la idiotez esa. Pete se acercó y dijo algo en plan “no podemos dejar que ese humo se desperdicie”, se dejó caer sobre mi apoyado en mis hombros, tanto que me apretó contra Joe, y acercó su boca a la mía, aspirando. Yo me quedé en plan “que haces, tío” y él dijo que era otro truco, que si no sabía lo que era hacer una iguana. Me explicó cómo iba, lo de pasarse el humo de uno a otro, me quitó el canuto de la mano y le dio una calada. Y Gerard, joder, yo no sé cuánto tarda en hacer efecto esa mierda, pero te juro que, cuando me pasó la mano por el cuello para levantarme la cabeza, los dedos me hormigueaban en la piel. Solo me rozó con la nariz al principio, pero cuando abrió la boca yo estaba temblando como un gilipollas. Y Joe seguía riéndose y empezó a cantar como un estúpido lo mismo que te puso en el mail la otra vez. Pete cada vez estaba más encima y cada vez se apretaba más… y creo, supongo que fue eso, que se lamió los labios cuando estaba muy cerca y me rozó con la lengua.

Tío, salté del sofá como si me hubiese sentado sobre una chincheta. Así que no, no le comí la boca a Pete, solo fue… eso. Y tiré para la habitación, escuchando como en la de al lado algunos de estos estaban follando (o eso o doblaban una porno), y fue cuando cogí el portátil y te escribí, porque era todo tan… irrisorio? Y sí, estaba más duro que el adamantium, y sí, para que mentir, he estado pensando en Pete de esa forma últimamente… a ver, no pensar pensar, pero es tan cercano y se la pela tanto el espacio personal… Y me toca, G, me toca y se restriega contra mí, y me dice que soy genial y estupendo y más mierdas de esas. Y… yo que sé, G, a mi no me gusta que me regalen el oído con cosas que sé que no son ciertas, pero de alguna manera es como si él realmente pensara que soy así de genial. Y es una estupidez, lo sé, porque, joder, míralo a él y mírame a mí, sabes? Pero a veces parece que podría ser… No sé, ni siquiera he pensado en que sea un tío, nunca me he preocupado por eso. O sea, tú eres mi mejor amigo y te van las pollas más que a un tonto un lápiz, y te quiero igual, así que no tengo problemas con eso.

De todas formas estoy seguro de que a Pete le van las tías. A ver, aquella vez cuando nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá fue hablando de Bowie. Te hice caso y sí, me siguió el rollo, y le gustaba escucharme hablar, tío, LE GUSTA ESCUCHARME HABLAR, me mira como si le interesara de verdad lo que le estoy diciendo. Y aquella vez fue… yo que sé, él también colaboraba, y hablamos de Ziggy y dijo que él se follaría a Ziggy. Yo llevaba una de mis camisetas de Ziggy, y empezó a delinear el rayo rojo de la cara con los dedos… fue por eso por lo que no me levanté de allí y al final nos quedamos dormidos, porque me puso perrísimo mientras me estaba tocando y si me levantaba iba a ser muuuy obvio. Pero aparte de eso, solo habla de tías, sé que ha tenido novias y que suele tener rollos frecuentes con chavalas tras las actuaciones. En fin, que no creo que Pete sea una opción a menos que me deje crecer el pelo en plan tupé, me ponga lentillas, me pinte la cara y pierda unos diez kilos. Nah, Pete es un colega, y ya. O un amigo, si me apuras. Después de escribirte, en un rato Pete vino a la habitación (la compartíamos) y estuvo metiéndose conmigo en plan “muy bien, Trick, hoy te has hecho mayor”, pero no dijo nada de… nada. Al final se durmió conmigo, acurrucándose a mi espalda. Creo que es de los que prefieren dormir acompañado y a mí no me molesta. Hoy no lo he visto en todo el día, supongo que esta noche irá al bar como siempre… ya veremos.

Y ahora lo importante, porque lo mío NO es importante comparado con LO TUYO. No te creas que con todo esto me he olvidado de lo que me has contado (va, lo reconozco, me lo he tenido que leer otra vez). Que sí, que tú puedes decir misa y decir que lo controlas y que solo es un cuelgue. Mis cojones. Una mierda, Gerard. No te he visto así por nadie desde el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y sí, te lo recuerdo para a ver si así eres consciente de lo mucho que te estás pillando por Iero. Porque sí, lo de esa noche mientras me escribías fue uno de tus ataques de histeria y tú y yo sabemos lo que eso significa.

Dime al menos que lo has hablado/tienes pensado hablarlo con él. No, me da igual que Iero sea de los que no hablan de esas mierdas (pintas tiene), yo tampoco hablo de esas mierdas y aquí me tienes, escribiéndote la primera epístola a los Corintios (ufff… que blasfemo me vuelvo cuando se me suelta la lengua XD dime que no le has contado eso a nadie, por dios!).

Mantenme informado, y quiero detalles (NO, NO ESOS DETALLES).

Te echo en falta, mamona.

XO

P.S: Que sepas que lo de la vaca que se comió mi tostada es cierto, Andy le hizo una foto (no podía haberla espantado el idiota)

P.S.S: No, no me hice fotos, sabes que las odio. Y sobre fotos de Pete… ehhh, ok.

Pete haciendo el idiota

 

Ah, y lo de la vaca, por si no me creías

 

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Miércoles, 5 de Noviembre de 2014

**A** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Wow. Ehh. Um. Vale, a ver. Déjame que me ubique un poco porque aun estoy algo flipado con todo este rollo.

Primero y antes de todo, no puedes tirarte todo el email hablando de lo duro que te pone y de que te escucha, te dice cosas bonitas y todo eso, y luego intentar pasar con un ‘Nah. Pete es un colega’. No. Las cosas no van así, Stump. _Yo_ soy tu amigo y tu colega, y sí, te digo cosas bonitas, pero no te lamo ligeramente los labios ni te pongo cachondo (que yo sepa…). Ni te llamo pattycakes (en serio, se puede ser más gay?). Segundo, aunque no lo creas, hay personas en el mundo que no discriminan entre mujeres y hombres, como tú mismo acabas de decir, no piensas en que sea un tio, piensas en que te gusta y ya está (porque admítelo, Stump, te mola). No has pensado que quizá Pete es igual? No sólo tiene que gustarle las tetas, no es por nada.

Hago aquí un inciso para decirte que al contrario de lo que tu autoflageladora persona se dedica a ver, existen personas en el mundo (como yo, o Pete) que vemos las cosas como son, y te vemos como eres, así que no vuelvas a decir cosas como que te está regalando el oído porque te lo creas o no, quizá en el mundo hay personas que saben valorarte como te mereces (aunque tú no lo hagas ¬¬).

Dicho eso, volvamos al tema… no sé, a mí me parece un tío sincero por lo que me cuentas. A lo mejor un poco fácil (una puta, vamos) pero no le veo mucho sentido a que te diga esas cosas por nada, sabes? No sé, tío… no hagas el idiota. No te empieces a decir a ti mismo que a un tío como Pete no le puede molar alguien como tú, que te conozco y veo por dónde estás tirando, y déjate hacer un poco, Steezy… disfruta de ser querido y admirado, ya puedes decir que tienes a tu primera fangirl ;)

Me ahorraré los comentarios sobre el que duerma contigo noche sí y noche también y, oye, si ves que vestirte de mujer va a acelerar las cosas de alguna manera, tengo unas botas y una boa preciosas que te puedo enviar en un paquete urgente, sólo tienes que pedírmelo xD

Frank… ehh, vale, no. No he hablado con él. De hecho, no he hablado con él de eso ni de nada. Lleva desaparecido desde el mismo sábado. Quiero decir. No ha venido cuando hemos quedado Bob, Ray y yo, y dicen que no saben nada de él (sospecho que me mienten, pero a ver quién le pide explicaciones a Bob…), no me ha llamado y tampoco me ha escrito sus usuales idas de olla o cerdadas del tipo ‘Gee, la de delante me está enseñando el tanga rosa y me estoy empalmando en clase’ que suele enviar cuando se aburre. No, no estoy rallándome por lo que pueda significar que no me hable (vale, puede que un poco) y sí, yo le escribí el domingo y me tomé su no-respuesta como una pista bastante clara de lo que quiere de mí ahora que ya me ha follado. Así que supongo que puedes dejar de preocuparte porque me cuelgue demasiado o porque esto vaya a más, porque al parecer no volveré a saber mucho del señor Iero hasta que se le acaben los polvos y empiece a repasarse a su lista otra vez, sumándole el tiempo que tarde a llegar a mí como su… no sé, 425878 víctima? Bah, qué más da.

Gracias por recordarme lo pillado que estoy comparándolo con “ese”, en serio, aunque no sabía que hubiera estado colado por Voldemort, pero oye, está bien saberlo. No más ataques de histeria en un futuro, lo prometo. Y tú procura no aficionarte al whiskey y los porros y la próxima vez no te apartes cuando Pete se acerque, quiero saber cómo besa xD.

Ten en mente escribirme siempre que te coloques, me encanta verte en tu lado más blasfemo y sucio, eres como un demonio escondido en un cuerpecito de ángel.

Xoxo. G

 

P.S. tío, tío, te imaginas que le hubiera dado la electricidad a la vaca al meter la lengua?? Jajaja, hubiera molado un montón.

P.S.S. ehhh, no me importaría que me mandaras fotos de Pete asiduamente, ya sabes, por puro interés científico. Para ver qué tipo de hombres son tu tipo y eso. Sí.

P.S.S.S. Joe me sigue cayendo genial xD

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Sábado, 8 de Noviembre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

G, una cosa te digo, y puede que sea un poco cabrón con esto, pero sabes que si fuera sobre cualquier otra persona te diría que vieras si ha ocurrido algo, si puedes acceder a él de otra manera. Que Iero haya desaparecido es lo mejor que te podía haber pasado. Sí, es una putada, evidentemente, y… bueno, no sé tú, pero a mi no me haría ni puta gracia que me echara un polvo y luego no diera señales, pero qué sé yo. Pero  si lo piensas es mejor así, porque se elimina la posibilidad muy posible de que acabaras jodido, y no de una buena manera. Así que tú simplemente piensa que has echado un buen polvo y punto, a otra cosa, ni lo pienses.

Eso sí, cuando vuelva, que volverá, porque Bob es como una parte más de su anatomía (yo de hecho lo he visto más encima de Bob que con los pies en el suelo), no me seas idiota y caigas otra vez. Fóllatelo si quieres, pero no caigas. O mira, mejor, no te lo folles, si quieres un polvo fácil siempre puedes follarte a… no sé, Leto sigue estando por ahí?

Con respecto a Pete, deja que te diga algo. No sé en tu mundo de perversión, pero en el mío existe una diferencia entre que alguien te ponga cachondo (que sí, sí, me pone) y que alguien sea algo más que un colega. Así que sí, Pete me pone, pero sí, es solo un colega. Amigo. Lo que sea. Sí, vale que sea un pulpo sin sentido del espacio personal, y que utilice un vocabulario de dudosa masculinidad, pero es así con todo el mundo, es simplemente su forma de ser. No duerme conmigo noche sí y noche también, solo han sido un par de veces. Y bueno, sí, es un poco fangirl, pero me apuesto lo que quieras a que es simplemente su forma de demostrar cariño. No puede ser solo eso? Que me ha cogido cariño? Que le recuerdo a… no sé, a su hermano pequeño y es su forma de… yo que sé, G, algo. Oh, porque eso no te lo he dicho, pero me saca 5 años :|

En sí, si lo piensas, lo de que me… (joder, a medida que pasa los días me parece más horrible hablar de esto), lo de que me lamiera la boca, eso, tío, yo estoy seguro de que fue pura casualidad, que no se dio cuenta, que no lo hizo a posta. Porque si no hubiese dicho algo luego, no?

Además, Pete es como… un casanova, sabes? Cosa que me lleva a pensar dos cosas (aparte de que sí, es un poco zorrón). Una: si se liga a todo lo que se mueve y quisiera algo conmigo YA habría intentado ligarme, y me hubiese dado cuenta, porque no puede ser que yo de pronto sea más estúpido que las niñas que se quedan en el post-show de una actuación de un tío que berrea. Y dos: En el hipotético y remoto y absolutamente imposible caso de que Pete quisiera algo conmigo… pues no, sabes? No por nada, no por él, pero tú y yo sabemos que yo no soy precisamente un experto en estas cosas. Y Pete tiene pinta de llevar medio repertorio a mi edad, así que probablemente esperaría de mi un tipo de reacción que no iba a obtener (o iba a obtener un tipo de reacción que no esperaba). La conclusión es que acabaría en desastre. Y no, G…

Sabes que con Allie ni siquiera llegué a tocarla? Sé que te dije que había salido mal porque llegaron sus padres, pero… joder. G, la verdad es que entré en pánico. Y lo controlaba, yo pensaba que lo controlaba, pero empecé a temblar como una hoja y a ella le pareció muy gracioso. Y sí, al final llegaron sus padres, pero fue bastante después de que ella decidiera que prefería a alguien con más experiencia…

Pete es… Pete puede ser alguien de los que se quedan, sabes, G? De estos que sabes que no pierdes con el tiempo, o con la distancia, o con lo que sea. Y no quiero cagarla suponiendo cosas que, o no son, o no deben ser.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, tengo que irme, que me está llamando. Me han dado el día libre en The Pint y Pete me ha dicho de ir a “un sitio guay”. No sé dónde es, y cuando le he preguntado ha dicho que es una sorpresa. En fin, si muero, ya sabes quién ha sido. No será difícil encontrarlo, dudo que haya otro idiota con una manga hecha de Pesadilla antes de Navidad.

Cuídate, tío.

XO

P.S: No, no te voy a volver a escribir colocado porque NO VA A VOLVER A OCURRIR. JAMÁS.

P.S.S: No sé de donde te has sacado lo de vestirme de mujer. Tienes algún fetiche raro que no me hayas contado? Y no, no, lo siento tío, no me pones cachondo. Para mi eres como mi hermana. Sí, hermana, has leído bien.

P.S.S.S: Si la vaca hubiese provocado un cortocircuito hubiese sido una puta pasada! XDDD

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Miércoles, 12 de Noviembre de 2014

**A:** Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Oye, mira, tú eres el que vive con él… tú sabrás lo que se cuece. Confío en que seas lo suficientemente inteligente (o que hayas aprendido algo siendo amigo mío) como para ver cuándo un tío (o tía. Persona, qué más da?) te está tirando los trastos y cuando no. ¿Qué dices que eres como su hermano pequeño o no sé que mierda? Pues tú sabrás… yo sólo te aviso de que me reservo el derecho a decir ‘te lo dije’ como de repente me encuentre un email diciéndome que Pete se te ha declarado a rodilla hincada y tuna. O allí sería con gaitas y tíos con falda? Espera, eso era en Escocia, no? Bah, tú me entiendes. Avisado quedas.

Sobre lo de Allie, eres un mamón por haberme mentido (sí bueno, una verdad a medias es como una mentira a efectos prácticos) pero vamos, cuántos años tenías?! No eres el primero al que le cunde el pánico, Stumpy, ni vas a ser el último… te piensas que mi primera interacción física fue perfecta? Porque no sé si te lo he contado, pero un desastre nuclear hubiera sido mucho menos épico. Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que sé que el principio puede ser jodido (soy un gay por naturaleza pero he tenido que pasar por la misma mierda que todos), y que las relaciones son una puta mierda de por sí, pero no te ralles con esto. Hasta tú tienes que tenerlas (sorpresa!). Así que, ya independientemente de que sea Pete o cualquier otro chico/chica/ente que se te presente en Irlanda, simplemente… déjate llevar, no sé. No te encierres en que no sirves para tener una relación, no le des vueltas ni intentes entender porqué dicen o dejan de decir ciertas cosas, no des por hecho que van a comportarse de determinada manera si les gustas porque es probable que te equivoques. La gente es impredecible en el terreno sentimental… y si empiezas a darle vueltas desde el principio vas a acabar majara. Es mi consejo.

Eso y que no asumas que algo ‘no debe ser’ solo porque tú te hayas inventado todo un drama para que no pueda ser… y cinco años, qué son cinco años? Cuanta gente no se creía (y sigue sin creerse) que pudiéramos ser amigos tú y yo llevándonos siete años de diferencia? GILIPOLLECES, Stump.

Soy el único que se da cuenta de que nos estamos volviendo bitemáticos? Pete, Frank, Frank, Pete. Ahora que has despertado sexualmente podemos hablar de otras cosas! Como porno, o gustos a la hora de hacer felaciones y recibirlas (ves? puedo ser bien hablado si me lo propongo… xD te estoy viendo sonrojarte desde aquí), aunque tú ya me dijeras que crees que te gustaría comérsela a Pete… crees que sería duro en plan… hardcore? Te sujetaría contra él para que no pudieras apartarte? O lo ves suave y mimoso? :D

Mi vida sexual se ha reducido bastante últimamente… Leto ya no es lo que era y tampoco hay mucho donde elegir, así que solo quedamos mi mano derecha (mas la izquierda a veces), R2D2, y yo.

Espero que sigas vivo. Si es así, dile a Pete de mi parte que no se le ocurra matarte, el mundo te necesita, si lo hace iré a buscarlo personalmente y lo haré pagar de tortuosas maneras… si no estás vivo te mato, Stump.

Mi madre te manda un beso (no se le agotan, tío, en cuanto ve que estoy escribiendo un email y le digo que es para ti ‘pues mándale un beso y un abrazo enormes!!’ me dan ganas de decirle que los últimos que te mandó aun van por la mitad del charco, dios).

Hablamos. xoxo.

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Sábado, 15 de Noviembre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

R2D2… Tú y R2D2… Tengo… Gerard, tengo en la cabeza la imagen de tú follándote a R2D2, sabes? Por el ojo. Por lo que parece un ojo, vamos. Quitándole el cristal ese y follándotelo mientras suena BIPBOPBIPBIPBOP.

Voy a tener pesadillas.

No es agradable.

Oh, y sí, como ves, estoy vivo. Pero tienes razón, nuestras conversaciones (conversaciones?... seguro que podemos ponerle otro nombre) se están volviendo bitemáticas, así que no vamos a entrar en dónde me llevó al final Pete, porque… bah, de todas formas… nada, no es importante, es una tontería.

Pero mira, ya que propones lo de hablar de porno, pues… a ver, no es por nada en especial, pero como has sacado el tema de mamadas y demás (y por dios, no vuelvas a decir felaciones, porque que uses ese vocabulario me hace pensar que estoy hablando con mi madre, y no, G, no… por dios), te importaría, no sé, darme algún tipo de consejo o algo así? Es decir, yo nunca… bueno, ya sabes. Yo nunca. Así que si fueras tan amable de comentarme, yo qué sé, los “esto siempre” y “esto nunca” respecto a mamadas y, vamos, sexo en general. Solo… por si acaso, sabes? Por curiosidad más que nada.

Cuando dices hardcore… a que te refieres exactamente? A ver, he visto porno, sí, más de lo que me gusta admitir, pero tampoco es que me sirva de mucha ayuda, sabes? En sentido de que cuando veo algo “hardcore” o no es tan hardcore o es muy hardcore… A ver si me explico. Si veo a un tío follándole la boca a una (no, no he visto porno gay, eso es otra…) en plan “hardcore” es como, eh, guay, pero luego miro a la chica y tiene cara de pasarlo mal, así que es como, nop, para nada guay. Entonces pienso que si yo alguna vez hiciera algo así, me molaría que no me trataran como si fuera a romperme, y joder, que hubiese pasión y esas mierdas, pero tampoco quiero atragantarme o ahogarme o potarle encima, y me quedo pillado pensando en que dudo mucho que fuera capaz de hacerlo, recibirlo, lo que sea, y entonces pienso en cómo sería que me lo hicieran a mí, y es posible que yo fuera así de “hardcore” o más, y tampoco quiero hacérselo pasar mal a él y realmente no sé cómo demonios he llegado a contarte esto y porqué no estoy borrando ya toda esta paranoia. Quizá realmente, realmente, necesito un poco de ayuda…

Tampoco hace falta que hablemos de esto por aquí… o por ningún sitio. Porque acabo de caer que dentro de nada nos vemos en navidades y, sí, vale, yo estoy acostumbrado a que me cuentes tus “cosas”, pero no a contarlas yo. No, pero sí, necesito algún consejo, algo, no sé, tú sabrás, que te hubiera gustado a ti saber antes de tener tu primer loqueseaquetuviste con un tío? Tampoco te pido que me enseñes técnicas especiales ni nada de eso, ya te he dicho que es solo curiosidad, ni siquiera creo que vaya a ponerlo en práctica. Es solo… ya sabes.

Mándale otro beso a tu madre de mi parte y pregúntale si va a hacer ese pastel de nueces tan genial para navidad (porque cenamos juntos este año, no? O te vas con tu padre? Yo este año me quedo en casa, porque vamos… si no igualmente mi madre me iba a arrastrar de los pelos hasta casa, y tú y yo sabemos que eso no sería muy bueno. Y sí, sí, me está creciendo, y rápido por suerte, ya no parezco una bola de billar).

En fin, que eso. Que ya me dices o me cuentas…

XO

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Domingo, 16 de Noviembre de 2014

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Vale, no, no. Retiro lo dicho. CUÉNTAMELO TODO. Dónde te llevó? Y más importante, qué hicisteis? Porque de repente muestras un interés muy poco propio de ti en todo el rollo sexual que involucre otra polla… sin contar con que has dicho (y cito textualmente) “es posible que yo fuera así de hardcore o más, y tampoco quiero hacérselo pasar mal a él” A. ÉL. Ejem, ejem. Todo en general me lleva a pensar  muchas cosas que no sé si seré capaz de abordar en un solo email. Pero como soy un buen amigo y nos falta poco para vernos y que pueda reírme de ti en tu cara y ver ese sonrojo taaaaaan precioso que te inunda, voy a centrarme en contestar a tus preguntas.

Lo primero y muy importante, Stumpy. Nadie nace enseñado, no se espera de ti que seas un experto en mamadas ni en el sexo en general, así que no te ralles porque en líneas generales tu primera vez va a ser una puta mierda, ve con esas expectativas. Segundo (algo que juega mucho a nuestro favor) eres un tío, y eso te da una ventaja enorme. Sí es verdad que cada uno tiene sus gustos y todo ese rollo, pero superficialmente hablando, si para ti se siente bien, para el otro tio también. Conoces la anatomía y conoces los puntos débiles, eso te da una ventaja muyyyyyy grande, en serio, si fuera una vagina morirías intentando buscar el clítoris. Ya sé que nunca te has hecho una mamada a ti mismo, déjame acabar, esto tiene sentido con mi siguiente punto.

Al contrario de lo que te muestra la mayoría de las películas porno del mercado, no, llegar hasta el fondo no es tan fácil como parece y requerirá mucha práctica por tu parte por el rollo de las arcadas y eso… (aunque tienes la boca grande y no sé como llevas el reflejo ese de las náuseas… hum) en fin, la cuestión es: usa tu mano. Y por eso lo de antes. La mano sabes usarla, la usas contigo, al principio es raro porque el ángulo es diferente y es desconcertante, pero una combinación mano-boca es lo mejor. No te preocupes por la coordinación, tocas la batería (entre otras cosas) tienes más de la mitad del trabajo hecho.

Al principio en sí hacerlo va a ser raro, pero es práctica, Stumpy, cuando lleves tres seguramente será coser y cantar.

Nunca, repito, NUNCA, uses los dientes hasta que no estés seguro de que a la otra persona le va eso. Ve probando con diferentes movimientos de la lengua y tal cuando te encuentres más cómodo, pero los dientes es un tema aparte, hay tíos que no lo aguantan (luego está el otro extremo… a lo mejor lo rozas un poco y se corre, pero vamos, esos son los mínimos).  No hay mucho más que te pueda decir, depende mucho del tío y de lo que le vaya… por estadística (y experiencia), te diría que le prestes atención a sus dos componentes anexos. La gente tiende a olvidarse de que el aparato reproductor masculino no es sólo una polla. Y ¿Has oído hablar del periné? Búscalo en google. Y préstale atención, en serio.

No te cortes en pedirle que te guíe (vocalmente), probablemente hasta le ponga cachondo. Si por casualidad lo haces, claro, que todo esto es totaaaaalmente hipotético. ;) xD

Creo que para conversaciones más serias y profundas en todos los sentidos (entiéndase, follar propiamente hablando) esperaremos a que vengas en navidades, ya que no tienes prisa porque ni siquiera vas a hacerlo, no?... XD tres palabras: lubricante, paciencia y confianza.

Sobre el rollo hardcore, es una puta mierda. En el porno te puedes encontrar desde videos “hardcore” donde lo más fuerte que ves es un cachete en el culo hasta algunos donde parece que van a ahogar a la pobre chica. La cuestión es, Stump, que es cosa de dos, sabes? Tú pones los límites y se puede “forzar” a alguien a mantener la boca abierta mientras le follas la boca sin llegar a matarlo y que a la otra persona le guste. A eso me refería. A un rollo quizá de dominante? Podrías decirlo así… en plan si es de los que te sujeta la cabeza mientras se folla tu boca  o de los que te dejan hacer todo el trabajo y encima se disculpan si las caderas se le van solas.

¿Quién iba a decir con esa carita que tú ibas a ser de los primeros? Jaja. ¿Como de duro crees que te va?  ¿En plan bondage? ¿O rollo sado? Vamos, Steezy, eso tienes que saberlo. Nunca pensé que tendría una conversación así contigo, ¡mis sueños se están cumpliendo!

De todos modos, hablaremos detenidamente de esto cuando vengas en navidades, tanto si quieres como si no, ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Y ahora voy a hacer un poco de tu madre, sí, y me da igual lo que me digas. Sé que eres muy inteligente, un niño prodigio, bla, bla, bla, y que eres mayorcito. Pero te juro que como ese cabrón se pase contigo en cualquier sentido, Irlanda se le va a quedar pequeña para esconderse, porque le parto la puta polla a cachos y se la doy de cenar.

Hipotéticamente, claro.

Mi madre hará el pastel de nueces, ¿cómo no va a hacerlo? Ya está pensando en comprar una bandeja más grande para que pueda haber más y te puedas llevar un trozo a tu casa… sí, cenamos todos y yo también la paso en casa, mi padre este año se va de viaje para navidades. ¿Qué día vendrás, lo sabes? ¿En el curro te dejan todas las vacaciones libres o vienes pocos días?

Frank me llamó ayer por teléfono y quedamos para tomarnos unas birras. Se comporta como si nada hubiera cambiado y no me ha dado explicaciones sobre su desaparición repentina pero tengo esperanza de que me las dé en algún momento. Sí, lo sé, soy idiota y me dijiste que me apartara, pero no sé… creo que la gente se equivoca con Frank, sabes? Creo que da una imagen pero que en el fondo no es así y si no te quedas el suficiente tiempo a su lado no descubres cómo es en realidad. Tengo la suerte (o yo lo considero suerte) de conocerlo más que muchos de los que hablan pestes de él y es un tío cojonudo, Patrick. De verdad. Sólo creo que tiende a sacar lo peor de él para espantar a la gente que no está realmente interesada en conocerlo. Es un tío de blanco o negro, y es jodidamente difícil, pero no imposible.

Ya me dirás como te va tu (hipotética) primera vez ;)

Tengo ganas de verte, enano.

Xoxo. G.

 

P.S. R2D2 es genial. Ambos. Aun no estás en la fase de usar juguetes sexuales, lo entiendo. Ya llegarás…

P. S. S. ah! Una cosa… intenta pensar que quieres hacer cuando se corra antes de que lo haga, no es nada sexy mitad tragar mitad escupir y encima poner cara de asco (si es que te da asco). Ante la duda, dicen que es muy bueno para el cutis ;)

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Miércoles, 19 de Noviembre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Gerard… tío, eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero casi más que a mis hermanos, llevamos… toda la puta vida juntos, tío, has ayudado a bañarme y a limpiarme el culo cuando era pequeño, y yo te he guardado las espaldas cuando pensabas que tu madre no sabía que te iban las pollas y te cuidé aquella vez que no había nadie en tu casa y te comiste todos los burritos con chile que quedaban en el frigorífico. ¿Te acuerdas de eso, tío? XDD te llevaste tres horas y diecisiete minutos exactamente metido en el baño, gritando que te ibas a morir y maldiciendo a todo México.

Te estoy diciendo esto no para avergonzarnos mutuamente, sino porque voy a hacerte un poco de chantaje emocional. Sabes que quiero que estés bien, tío, feliz y esas mierdas. Y… joder, ya sé que soy un crío, G, y quiero equivocarme, pero por nada quiero verte jodido otra vez. No quiero que me asustes. Y la vez anterior yo era muy pequeño para entender siquiera qué coño estaba pasando, pero ahora no (ni se te ocurra hacer la broma de que sigo siendo igual de pequeño, que te follen), así que te lo voy a decir y no quiero que me odies. No me gusta Frank.

Sí, vale, la gente habla mierdas que no suelen ser ciertas, normalmente la gente no es lo que parece, blablablá. Mira, Frank podría ser el tío más genial del mundo y me iba a seguir pareciendo un puto gilipollas, sabes? Porque no, G, no me trago esa descripción de malote incomprendido, de que “tiende a sacar lo peor de él para espantar a la gente que no está realmente interesada en conocerlo”, y sabes por qué? Pues porque si fuera un pelín inteligente se daría cuenta de lo genial que eres, y no querría espantarte, al contrario, sería él el interesado en conocerte, el que se quedaría aunque lo espantases. Así que no me jodas, G, pero o ese chaval tiene serios problemas o es un gilipollas absoluto. En cualquiera de los dos casos, podrías acabar mal. Y no. Así que hazme un favor y cuídate, cuídate y cuídate de él. Es que… lo siento, no me fio.

Lo de Pete… realmente es una tontería. Tú te has ido muy allá, no ha sido nada de lo que piensas. Y puede que ni siquiera haya sido nada de lo que yo pienso.

Yo pensaba que cuando me dijo que íbamos a ir a un “sitio guay” se referiría a un garito o algo, un sitio con buena música y eso. Ya empecé a sospechar cuando vi que íbamos en coche (que creo que era de Matt, por cierto), y tampoco es que me fiara mucho de que Pete supiese conducir bien por la izquierda, pero al parecer su madre es Jamaicana y en Jamaica también se conduce por la izquierda (tú lo sabías? Yo tampoco. Sorpresa). Al principio creí que iríamos todos, porque Joe salió con nosotros, pero solo fue para que Pete lo dejará en casa de una chica. Luego seguimos adelante.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta porque nos llevamos todo el camino hablando de tonterías, pero entonces Pete para el coche y me dice “mira por la ventana”. Y supongo que me tuve que quedar con la boca abierta o algo, porque Pete se empezó a reír como un estúpido hasta que le di un codazo. Pero en serio, Gerard. Creo que no he visto algo más bonito en mi vida. Era solo un paisaje, vale? Lago, vegetación, y el sol… pero yo que sé. Cuando Pete se cansó de reírse de mi me explicó que estábamos al final del Anillo de Kerry (?), en un mirador que al parecer era el favorito de la reina Victoria o algo de eso. No sé, Pete sabe de estas mierdas, yo seguía flipando.

Nos bajamos un momento y hacía un frío que te cagas, pero tenía que hacerle una foto como fuera (te paso la que me salió mejor, porque la hice con el móvil pero parece que la hice con una patata ¬¬). La cosa es que, cuando volvimos al coche, cerramos las puertas, Pete se lleva un dedo a los labios y dice “shh, escucha”. Ya estaba oscuro, y realmente al principio no escuchaba nada. Pero era eso, sabes? El no escuchar nada. Es decir… se escuchaba el viento y el agua del lago moverse a lo lejos. Y era genial, tío. Entonces Pete sacó unas cervezas del asiento de atrás y empezó a hablar, a decirme que descubrió ese sitio la primera vez que vino con Andy a Irlanda y que estaba muy jodido en aquella época, pero que lo ayudó a pensar. Empezó a contarme cosas, cosas jodidas, G… y en un momento de la conversación supongo que yo tiritaría o algo… la cosa es que Pete echó el asiento hacia atrás y me dijo que fuera con él. En mi defensa tengo que decir que era tarde, llevaba ya unas cuantas cervezas (y sabes lo mal que me sientan y lo mucho que las odio) y ya habíamos dormido juntos un par de veces, así que no me pareció tan mala idea, teniendo en cuenta que hacía un frio del carajo. También se abrió el chaquetón, diciéndome que metiera las manos y así estaría mejor. Cuestión, que acabamos abrazados allí, hablando de cosas importantes, y no sé, de pronto no me pareció tan idiota, sabes? De pronto…

Gerard. Creo que, tal vez…pffff, joder, tío.

Cuando volvimos a casa yo estaba medio dormido y un poco mareado, así que Pete me llevó a mi habitación y me metió en la cama. No puedo decirte que claramente pasara lo que te voy a contar, pero es lo que yo recuerdo. No, no te exaltes ya, no es nada. Es solo que… Cuando Pete me tumbó en la cama y empezó a quitarme los zapatos, la sudadera, el chaleco… cada vez que me rozaba… soy humano, vale? Y puede que me moviera de alguna manera, que… ohdios yo que sé, la cosa es que Pete me sujetó de la cintura en plan “Eh, shh, no hagas eso, Patrick”, pero tenía sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, y cuando bajó las manos para desabrocharme el vaquero las caderas se me fueron solas. Puede… creo que embestí contra sus manos un par de veces… y creo que a él le hizo gracia, porque lo oí reírse. Eso hasta que me abrió los vaqueros y tiró un poco hacia abajo. Entonces dijo algo como que mejor me terminaba de desvestir yo solo. Me dio un beso en la frente, y otro en la mejilla, y me acarició la mandíbula, y me dio las buenas noches.

No me la he cascado más rápido en la vida nada más oí la puerta cerrarse.

Estoy jodido, tío.

Creo que me he pillado por Pete.

JoderjoderjoderjoderGERARD, en serio? Joder, no… Por qué me pasan estas cosas? Y lo peor es que Pete no ha dicho nada y yo no he dicho nada, y no sé si debería decir algo o no, porque Pete sigue igual que siempre, pero claro, ese igual que siempre ahora es como… diferente, sabes? Porque ahora tenerlo encima, o hablar con él o cualquier otra cosa no es lo mismo. Ahora es…

Dios, mátame.

Oh, y sí, se supone que solo tengo unos días de vacaciones, pero adivina, Pete habló con Doc, ya lo conoce de tocar y de pasarse las tardes allí y cerrar conmigo, y le comentó que yo no era de aquí y tal. No sé como coño lo ha hecho, yo ni siquiera sabía nada… Va a cubrirme. Tío, va a cubrirme, dice que él no va a volver a casa por navidades y que no le importa. TÍO! Joder, puto Pete de los cojones…

En fin, que cogeré el avión el 22 y me quedaré allí dos semanas. Y con respecto a eso, te quería pedir un favor. Mi madre no sabe nada de esto, ella cree que iré más tarde porque le dije para cubrirme que aquí las clases terminan el 24 (que de hecho, terminan el 24), así que… te importaría recogerme y así le doy una sorpresa? Si no puedes nada, es solo una sugerencia.

Ya me cuentas.

XO

P.S: (sobre R2D2) Ooooohhh… Aaaaaaggggg!!!

P.S.S: NADIE VA A CORRERSE EN MI CARA

 

 

 

no le hace justicia :(

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Jueves, 20 de Noviembre de 2014

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Oye, enano, entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, vale? Y sé que te preocupas por mí y todo el rollo, pero… no sé. Necesito que confíes en mí con esto o por lo menos que me apoyes, aunque no te guste lo que estoy haciendo. Porque la cosa es, Patrick, que entiendo que no te guste, y hasta lo veo lógico, pero a mí sí. Me gusta. Y mucho. Y si follármelo es lo único que voy a sacar de él… pues lo cogeré y punto. Sé que soy un idiota, que me vas a dar de hostias y probablemente las merezca, que es una mala idea porque Frank ha demostrado que no tiene ningún interés en mí que no esté en la cama, pero no puedo evitarlo, vale? Ya no. Y sigue formando parte del grupo de ‘amigos’ que hemos formado y eso no tiene pinta de cambiar por mucho que yo me cuelgue por él, así que… es lo que hay.

Así que eso, te prometo que intentaré que no me afecte demasiado, pero te necesito  de mi parte… esto no significa que no te agradezca que te preocupes, Stumpy, en serio, y también te agradezco que seas sincero conmigo. Eres demasiado buen amigo… no te merezco.

Volviendo a tu historia (que parece tener mucho mejor pronóstico que la mía), Patrick, Stumpy, Steezy. Qué orgulloso estoy de ti. Has tenido tu primera cita y has salido medianamente bien parado de ella, creo que voy a llorar de emoción! Pete es todo un romántico, el sitio mola mucho, y si me vas a hacer caso alguna vez en tu vida y mi opinión cuenta para algo, te diría que no creo que lleve a cualquiera a ese sitio, ni le de besos en la frente y la mejilla, ni lo arrope. Quiero decir, si tú no crees que es obvio que le interesas entonces déjame decirte que yo sí lo creo. Firmemente. Así que…

TE LO DIJE! Lo sabíiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa. Esto huele a historia de amor preciosa. Jaja. No te agobies, Patrick, no pasa nada porque te guste Pete… al contrario, ya verás lo genial que es todo cuando se declare y seáis felices para siempre xD. Deja las cosas fluir unos días y a ver cómo se comporta… y si ves que sigue como siempre prueba a iniciar tú algo, y a ver cómo te responde. Total, ya te has restregado contra él cual adolescente hormonado, no creo que puedas hacer nada peor xD al no ser que lo violes. Y conozco tu moral lo suficiente para fiarme de ti. (Por si un caso, empezaré a trazar un plan para sacarte de la cárcel).

En serio, Steezy, es muy gracioso verte entrar en pánico por haberte colado por alguien, pero respira, no quiero que te de un infarto antes de que vengas en navidades xD

Que por cierto, claro que voy a recogerte, ¿qué pregunta es esa, idiota?  Iba a ir aunque no quisieras. Pff. Es genial ver cómo recuerdas mis mejores momentos… ¬¬ te juro que esos burritos tenían una conspiración para matarme, Patrick, viste el color de ese vómito?! Era casi radiactivo!! Y hablando de colores, nunca olvidaré lo mucho que flipaba cada vez que tu madre te echaba el talco en el culo xD lo tenías tan blanco que no se veían los polvos!! Jajaja! Tienes que enseñármelo para ver si lo sigues teniendo igual, o mejor, le preguntaré a Pete cuando lo conozca ;P

En fin, mantenme informado sobre tu fascinante historia de amor.

Hablamos, enano.

xoxo. G.

 

P. S. Qué caballero, Pete… no aprovecharse de ti cuando estabas ofreciéndote en bandeja. Hum, me gusta. Tienes mi bendición.

P.S. S. Nunca digas nunca…

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Sábado, 22 de Noviembre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Ehh… Pete acaba de revolverme el pelo, decirme que soy su mejor amigo y darme un beso en la mejilla antes de irse con una tía que acaba de conocer como hace… no sé, una media hora? Cuanto coño se tarda en llegar del bar a casa? No sé, el tiempo en salir del bar, que la tía le diera su número, y que Pete volviera y se duchase.

Oh, sí, lo de que soy su mejor amigo ha sido por dejarle una camiseta de Ziggy. Supongo que a la tía le irá ese rollo, aunque es un poco complicado que lo sepa porque la conoce de HACE UNA PUTA MEDIA HORA.

O sea, que sí, una historia de amor preciosa, cojonuda ¬¬

En fin, que vamos a dejar el tema porque son la una y media de la noche y sé que crees que te estoy escribiendo porque estoy bebido, pero no, solo estoy de mala hostia. Y ya te digo que puedes estar seguro de que no voy a volver a probar una puta gota de alcohol si Pete está a menos de, no sé, diez kilómetros a la redonda, que no sé cuando es en millas pero aquí lo dicen así que será mucho, supongo.

Un caballero dices… claro, la otra opción es que no quisiera nada conmigo como yo YA había supuesto.

Joder, que vergüenza, JODER, GERARD.

Como coño…? Tío… Como pude pensar que podría remotamente…?

Soy gilipollas. Soy un puto cliché adolescente y gilipollas.

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Sábado, 22 de Noviembre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Vale, son las 04:18

Llevo como unos 20 minutos despierto y estoy atrapado en la cocina. Te estoy escribiendo por el móvil porque he venido a por un vaso de agua y sí, me llevo el móvil a todos lados. No te rías. Ahora podría ser peor.

Pete ha llegado hace… como un cuarto de hora. Y supongo que habrá pensado que no hay nadie despierto. Ya, no encendí la luz de la cocina, LLEVABA EL MOVIL, VALE?

Tío. Pete está… ehm… Gerard. Vale, acabo de asomarme y no debería, soy un puto voyeur. Joder. Pero está confirmado. Tío. Se está tocando. En el sofá. Hostia, vale, no voy a volver a mirar.

Pero joder, es que GIME, vale? Estoy sudando como un puto cerdo ahora mismo.

Hostiaputa espera.

 

 

 

Enviado desde iPhone a las 04:26

 

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Domingo, 23 de Noviembre de 2014

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Eeeeem, vale. Espero que entiendas lo raro que es entrar a tu bandeja de entrada de correo y encontrarte un email donde tu mejor amigo te cuenta que está espiando a otro tío mientras se hace una paja. Coño, Patrick, ni yo llego a esos niveles de perversión (al no ser que me lo pidan). Y todavía daré gracias a que se me ha ocurrido entrar ahora que son las seis y pico de la tarde y llevo como unos cuatro cafés, y no esta mañana, recién levantado.

Espero que no te haya pillado porque te voy a decir una cosa… ESO sí que es para que te dé vergüenza.

Sobre lo otro… es una putada. Lo siento, tío, en serio. Pero no te compliques, vale? Búscate otro tío o tía y que le den por culo a Pete, se acabó. Quizá me pasé un poco con lo de ser la historia de amor perfecta y todo eso, aunque te voy a decir que sigo pensando que le molas. Quiero decir, me puedes decir lo que quieras, pero esas cosas que hace contigo no son normales, así que o es un gilipollas integral (está empezando a caerme mal…) o simplemente no tiene cerebro. Así que es totalmente normal que pensaras que podías molarle. Yo lo pensé también y eso no me convierte en un idiota (ni a ti tampoco ¬¬), además de qué coño hablas? Ya quisiera ese tío poder presumir siquiera de compartir aire contigo, Stump, ni se te ocurra discutirme eso. Y si no es lo suficiente listo como para darse cuenta, pues que se dedique a lo mejor que sabe hacer, a follarse a todo dios sin implicaciones. Llámame loco, pero diría que te mereces algo mejor.

Ahora ha conseguido que me cabree yo también.

 

(Por cierto, anoche volví a acostarme con Frank… No me eches la bronca, por fa… soy un idiota, lo sé.)

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Jueves, 27 de Noviembre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

NO LO ESTABA ESPIANDO, GILIPOLLAS!

No fue culpa mía, vale? Qué supones que debía haber hecho? Salir en plan, eh, hola, que tal, estaba aquí a oscuras y se me ocurrió salir cuando TENÍAS LA POLLA EN LA MANO.

¬¬…

Pues te vas a reír, pero resulta que… A ver, que conste que estoy intentando buscar la manera de decir esto sin que suene más raro de lo que ya es.

Es posible que accidentalmente escuchara a Pete decir mi nombre mientras… eso.

Hala, ya está, ya lo he soltado. Y sí, evidentemente uno no es de piedra. Así que creo que protagonicé una de las escenas más absurdas y digna de una peli porno de las malas que jamás haya imaginado. Ni cinco minutos tío, fue escuchar el segundo “Patrick” y ya estaba yo en el cigarro de después (no, no he empezado a fumar, es coña, G).

En resumen: No entiendo a Pete. No sé si se tiró a la tía, no sé porqué luego se la cascó pensando en… vamos a dejarlo en alguien que comparte nombre conmigo, no sé que pasa en general. Lo único que sé es que aún no me ha devuelto mi camiseta y que cada vez que me llama por mi nombre completo se me pone dura.

¿Estoy muy enfermo? Sí… creo que sí.

Llevo una semana que estoy a punto de agujerear el puto colchón.

En fin… Sabes? Iba a volver a decirte lo mismo de Iero, pero no me gusta repetirme y, de verdad, iba a servir para algo? Soy de esas personas que saben cuando tiene que callarse, así que solo te voy a decir una cosa. Confío en ti. Sí, tío, eres mi mejor amigo, te conozco, sé tus defectos y tus virtudes mejor que los míos propios. Así que voy a confiar en ti. No te engañes, no confío en que Frank sea un buen tipo, confío en que tú sepas cuidar de ti mismo y te acerques lo que puedas acercarte y te alejes cuando tengas que alejarte.

Y nada, tío, alegría, que en menos de un mes estoy ahí dándote por culo!

Navidaaad, navidaaad XD

 

XO

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Domingo, 30 de Noviembre de 2014

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

JAJAJAJAJAJJAAJJAJAJA, desventajas de la adolescencia, tío, una cosa por la otra! Si sois capaces de que se os levante cinco minutos después de acabar, tenéis que acabar rápido. Eso es así.

Ciertamente, debo reconocer que yo tampoco entiendo a Pete… pero ahora sí que no me puedes negar, Stump, que decir tu nombre mientras se la casca tiene que significar algo. Se droga o algo? A lo mejor es bipolar… o está pasando al fase ‘oh dios mío soy gay y no quiero reconocérmelo’ que tienen el ochenta por ciento de los gays cuando salen del armario. O simplemente es tonto, qué lástima. xD No te preocupes, Stumpy, no estás enfermo. Se llaman hormonas… (benditos diecisiete). Después de oírlo decir mi nombre mientras hace eso yo no estoy muy seguro de que quisiera que me devolviera mi camiseta.

Aunque pensándolo bien…es la que llevaba, no? Toda sudada, con olor a sexo… eau de Pete. A lo mejor no es mala idea que se la pidas de vuelta. xDDD

Sobre Frankie…Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero? Te quiero, Patrick, en serio. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo y yo tengo que empezar a practicar para ser mejor para ti de lo que soy porque me dejas en mantillas y no mola nada. Gracias, en serio, te prometo que saldré corriendo a la primera que vea que se me va la cabeza :D

Dios, tengo ganas de verte, enanoooo!

OH!! Que se me olvidaba!! Tío, tío, a que no sabes qué? Creo que a mi hermano le van las pollas también xD ayer me soltó un comentario raro y cuando me quedé mirándolo un poco confuso se puso colorado, me mandó a la mierda diciéndome que no todos los tíos eran como yo y salió de mi habitación casi corriendo. Últimamente lo veo mucho con un compañero suyo, un tal Alex, o algo así… me huelo a que esto va a ser una historia interesante…jajaja. Te iré contando novedades.

En fin, me voy a comer que mi madre me ha hecho espaguetis a la boloñesa y me muero del hambre.

NAVIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDD

xoxo. G.

 

P.S. espero que lo de darme por culo haya sido una forma de hablar… que hay límites en nuestra amistad que no se deben cruzar.

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Sábado, 6 de Diciembre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Geeeee, está nevando!! Jajaja, ya, puede parecer una tontería, pero es que aquí normalmente es todo verde y ahora es todo… blanco!

Acabo de volver del curro y me vuelvo a ir en cuestión de nada, porque adivina!! Andy va a irse unos días “con sus colegas a realizar actividades pacifistas”, que yo al principio pensaba que era un eufemismo para “orgía en el bosque”, pero según me ha contado Joe lo que realmente significa es que se va con los de Greenpeace a dar por culo al puerto pesquero. No quiero saber exactamente qué es lo que va a hacer, pero Joe dice que ya lo ha hecho otras veces y lo máximo que se ha llevado es algunas magulladuras y una noche en el calabozo.

A lo importante. Que en esos días tienen un bolo y como Andy no está, VAN A DEJARME TOCAR CON ELLOS! Tiiiiioooo llevo ensayando como un poseso desde que me lo dijeron. Ya me conoces, así que te imaginas que tengo las muñecas que me suenan como una carraca XD De todas formas, Andy tiene una crema que es genial para eso y me ha enseñado como echármela con un masaje y tal. Esta guay, ni siquiera las tengo muy hinchadas.

Por cierto… Frankie?? Lo has llamado Frankie? Jajajajajaja, tío, Fraaaaankieeeee. Casi puedo oír a Joe canturreando Geeeee y Fraaankieeee. También lo llamas Frankie a él? Le dices “dame un besito, Frankieeee” XDDDD, en serio, me estoy partiendo (a que ya no te parezco tan buen amigo? Jejejeje).

Oye, y qué coño es eso de que Mikey se ha pasado a tu acera? (nuestra acera?), que pasa aquí, tío?? Me empiezan a ir las pollas de pronto y me sale competencia por todos lados? Y ese Alex? Quién es? Está bueno? XD Fuera coña, al menos parece que la cosa con Mikey va mejor, no? Sean las pollas, sea lo que sea, lo bueno es que ya no está tan jodido. Es bueno tío, las pollas son la salvación.

Oh, ya he reservado vuelo. A ver si me lo confirman ya, porque con esto de las fiestas está todo abarrotado, y te mando datos y demás para que te vayas preparando. Que te conozco, sé que tienes la cabeza en las nubes y ya me veo allí esperando como un panoli en el aeropuerto.

En fin, que eso. Que tengo ganas de ir ya y no, lo de darte por culo no es literal. Sé que te gustaría, no mientas XD. Y pastel de nueces! Yay!

Ah, y besé a Pete ayer.

 

XO

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Domingo, 7 de Diciembre de 2014

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

¡¿Qué has hecho qué?! No, no, no. No puedes soltar la bomba e irte de rositas sin más. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando entre Pete y tú, sólo para que lo sepas, así que mueve ese culo blanco y ya estás contándome lo que pasa aquí.

Eres un gilipollas, Stump. Sí que lo llamo Frankie, pero va más en la línea de AH, AH, SÍ, JODER, AHÍ, FRANKIE, MÁS FUERTE!!!!! ;) perdona por no usar un nombre taaaaaan original como Pattycakes, claro… eso es mucho más bonito. Y dulce. Y PASTELOSO. Imbécil.

Me alegro de que vayas a tocar con ellos, Steezy! Vas a dar tu primer concierto!!! Cómo se siente?? :D aunque eso suponga que Andy pase la noche en el calabozo o algo, pero oye, ha sido decisión suya… ¿quién somos nosotros para negarle la voluntad? Y no te engañes… lo de las muñecas a lo mejor es de tanto pajearte, marrano. Que seguro que cada vez que Pete dice tu nombre completo te tienes que hacer un par de ellas, jajaja.

Lo de mi hermano es todo un misterio, tío. He intentado preguntarle un par de veces pero me manda a la mierda y no me contesta (a lo mejor porque siempre que le pregunto me río de él… debería cambiar de táctica). Yo creo que le van ambos bandos… no sé, tengo esa sensación. Alex no está mal, es un chico normal, pero un poco raro. Tampoco me he fijado mucho, Mikey siempre procura que no pase mucho tiempo en la misma habitación que yo xD (por cierto, espero que lo de la competencia no sea porque pensaras ligarte a mi hermano, tío. Que eres mi mejor amigo y eso, pero sería incómodo. Además, sabes que no eres santo de su devoción, así que… quítate la idea de la cabeza). Bueno, sí que parece que va mejor, aunque ya sabes que Mikey nunca ha sido de mostrar mucho cómo se siente, así que a veces es difícil decirlo… pero al menos cuando le pregunto en serio me contesta sinceramente (o eso creo).

Yo lo llevo diciendo desde que tengo catorce… claro que las pollas son la salvación!!! xD

Genial! Mejor, sí, no vaya a ser que me despiste y la liemos (no sería la primera vez… te acuerdas cuando tenías cinco años y me fui a ver los videojuegos sin acordarme de que estabas conmigo y te perdiste en el centro comercial? Dios… nunca se me va a olvidar la broncaza que me llevé de mi madre, xDD). Aun así no descarto que cierto idiota se merezca una hora de espera en el aeropuerto por ser un capullo integral…

Cuéntame lo de Pete, perra!

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Martes, 9 de Diciembre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Que gilipollas eres, tío, lo de Pattycakes no es cosa mía, vale? Sabes que ODIO los diminutivos y los nombrecitos y esas mierdas. Que conste que yo lo llamo Pete. Punto. Nada más. Y eso cuando me coge de buenas, porque normalmente lo llamo idiota ¬¬

Y que sepas que no me escandalizo con lo que has puesto. Mi mente te ha bloqueado. No puedo imaginarte follando, JA!

… mmm. A ver.

Antes que nada te digo de ya que no ha vuelto a pasar nada. Así que eso.

La cosa es que ese día (cuando ocurrió) lo tenía libre, así que, como es obvio, me lo pasé en casa sin hacer nada (tocándome, vamos). Estos salieron, pero ya sabes que mi amistad con la interacción social se resiente a veces, así que me quedé en casa viendo una peli. Sí, los cazafantasmas. Sí, otra vez, vete a la mierda.

Serían sobre las doce cuando Pete apareció por la puerta él solo, hecho un puto asco, tío. Sí lo hubieras visto… llevaba la sudadera dada de sí, un ojo morado y la nariz y la boca sangrando. Como es lógico, flipé en colores. Pete hizo la coña de “pues no veas cómo ha acabado el otro”, pero no sé yo si era muy coña, teniendo en cuenta como traía los nudillos. Supongo que me poseyó mi madre en ese momento, porque lo agarré de la muñeca y lo llevé al baño a curarle las heridas mientras lo ponía de gilipollas para arriba. Sí, te estoy viendo reírte, mamón, me da igual lo que pienses. Me preocupó, vale? Porque quién te dice que un tío que deja que le pongan la cara como un Picasso va a saber curarse a sí mismo? En fin, miré si tenía algo roto y el cabrón solo hacía reírse, diciendo que se las había visto peores, que si eso le hubiese pasado en Chicago hubiese acabado con un navajazo mínimo (recuérdame no pisar Chicago JAMÁS).

Al final lo de la nariz no era nada, pero le había partido el labio… se podría decir que fue entonces, que, no sé, con la tontería… Pete no dejaba de hacer bromas para quitarle hierro al asunto, supongo, y me estaba poniendo de los nervios porque no paraba de moverse. Creo que le dije algo en plan: “deja que te cure o se te acabaron los rollos, nadie va a besarte con esta boca”. Y yo que sé, tío, yo no lo dije por nada, pero entonces Pete soltó algo como: “pues habrá que probar si funciona, no?”. Y no lo pensé. Tú sabes que yo no me lanzo. Nunca. Pero, joder, tío, estaba tan cerca y digo, mira, a tomar por culo.

Al principio no se movió, se quedó en plan estatua. Pete. El puto Pete que parece el demonio de Tasmania. Evidentemente pensé que la había cagado, así que me fui a quitar y a ver como lo hacía para salir de allí con un poquito de ego intacto. Pero me sujetó. Y, bueno… o sea, no te tengo que explicar el mecanismo, no?

Como es lógico, si no la había cagado besándolo, tenía que cagarla de alguna otra manera. Así que cuando se separa y me mira lo único que se me ocurre decirle es: “Funciona bien, esta roto pero funciona bien”.

¬¬…

Al menos se rió.

Luego llegaron los chicos y Pete nos contó lo que había pasado y tal (un mamoneo en un bar con la novia de uno, ya sabes, mierda todo). ¡Y hasta hoy! No hemos hablado de nada, no se puede decir que haya cambiado conmigo en sí, pero yo que sé… a ver, está cerca constantemente y eso, pero el roce más “intimo” que hemos tenido hasta ahora es cuando me da los masajes en las muñecas (eh, sí, ha decidido hacerlo él por mi). Así que… (necesito un emoticono con cara de resignación, encogiéndose de hombros).

Tú… piensas que debería hacer algo? O… algo? Yo que sé.

En fin, que en dos semanas nos vemos! Te adjunto la info y tal, y como me dejes tirado TE MATO.

 

XO

 

PS: Pajas sí, muchas. Gracias por preocuparte. Pero me da que perdería la polla antes que se me hinchen las muñecas por hacerme pajas. Y no, sabes? O sea, le tengo cariño y eso. Es bonita :)

P.S.S: Sabes? Pensaba que no habría algo más asqueroso que insinuar que quiero follarte. Pero mira, sí. Insinuar que quiero follarme A TU HERMANO. Tío, por todos los santos… Lo de competencia lo decía porque él me haga competencia. Aunque sabes? Creo que si no he sido nunca santo de su devoción es porque sabía que algún día YO sería quien le hiciera competencia y me llevaría a todos los tíos, ja! (qué, ha sonado creíble o no? XD)

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Lunes, 15 de Diciembre de 2014

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Tío, tío, tío!! Perdón por no escribirte antes, pero no te lo vas a creer (o sí, viniendo de mí…). La semana pasada estaba en clase y oí a una tía decir algo de un libro que le estaba costando mucho encontrar y que lo necesitaba para acabar el trabajo de Arte Del Siglo XX y yo cómo… QUÉ?? Así que recordé que efectivamente hace cosa de dos meses que nos mandaron un trabajo para entregar HOY, que yo no me había molestado ni en mirar en qué consistía. Me he pasado prácticamente toda la semana pasada sin dormir, te juro que creo que he tenido hasta alucinaciones, porque Frank jura que no había ninguna brasileña en mi cuarto en paños menores mientras yo gritaba: POR DIOS SÁCAME LOS OJOS!!!!!!!!!!

En fin, que lo he entregado hoy por fin, a segunda hora, y me he venido a casa directo a dormir porque Frank me amenazaba con no chupármela en toda la semana si no dormía algo. Y hay cosas a las que no se puede renunciar.

Ahora a cosas importantes. Eres un jodido cliché, Patrick Stump. Creo que hay como unas doscientas comedias románticas (o dramas en su defecto) que tienen una escena similar o incluso igual a la que me has descrito (a lo mejor menos tu comentario estúpido del final… xDD ay, los inicios….). No me importaría que profundizaras un poco en el mecanismo del beso… ya sabes, por si alguna vez me levanto demente y se me ha olvidado todo lo que sé.

A ver, yo creo que está claro que ahí pasan cosas extrañas y aun no me he decidido si el tonto de la historia es Pete, tú, o estáis compitiendo por el podio de los imbéciles. Patrick, un tío que no se despega de ti, dice tu nombre mientras se hace una paja, y no sólo te devuelve el beso sino que te ríe el comentario estúpido de después, está DEFINITIVAMENTE interesado (sin contar con que te haga masajes en las muñecas…VENNNNNGA YAAA). Otra cosa es que tenga los huevos de decir o hacer algo al respecto. A lo mejor es tan idiota como tú y está esperando a que hagas algo! Así que sí, hazlo. Si no quieres ser muy directo tira de sutilezas como roces o ponerle ojitos… yo qué sé, a mi me sale solo, no puedo explicártelo xD sedúcelo… dale pie para que dé el próximo paso, juguetéale. Vamos, Patrick, tantos años conmigo tienen que servir para algo… tira de bromas sucias y comentarios con segundas intenciones, eso nunca falla ;)

Mantenme al tanto de todo lo que hagas… con detalles, algunos ya no nos escandalizamos (aunque veo que tú ya tampoco… estás hecho todo un hombrecito, qué orgulloso estoy).

Frank te manda recuerdos. Siete días, enano!

P.S. Insinúas que mi hermano da asco, Stump?? xD

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Viernes, 19 de Diciembre de 2014

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Lo sé, sé que soy un cliché… de hecho ya te lo dije como hace MESES y Gerard noooo, Gerard no me hace caso, Gerard estaba demasiado ocupado follándose a un punky ¬¬. Pues que sepas que si he tenido que reproducir una escena digna de High School Musical es porque tú, que se supone que tenía que estar dándome consejos aquí, estás ahí a tomar por culo (y tomando, ya veo que tomando) en vez de darme consejos ÚTILES y no solo partirte de mi en mi cara.

Y no, evidentemente no se me ha pegado nada de ti y de tus métodos de seducción infalibles, así que he tenido que usar de modelo a Edward Cullen. Espero que estés contento…

Sinceramente? Pienso que si Pete se rió fue por lo absurdo no solo del comentario sino también de la situación. Un beso. Qué coño es un beso, tío?? Para alguien acostumbrado a que las tías le caigan de rodillas delante un beso es una puta mierda. Y para colmo lo más probable es que ahora piense que tengo 15 años o algo. Me cago en la puta, que él tiene 22, vale?! (aunque tiene MySpace, quién coño tiene MySpace con 22 años? O mejor, quién coño tiene MySpace??) Seguro que le parecerá gracioso que un crío le vaya detrás. Sí, lo de que dijera mi nombre es un poco más raro, pero sabes qué? Estamos en Irlanda, aquí hay como veinte millones de Patricks… Mira, paso. A tomar por culo, mierda de todo. Tema cerrado. No pienso cabrearme la cabeza más con Pete. Yo era MUY feliz antes de que las pollas se cruzaran en mi camino.

Mejor hablamos de tiii y de Frankieee. Qué bien lo veo todo, no? Que buen rollo, que confianza, con uso de mamadas para hacer chantaje y todo. Qué ha pasado para que pase de ser “míster misterioso” a “tío normal que se preocupa por algo que no sea su culo”? A lo mejor igual que alucinaste con la bailarina esa también estás alucinando con Iero, tu ten cuidado XD

No, va, te veo contento, el puto mail rezuma sonrisas tontas, va en serio, he tenido que limpiar la pantalla cuando terminé de leerlo porque le habían salido manchas con forma de corazón. A qué es debido este cambio repentino de, iba a decir actitud, pero qué coño, de personalidad? Estás seguro que no tiene un gemelo y te la está jugando? A que te encanta lo positivo que soy?

En fin, me voy porque escucho a Pete llamándome, así que voy a ver si puedo escaparme por la ventana o algo.

Estoy ahí en nada, mamona.

XO

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Sábado, 20 de Diciembre de 2014

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Ves?! Si no paro de cachondearme de ti y no te doy consejos serios es porque no me haces caso igualmente! Hasta que no dejes de ser un idiota y asumas que es posible que le gustes a alguien, de qué van a servir mis consejos? Siempre estás que si tiene 22 años, que si se tira a todo lo que se mueve, que si nosecuantosmilPatricks en Irlanda… SIEMPRE tienes una excusa para decirte a ti mismo que no es posible nada que tenga que ver con Pete. Ni siquiera eres capaz de ver que una risa después de un beso puede ser algo positivo!! Y te digo una cosa, Stump, un beso, si es de la persona adecuada, puede valer más que mil polvos. Así que me niego a serte útil en este tema si vas a seguir haciendo como que es imposible que a Pete le moles, aunque sea un poquito. Tú sabrás…

Lo de Frank… es un tema aparte. Te acuerdas que te dije que había vuelto de otro estado donde había ido con su padre o no se qué? Vale, pues efectivamente estaba con su padre (no en un psiquiátrico ¬¬). El hombre que vive aquí con él y su madre es el novio de esta última y, al parecer, no congenian muy bien. Por eso se fue. La cosa es que intenta controlarse y aguantar por su madre, pero hay días que tienen broncas muy gordas (y ya sabes cómo es Frank… se le va la cabeza a veces) y se lía parda en su casa. Así que pasa mucho tiempo aquí. No te líes, no es lo que parece. Se lleva bastante bien con Mikey así que ni siquiera la mitad de ese tiempo lo pasa conmigo. A veces vuelvo de la escuela y está aquí, y otras pasa toda la tarde aquí y ni nos vemos…

Es como… como si hubiera una línea, vale? A un lado está el Frank que sale de fiesta conmigo, viene a casa a ver pelis conmigo y mi hermano y me manda chistes guarros por el móvil. Y luego al otro lado está el Frank al que me tiro. Son dos entidades separadas. Es, por definición al parecer, un follamigo. Cuando quedamos como colegas, ni siquiera parece que nos estemos acostando, y cuando alguno de los dos le apetece el tema, ya sabemos dónde está el otro.

Es bastante raro, para qué te voy a mentir. No hemos hablado nunca de qué es este rollo que nos llevamos ni de exclusividades, así que no puedo decirte mucho… yo sé que no me estoy tirando a otros, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de él. Crees que debería preguntarle o algo? No sé, no quiero hacerme ilusiones de algo que no es, pero tampoco quiero que por no hablarlo al final se vaya todo a la mierda.

En fin, me voy a hacer la comida, mi madre hace turno doble.

No seas estúpido, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Nos vemos en nada.

xoxo

 


	2. Chapter 2

*******

 

Cuando Gerard entra en el aeropuerto, la pantalla gigante le informa de que el vuelo proveniente de Irlanda va con media hora de retraso, así que mira a su alrededor un par de veces y sonríe grande cuando ve el Starbucks de la esquina.

El JFK estaba abarrotado, para variar, y el camino hasta la mesa más apartada de la cafetería se le hace eterno entre maletas, empujones y gente corriendo hacia todos lados. Pero cuando le da el primer trago al su mocca caliente, se le olvida hasta que está en un aeropuerto, lo cual no es buena idea porque la gente tiene que estar flipando si le están viendo la cara de orgasmo que pone mientras el café le baja por la garganta.

Con los cascos puestos y el café en la mano casi se le olvida dónde está y qué hace allí hasta que en un parón entre canción y canción oye el sonido de megafonía. Mirando rápido al reloj se da cuenta de que lleva unos veinte minutos en la mesa, así que se quita los cascos, se bebe de un trago lo que le queda del café y sale de la cafetería a base de codazos y disculpas falsas.

Al llegar a la terminal, la gente ya se ha amontonado en la salida por donde tienen que llegar los del avión, así que no tiene más remedio que hacerse hacia atrás y mirar entre las cabezas de puntillas cuando empieza a salir gente con maletas rodando o mochilas a la espalda.

Todo el mundo empieza a abrazarse y saludar, sonriendo y pegando gritos de alegría, y Gerard se pone cada vez más nervioso, deseando ver un mechón rubio que le diga que a Patrick no se le ha escapado el avión o ha decidido pasar las navidades en Irlanda. ¿Y si le había mandado un email diciéndole que abortaban misión? A lo mejor debería haber mirado su bandeja de entrada antes de salir de casa, porque desde el día anterior no lo había mirado.

Justo cuando empezaba a impacientarse y cada vez quedaba menos gente en la terminal, ve aparecer, entre las cabezas de un grupo de amigos demasiado escandalosos para su gusto, un pelo rubio (bastante más corto de lo que recordaba) y unos ojos claros buscando entre la gente.

Gerard sonríe enorme cuando la mirada de Patrick se encuentra con la de él, mirándolo de arriba abajo mientras se acerca.

“No has crecido nada desde que te largaste, Stumpy”

“Que te follen” contesta, pero está sonriendo casi tanto como él y, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién considera eso un insulto? “¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado mirándome?”

“Ven aquí, idiota”

No es hasta que lo abraza cuando realmente se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo ha echado de menos. La sensación es familiar y, unos segundos después, es como si todos esos meses sin verse no hubieran pasado en realidad.

“¿Cómo estás, enano?” Gerard se aparta y le revuelve el pelo, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

“Reventado, no he dormido nada en el avión” responde, cogiendo la mochila del suelo y agarrando la maleta.

“Bah, ya dormirás cuando estés muerto. Vamos”  Gerard le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros y tira de él, abriéndose paso entre la gente.

 

Ya en el coche, con la maleta y la mochila dando tumbos en el maletero, y atascados en el asqueroso tráfico de Nueva York, Gerard se siente eufórico.

“Estoy pensando, que a lo mejor puedo hacer yo una escapada a Irlanda en unos meses”

Patrick lo mira con una sonrisa. “¿En serio? Tío, sí, tienes que venir. Sería genial. ¿Para cuándo?”

“Pues a lo mejor para finales de febrero o principios de marzo, dependiendo de la escuela y lo ahogado que me lleven”

“¿Cómo vas?”

“Bueno… por lo general bien. Aunque no duermo y creo que tengo más café que sangre en las venas”

“Pff. Y eso es diferente a antes exactamente en…”

Gerard le saca el dedo sin mirarlo, aunque sabe que tiene razón.

“¿Y el resto, qué? ¿Cómo está tu hermano y Donna?”

“Mi madre sigue como siempre, sólo que ahora le han reducido las horas en el trabajo y el sueldo así que vamos un poco justos. Pero lo bueno es que como mi abuela nos dejó un fondo ahorrado para Mikey y para mí, más mi beca, pues eso que se ahorra” dice, encogiéndose de hombros y girando para por fin salir de la eterna cola de coches. “Mi hermano está mejor, parece que más o menos vuelve a ser el de antes. Aunque sigue medicándose ya sólo va a terapia una vez cada dos semanas o así, así que supongo que eso significa que está mejorando. Espero que siga así…”

“Seguro que sí. Y por lo de tu madre sí es verdad que es una putada, pero por lo menos ahora está más en casa, ¿no? Así la ves más…” dice Patrick, despegando y pegando el velcro de sus zapatillas.

“Tío… creo que sigues siendo la única persona mayor de seis años que conozco que lleva zapatillas con cierre de velcro, en serio” dice Gerard, riéndose cuando Patrick le da un manotazo. “Sí, supongo. Es que tú que ahora casi no ves a tu madre la echas más de menos”

“Ya, también es verdad” contesta, sonriendo.

Cuando Gerard lo ve por el rabillo del ojo cómo Patrick se queda mirándolo fijamente, sabe lo que viene ahora. Lo está temiendo desde que lo ha recogido en el aeropuerto, pero sabe que no puede posponerlo mucho más.

“¿Y Frank?” dice, en un tono que pretende ser neutro pero que Gerard puede traducir perfectamente. Con esos bordes tensos y curiosidad retenida, como si quisiera saberlo pero no quisiera saberlo al mismo tiempo.

Gerard se encoge de hombros, evitando mirarlo a toda costa. Sabe que tiene una ceja levantada y que está esperando con los brazos cruzados, pero aguanta hasta que Patrick vuelve a hablar.

“Gerard”

Con un suspiro resignado, se rinde. “Patrick, ¿qué quieres que te diga, tío? No hay nada nuevo aparte de lo que te cuento en los emails. Somos colegas, follamos de vez en cuando”

“Una media de tres veces por semana no es ‘follar de vez en cuando’” contesta Patrick. “Pero ya eres mayorcito, tú sabrás lo que haces. Yo sólo quiero que tengas cuidado”

Gerard lo mira, mordiéndose el labio. “Lo tengo, Steezy, te lo prometo. Es solo que…”

“Que estás jodido” termina.

“Mucho. Estoy metido hasta los huesos, jodido hasta el tuétano. Colgado hasta el puto higadillo”

“O sea que estás e—“

“Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Stump” lo interrumpe, mirándolo por un segundo antes de volver la vista a la carretera. “Oye, ¿podemos dejar esta conversación para cuando aparque?”

Patrick levanta los brazos en señal de rendición. “Vale, vale. Aun tenemos tiempo antes de llegar a casa”

Aparca en un descampado un poco a las afueras, un antiguo mirador que estaba en ruinas y nadie se molestaba en visitar. Patrick y él solían ir antes de que Steezy se fuera a Irlanda, sobre todo porque así Gerard no se arriesgaba a que su madre lo pillara fumando maría.

“No es el final del Anillo de Kerry, pero… algo es algo” dice Gerard, echando el freno de mano y riéndose de la cara de Patrick.

“Cállate, mamona”

Salen del coche y sin decir mucho más se suben al capó, Patrick recostándose sobre el parabrisas y Gerard encendiendo un cigarro, sentado al estilo indio.

“Ilumíname” dice Patrick, negando con la cabeza cuando Gerard le ofrece uno.

“Creo que tienes una impresión equivocada de Frank” empieza Gerard, mirando cómo Patrick le levanta una ceja incrédula. “¡No me mires así! A ver, entiendo que lo que yo te he contado no da para pensar mucho más salvo que es un imbécil integral”

“¿Tú crees?”

“Déjame acabar” dice, dándole un manotazo en el muslo. “La cosa es que creo que en realidad nunca ha estado con nadie, y no sabe muy bien cómo comportarse, ¿sabes? Pero no se está tirando a nadie más, eso me lo ha dicho, y no sé… a veces me da la sensación de que es más que un polvo de vez en cuando. Quiero decir, si sólo quisiera acostarse conmigo no me llamaría por las noches cuando no puede dormir, o vendría a mi casa cuando tiene broncas con su padre. Ni me diría que se pasaría el resto de su vida escuchándome hablar…” Gerard se sonroja un poco y agacha la mirada.

“¿Crees que le molas de verdad?” pregunta Patrick, curioso.

Gerard se encoge de hombros. “No sé. ¿Puede? Es posible que ahora sólo estemos follando, pero tengo la impresión de que puede ir a más” sonríe como un idiota, ignorando la mirada dudosa que le está echando su mejor amigo.

“Gee… ¿No has pensado que a lo mejor esa es la sensación que tienes porque es lo que te gustaría? No quiero desanimarte, tío, pero te veo muy de cabeza con Iero… ¡mírate la cara! ¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Y si hace todo eso simplemente porque en realidad está más solo que la una y necesita a alguien que lo quiera? Lo siento, pero a mí me suena a que se está aprovechando ya que te tiene ahí… lo que lo convierte en un gilipollas”

“No lo es, Steezy, de verdad que no. Lo conozco. Y sé que otras veces me he cegado, pero esto es diferente, te lo juro. Si lo conocieras más a fondo seguro que cambiarías de idea…”

“O me reafirmaría y habría perdido un tiempo maravilloso que no voy a recuperar”

Gerard lo mira con ojos de corderito, hombros caídos y suspirando. “Enano… no te lo pediría si no fuera importante para mí. Necesito que por lo menos lo intentes. Frank no es lo que parece, en serio. Hasta me obliga a dormir cuando estoy demasiado estresado con la escuela y me hace café por las mañanas”

Patrick duda durante un rato, en silencio, mirando a su amigo con el labio entre los dientes.

“No sé, Gee… no me gusta. No me fío de él” contesta al final, pero Gerard puede ver que está empezando a ceder.

“Patriiiick, por favor. Sólo un rato. Unas cervezas” Gerard se acerca a él arrastrándose por el capó, poniendo sus manos en su muslo y zarandeándolo un poco. “Steezyyyy, confía en mí”

Patrick duda un poco más, pero al final rueda los ojos y suspira, y Gerard sabe que ha ganado. “Vaaaaaale. Pero si luego sigue sin gustarme no te lo tomes a mal, advertido quedas de que mis expectativas están a nivel de subsuelo”

Gerard está tan contento, que en realidad ya no lo está escuchando.

**

Desde que tenía unos 12 años, la Nochebuena era una de sus noches preferidas, porque como los padres de Patrick se habían separado, él, Pat y Kevin pasaban la noche en su casa, y él podía pasarla con Patrick (aunque pasaran ya el 99% de su tiempo juntos, realmente). Después de que sus propios padres se separaran, más aún, así que sin contar las navidades que bien Patrick o él pasaban con sus respectivos padres, prácticamente pasaban todas las Nochebuenas juntos.

Esta no iba a ser diferente, y más después de que Patrick estuviera en Irlanda y Kevin se hubiera ido a LA, así que cuando le abres la puerta a una sonriente Pat no puedes evitar estar emocionado.

“Hey” dices, abrazándola fuerte, casi levantándola del suelo.

Pat se ríe y te da unos golpes en la espalda. “Ni que hiciera siglos que no nos vemos, hijo. Qué efusividad. ¿Dónde está tu madre?”

“¿Tú qué crees? Cocina” dice Gerard, dejándola pasar y agarrando a Patrick del cuello cuando entra, sujetando su cabeza por debajo de su brazo para hacerle una plancha. “Enanoooo”

“Au, gilipollas. ¿Quieres dejarme calvo?”

“¿Más?”

Patrick se revuelve y empieza a pegarle, pero Gerard es más rápido y lo esquiva, dándole un pellizco en el culo.

“¡Gee!” Patrick se sonroja un poco mientras Gerard se ríe a carcajada limpia, hasta que su madre aparece por detrás y le da una colleja.

“Gerard Arthur Way, deja en paz al crío y ve a hacer algo de provecho. Ayuda a Pat con los huevos”

“¿Huevos? Un placer” dice, guiñándole un ojo a Patrick.

Patrick tiene que contener la risa mientras Donna se acerca y le da un abrazo. “¡Cielo! Dios mío qué ganas tenía de verte. Mírate, ¡estás guapísimo! ¿qué te dan en Irlanda, eh?” Patrick oye la risa de Gerard desde la entrada pero decide ignorarla. Luego le dará una hostia.

“Pues darme no sé, pero lo que no me dan es ese pastel de nueces que espero que me hayas hecho esta noche”

“¿Por quién me tomas? Pues claro que te lo he hecho. No sabes lo que he echado de menos cocinar para ti” dice, mientras entra a la cocina seguida de Patrick. “Gerard y Mikey no saben apreciar mis dotes culinarias si no llevan chocolate. Gerard, saca la mano del plato de los polvorones, que te estoy viendo”

“¡Era para Patrick!” dice Gerard, apuntándolo con un dedo.

Patrick lo mira divertido. “No me uses como excusa, seboso”

Gerard lo mira con los ojos guiñados y se aparta el pelo de la cara en un gesto de diva. “Muy bien, como aquí nadie me quiere me voy de la cocina”

Todos se ríen mientras sale de la sala, y Donna niega con la cabeza hasta que lo ve desaparecer escaleras arriba.

“Te ha echado mucho de menos, Patrick. Más de lo que su orgullo ese lo va a dejar reconocer. Pero yo lo conozco y te aseguro que sí”

Este año sólo son Mikey, Pat, Donna, Patrick y él, así que cenan en la cocina en vez de en el salón como otros años, y así se ahorran abrir la mesa grande. A lo largo de la noche comparten novedades con Patrick, que tiene una historia muy bien planeada que contarle a su madre, sobre sus compañeros de clase y sus profesores. Los trabajos que le mandan y lo diferente que es la educación en Europa comparado con América.

Gerard intenta portarse bien, así que no le echa muchas miradas sugerentes cuando menciona a Pete de pasada, y se mete algún huevo que otro en la boca para no soltar nada cuando Steezy habla de lo mucho que está aprendiendo y de lo contento que está con sus compañeros.

Es todo un mérito que, llegado el momento en el que están recogiendo la mesa, no haya dicho ningún comentario con segundas intenciones ni ningún taco. Su madre hacía tiempo que había dejado de luchar para que hablara bien, pero la madre de Patrick era otra historia, así que tendía a cortarse un poco cuando estaba en casa.

“Que bien estudiado te lo tenías todo” le dice a Patrick mientras friegan los platos. Los demás están en el salón con una botella de champán y viendo fotos de cuando eran pequeños.

“Me ha sorprendido que no hayas abierto la bocaza esa que tienes” dice Patrick, sonriendo.

“Eh, eh. Que yo sé comportarme si me lo propongo”

“Ya… seguro”

“¡Pat, cielo! Ven a ver esto”

Patrick rueda los ojos y se seca las manos. “Odio cuando me llama así” dice en voz baja, apretando los puños.

Gerard se ríe. “Bienvenido a casa” canturrea, soltando un grito sorprendido (y muy poco masculino) cuando Patrick lo azota con el trapo de manos en el culo, saliendo de la cocina entre carcajadas.

Gerard se queda mirando al que se supone que es su amigo mientras sale de la cocina, con los ojos como platos y una sonrisa de grata sorpresa en la cara. No sabía que estaba haciendo Irlanda (y en particular Pete) con él, pero fuera lo que fuera, le gustaba.

 **

 

Ese mismo fin de semana Gerard le recuerda a Patrick que prometió quedar con él y con Frank para echar unas cervezas. Patrick casi pensaba que se iba a librar. Casi. Se pone a Prince en el estéreo del coche mientras conduce para ponerse de buen humor. Va a necesitarlo.

A Patrick no le gustan los bares. Y tiene gracia, teniendo en cuenta que trabaja en uno. Pero no tiene nada que ver estar detrás de la barra a estar frente a ella. Además, es diferente. En The Pint hay buena música y bullicio, aquí hay ruido y humo, tanto que los ojos empiezan a picarle un poco. Se recuerda mentalmente avisar a Gerard que no todos son unas putas chimeneas andantes y que algunas personas aprecian sus pulmones.

Se quita las gafas y se las mete en el bolsillo, porque nada más cerrar la puerta tras él se le han empezado a empañar por la diferencia de temperatura. Tampoco es que las vaya a necesitar mucho, duda que vaya a tener que ver a mucha distancia. Se ajusta la gorra y se pasa el dedo por las patillas, sacando el móvil y escribiendo _“estoy aquí, perra, dónde coño andas?”_.

Se está guardando el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo cuando ve una figura que le resulta familiar. Una sudadera roja, unos vaqueros rotos y una mohawk extraña. Gerard no está con él, pero está claro que es Iero. Patrick prepara la sonrisa de cortesía y da un paso adelante.

Se para en seco al ver como una morena se le acerca, se le acerca mucho. Se le acerca mucho y Frank le pasa una mano por la cintura con una sonrisa de gilipollas.

Tiene que parpadear un par de veces. Al principio no se lo cree, culpa a que no lleva gafas y que en realidad ese no es Frank. Porque vale que él no se fiara mucho de Iero, pero una cosa es que sea un capullo y otra que se lie con otra el mismo día que queda con Gerard. En el mismo puto bar, ¡por el amor de dios!

Tiene la mandíbula apretada y las uñas se le clavan en las palmas de las manos. Está a punto de estallar. Solo es necesario que Frank se acerque un poco más a la chica, susurrándole algo al oído, haciendo que ella se ría, para encender la mecha.

_Hijodeputahijodeputahijodeputa_. Es lo único que se repite en su cabeza mientras se abre camino a zancadas entre la multitud. Ni siquiera recuerda que él no es de esos que se meten en broncas y menos con un tío que tiene fama de pelear sucio y callejero.

“¡Eh, gilipollas!” es la única advertencia que da antes de agarrar a Iero por el hombro y girarlo lo justo para darle un puñetazo en el estomago.

La respuesta de Frank es instantánea. Un derechazo que le llega directo a la mandíbula. Patrick puede oír cómo la gente se gira a mirarlos y la chica que estaba con Frank grita “¡Eh, eh, eh!”

Patrick nota el sabor metálico en la lengua y escupe hacia un lado, limpiándose la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano. “Eres un hijo de puta y voy a partirte la cara”. Amenaza y no sabe de dónde coño le ha salido la voz.

“¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué pasa nene, me comiste la polla una noche y no te volví a llamar?” se ríe Iero y a Patrick le hierve la sangre.

Se abalanza contra él, estampándolo contra la barra, y sonríe cuando escucha el quejido de Frank. La alegría no le dura mucho, Frank le da un rodillazo en el estómago y aprovecha que Patrick se aparta para darle una patada en la cadera, haciéndolo caer al suelo. La gente empieza a apartarse y a Patrick no le da tiempo a pensar en levantarse cuando tiene a Iero agarrándolo por los hombros y alzándolo por la camisa.

“Hoy me vas a comer la polla otra vez, paleto de mierda” escupe Iero y Patrick nota como impacta su puño contra sus costillas.

No sabe de dónde saca la energía, pero ahora mismo tiene tanta adrenalina que está a punto de levitar. Oye en su cabeza la frase que Pete le dijo semanas antes “los codos son armas, Trick, la gente los infravalora, pero son armas”, y sin pensarlo un segundo se pone de lado, zafándose del agarre de Frank y apoyando el hombro contra su pecho, impulsando con todo el peso de su cuerpo el codo derecho contra el estómago de Iero.

Frank tose y se aparta, apoyándose en la barra y maldiciendo. Patrick intenta no darle tiempo a que se recupere tirando un puñetazo a la mandíbula, pero no le da de lleno y Frank se aparta, haciendo que Patrick caiga contra la barra. Nota la patada de Iero contra su gemelo y cae hincando las rodillas en el suelo. Cuando nota la mano en su hombro que lo gira cierra los ojos y aprieta la mandíbula esperándose el golpe.

Siente la ráfaga de aire y la voz al mismo tiempo que grita “¡No, no, no, NO! ¡Frank!”

Cuando Patrick vuelve a abrir los ojos ve a un Gerard con los ojos como platos mirándolos a los dos como si no entendiera que demonios pasa. Frank aún tiene el puño en el aire y jadea con el ceño fruncido.

“¿Qué coño…?” Gerard parece que acaba de correr una maratón, solo que además está absolutamente pálido. “¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?!” le reclama a Frank y Patrick aprovecha para levantarse del suelo, sacudiéndose los vaqueros.

“¿Cómo? Partiéndole la boca a este paleto hijo de puta”, explica Frank como si fuera lo suficientemente obvio.

“¿Sí? ¡Este “paleto hijo de puta” es Patrick, gilipollas, ¿qué coño te pasa?! ¿Estás mal de la cabeza, tío?”, Gerard le da un empujón a Frank y la cara de Iero es de no entender una mierda.

“¿Qué dices?”, Frank niega con la cabeza y entonces mira a Patrick, quizá fijándose por primera en toda la noche. “¿¿Stump?? ¿Qué…?”, Frank vuelve a mirar a Gerard totalmente perplejo. “Tío, ¿qué…? ¡Ha sido él! ¡Él ha salido de la nada de pronto diciendo que iba a partirme la cara!”

Esta vez es el turno de Patrick de soportar la mirada acusadora de Gerard. No espera a que pregunte, Patrick tiene sus motivos y no va a callarse. “Este cabrón estaba ligando con esa morena en mi puta cara, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?”

“¿¿Qué??” preguntan Gerard y Frank al unísono, mirando hacia donde Patrick señala. La chica se lleva una mano a la cara y niega con la cabeza. “Tío, ¿eres gilipollas? Es Alicia, mamón. Ni de coña intentaría follarme a Alicia, en la vida”, dice Frank y Gerard empieza a reírse cuando la chica (¿Alicia?) murmura algo parecido a “que te follen, Iero, más quisieras”.

Patrick no entiende qué coño pasa, pero Gerard sigue riendo y Frank se acerca a él como si no acabaran de estar partiéndose la boca el uno al otro. “Joder, tío, ¿de verdad eres Patrick?”, dice Frank, intentando levantarle la gorra.

“Si me tocas la puta gorra te corto la puta mano”, gruñe Patrick. Por un momento piensa que Frank va a volver a darle un puñetazo, pero lo único que hace Iero es empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

“Tío… ¿qué coño haces vestido como Bobby Singer? ¿De qué parte de Louisiana te has escapado?”, Frank le da una palmada en el hombro y no para de reírse. Ahora si que Patrick no entiende qué coño pasa. “Vamos a la mesa, joder, necesito un respiro. ¡Nena, apunta una más para aquí el caballero andante!”, dice Frank dirigiéndose a Alicia. La chica le saca el dedo y Frank le guiña un ojo.

Patrick mira a Gerard y este solo se ríe, agarrándolo por los hombros y dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla que hace que Patrick haga una mueca y se limpie con la manga de su camisa. “¡Abrid paso al salvador de mi virtud!”, grita Gerard mientras lo guía hasta la mesa. Patrick se baja la gorra hasta los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

Cuando lo dejan caer en la silla de madera, Frank y Gerard se están partiendo aún y Patrick empieza a darse cuenta de que van a tener coña con esa noche por el resto de su vida.

Es cuestión de minutos que Gerard y Frank se estén riendo hablando de estupideces como dos colegas cualquiera, y es inevitable que a Patrick no se le escape una carcajada de vez en cuando. Aún está receloso, la boca le sabe a sangre y sabe que el morado del gemelo no se le va a quitar hasta que llegue a Irlanda por lo menos. Ahora que se fija, Frank también tiene un corte en la mandíbula que está cogiendo un color feo alrededor. Le resulta raro estar como si nada, pero si lo piensa, la situación podría ser mucho más incómoda de lo que es.

Si mira a Frank y a Gerard no parecen nada. Gerard sigue siendo su mejor amigo y Frank se comporta igual que todas las veces anteriores que ha compartido con él. Patrick no sabe muy bien por qué, pero después de todos los mails con Gerard se esperaba un Frank diferente, uno que confirmara sus expectativas, uno que fuera desagradable y saltara a la vista que era un capullo que solo iba a hacerle daño a su amigo.

Ahora cuando lo mira lo único que ve es a un chaval mal hablado y un poco macarra que hace bromas todo el tiempo y hace reír a Gerard, a un chaval que no le ha echado en cara que se le haya abalanzado sin razón y que ahora lo trata como a un colega más (cosa que a Patrick le cuesta hacer). Y, especialmente, ve a un chaval que, por mucho que le cueste admitirlo, mira a Gerard como si _realmente_ pudiera pasarse la vida escuchándolo hablar.

Y a Patrick le cuesta reconocer cuando está equivocado. Mucho. Pero tal vez esta vez va a tener que dar su brazo a torcer… solo un poco.

 

**

 

La cosa con volver a casa es que realmente _vuelves_ a casa. Lo que significa visitar a toda la familia para que puedan decir lo loco que estás por irte del país, el desastre que seguro que es tu casa por vivir solo con otros tres tíos y lo mal que tienes que estar comiendo porque te estás quedando en los huesos (Patrick reconoce que en esa última se tiene que reír). Es por eso que, debido al tour paterno-familiar que tiene que hacerse, con charlas familiares incluidas dando gracias al señor de que no viva con chicas que lo hagan desviarse del camino (y ahí SÍ que Patrick se tiene que reír) y celebrando que Patrick sea un buen chico, no como su madre (y ahí Patrick no se ríe porque no le hace ni puta gracia y su madre es una santa), no es hasta fin de año cuando tiene la oportunidad de poder volver a pasar tiempo con Gerard.

Hacen la cuenta atrás en casa de Patrick, esta vez ellos dos solos con Donna y Patricia. Mikey dijo algo de ir a pasar el año nuevo con algunos amigos pero no soltó más prenda. Aún así se ganó una sonrisita maliciosa por parte de Gerard que derivó en un pisotón y un codazo muy bien sincronizados antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

“Joder, tío, tu hermano es un puto ninja. No se habrá hecho vegano, ¿no?”

“Me da a mi que lo que se está llevando a la boca últimamente no son precisamente hortalizas… ¿o sí?”

“¡Puto asco, Gee!”

Donna les dice que son unos sosos por quedarse con sus madres en vez de ir por ahí a pasárselo bien. Luego anuncia que ella piensa irse de fiesta con sus amigas y anima a Pat a ir con ella, dándole de paso una colleja a Gerard cuando insinúa que será “uno de esos bailes que organizan para la tercera edad”. Patrick sabe de sobra que su madre no va a ir a ningún sitio, pero se alegra de saber que Donna estará allí cuando se decida a soltarse la melena de una vez por todas.

Al final Gerard termina quedándose esa noche en su casa, “ya que mi familia no me quiere y me abandona EN AÑO NUEVO”. Donna le da un beso en la sien y un tortazo en el culo antes de irse, diciéndole que más suerte la próxima vez.

“No me lo puedo creer, tío… Mi madre tiene más vida social que yo. Es triste que te cagas, ¿eh?”, dice Gerard mientras vuelve del baño con el pijama puesto y el cepillo de dientes colgando de la boca.

“Tu madre tiene más vida social que tú y yo juntos. Tira de ahí”, ríe Patrick y alarga el brazo para coger una de las mantas, echándoselas por encima al colchón que han sacado de la cama de Kevin y han metido en su habitación.

Gerard se encoje de hombros y asiente después de pensarlo bien. “¿Crees que necesitaré tantas mantas? Si ya te tengo a ti para que me des calooorr”, se ríe y Patrick le saca el dedo. “Steezy, no en la primera cita, no soy de esas chicas… Si acaso, el meñique”.

“Hostia, que asco, tío”, Patrick pone una mueca, dejándose caer en su cama y Gerard se ríe a carcajadas. “Sí, ríete, puto guarro, ahora tengo la imagen de yo metiéndote el meñique por el culo”.

“No te corras todavía, ¿eh? Que los dos sabemos que aún no tienes mucho control en eso”, dice Gerard con cara de cabrón y Patrick siente que le arden las mejillas.

“Que te follen. Pienso denunciarte por pervertidor de menores”

“¿Pervertidor? ¿Esa palabra es siquiera real?”

“Lo que va a ser real es cuando te pongan a cuatro patas en las duchas, eso va a ser real”, avisa Patrick, señalándolo con el dedo, volviendo la vista un momento a su Mac abierto sobre su cama.

“Así que eso es lo que vamos a hacer, ¿no? Hablar de porno toda la noche”, pregunta Gerard, recostándose en el colchón, metiéndose entre las sábanas, notando el olor al suavizante marca registrada CasaPatrick.

“Es lo que se hace en las fiestas de pijama, Gee. Entiendo que ya no te acuerdes… son cosas que se hacen en la adolescencia. ¿Cuántos años hace de eso?”

“Hombre, teniendo en cuenta que lo suelen hacer las tías, no sé… ¿cuando fue que yo tenía tetas?”

“¿Tetas? Pues sobre tu último-penúltimo año de institut--”. Antes de que termine la frase, una almohada se estampa contra su cara.

Son de esas situaciones sobre las que si alguien preguntaran lo negarían todo, pero la verdad es que se pasan sus buenos quince minutos haciendo el imbécil, pegándose con las almohadas y revolviéndose de cama a cama. Al final Patrick acaba en la cama de Gerard, con la almohada sobre la cara y Gerard acostado sobre ella. No es hasta que Patrick le pellizca el brazo con todas sus fuerzas cuando Gerard salta y deja a escapar a un Patrick rojo y con el pelo desbaratado que se ríe sin voz y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

“¿Sabes? Debería ser un cabrón y dejarte sin esto”, dice Gerard, buscando en su mochila. “Porque soy la hostia de mejor amigo y sé que no te gusta nada el champán y has tenido que brindar con él. Así que pensé: bueno, podría traerme a la fiesta a nuestro colega Jack y que animara un poco las cosas”

“Hostia, tío. Te quiero”, lo abraza Patrick cuando ve la botella de whisky colgando de la mano de Gerard.

“Sabes que en realidad lo hago porque quiero verte hablar de porno borracho, ¿verdad? ¿vasos y hielo?”

“Y más que vasos y hielo. Te voy a preparar un Manhattan que vas a flipar. Que soy barman, chaval”.

 

Al principio son todo coñas, porque por mucha amistad que haya siempre está bien romper un poco el hielo primero. Eso y dejar que el alcohol haga su efecto, que para eso Gerard se ha gastado sus treinta pavos en la botella del tío Jack. Además está bien, porque Patrick aprovecha para poner a Gerard en situación. Le habla de Andy y de cómo es una máquina tocando la batería y además es súper inteligente aunque ni de coña lo diría si lo escuchara hablar “eso si es que consigues escucharlo hablar”. Le habla de Joe y de cómo ha resultado ser un tío de puta madre, cosa que él ya sabía, y con los pies extrañamente en la tierra para alguien que se pasa fumado las 24h del día “¿quién sabe? A lo mejor no-fumado es un puto genio. O un aburrimiento”.

Patrick remueve el hielo en el vaso cuando Gerard le pregunta por Pete.

“Me mandó un mail antes, ¿sabes? Diciéndome que acababan de llegar él y Andy del Temple Bar que es donde ha habido algo más de movimiento, pero que al parecer el fin de año en Irlanda no es nada del otro mundo”, comenta como de pasada Patrick, dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada de Gerard. “Dice que feliz año nuevo adelantado y esas cosas. Lo mandó hace unas cuantas horas, evidentemente”.

“Suenas a que esperabas que te dijera algo más”.

“Sueno a que esperaba que me dijera algo más, sep”, asiente Patrick con la cabeza, apretando los labios en una mueca.

Gerard empieza a reírse a carcajadas, echándose otra copa y dándole un rodillazo a Patrick. “Jodeeeeer, que nenaza eres tío. ¿Qué querías, que te pusiera que te echaba de meeenos?”

“Pues podría, ¿vale? Para un tío que está siempre encima, es un puto email soso de mierda”, refunfuña Patrick, cruzándose de brazos.

“Ya, sí, mira”, dice Gerard, cogiendo su teléfono móvil y balanceándolo sobre la cara de Patrick. No es su intención que se le resbale y le pegue en la frente, pero se ríe igualmente.

“¡AAH! Gilipollas…”

“Perdona”, se disculpa, pero sigue riéndose. “Lo que quiero decirte es que no te quejes de que el tío al que solo le has comido la boca una vez y de casualidad y de forma muuuuy rara, porque tienes que reconocer que tenéis un rollo raro, Stump, solo te felicite el año nuevo y no te escriba un poema Shakesperiano. Guau. No me creo que me haya salido esa palabra sin trabarme”.

“Al grano, Way”.

“Ni un puto mensaje”, Gerard lo mira y rueda los ojos dramáticamente. “Me lo follé este domingo, vivimos en la misma puta ciudad y no tengo ni un puto mensaje. Yo le mandé uno a las once y media. Y otro a la una. Sí, ya, soy gilipollas.”

“Eres gilipollas”, asiente Patrick. “Pero te lo follas”.

“Joder, si me lo follo…”, Gerard se lleva la mano a los ojos y aprieta los labios. “Tío, tenías que verlo esta ultima vez, hostia santa. Tiene un culo que…”, Gerard hace el gesto con las manos, llevándolas hasta abajo y empujando con las caderas. Patrick suelta una carcajada. “Y cómo se mueve el hijo de puta”.

“Gerard. Información. Mucha”, ríe Patrick, totalmente rojo.

“Lo que tú digas, robocop yoda. La cosa es que yo debería ser el que pusiera morritos y no tú, que al menos el tío al que le has comido la boca se ha acordado de tu cara”

“Ya, sobre eso…”, Patrick cierra la boca y se ríe por la nariz, llevándose el vaso de cristal a los labios y bebiendo un poco, mirando hacia otro lado antes de volver a hablar. “Tal veeeez… tal vez antes de venir aquí pasara algo. Algo… ¿más?”

“¿Me lo estás preguntando? ¿Qué coño…? Cabrón, ¿qué coño has hecho?”, pregunta Gerard indignado, dándole patadas a Patrick.

“Hombre no, coños no había de por medio, ¿eh?”, dice y Gerard le da las patadas más fuerte. “¡EH! Ya, joder…”, dice frunciendo el ceño, metiendo los dedos en el vaso, jugando con el hielo para luego llevárselos a la boca.

“¡Patrick, hostia, ya! Suéltalo, mamona”, lo apremia Gerard y Patrick lo mira con los ojos grandes, el sonrojo de las mejillas expandiéndosele hasta las orejas. “Hostia. Hostia, tío, va en coña. ¿No va en coña? ¡PATRICK!”

“Mhmm”, asiente con la cabeza, mordisqueándose sin parar el labio inferior.

“¡Le hiciste una mamada a Pete!”, exclama Gerard y Patrick no está seguro si está divertido o escandalizado. Tal vez las dos cosas.

“Presunntamente. Presuntamente le hice una mamada a Pete. No puedes afirmar algo hasta que yo no te lo confirme, así que tienes que decir presunnntamente”.

“Si, va, presuntamente mis cojones. ¡Confírmamelo ya!”, Gerard está esperando con la boca abierta y Patrick se ríe otra vez.

“Es posible que tal vez yo llevara a la práctica los pequeños consejos teóricos que tú, como muy buen amigo que eres, fuiste tan amable de proporcionarme vía e-maillll”

“¡Patrick!”, Gerard le pega un puñetazo en el hombro.

“Sí, le comí la polla a Pete. Le hice una mamada, una ‘felación’”, dice y parpadea, poniéndolo ojitos a Gerard.

“¿Y por qué no he sido informado de esto? ¡¡Tío!!¿Haces tu primera puta épica mamada a un tío y no le dices nada a tu puto épico mejor amigo?” lo agarra de los hombros y lo zarandea mientras Patrick se ríe. “Esto hay que celebrarlo”, dice Gerard y empurra la botella en el vaso de Patrick y luego en el suyo. “doble seco, que ya eres todo un hombre”, dice y le pasa el vaso. “Removido, no agitado”.

“Eso es el Martini, capullo”.

“Tú bebe”, dice Gerard y choca su vaso con el de Patrick, ambos asintiendo con la cabeza como caballeros antes de dar el primer trago. “Y ahora cuéntame que tal”, vuelve a hablar, rascando la garganta.

Patrick tose cuando todavía está bebiendo, saliéndosele el whisky por la nariz y saltándosele las lágrimas. Ambos se ríen como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

“Mmm… ¿viscoso? Y amargo”, habla cuando recupera la voz, “no me habías avisado de eso”.

“No pensaba que realmente ibas a dejar que se corriera en tu boca. ¡Perdona por pensar que quedaba un poco de inocencia en ti!”, exclama Gerard, pero se está riendo.

“Eh, que yo tampoco lo pensaba. Pero las cosas fueron un poco más rápidas de lo que los dos esperábamos”, dice y hay un poco de orgullo en su voz cuando se ríe.

“Hijo de puta”, se ríe Gerard, y se ve que está disfrutando como un enano de la conversación. “Y ¿qué tal? ¿Buena polla?”, pregunta con una ceja alzada. Patrick se ríe más, dejando la cabeza caer en la almohada.

“Mmm… no está mal, nada mal…”, se muerde los labios y mira a otro lado con una sonrisa de cabrón. “Pero la mía es más grande”.

“Vale, ok, eso era algo que no necesitaba saber”, Gerard niega con la cabeza y Patrick se ríe más. “Y ahora, ¿me dices como hostias habéis pasado de daros besitos de nena con excusa incluida a mamadas?”

“Pffff… ¿adrenalina? Amor, passiooon. No sé, tío. Estaba a punto de irme, ya tenía la maleta hecha y todo, y estaba en mi habitación viendo si faltaba algo. Ya te he dicho que Pete no entiende el concepto de privacidad, así que entró por la cara y se quedó apoyado en la puerta, mirando”, comenta Patrick, metiendo la mano en la bolsa de hielos, echando dos a su vaso. “Yo estoy acostumbrado ya, así que no le di más importancia. Pero entonces voy a salir y no se quita de la puerta, y estaba con esa sonrisa de gilipollas que pone siempre. Y salta: ‘¿vas a echarme de menos, Patrick?’, evideeeentemente le digo que no”, bufa Patrick.

“Porque eres gilipollas”, añade Gerard.

“Porque pensaba que iba en coña, idiota”, aclara Patrick. “De hecho se lo dije riendo, ¿vale? Y haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, porque me había llamado ‘Patrick’ y lo había hecho con _esa_ voz”, dice mirando de reojo.

“Me sigue pareciendo muy romántico que se te ponga dura con su voz”, sonríe Gerard.

“Eso es porque estás enfermo. Total, que me dice ‘Yo si voy a echarte de menos, ¿sabes?’, y evidentemente me quedo pillado. Porque lo dijo serio y… Total, que dice noséquémás y yo no estaba oyendo la mitad porque el corazón me estaba retumbando en las orejas, pero entonces dice: ‘¿qué voy a hacer si vuelvo a pelearme?’, y digo: ‘pues tendrás que encontrar a alguien más que te cure’”.

“¡Tú eres gilipollas, Patrick!”

“¡Espera, coño! Porque le digo eso y me salta: ‘ya, bueno, o podrías darme un beso de buena suerte’”.

“¡WOOOOOW, FIESTA!”, se ríe Gerard y Patrick le da un puñetazo.

“Tío, o lo cuento o no, joder. Que ya bastante me está costando”.

“Sí, sí, shhh, callado”.

“Antes de que me diera cuenta me había agarrado de la sudadera y me tenía contra la pared. Y joder… o sea, nada que ver con el primero, ¿vale? Estaba… Gee, me temblaban las piernas como a un gilipollas, pero lo agarré de la cintura como pude y lo pegué a mi. Entonces va y me coge de la muñeca, sin dejar de besarme, y me baja la mano hasta su culo. Tío, tiene un culo que… Total, que me estaba restregando contra él como un perro en celo, y de pronto va y me desabrocha los vaqueros y… digamos que no he mejorado mucho en eso de controlar el tiempo”, dice y rueda los ojos, escuchando la carcajada que pega Gerard al instante. “La cosa es que a él no pareció importarle mucho, pero yo quería hacer algo también. Y… realmente, realmente me apetecía probar, ¿sabes? Así que nos giré, lo puse contra la pared y caí de rodillas”, Patrick sonríe y cierra los ojos, lamiéndose los labios inconscientemente. “Gruñe cuando se corre, le sale ronco… ya lo sabía de aquella vez que lo vi, pero… tío, no paraba de decir ‘Patrick, Patrick, Patrick’. Creo que no me ha gustado mi nombre más en la vida”.

“Vale, para, porque me estás poniendo cachondo”, dice Gerard y Patrick se ríe, sintiéndose un poco tímido de pronto, notando el estómago empezar a burbujearle.

“La cosa es que… luego. Yo que sé, Gee. Me levantó y me besó como sí… no lo sé, fue…”, Patrick traga saliva y sabe que Gerard puede notar cómo le ha cambiado la voz. “¿Sabes que no me latió el corazón tan rápido ni cuando me estaba corriendo?”, Patrick deja salir el aire que no recordaba estar conteniendo.

“Joder, Stump. Te has enamorado de Pete”, Gerard lo mira como si le estuviera dando malas noticias con un rayito de esperanza. Como si le dijera ‘tienes un tumor pero es benigno por ahora’. Patrick se ríe un poco.

“Me he enamorado de un tío que escribe poesía en un diario y sigue usando MySpace. Espera. Corrijo. Me he enamorado de una niña de 12 años”.

Gerard se ríe y le pasa el brazo por los hombros a Patrick, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la suya. “Bueno, tío. Yo me he enamorado de un tío que no ha tenido una relación en su puta vida… y lleva rectángulos recortados en las rodillas de los vaqueros. ¿Quién coño…? O sea, que los lleves rotos vale, ¿pero rectángulos?”.

“Estamos jodidos”, se ríe Patrick.

“Muy jodidos”, asiente Gerard.

“Tú más, porque a ti te folla de verdad”

“Cállate, Stump”.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Jueves, 8 de Enero de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Gerard, me estoy rayando. Me estoy rayando mucho, tío. Desde que llegué Pete está actuando de forma extraña. No lo veo en todo el día, se pasa las horas encerrado en su habitación sin salir, no sé si come, no sé una puta mierda. De madrugada se levanta y se viene a mi cama, se me abraza como si se le fuera la vida, tío… y no sé qué hacer o que decir. Todos actúan como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y no sé si voy a meter la pata si saco el tema a la luz.

Tú entiendes algo? Joder, que hago, tío?

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Viernes, 9 de Enero de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Tío, primero respira, vale? Intenta que no te de un ataque ni nada. A ver, yo no conozco a Pete, así que no sé si te sirvo mucho de ayuda. Hay personas que no soportan hablar de lo que les está pasando por la cabeza y que prefieren hablar de ello cuando estén preparados o no hablar, directamente.

Lo único que puedes hacer es estar ahí, Stump. No sé, dile que si necesita cualquier cosa puede contar contigo, aunque no le preguntes que le pasa ni nada. No lo agobies, pero no lo pierdas de vista… te digo por experiencia que no tiene muy buena pinta. Intenta pasar tiempo con él, si los demás no le dan importancia a ti te tiene que dar igual. Si te preocupa, haz algo. Que note que estás presente, okay? Puede que de primeras parezca no haber diferencia, pero te digo que luego eso se agradece.

Y no te rayes, ya verás cómo estará bien ;)

Me voy a dormir, que mañana tengo clases bien temprano y ya son las 2.

Ya te echo de menos, enano.

xoxo. G.

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Sábado, 10 de Enero de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Tío, menos mal que te decidiste por arte, eh? Porque como psicólogo no hubieses durado UN PUTO DÍA.

He hablado con Andy. Porque no iba a estar así sin saber nada, vale? Me importa una puta mierda si me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman y sé que a veces me meto donde no me llaman, pero tú sabes que es con buena voluntad. Me dijo que Pete tiene como rachas en las que se pone así, en plan el mundo me odia y la vida no tiene sentido. No sé como coño se lo toman como algo tan normal, tío, a mi me estaba poniendo el estomago malo. Porque recuerdas que te conté aquella tarde/noche que nos quedamos en el coche charlando? Cuando el anillo de Kerry, que te dije que me comentó cosas jodidas… Pues va en serio cuando te digo que fueron cosas jodidas. Tampoco quiero irme de la lengua porque no sé si a Pete le haría gracia que lo contara, si fue una confidencia o si se lo cuenta a todos sus colegas. En fin, que con lo que me contó yo no me tomaría a broma que tenga épocas así de chungas. Según Andy le pasa siempre que se pilla por alguien y le rompen el corazón, porque al parecer tan fácil se enamora como se desencanta, y suele ser siempre de la persona equivocada ¬¬ (eso lo digo yo, porque Andy dice que es culpa de él, que no sabe como llevar una relación en condiciones, pero me niego a pensar que si algo no funciona se le eche toda la culpa a uno de los dos).

Sí. Se lo que estás pensando.

No, no puede ser que sea por mi porque no hemos tenido nada más desde que vine, y por supuesto que no le he roto el corazón. Yo no rompo corazones, tío. No tengo esa capacidad.

Igualmente… anoche Pete volvió a venir. Se me abrazó por detrás y no sé si él sabía que yo estaba despierto o algo, pero susurró algo en plan “quiero…”, no sé, lo dijo contra mi cuello. Intenté volverme pero me tenía sujeto tan fuerte que era imposible. Además yo estaba reventado del bar y me quedé dormido en nada.

Pienso que a lo mejor ha podido pasar algo con alguna chica/chico/algo antes de que tuviéramos nada (tenemos algo? Aún no me queda claro) y por eso está así de raro en general y conmigo. Puede ser? O estoy especulando mucho?

En fin, me voy a currar

Yo también te echo en falta, tío.

 

XO

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Domingo, 11 de Enero de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Vale, he llegado hace nada del curro. Pete vino a la hora de cerrar. No había vuelto a hacerlo desde que llegué, pero vino y traía unas ojeras horribles. Estuvo sentado allí un rato y tampoco es que habláramos mucho porque los sábados hay un montón de gente, así que se quedó allí garabateando en una servilleta como hace algunas veces.

Me estoy poniendo nervioso. Me late el estómago, G.

Cuando cerré estuvimos hablando y tal, y me dijo algo de que estaba pensando en escribir algo para la banda pero que no sabía si iba a encajar. Ya te comenté lo de que escribe y tal, pues eso. Me dijo si me mandaba algo y yo le echaba un vistazo y le dije que claro.

Bueno, pues acabo de abrir el correo y pensaba que me mandaría un documento o algo, pero no, están ahí escritas directamente.

Tío, te hago un corta y pega y me dices porque yo estoy un poquito…

_____________________________________________________________________________

**De** : PeterPan ([wendyskiller@gmail.com](mailto:wendyskiller@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Domingo, 11 de Enero de 2015

**A:** TrickOrTreat ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

 

estas cerca estas lejos

y tan lejos

y tan cerca

llegas sin hacer ruido destrozando cada idea que tenía en el camino

le echo un pulso a mi cabeza y pienso que piensas

que me piensas

desbaratas cada paso y me confundo

no se si sabes

no se que sabes

hablo hablo hablo recibiendo soluciones uno partido mil de certeza

y confesiones envueltas en humo

y confidencias susurradas con frio y a oscuras compartiendo una cerveza.

y al final nunca se que he conseguido

si he conseguido

pero me rio y te ríes y quiero hacer lo que me de la gana

ir de tu boca a tus ojos y de tus ojos a tu cama

y quedarme

quiero

quien te dijo que podías entrar para no encontrar la salida

quien te permitió encontrar la llave de una puerta que no existía

conseguiste que mis demonios ondearan banderas blancas

derruir muros de indiferencia

dejar las cicatrices a la espalda

quien eres

quien eres

quien eres

quien eres que haces que viva sin saber vivir

quien eres que consigues que escriba y olvide que no se escribir

necesito saber

que estas ahí

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Gerard… Ayuda?

 

 

 

 

**De:** Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Domingo, 11 de Enero de 2015

**Para:** Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Tío… tienes una admiradora de 15 años, xDDD en serio, prepárate para cualquier cosa, a lo mejor para tu cumple te compra una caja de bombones con forma de corazón y un ramo de rosas enorme y te escribe un poema en una tarjeta… jajajaja, no te imaginas lo que me estoy partiendo! Vale, vale, ya me callo. Hablemos en serio.

A ver, vamos por partes. Primero, eres un idiota, me conoces desde que llevabas pañales, ¿desde cuándo he sido yo bueno dando consejos? Si no me los puedo aplicar a mí mismo, soy lo peor… no sé qué expectativas tenías. Las cosas importantes… si Pete está tan jodido de la cabeza como dices que parece ser que está, no creo que haya mucho que puedas hacer en general, a lo mejor por eso Andy y los demás pasan del asunto, ¿no? Si es él solito el que le da mil vueltas a la cabeza y no deja que lo ayuden, poco se puede hacer. De todas maneras, el hecho de que siga yendo a ti por las noches como si fuera un niño asustado dice mucho de lo que eres para él… así que tampoco creo que necesite que hagas mucho más porque ya estás haciendo bastante. Pero oye, volvemos a lo mismo… no es que sea muy bueno con estas cosas así que no me hagas mucho caso. Si quieres a alguien que sepa exactamente qué decir y cómo… te recomiendo a Frank (te lo creas o no… después paso a eso).

Oye, yo estoy hasta los huevos de decirte que no seas un estúpido integral y admitas que puede ser que Pete sienta algo por ti. No te estoy diciendo que te hagas ilusiones de una casa en el campo, una boda a lo grande y niños correteando por ahí, pero tampoco te ciegues. Pero noooooooo, Patrick sigue erre que erre con que es imposible, blablabla. Haz lo que quieras, no voy a insistirte más. Creo que estás dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto… no te compliques tanto, Stump, céntrate en lo importante, que es que Pete no haga ninguna tontería si está tan ido de la olla como dices…

Y eso que estabas sintiendo cuando me has mandado el segundo email, se llama REALIZACIÓN. Ahora me puedes dar la razón? Te ahorro el ‘oh, Gerard, dios de la sabiduría, tenías razón, Pete me ama’. Con que me la chupes un par de veces estás perdonado por tu ignorancia ;) xDD oye… voy a jugar a ‘haz lo que yo diga pero no lo que yo haga’, mi consejo? habla con él. No en plan: ‘eh tío, te molo?’ sino más como meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla y luego preguntarle ‘qué estamos haciendo?’. Somos hombres, debería funcionar. Y si no cómesela otra vez, total, ya sabes que eres bueno con la boca, ¿no? Jejejeje.

Frank está pasando unos días en mi casa… lleva un ojo morado y el labio partido y no quiere decirme por qué. Sólo sé que el jueves apareció en mi puerta a las dos de la mañana con la cara hecha un cristo y balbuceando incoherencias… te juro que me pegó un susto, Patrick, que casi me cago encima. El viernes se tiró toda la mañana durmiendo y desde entonces no habla mucho. Se pasa el día viéndome dibujar o leyendo algún cómic o durmiendo (mi madre no sabe que está aquí, obviamente, se piensa que los exámenes me tienen consumido y que el estrés me hace comer por dos). Algunas veces levanto la vista del cuaderno y me está mirando desde la cama, totalmente serio y como si le estuviera enseñando el significado de la vida o algo igual de fascinante. No es precisamente desagradable, más bien incómodo.

La cuestión es que ayer por la noche conseguí sacarle algo… te acuerdas que te dije que tenía movidas con su padrastro? Pues al parecer esta ha sido una de las gordas (La cara de Club de la Lucha no es de eso, tranquilo). Me dijo algo de que habían discutido el jueves por la tarde y se largó a tomarse unas cuantas y desde entonces no ha vuelto a su casa… conseguí que llamara a su madre para que la pobre mujer por lo menos sepa que está bien, pero no quiere salir de aquí. Me acojoné un poquito la verdad, pero ahora ya parece que está volviendo a ser él un poco.

(Sobre lo que te he dicho antes… el viernes tuve un ataque de estrés porque la escuela me está ahogando y mi madre últimamente discute mucho con mi hermano, que grita… _grita_ , Mikey, o sea… y estoy un poco estresado de más, y con toda su parsimonia y tranquilidad consiguió sacarme de un casi ataque de pánico y encima hacerme ver los problemas de mi hermano desde otra perspectiva… fue bastante impactante).

Estoy pensando en mirar fechas para finales de febrero para ir a Irlanda, qué te parece? :)  tengo el dinero justo, pero bueno, podemos morirnos de hambre juntos, los billetes de avión son súper caros…

Avísame de los días que te vienen mejor y eso, y prepárate para hacer turismo!

Mantenme informado sobre Pete.

xoxo.

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Lunes, 12 de Enero de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

En primer lugar: Puta. No, me hace gracia porque SI es posible que haga eso, y no solo en mi cumpleaños sino cualquier día de la semana. Cállate. Que te follen. No, mira. Que no te follen. A ver si así te amargas un poco y dejas de reírte tanto ¬¬

En segundo lugar, ya sabes que yo y la paciencia no somos grandes amigos, así que en cuanto te envié el mail me fui a aporrear la puerta de Pete. Al fin y al cabo, era él el único que me iba a poner las cosas en claro.

Es posible que cuando me abriera la puerta le comiera la boca.

También es posible que no haya salido de su habitación hasta ahora. Bueno sí, salimos sobre las 6 ayer a hacernos un bocadillo.

Digamos que se han solucionado las cosas aunque aún tenemos que hablar de las… cosas.

Tío, lo de Frank… en serio, toda la mierda le pasa a ese chaval o qué? Yo lo que flipo es con la madre… es decir, es tu hijo, coño! Yo que sé… Está bien que lo dejes quedarse de okupa en tu casa, al menos no está a saber dónde. Luego, eso de que tu madre no lo sepa… bueeeeno, tú siempre piensas que ella no sabe muchas cosas que luego si sabe. A lo mejor deberías comentarle algo, aunque sea de pasada. Vamos, que si fuera mi madre ni de coña, pero ya sabes que Donna mola para estas cosas. Digo yo.

Aunque igualmente también puede que tu madre esté hasta el coño. Porque tío, tu hermano que fuma? A ver, que no es por meter mierda, pero la fase adolescente rebelde no debería haberla pasado ya? O a lo mejor le está llegando un poco tarde… Te iba a preguntar si has intentando hablar con él, pero no sé. No estaba yendo a terapia o algo? O eso ya es historia? Joder, tío, yo pensaba que ya estaba mejor, visto que en navidades estuvo la cosa tranquila (aunque ya sabes que conmigo tampoco es que haya sido la cosa muy “activa” nunca… algún día me dirás qué coño le he hecho… bah, olvídalo)

En fin, me voy a currar. Intenta ver quien le ha puesto la cara como un Picasso a Iero… aunque conociéndolo no es que sea alguien muy difícil de conseguir que se meta en bronca, eh?

XO

P.D: Joe acaba de venir riéndose, me ha dado un tortazo en el culo y se ha ido con cara de decepción… (vivo en una casa de pirados)

 

 

 

**De:** Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Jueves, 15 de Enero de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Veeeeeeeeeess????!! Tanto quejarte de que no soy un buen psicólogo y no sé dar consejos y mierdas… comerle la boca es la solución a todo!! Siempre es la solución con los tíos, Patrick, apréndete bien esa lección. Y bueno, qué? Cuéntamelo!! No vayas a pensarte que me voy a conformar con media página sin nada de detalles después de todo este rollo… así que ya estás largando.

Mi hermano está muy gilipollas últimamente. Anoche tuve que subir y darle una colleja, junto con LA charla de hermano mayor ( _yo_ … imagínate hasta dónde llega el asunto), porque se portó como un capullo con mi madre. Resulta que al idiota se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de no tomarse la medicación (no sabemos desde cuándo) y, obviamente, ocultarnos la información. Dice que está bien, que no la necesita, y bla, bla, bla. Parece que lo hice entrar un poco en razón… se disculpó con mi madre y eso, a ver cómo va pasando el asunto, pero no sé, tío. Yo estoy agobiado con la escuela, llevando mi casa cuando mi madre no está porque él se pasa las horas en su cuarto… encima de que le dejo espacio y no le pido nada sale con estas, y luego mi madre que lo lleva cada vez peor (y menos mal que la tuya ayuda) pfff… mira, un desastre. A veces estoy hasta el cojón izquierdo de todo.

(Y hablando de mi madre, efectivamente sabía que Frank estaba aquí… ¬¬ bajó una de las veces con dos sándwiches y me dijo ‘toma, este para ti y este para el chico que se supone que no sé que está en tu cuarto’. En serio, cómo crees que lo hace? A veces me da miedo…)

Lo de Frank con sus padres es raro. En realidad con su madre se lleva genial, no te creas, el problema es con el novio. Y claro, muchas veces se enzarzan tanto que Linda no se mete de por medio, como el jueves, y Frank sale de estampida de su casa por no darle de ostias al tío (aunque al parecer ya se las apaña para dárselas a otros). No sé… tampoco me habla mucho de su familia así que no se demasiado.

Por cierto… te acuerdas de la línea?? Esa línea entre el Frank colega y el Frank que me follaba? Pues no sé qué coño ha pasado con ella, pero parece como si hubiera desaparecido. Ahora me saluda con un beso y ayer me presentó a un colega como ‘mi chico’… no quiero hacerme ilusiones, pero no puedo estar malinterpretando las cosas, verdad?? Qué hago? Le pregunto? Y si él piensa desde el principio en nosotros como una pareja y se ofende de que yo pensara que no lo éramos? Esto es muy complicado, no me dejes volver a estar con alguien nunca…

Tu ausencia de respuesta sobre mi viaje a Irlanda es un poco insultante… pero lo dejaré pasar, porque sé que has estado “despistado”… xDD

Dime que usaste condón por lo menos.

Xo

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Viernes, 16 de Enero de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

PATRICK PATRICKPATRICKPATRICK

No te lo vas a creer… estoy flipando, en serio, esto… vale, a ver. Ayer me follé a Frank. No seas sarcástico, escúchame (puedo oírte en mi cabeza diciéndome, ‘¿en serio?’) cuando digo que me lo he follado es que me lo he follado, literalmente.

Frank nunca, NUNCA, ha sido pasivo (por lo menos no conmigo). Yo no sabía cómo preguntarle y llevaba unos días dándole vueltas, pero no ha hecho falta… ayer por la noche vino a casa y, sin más, o sea… fue cosa suya! Se me subió encima en la cama y yo abrí las piernas por instinto, pero solo me dijo ‘no’ y…y…

Puedes reírte de mí, puedes decir lo que quieras, puedes repetir mis palabras para el resto de la eternidad, pero no me vas a quitar la felicidad que tengo ahora mismo en el cuerpo. Yo no me creía esas mierdas de la diferencia entre follar y hacer el amor, pero te digo una cosa. Ahora me la creo. Me la creo y mucho.

Eso no fue follar, Steezy, no… no se puede llamar así, invéntate una manera de llamarlo si quieres, pero no.

Estoy jodidamente loco por este crío, enano, y por primera vez desde que lo conocí, SÉ que él siente lo mismo, y lo sé porque me lo dijo él. Frank no es de los que hablan mucho de sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo hace, lo hace de corazón.

Me siento un poco idiota con todo esto, pero sé que esto queda entre tú y yo xD

:D

 

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Martes, 20 de Enero de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Espera, espera. Que vienes?? CUANDO?? COMO?? ME LO HABIAS DICHO? No, eh… de verdad? TIO!! VENTE CUANDO QUIERAS!! Me has dicho ya la fecha? Bueno, luego busco el email, pero en serio me lo has dicho? Jajajajaja, genial, tío.

Entonces… has hecho el amor.

PFHHHFHFFFFJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Espera, espera. Que voy a ver si me quedan bombones de esos que me ha regalado Pete, que si no te mando la caja de corazón para que metas LOS HUEVOS, que creo que se te han caído por el camino y te ha salido una vagina.

No, no, venga, ahora en serio… JAJAJAJAJAJA.

No, tío. Fuera coñas machistas y tal, tener una vagina no es malo, aunque mira a ver si se te quedó la polla atascada en el culo de Iero y por eso… XDDDD

G… en serio, yo no sé si Iero se aclara él mismo siquiera, a lo mejor es que tanto follar os habéis follado a la línea esa… Ah, no! Que no folláis! Hacéis el amooooor :P Sinceramente? Si quieres mi opinión, si estás feliz, estás feliz. Que coño importa como lo llame él o como lo llames tú? Si estáis guay los dos… a mi me valdría.

Quieres mi bendición? Te doy mi bendición. Quieres que me retracte de lo que pensaba de Frank? Bueeeno, es posible que estuviera equivocado en la mayoría de las cosas. Así que déjalo estar, que bastante mierda tienes en tu casa (en serio, tío, dale una puta colleja a Mikey y di que va de mi parte) como para cabrearte la cabeza con que te esté pasando algo bueno. Ya sabes.

¬¬

No follamos.

Pete y yo, digo.

Bueno, espera. A qué llamamos follar exactamente? Los dedos cuentan? Es decir… eehh…

Realmente fue todo mucho más calmado de lo que parece. Bueno, no las primeras horas. O sea, no pensaba que fuéramos a… Ni siquiera me puse nervioso hasta que llegué al bar el lunes y pensé en todo. Todo… Estaba tranquilo, sabes? Bueno, no tranquilo durante, pero luego. Creo que no estoy articulando bien. Recapitulo.

Pete es gilipollas, vale? Lo es, hay que aceptarlo. Y es un adolescente y hay que cuidar que no haga locuras. Pero luego tiene la capacidad de hacerte sentir… es que no sé cómo explicarlo. De hacerte sentir importante? No, no es eso. Es como de hacerte sentir a gusto contigo mismo. Como si mereciera la pena ser tú. Es como que no te da miedo a decepcionarlo porque sabes que no puedes. A ver, cuando luego lo piensas de forma lógica es una idiotez y te aseguro que ahora mismo, que no está delante, tengo muchas dudas y se me vienen encima todas las ideas de por qué coño va a querer estar conmigo pudiendo estar con cualquier otro tío infinitamente mejor. Peeeero, cuando está aquí es diferente. Cuando está aquí, y hablamos o estamos simplemente, es como que no te juzga o algo así. No lo sé. Me gusta ser yo con él. Y eso no me pasa nunca.

Cuando estuvimos el domingo en su habitación, todo lo que pasó fue… como natural? No estaba nervioso o alterado o preocupado por lo que iba a hacer o por cómo me iba a salir teniendo en cuenta que nunca había… ya sabes. No lo pensé, tío. Simplemente… estaba taann bien, tan bien, Gerard. Y joder, tío. Joder. Que boca, y que manos, hijo de puta. Y encima un segundo te toca como si fueras de porcelana y al siguiente te deja marcas que duran una puta semana.

Hablamos. Por mensaje ¬¬. A ver, creo que estoy empezando a ver cómo funciona Pete. Poemas y gestos y tal, todo lo que tu quieras, pero no vas a lograr que diga una palabra referente a sentimientos y mierdas, eso no va a salir de su boca. Es mejor con los dedos, sin duda (joder, y tanto). Me dijo que nada más llegar se interesó en mi por razones que no voy a darte porque ya me sacaron los colores una vez y es suficiente. La cosa es que al parecer Andy le advirtió que se mantuviera alejado de mi, que no la cagase conmigo porque era un buen tío y tal. A ver, me siento halagado por un lado y eso, pero coño… Es cierto que Pete tiene antecedentes que te hacen plantearte muuuuchas cosas, pero… yo que sé. No puedo ir con la mentalidad de que se va a joder porque entonces es cuando se jode.

Es un puto lío en realidad. Porque nunca me había pasado esto con nadie. Me gusta Pete. Mucho. Y a veces me gusta que me guste pero otras no. Es como que me gusta demasiado y digo: qué coño haces, Patrick? Es solo un tío, normal, gilipollas y con un complejo de Peter Pan alarmante. Y ya sabes que mi parte racional suele actuar siempre, SIEMPRE. Pues cuando él llega todo eso se va a tomar por culo. Toda la racionalidad y el pensar las cosas y el buscar la mejor alternativa. Mierda. Nada. Es como si entrara en un puto agujero de gusano que cambiase el espacio tiempo y me convirtiera en… yo que sé.

Me estoy enrollando como una persiana, de verdad que no era mi intención XD pero digamos que te estoy usando para reflexionar cosas que no me había planteado antes, o que al menos no las había dicho en voz alta. Porque con los chicos no sé si hablar, no sé si está bien que sepan que tengamos algo o… Dudo que incluso sepan que hemos pasado el domingo juntos.

En fin…

Oh, y recuerdas la conversación de hardcore/no hardcore? Puesssss… puede que yo sí sea un poco más… agresivo? de lo normal… Tampoco tengo mucha idea de qué es lo normal. Mira, a Pete le mola, así que tampoco me importa mucho. Eso sí, he descubierto que no me mola nada que me inmovilicen de ninguna manera, ninguna parte del cuerpo.

Y ya que estamos, pregunto… Activo? Pasivo? Hay alguna norma que indique qué tienes que ser tu primera vez? Alguna preferencia personal que quieras recomendarme. Oh, y sobre todo… Dolor? Porque… a ver, Pete no es que sea enorme pero… Y con respecto a él, tal vez le debería preguntar si ha estado antes con otro tío, aunque me da algo de corte.

Ah, y ya por último. No te rías. Sobre lo de condones y tal… solo hay las tallas que venden en las farmacias y eso? Porque entonces me da que estoy jodido (y nunca mejor dicho).

Me estoy planteando muy seriamente enviarte este mail, porque es súper vergonzoso, pero realmente necesito RETROALIMENTACION. Je, esa palabra es genial y confusa a la vez. Es como, ehhh? Alimentación retro? De los 70? XDDD

Sí, ya lo dejo.

Nos vemos pronto entonces? Sí? Eh?

 

XO

P.S: El inicio de tu segundo mail me ha recordado a cuando Pete… da igual, déjalo.

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Viernes, 23 de Enero de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Patrick, somos patéticos. Vamos a hacer una cosa, tú no le digas a nadie todo el rollo de hacer el amor, y yo no le digo a nadie que estás con una nenaza de 15 años que tiene MySpace ( _MySpace_ … xDDD en serio, cada vez que me acuerdo me parto). Aun así, eres adorable cuando algo te da vergüenza, te lo he dicho alguna vez?? No tiene precio xDD

Sí, sí, hijo, sí… si te he mencionado sobre ir a Irlanda, pero claaaaaaaaaaro, como estás tan ofuscado pensando en PETEPETEPETEPETE (no te estoy imaginando teniendo un orgasmo, lo juro) pues ya no quieres a tu mejor amigo L DIME TUUUU cuando quieres que vaya?? Yo he estado mirando para finales de febrero o principios de marzo, que en la escuela me hayan dejado un poco en paz y eso… tú como tienes el curro? Tienes sitio en casa?

Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras, Stump, soy inmune a tus burlas porque le gusto a Frank. LE GUSTO A FRANK. Eso suena tan increíble como realmente es…

En fin, a las cosas que importan. Paaaatrick, Stumpy, qué mayor te me haces… los dedos cuentan como la fase tres de follar y de ahí el siguiente paso es que la sientas en el pecho xD Consejos? En general, como primera vez, va a ser más fácil para ti que hagas de activo, si quieres que no vaya tan mal (ya te dije, toda primera vez es algo…extraña), porque supongo que Pete habrá sido pasivo más de una vez. Pero eso sí, no te cierres (jejeje), ser pasivo es igual de divertido que ser activo así que yo te diría que pruebes las dos. Dolor? Puede, es bastante probable, pero si estás tan a gusto con él como dices y Pete es el caballero que parece ser… no creo que tengas mucho problema, así que nada que no puedas soportar, el principio es bastante incómodo y tal, pero te juro que después mejora.

Lo de los condones… TE ENTIENDO PERFECTAMENTE, VALE?! Allí en Europa no sé cómo irá la cosa (los europeos la tienen pequeña? O eso sólo son los chinos?), aquí yo sé de ciertas farmacias que tienen más variedad que otras, y si no, algún supermercado grande también debe tener… cuando estés aquí yo te llevo a donde yo voy, pero allí tendrás que pedirle ayuda a Pete xDD

Te va el hardcore??!! Como de hardcore?!! Quiero detalles escabrosos (yo te los daría, pero sé que no los quieres…). Creo que tu y yo seríamos la pareja sexual perfecta (eso ya te lo he dicho alguna vez, verdad? xD) pero nuestra amistad es más importante. Jajaja.

No te ralles, Stump, ya le estás dando vueltas de más. Le gustas a Pete, te gusta Pete, ya está! Es sencillo, disfruta de lo bonito que es que te quieran y de lo bien que te sientes cuando estás con él. Ahora, si ese capullo te rompe el corazón, mi vuelo de vuelta va a ser a Méjico, no a Nueva York, que allí los asesinos campan a sus anchas por las calles. Díselo de mi parte.

Lo de Mikey es algo abstracto ahora mismo… estoy intentando que deje de ser un capullo integral y esas cosas, no sé qué coño le pasa en la cabeza. A lo mejor si no fuera tan idiota y hubiera sido amigo tuyo desde el principio, ahora sería mejor… tú haces que las personas sean mejores, Patrick, mírame a mí. Creo que nunca le has caído muy bien, pero es más bien algo con que le robaste mi atención desde que era pequeño y no se ha molestado en conocerte. O eso dice mi madre. No sé, no te ofendas, no es nada personal, supongo. xD

Ojala estuvieras aquí… la escuela va a acabar conmigo y mi casa es un campo de batalla constante, estoy tentado de irme a vivir con tu madre si no fuera porque me da pena la mía. Y además no podría decir tacos y eso… eso sí que no.

Un mes más, solo un mes más y mis problemas se quedarán en Nueva York mientras yo viajo a Irlanda a emborracharme y a verte el careto :) (y a conocer a Pete…jejeje)

xoxo

 

P.S.  Si vuelves a hacer una broma del tipo ‘retroalimentación’ otra vez… te hago el vacío durante un mes.

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Martes, 27 de Enero de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Tío, estoy gilipollas. Pero gilipollas, gilipollas. No un poco gilipollas, muy gilipollas, todo, totalmente gilipollas. Y lo peor es que SÉ que estoy gilipollas pero NO PUEDO EVITARLO. Sonrío como un gilipollas, hablo como un gilipollas, me muevo como un gilipollas, y a Pete parece que le gusta porque le sale una risa estúpida constantemente, pero Joe solo rueda los ojos y se enciende otro canuto, Tim se ríe de mi en mi cara y Andy nos mira como si hubiésemos asesinado a cinco bebes de foca (no, en serio, espero que a Andy se le pase lo que sea que le pasa, porque…)

Te recapitulo un poco. Este finde decidí que tenía que aclarar las cosas porque ya sabes que a mí me gusta tener todo bien definido y vale que habíamos estado de guay y con tonteos y tal (te hablo de Pete, se entendía, no?) pero no habíamos tenido nada como lo del domingo y no tenía claro de si era por falta de tiempo (casi no nos vemos entre semana) o por falta de ganas. Total, que cuando vino el sábado a la hora de cerrar le pregunté que qué era exactamente lo que quería conmigo. Cito textualmente: “Quiero que vivamos en un castillo en las nubes al que se llegue cruzando en unicornio un puente de arcoíris, y tener tus bebés y ponerles nombres de personajes Disney. El primero se llamará Peter por razones obvias. Puede llevar tu apellido primero porque se parece más a Pan que Wentz”.

… tú te haces una idea de mi cara, verdad? Pues eso. Cuando me puse colorado (sí, colorado es un eufemismo) se echó a reír, me dijo que era una monada y me mordió un cachete. Y luego siguió mordiendo. Y bajando.

Alguna vez te han subido a una barra de un bar y te han hecho una mamada? No? Sí? Pero seguro que no lo han hecho después de hacerte saber que tus hijos serán los niños perdidos de Nunca Jamás.

Mi vida es desconcertante, Gerard.

La cosa es que cuando volvimos a casa Andy estaba allí y le dijo a Pete que quería hablar con él. No sé qué coño le dijo, lo que sé es que Pete volvió en plan no sé si sería mejor quedar como amigos. ¬¬ (esa fue mi cara). Y la cosa es que me empieza a dar razones y demás y… total, que estallé y le dije me estaba volviendo loco con tantas idas y venidas, y el soltó que precisamente por eso era mejor que no siguiéramos, que ya la estaba fastidiando nada más empezar.

Y lo había aceptado, te lo juro, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, porque al fin y al cabo hay cosas que son demasiado buenas para ser verdad (no puedo creer que haya dicho eso), así que me quedé allí esperando sin decir nada.

Cinco minutos. No pasaron más, de verdad tío. Cinco minutos y tenía a Pete abalanzado sobre mi diciendo que le importaba una mierda lo que dijera Hurley.

Ahora se pasa las horas que compartimos oxígeno encima de mí. Literalmente. Y la cosa es que, no es que no me importe… me gusta, G! Solo hace decir estupideces y la mayor parte del tiempo estamos dándonos hostias de coña como si tuviéramos 7 años y los chicos nos miran y bufan y yo estoy gilipollas. Ya te lo he dicho, no?

Así que, estás seguro de que cuando vengas quieres conocer a Pete? Con los datos que te he dado? (Que por cierto, vente cuando quieras, espacio hay de sobra, ya no suelo usar mucho mi habitación que digamos). Espera, que lo voy a mejorar. Te paso una foto que me envió ayer desde la casa de Sonny (un colega que toca en otra banda).

Tú eres consciente de que hay un PUTO VATER detrás?? Porque yo sí lo soy. Y supongo, quiero suponer, que la vista de Pete no está tan jodida como para no ver que hay UN VATER…

En fin, tío, vente ya, coño.

 

XO

P.S: No te voy a dar detalles puto enfermo, además, ya te digo que NO quieres saberlos…

P.S.S: Como me vuelvas a sacar los colores con lo de hacer mejor a las personas te la corto ^^

 

 

 

**De:** Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Sábado, 31 de Enero de 2015

**Para:** Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Paaaaaaaaaaaaatriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiickkkkkkkkcckck

Jejjejejejjjjjjejjejjejj. Sbaes que? He suspendido Escultura, otra vez…………………..y te juro uqe este profesor me odia, Stumop, te lo `rometo, porque no soy tan malo con las manos valeeeeeee???????????? no se me da aml joder. Ups, acabpo de darme unaostiacntra la mesilla. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Oye,oye, PAtrick, estas enamorado. Siisisisisisisisisiestaaaasmuuuuuuuuuuuuuy enamorado, Pero no te preocupes, no se lo voy a decir a nadie, yo tamnoenestou enamorado. De Frank. Frank está aquí ahoora sabes? Esta intentando quitarme los calcetuines mientras te escribp XDDDD y creo que ahora mismo Fank es lo unico bueno que tego sabes? Ojala estuvoeras aquí, Oatrick, porque te quiero un montontio y mi vida ahora mismo es una puuuuuutamierda,y mi hermano me odia porqw quiero obligarlo a ir al psicolgo y mi madre no par de llorarr y la escueka cada vez es más agonica y yo queiro que estés aquí y no en irlandaalli lejos, porque akgunosdiasftankno puede vernir y enonces estoy solo, sabes? Mucho y a veces pienso y si no vuelves ya de irlanda y te quedas allif para siempoe?????????? Y entonces me pongo trusteoirque que voy a ahcer yo sin Stumpy aquí, y eso.. que no m dejes solo, tio.Que te echi de menos y que Frank es lo mejir que me ha pasado nunca, y no se que hace conmigpporqie soy un puto desaster y el podriaesrar con quiern quisiera, sabes? Porque es genial y guapo y yo no y tu tambienpodrias quedarte con Joe o Andy y noconmigo porque a lo mejor no soy ub buen amigo, sabes? A veces creo que no merezci ser tu amigo porque eres muy bueno y yo a veces sou un capullo y los dias que estoy de mal humor grito en seugida…y tu no gritas nunca porque eres el mejor amigo dek mundo y yo no y Frank dice que tengiqye quererme mas, pero no sé porque porque en realidad..ay, Frank esta intentando quitarme el ordenador mientras te escrubo,xdddddddddddddddddddd te quieroooooooooootioooooooo

 

 

esto es una mireda cuando no estas

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Domingo, 1 de Febrero de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Eh, eh, tú. Escúchame. Escúchame bien porque quiero que te quede bien claro. No. Vale, tío? No. No eres un puto desastre, Gerard, y sí, evidentemente Frank podría estar con quien quisiera porque ESTÁ CONTIGO, sabes? Y eso si que es tener suerte, eso es nacer con una puta flor en el culo. Y es listo, porque está ahí, ha sabido que no tenía que dejarte escapar. No va a dejarte escapar. Ni de coña. Que él es guapo y tú no? Bueno, hazme un favor y pregúntaselo a él. Pregúntale como eres. Y ya después de camino dile que te de una hostia de mi parte. ERES guapo, tienes unos ojos bonitos y te queda bien hasta cuando fumas (y ya sabes la grima que me da el tabaco), tienes el pelo genial y un poco pinta de tía, pero aún así te ves masculino. Vamos, que ya quisiera yo, vale? Me has mirado? Vete a la mierda, tío, eres guapo y además gilipollas, y no voy a volver a decir esto en la vida así que ve memorizándolo.

Luego, tío, no me seas idiota. No voy a quedarme aquí ni de coña. Esto está guay, me gusta y tal, pero en verano lo más probable es que esté en casa dándole explicaciones a mi madre y buscando plaza en algún conservatorio o yo que sé. NO voy a dejarte ahí tirado. NO voy a sustituirte ni por Joe ni por Andy ni por Pete si quiera, vale? TÚ eres mi mejor amigo, inútil. Y lo vas a ser siempre. Así que cierra esa puta boca de una vez y quiérete coño. Sí, quiérete. Y quieres que te dé un porqué? PUES PORQUE LO DIGO YO. PUNTO. Sí, a veces eres un capullo, otras eres la reina del drama y sí, gritas como un puto energúmeno cuando te cabreas. Sabes porque yo no grito? Porque si grito significaría que estoy a punto de asesinarte. Y sabes porque nunca estoy a punto de asesinarte? Porque te quiero, tío, y por eso me callo y paso de tu cara, porque quiero conservar, ME GUSTA, nuestra amistad.

Así que espero que Iero te haya sacado las estupideces a polvos de la cabeza, porque como cuando vengas estés igual yo te las voy a sacar a hostias.

Y sobre eso, tío, vente cuanto antes, en cuanto puedas, y todo el tiempo que puedas. Aquí tienes tu casa, Gerard, en serio. Yo también te echo de menos, gilipollas, y Pete quiere conocerte (no te alarmes si cuando te vea te salta encima y te abraza, él es así de… especial)

Contéstame y dime que no te me has ido por el mal camino OTRA VEZ

Rápido.

XO

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Martes, 3 de Febrero de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

GERARD POR TU MADRE CONTESTA AL PUTO MAIL

NO, EN SERIO, HIJO DE PUTA, TE JURO QUE COMO HAYAS… MIRA. NO PIENSO DECIRLO PORQUE NO. 

GERARD. ME PILLO UN PUTO AVIÓN SOLO PARA DARTE UNA HOSTIA, EH? PETE DICE QUE ME DEJA LA PASTA Y SE VIENE PARA GRABARLO EN VIDEO Y ENSEÑARTE LO ESTÚPIDO QUE FUISTE TODA TU VIDA.

TE DOY HASTA… MIRA, TE DOY HASTA ESTE FINDE Y ESPERO QUE ME ESTES JODIDAMENTE AGRADECIDO PORQUE LA POLI NORMALMENTE EMPIEZA BUSCARTE A LAS 24 HORAS.

GERARD, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS TIO.

NO ME ASUSTES, COÑO

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Miércoles, 4 de Febrero de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Eh, hey, tranquilo, tranquilo, sigo vivo y cuerdo (más o menos). Umm… perdona por tardar tanto en contestarte. Esta mañana he tenido un examen y, sinceramente, no recordaba haberte escrito el email del sábado… no quería asustarte, no tienes que preocuparte, sólo fue un…mal momento. Perdón.

La verdad, no sé qué decirte, no tengo mucho que decir. Me alegra saber que no estás pensando en hacer de Irlanda tu lugar de residencia permanente, como has podido ver se me va un poco de las manos cuando no estás aquí para darme una colleja, así que es un alivio… a veces tengo miedo de dejar de ser importante para ti, supongo, porque eres para el único que soy suficiente, que soy justo lo mismo que tú eres para mí, no sé si me estoy explicando mucho. Tampoco hace falta, sabes? Estoy escribiendo conforme pienso para poner un poco en orden mi cabeza, que estos días es un caos tremendo.

Tengo la sensación de que las personas que me rodean son más importantes para mí de lo que yo soy para ellas… y contigo no me pasa. Y no puedo perder eso, sabes? Así que… bueno, gracias por decir todo eso que has dicho. Es importante. Y lo sé, pero algunas veces está bien oírlo (o leerlo en este caso).

La cosa con Frank es que creo que él también ha dicho esas cosas, más o menos, unas horas después de que te escribiera ese email, cuando me desperté de una pesadilla sudando (y llorando, aunque ambos hicimos como que eso no estaba pasando). Prefiero no contarte qué pasaba en el sueño. Me ha dicho que está conmigo porque le gusta como soy, que no va a ninguna parte, que soy lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo… y estoy pensando que quizá, quizá debería empezar a creérmelo, sabes? Aunque en el fondo no puedo quitarme esa sensación de que yo lo necesito mucho más a él que él a mí…

Me he sentido muy tú con este email, es la primera vez que consigues que me sonroje, Stump. No voy a discutir contigo el asunto de mi belleza, puedes decir lo que quieras… y tú mírate al espejo, anda.

La cuestión es que ya sabes que cuando bebo me voy a lo más bajo que puedo llegar pero te prometo que intento estar lo más alejado posible de esos pensamientos cuando estoy sobrio. Eso sí, de todas las estupideces que dije en ese email, hay un par que son muy ciertas. Que eres el mejor amigo del mundo y que te quiero, tío.

Iré mirando esos vuelos para el veinticuatro de febrero o así, que ya habré acabado todos los exámenes. Cuando lo tenga todo visto te digo algo.

Eres lo mejor, enano.

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Viernes, 6 de Febrero de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Eres idiota tío. Cuantos años hace que nos conocemos? Llevamos la vida escarbando en la cabeza el uno del otro. Por eso es fácil conmigo, tío. Por eso para mí es fácil contigo. Porque tenemos esa seguridad de saber que nos conocemos tanto que no hay nada que vayamos a descubrir de pronto que nos haga irnos. Y eso es lo que nos da miedo de los demás, que de pronto vean eso que vemos nosotros y sepan que no valemos tanto como ellos… y que se vayan.

Sabes por qué nos da miedo eso? He tenido que cruzar el puto océano para descubrirlo, pero ahora lo veo, G. En el momento en el que encontramos a alguien que nos fascina nos quedamos mirándolo como idiotas y empezamos a buscar todos los fallos que tenemos, que nos hacen peores y solo hacemos repetírnoslo una y otra vez en la cabeza, pero no lo sacamos fuera. Hablando con Pete me he dado cuenta de lo iguales que somos a raíz de lo diferentes que somos. Él lo cuenta todo. En el momento en el que confía en ti se abre y te deja ver todo lo que tiene dentro. Todo lo malo, todo lo feo. Y luego, cuando la gente le hace daño, le hace daño de verdad porque tiene mucha información para hacerlo, pero él es libre, sabes? Nosotros no. Tenemos tanto miedo de dejar que vean la parte desagradable, y sobre todo tanto miedo de que luego la usen contra nosotros, que nos hagan daño… que al final nadie nos hace daño porque nos lo hacemos nosotros mismos.

Así que he tomado una decisión. Yo voy a estar siempre, tío, ya lo sabes. Pero quiero que confíes en Iero, quiero que lo dejes verte. Y no lo digo porque yo confíe extremadamente en él, pero quiero que tú lo hagas, y que lo hagas sabiendo que existe la posibilidad de que se vuelva en tu contra, de que te haga daño. Quiero que lo hagas porque yo lo estoy haciendo con Pete. Y sé que es jodido y difícil y asquerosamente horrible y desagradable… pero sé que esto nos va a servir para hacernos más fuerte. Sea como sea que terminemos.

Llevaba pensándolo hace unos días, pero fue una conversación con Pete la que me hizo tomar la decisión. Fue hablando de nada en concreto, se me ocurrió preguntarle cuanto tiempo iba a quedarse, y sobre todo, como podía costearse la vida aquí si solo tienen bolos de vez en cuando. Me dijo que sus padres tenían pasta, y que con tal de no tenerlo dando ruido cerca hacían lo que fuera. Lo dijo así sin más. Como si realmente no tuviera importancia que tus padres prefieran gastarse dinero en tenerte lejos que tenerte cerca de ellos. Entonces pensé en como yo no le he hablado de mi familia, no le he contado nada de mis padres, no le he dicho que si mi padre y su familia se entera de que estamos juntos, de que me gustan los tíos, es muy posible que me nieguen la palabra… y eso como poco.

Nos guardamos las cosas que nos duelen para nosotros, Gerard. Aceptamos a la gente rota y nos gusta hacerles ver que pueden recomponerse, pero no dejamos que nos vean las grietas a nosotros. Como vamos a recomponernos entonces?

Decidí que podía intentarlo. Abrirme un poco, devolverle un poco de la confianza que había decidido poner en mi. Claro que no me salió tan natural como a él, y sí, es posible que acabara llorando. Sabes cuantos años hacía que no lloraba? No quiero ni pensarlo. Pero sabes qué? Cuando Pete me agarró la cara y me besó, rojo y moqueando y con las gafas empañadas, fue como librearse de un peso. Porque cuando un tío sigue queriendo besarte cuando acabas de vomitarle tus miedos y pareces un niño de cinco años asustado, tal vez sea una forma de ver que merece la pena. Merece la pena, Gerard. Pete merece la pena. Frank merece la pena.

Qué tal si nos permitimos tener algo bueno en la vida por una vez?

 

XO

 

P.S: Ya está el 24 marcado en el calendario. Es oficial.

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Domingo, 8 de Febrero de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Supongo que tienes razón… tú siempre tienes razón, por qué siempre tienes razón?! A veces me recuerdas a mi madre… probablemente serías una buena madre. O un buen padre, pero vamos, lo mismo es xDD lo que pasa es que es más fácil de decir que de hacer, y ya sabes que yo soy muuuuuucho peor que tú para esas cosas, pero bueno, prometo intentarlo. :)

Bueno, parece que lo tuyo con Pete va viento en popa, no? Me alegro un montón de que las cosas estés bien, Patrick, en serio. Pero más le vale tratarte como si fueras oro, te hablo muy en serio, eh? Y no me extraña que digas que tu vida es desconcertante… con tal respuesta. En serio, no se puede ser más gay que ese tío.

Y hablando de cosas desconcertantes… ehhh… a ver. Si contamos el polo rosa con el cuello levantado y el VÁTER (sí, yo también he visto el váter. . . será muy bueno con las manos pero el concepto de sensualidad lo tiene en el ojete) pierde la gracia. Y la tiene, Stump, debo reconocerte que la tiene. Será que yo tengo algo por los tatuajes (te juro que no te he imaginado lamiendo ese que asoma por encima de los pantalones aunque SÉ que lo has hecho. Y si no, hazlo) o que, las cosas como son, váter o no váter… está bueno, Patrick. Está bueno. Me gusta para ti, sep. Estoy seguro de que quiero conocerlo, aunque me da un poco de miedo que sea tan…así, no? Quiero decir, sabes que yo y los contactos físicos de primeras, no.

Oye y volviendo a tu último email… tanto ha cambiado tu imagen de Frank que de repente me animas a escupirle hasta el peor de mis miedos?? Quiero decir, no es que yo no confíe en él, al contrario (en serio, no lo conoces lo suficiente pero Frankie no hace las cosas a medias… si no le gustas te odia, pero si te aprecia mata por ti), pero me sorprende ese cambio repentino en ti.

En un principio y contando que con un poco de suerte solo me quedará el proyecto final y no tendré más clase, había pensado irme un par de semanas para Irlanda. Pero tengo que hablarlo con mi madre para ver si puede prescindir de mí tanto tiempo (y con mi hermano, aunque ahora no me habla, para asegurarme de que no se porta como un capullo mientras estoy fuera).

Frank te manda recuerdos. Estoy deseando ir :)

xoxo

 

  

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Martes, 10 de Febrero de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Estoy hasta los huevos de mi puta vida ya. Estoy hasta los cojones de todo!! Que Gerard se prepara algo para desconectar y pasar un par de semanas bien con su mejor amigo? BAM! A TOMAR POR CULO EL PLAN.

Adivina qué? Mi hermano ahora ha decidido que quiere ir al psicólogo, lo cual me parece una idea estupendísima porque vale, sí, lo necesita y todo eso. Pero claro, a mi madre le recomiendan uno que es buenísimo, experto en estos temas el señor, si, si. PERO FOLLÁNDOTE SESENTA PAVOS LA SESIÓN. Y claro, mamá no tiene dinero, hermano necesita ese psicólogo (más medicación, que no lo he comentado) y Gerard tiene que tirar de sus putos ahorros con los que se iba a la jodida Irlanda porque no hay otro sitio de donde sacar el dinero.

UNA PUTA MIERDA.

Y encima de todo me siento mal por estar cabreado porque joder, es mi hermano, y lo necesita, y mi madre está currando como una bestia para sacarnos adelante y le jode pedirme el dinero, lo sé, y estoy siendo un cabrón egoísta por enfadarme por querer ese dinero para irme de parranda con la situación que hay en casa. Pero no puedo evitarlo!! Estoy cabreado, y me siento mal por estarlo, punto.

A la mierda dos semanas de vacaciones, a la mierda verte. A la mierda Irlanda.

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Viernes, 13 de Febrero de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Espera. Espera, espera, tío. No. Joder, Gerard, no! Hostia puta, por qué? En serio, por qué no nos pueden salir las cosas bien, coño?

… Mira, vamos a no pensarlo. Ni tú ni yo, porque si ahora mismo yo estoy jodido no quiero pensar como estarás tú… pero me cago en la puta, joder!

Me alegro por tu hermano. Es lo único que voy a decirte, que me alegro por él y que espero que todo esto sirva, sirva de verdad.

Si no te importa, voy a centrarme en tu otro mail, porque… porque sí.

La cosa con Pete va bien. Va guay. Va, va bien. Evidentemente sigue siendo gilipollas, así que solemos tirarnos los trastos a la cabeza a menudo (bueno, eso yo, que ya me conoces… por alguna razón a él le parece gracioso, “adorable” en sus palabras, verme cabreado), pero suelen ser gilipolleces y se termina arreglando en seguida. La pelea más larga duró 17 minutos. Sí, los conté. Tiene la virtud de que sabe reconocer cuando se equivoca y no le importa pedir disculpas. A ver si se me pega algo… je. Ya, sé que eso no va a pasar.

Oh dios, la sensualidad dices… virgen santa, dónde hostias estaba este chaval cuando la repartieron? En serio, G. Tácticas de seducción cero. Yo creo que se sigue guiando por feromonas, de verdad. No hablemos de cómo se viste, no hablemos de los polos con el cuello levantado (rosa? Te extraña el rosa? Ja. Eso no es nada. NARANJA FOSFORITO Gerard, en serio. Creo que aumenté tres dioptrías ese día). Y sí, sabía que te iban a molar los tatuajes XD, a mi personalmente el de debajo del ombligo me parece un poco feo, pero cuando lo tienes bajo la lengua te cambia un poco la impresión. Será por la perspectiva. Algo que si me mola y que lo he descubierto hace poco es la barba. Es decir, nosotros tenemos el vello facial de un pre púber, damos pena. Pues esa sensación de rascarte en la piel, no en la cara, que ahí me hace algo de daño, pero en ciertas zonas… eso, que mola XDD

Lo de que si tanto ha cambiado mi imagen de Frank… no. A ver. Cambió cuando estuve allí, después de que me partiera la boca, claro. Cambió algo. Igualmente, te digo que no sería alguien que tendría de mejor amigo, pero por lo poco que vi si podría aceptarlo como un colega más. No es tan malo, dejémoslo ahí. Sin embargo eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te dije. Da igual lo que yo piense de él, importa lo que pienses tú. Por eso te dije que te abrieras pero también teniendo en cuenta que puede volverse en tu contra. Es asumir un riesgo. Nosotros nunca asumimos riesgos, tío.

En fin, tampoco me tomes muy en cuenta ese mail… fue un mail postcoital XD

XO

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Miércoles, 18 de Febrero de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

JA! Email postcoital… con razón rezumabas tú tanto rollo zen y positividad, cabrón! Y yo aquí dándole vueltas al asunto y venga pensar y pensar que tenías razón, intentando convencerme de que era una buena idea y que si tú podías hacerlo yo también podía. Y ahora me vienes con que no te lo tenga muy en cuenta…

Pues lo tuve. Lo tuve y lo hice, Stump. Te lo puedes creer??? Pensaba que no iba a ser capaz, y mientras terminaba de vestirme después de salir de la ducha me miraba al espejo y pensaba ‘vamos, Gerard, no es tan difícil, es Frank’ pero tenía una angustia que me moría.

Al principio fue fatal, pero fatal, fatal. Hasta el punto que Frankie me dijo que lo dejara, que no sabía qué pretendía contarle, pero que si estaba hiperventilando antes de empezar no quería tener que llevarme al hospital esa noche. Me dijo que no pasaba nada, que fuera lo que fuera me perdonaba, que si había matado a alguien me ayudaría a enterrar el cadáver pero que dejara de asustarlo.

Y fue justo eso, no sé, algo hizo clic, respiré. Y empecé a hablar.

Le conté toda la mierda de la depresión, los altibajos constantes, todo lo que pasé después de la muerte de Helena y el divorcio de mis padres, las semanas de insomnio, el ‘casi’ intento de suicidio y los motivos que me llevaron a pensarlo y los que me hicieron no hacerlo, mi mierda de autoestima, la poca seguridad. Le hablé de Tom, de ti... Mira, no recuerdo ni qué dije… me enzarcé, le solté todo lo que era para mí ahora mismo, todo lo que me rondaba la cabeza sobre los problemas de mi hermano, lo culpable y responsable que me siento por ello, la carga de tener que tirar de él y mi madre…

Le conté cosas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía dentro, como si hablar de ello en voz alta me llevara a nuevas conclusiones y perspectivas sobre todo lo que me ronda. No sé el tiempo que pasé hablando, pero llegó un momento en el que pensé ‘cuando levante la cabeza, se ha largado o me mira como si estuviera loco’.

Pues no, seguía ahí, mirándome como si pudiera leer mi alma con sus ojos, serio, _escuchando_ cada paranoia… estoy taaaaaaaaaaaaan jodido, Patrick.

No dijo nada, no hubo necesidad. Pero fue como si me hubiera quitado un peso enorme de encima, te lo juro :)

Volviendo al tema de Pete… te veo bieeeeen! Te noto feliz, tus palabras rebosan tontuna a su máximo exponente y al final vas a tener hasta suerte de que al final no pueda ir a Irlanda porque te libras de que me ría de tu sonrojo constante en tu cara.

Entiendo lo que quieres decir de los tatuajes… aunque a mí las palomas de Frank me ENCANTAN, la perspectiva le da un toque diferente, sí xD Patrick, Patrick, qué rápido te estás espabilando… quién iba a decirlo. Tu yo de hace un año se está poniendo como un tomate ahora mismo y no sabe por qué. Ah, y por cierto, la barba de Frank es súper suave así que tendrás que dejarme probar esa de Pete cuando lo conozca… en la caaaaaaaaaaara, celosa!! xD

Pete te preparó algo especial para San Valentín, Stumpy? Si me dices que no me voy a sentir terriblemente decepcionado…

Mi madre te manda besos y un lo siento enorme porque no pueda ir a Irlanda (estoy rodando los ojos, lo notas? No le entra en la cabeza que ella no tiene la culpa y que igualmente sentirlo no va a llevarme allí…). Me voy a seguir mi agónica existencia de los exámenes finales.

Eres mi único contacto con el exterior ahora mismo, no tardes en escribir, te lo suplico.

xoxo

 

 

**De:** Gerard ([geew@gamil.com](mailto:geew@gamil.com))

**Enviado:** Miércoles, 18 de Febrero de 2015

**Para:** Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

ESPERA, ESPERA. HAS DICHO POSTCOITAL??!!!! ES QUE TENGO LAS NEURONAS FRITAS DE TANTO ESTUDIAR, VALE??????

 

Oh dios mío. Dios mío!!!! Ya estás soltando, perra! Y te habrás quedado a gusto, dejándolo caer así como el que no quiere la cosa y haciendo la croqueta. Serás hijo de perra! Oh dios mío, ya eres todo un hombrecito!!!

Dime que fue en San Valentín… no puedes ser infiel a tu cliché de vida, xDDDDD

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Viernes, 20 de Febrero de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Gerard, de verdad tío, deja los estudios un rato y tomate un respiro, quieres? En serio? En San Valentín? Te mandé el puto mail el 6 de febrero, hijo de puta, así que a menos que tenga la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo tú me dirás como lo iba a hacer en San Valentín…

Sabes? Yo pensaba que eso que decía todo dios de que la primera vez es un desastre era para no crear expectativas y demás, que realmente no era tan así.

Tío, que puto desastre XD Realmente sí tuvimos esa conversación, esa de abrirme y tal, no mucho, al menos no tanto como tú (que de esto hablaremos luego, pero tío, chapeau). Y no sé, una cosa llevó a la otra y a la hora de la verdad yo estaba nervioso y cachondo y no sabía que hostias hacer, y para colmo no había lubricante porque Pete dice que no se acuesta con un tío desde hace eones, así que me dijo que podía follármelo yo. Así de sutil, sabes? Doy gracias a que mi autocontrol a mejorado notablemente porque joder… Porque encima el hijo de puta me dijo que él no necesitaba preparación porque estaba acostumbrado a usar a veces los dedos mientras… En fin. Que me iba a dar algo, y cuando Pete me pasó el condón me temblaban tanto los dedos que no tenía huevos a abrirlo. Al final lo tuvo que abrir él y cuando fue a ponérmelo pues, ponte en situación, alguna vez te has enrollado un hilo alrededor de un dedo? XL decía… XL por mis cojones, casi pierdo la polla, Gerard. Evidentemente Pete tuvo que hacer el chiste de “y pensar que cuando te vi pensé que eras muy pequeño…”. Al menos las risas sirvieron para aliviar la tensión un poco.

La cosa es que yo ya pensaba que se había ido todo al garete, pero entonces…ehh, bueno, dejémoslo en que Pete es más tía que tú y el protector labial sirve como lubricante (por suerte tenía uno que no llevaba purpurina adicional). Fue incómodo al principio, pero no dolió así que fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Y bueno, ya a partir de la segunda vez fue todo mejor, aunque tampoco es que batiéramos ningún record, para decepción de Pete (es que… a ver, tiene esa afición por ver cuántas veces puede hacer que me corra y… en fin, ya sabes). La habitación acabó oliendo a fresa y yo acabé… pues eso, como viste en mi mail XD

En San Valentín me tocó currar, evidentemente. En el bar repartieron piruletas con forma de corazón y se invitó a chupitos a los que vinieran en pareja. Pete estuvo allí todo el rato pero se fue un poco antes. Cuando llegué a casa estaba en mi habitación y había hecho un corazón con piruletas que nos había mangado del bar. También llevaba una en la cintura del vaquero, con el corazón coincidiendo con el de su tatuaje. Ya te lo he dicho, su idea de romanticismo es la misma que la de sensualidad: Nula. Igualmente me comí la piruleta. Y creo que aun tengo marcas en la espalda con forma de corazón XDD

Y dejando mi vida sexual a parte, vamos con lo de Iero.

G, estoy orgulloso de ti. No es coña, ni ironía ni mierdas, te lo digo en serio. Porque has hecho algo que yo no hubiese podido hacer ni… no sé, en mucho tiempo. Y vale, reconozco que me gusta aún más que haya sido siguiendo un consejo mío, aunque haya sido uno de esos de “haz lo que yo digo pero no lo que yo haga”. Pero tío, de verdad, ahora mismo te admiro un montón. O sea, ya sabes que siempre has sido un poco mi ejemplo a seguir y esas mierdas, mi hermano mayor de referencia (como me oiga Kev me mutila), pero ahora… guau. De verdad. Que le hablaras del intento, que le hablaras de Tom… dice mucho de ti, y dice mucho de los dos, y vale, también dice mucho de Frank. Hazle saber a Iero que se ha ganado un voto de confianza por mi parte (un voto, no saltes tanto).

No sé si será igual, que tal vez no porque Frank y Pete son como agua y aceite en ese sentido pero en otras a veces me recuerdan un poco, pero el hecho de que yo me abriera con Pete hizo que él lo hiciera más. Que me contara cosas y eso… sigue haciéndolo de manera que parezca todo muy normal, pero hubo algo que lo hizo saltar y… joder, como me gustaría poder hablar de esto contigo en persona. A lo que iba, que puede que eso ayude a que Frank se abra también contigo, que no sé si lo ha hecho ya o no, pero puede que… yo que sé, espero que sí. Estaría bien que pudieras demostrarle que puedes devolverle lo que ha sido para ti y tal.

Estoy muy pasteloso últimamente? Seh, creo que sí. Es culpa de Pete.

 

XO

 

P.S: Oye, G… tu me dijiste que tenías el mismo problema que yo con lassss tallas y eso. Alguna tienda online o algo? En sí el problema no está en la longitud, ahí va bien, la cosa es el… el grosor, ya sabes. Que en sí yo estoy guay ahora mismo, pero es que Pete se me pone tan, taaaaan y quiero y… eso. Ayudita y tal.

 

 

  

**De** : Frank  ([frnkween@gmail.com](mailto:frnkween@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Sábado, 21 de Febrero de 2015

**Para** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Eh, Stump. Soy Frank. Iero. Le he robado tu email a Gee mientras dormía de su ordenador porque quería comentarte una cosa sin que se enterara y quitarle el móvil me parece un poco de novia celosa xD

Al lío. Gerard no está precisamente pasando un buen momento… desde que volviste a Irlanda está algo tocado y lleva unos días de mierda después de enterarse de que no podrá comprarse los billetes para ir a verte en un futuro cercano. La cuestión es que había pensado hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado y comprarle yo los billetes de avión, en plan sorpresa. En fin, que si me dices qué días te viene bien para que vaya y eso pues mejor, no lo voy a mandar a Irlanda para que no puedas arreglármelo porque estés muy ocupado xDD.

Si te da igual pues le pillo un vuelo para que esté allí el 2 de Marzo. Dímelo cuanto antes, que tampoco es que esté rico y los billetes salen baratos si los pillo ya.

F.

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Sábado, 21 de Febrero de 2015

**Para** : Iero ([frnkween@gmail.com](mailto:frnkween@gmail.com))

 

Eh. Sí, a ver. Por mi se puede venir cuando le dé la gana y quedarse cuanto le dé la gana. Sé que está jodido ahora y eso… y, tío, creo que no le estas regalando unos billetes, le estás regalando vida.

El 2 de Marzo está bien, está más que bien. Joder, por mi, ya te digo, mañana mismo.

Que si te hace venirte también, aquí tienes sitio, tío. De verdad. La cama no es muy grande, pero no creo que sea un problema el dormir apretados XD

Como tu veas, ya me avisas de horarios o que me avise él o lo que sea.

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Miércoles, 25 de Febrero de 2015

**Para:** Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

TIOOO, TIOOOO, TIOOOOO!!! NO TE LO VAS A CREER!!!! Bueno, sí porque ya lo sabes, mamón. PERO FRANKIE ME HA REGALADO LOS BILLETES A IRLANDA!! : DDDDDDDD no sé cuándo hablaste con él ni por qué ni nada pero tío, tío! Dios como lo quiero! Estaré allí el dos de marzo, llego a eso de las 12 en hora de allí y voy a estar dos semanas enteraaaaas! Hasta el 16 o así, no lo tengo muy seguro porque en cuanto me dio los billetes me tiré para él a follármelo así que no los miré mucho xDD

Por cierto, dice que gracias por la oferta, pero que no tiene dinero para más (Es un idiota, eran sus ahorros para irse con su padre este verano, sabes? ¬¬ pero no me pude enfadar mucho con él, la verdad), y que, cito textualmente, “es una pena, porque pensaba compartir esa estrecha cama con Stump”.  No voy a decirte lo que dijo de tu culo después xD

Oh, joder, ya me había hecho a la idea de que no iba y llevo tres días de subidón!!!!! A ver, que me calmo. No me tengas en cuenta lo de la fecha, tío, estaba desconcertado, vale?! Acababas de decirme que habías perdido la virginidad!! Qué esperabas?!! Que por cierto, no tan detallado como esperaba… pero tendré que conformarme. No, xD es broma. Así que todo perfecto y bonito y precioso y bien. Guay, tío! (aunque lo del protector labial me ha desconcertado mucho, tío, ni YO he hecho eso en la vida… qué pasa cuando se mete él los dedos?? Se los lame?? O es que el lubricante lo había gastado en eso? xD)

Lo de San Valentín… lo oyes?? Soy yo riéndome. Un corazón. Con piruletas. XDDDDD ay, que lloro. Lo siento, es que creo que mi prima Lisa de quince años hizo algo parecido a su novio (menos la parte de comerle la “piruleta”, espero) ajajjajajaja. A partir de ahora lo voy a llamar Peter Piruleta. Oh dioses, cómo lo voy a mirar ahora a la cara la semana que viene?! (LA SEMANA QUE VIENE! : D) ay, vale, ya me calmo.

Stump, tú no necesitas un ejemplo a seguir… eres perfecto por naturaleza. De todas maneras, tampoco es que yo sea tu mejor modelo, ni de coña, pero sí, yo también estoy orgulloso de haberlo hecho, sabes? No sé, es como que he aprendido a dejarme en manos de otra persona y confiar un poco más en los demás. Los resultados obtenidos?? Bueno, tampoco creas… ya te contaré más detenidamente cuando vaya pero vamos, así como premisa te digo que lo máximo que sé de Frank es que sus padres están separados y el novio de su madre lo odia. Punto.

Sobre los condones… quieres que te lleve de aquí? xDDD. Hay un par de páginas online, sí. Busco las direcciones y te las mando.

Nos vemos en nada, enano!! : D

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Sábado, 28 de Febrero de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Eeeehhhhh, tío!! Jajajajaja como mola, eh? Joder, yo también pensaba ya que no te volvía a ver hasta verano, mamón. Llegas a las 12? Genial, me da tiempo a ir a buscarte. Y te quedas hasta el 16?? EN SERIO?? Hostia, tío, genial!!! Te voy a hacer un tour por sitios que te van a molar seguro.

Dile a Frank que eso no era a lo que me refería ¬¬ Y QUE DEJE MI CULO EN PAZ!

Y que te dije de decir la palabra con V referente a mi? Eh? Tío… déjame conservar mi dignidad y no imaginarme con túnica blanca sujetando al niño Jesús en brazos (como esa escultura horreeeeenda que tiene tu madre en el mueble del salón. En serio, no sé cómo no se te ha ‘resbalado por accidente’ aún). Igualmente, aún me queda, y eso, así que… lo de traerme condones… pues si, mejor que sí. Necesitas medidas o ya me has avergonzado bastante?

No pienso decirte como se mete los dedos Pete, bastantes datos he dado ya. Y la verdad es que lo del protector labial, pues una vez lo derrites en los dedos es básicamente igual que cualquier lubricante (ahora lo sé, he podido comprobar la diferencia).

Lo de San Valentín, bueno, espero no decepcionarte, G, pero tu prima Lisa intentó comerme a mí la piruleta el verano pasado, así que sí, mejor no lo pienses mucho. El apodo es suuuuper original, te has tenido que quemar neuronas y todo pensándolo (eso si te quedan después del polvo de agradecimiento con Iero. Polvo? Polvos? Vamos, eso). Te aviso de ya que si tu grado de creatividad está así de exacerbado, estas semanas aquí (AQUÍ TIO!!) vas a encontrar muuuchos apodos para Pete. Solo te pido una cosa, no se los digas. Es capaz de hacerse una camiseta con el nombrecito en violeta con purpurina. Va en serio, tiene antecedentes.

Por cierto… ayer mi padre me llamó vía Skype (sí, yo aún tampoco entiendo cómo). Me pilló por pura casualidad, estaba a punto de irme al curro, pero tenía el ordenador abierto y como se conecta solo pues lo oí (lo tengo para cuando juego con estos al wow de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando). Cuestión, que me preguntó qué tal, como iba todo y eso. Y estaba a punto de irme cuando me dijo que estaba pensando en venir por mi cumpleaños.

Gerard. Estoy jodido. Qué hago con el piso? Qué hago con la academia? Que hago con… Pete?

 

HELP (ven pronto)

XO

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Lunes, 2 de Marzo de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Mi prima Lisa intentó comerte la piruleta????!!!!!!!!!!! Y TÚ NO ME LO DIJISTE??!!! PATRICK!!! TIENE QUINCE AÑOS!!! Dios, los niños de hoy en día… (aunque ahora que lo pienso yo con quince estaba intentando meter la mano en los pantalones de David Carter… jejeje, qué tiempos)

Adivina desde donde te escribo???? : D por qué crees que no dejan usar móviles en el avión?? Si un bicho como este está preparado para VOLAR, qué coño puede hacerle un móvil?! En fin…cosas que no entenderé nunca. Cuando llegue voy a tener un jetlag de la hostia, porque no puedo dormirme de la emoción (y de los ronquidos que está metiendo el de atrás. La virgen, parece que se ha tragado un tractor).

Lo de Frank con tu culo es amor… no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Los ojos le hacen chiribitas cuando habla de él, te lo juro xD. Ah y lo del polvo de agradecimiento fueron polvoS… seis orgasmos en total si no recuerdo mal. Cuatro horas (con descanso, aun no soy una estrella del porno). Por si no podías dormir de la incertidumbre :)

(Aunque puede que fueran los últimos… ya te contaré)

Cuando llegue hablaremos detenidamente sobre lo de tu padre, tío, pero no te preocupes. Buscaremos alguna solución, seguro.

Voy a ver si duermo algo, te veo la jeta en unas horas!!!

 

P.S. esa escultura es el mal, la hija de puta no se rompe! Ya la dejé caer “accidentalmente” una vez… y nada. En sueños aun la oigo reírse de mí por eso. Además, ya conoces a mi madre, no se le puede engañar…desde ese día me mira con una ceja levantada cada vez que paso por al lado de la escultura. No sé quién me da más miedo de las dos.

 

 

Enviado desde iPhone a las 00:10

 


	4. Chapter 4

***

 

“DilequenodilequenoDILEQUENO”, suplica Patrick y Andy lo mira como si no entendiera una mierda.

“¿Ein?”, pregunta el batería, y entonces lo oye. La voz de Pete resonando por el pasillo desde su habitación.

“Aaaaaandreeew, déjanos las llaves del coche”, suena infantil. “Trickster, ¿dónde has metido mi purpurina?”

“PETE, VAMOS A PERDER EL AUTOBUS”, grita Patrick medio histérico mientras Andy suelta un “¿Las llaves de qué?” que casi ni se oye.

“Pero que vamos en coche, Rick, hay tiempo”, dice y aparece por la puerta del pasillo, con la cara cubierta de pintura rosa y naranja. “Nos dejas las llaves, ¿no?”

“Tío, el coche no es mío… Pregúntale a Tim”, contesta Andy y Pete mira a Patrick poniendo su mejor cara de pena.

Patrick no reacciona. Patrick no hace nada. Patrick intenta no entrar en pánico.

“Te mato. ¡TE MATO!”, se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

“No, es A-mo. Te a-mo”, lo corrige y sonríe mirando a Andy. “Le cuesta adaptarse al idioma un poco. Americanos…”

Andy va a recordarle a Pete que él también es americano, pero Patrick agarra a Pete de la sudadera y lo arrastra pasillo adentro antes de que pueda empezar a abrir la boca. Sin pensar mucho en ello, niega con la cabeza y sigue a lo suyo.

Patrick tira a Pete dentro del cuarto de baño y abre el grifo del lavabo a toda prisa, mojando el pico de una toalla y empezando a restregarle la cara con ella. Cuando Pete va a quejarse de que está frio Patrick aprovecha y le mete la toalla en la boca.

“¡Shh! Ni una palabra. Como lleguemos tarde te juro… ¡AHH!”, brama y moja la toalla de nuevo, quitándole toda la suciedad.

“Hey, Trick. ¿Estás contento porque viene tu amigo a jugar?”, pregunta Pete con una sonrisa mientras la cara le chorrea agua coloreada.

“Voy a darte un rodillazo en los huevos como no te estés quieto y callado”, lo amenaza con el dedo y vuelve a coger la toalla, escurriéndola y limpiándole más la cara a Pete.

“¿Vas a darme un rodillazo?¿Con la boca?”, murmura Pete, levantando una ceja y apretando a Patrick contra el lavabo.

Patrick sonríe y baja la toalla, poniéndose de puntillas solo un poco para alcanzar la oreja de Pete para susurrar con una sonrisa sugerente. “Como no estés listo en cinco segundos, la próxima vez que te coma la polla… pienso MASTICAR”, dice y le agarra la entrepierna, haciendo que Pete suelte un quejido agudo. “¡Andando!”, ordena y le pone la toalla en las manos, saliendo del baño y yéndose por la puerta.

Pete se limpia la cara rápidamente, comprobando un segundo si queda alguna mancha antes de correr a su habitación y coger el cartel que estaba preparando, siguiendo a toda pastilla a Patrick.

“Te tiene domesticado, ¿eh?”, se ríe Andy cuando lo ve pasar.

“Es amor, Hurley, ¡A-M-O-R!”

Al final cogen el autobús a tiempo y Patrick se pasa todo el trayecto intentando controlar el sonrojo mientras Pete le dice lo mono que se pone cuando amenaza con asesinarlo. Son las doce menos cuarto cuando ponen los pies en el aeropuerto. Los paneles indican que el vuelo procedente de NY llegará a la hora prevista. Patrick empieza a retorcerse los dedos y a dar botecitos cuando se encuentra de frente con la puerta de salida.

Cuando empieza a salir gente, Pete desenrolla el cartel que llevaba en la mano y lo sujeta en alto. Patrick lo mira un momento. Luego lo vuelve a mirar.

“… ¿Pete?”

En el cartel, que en realidad es una cartulina verde enorme, hay pintados dos muñecos con temperas. Uno de los muñecos tiene unas gafas enormes y una gorra de lado. El otro tiene el pelo negro y largo cayéndole por la cara de manera que solo se le ve un ojo. El cuerpo es de palo. Al lado de los muñecos, unas letras temblorosas dicen algo así como: “bienvenidogeee”

“¿A que mola?”, sonríe grande Pete. Patrick parpadea. “Dijiste que a tu colega le molaba el arte, ¿no?”. Patrick vuelve a parpadear y mira alternativamente a Pete y al cartel. “Estaría mejor si me hubieras dejado usar mi purpurina”, rueda los ojos Pete, y vuelve a mirar a Patrick. “¡Di algo, Trick, me estás asustando!”

Patrick solo sonríe y salta, agarrándolo por los hombros y besándolo mientras dice “ereselmejorelmejooor”. Y Pete baja un brazo y lo agarra por la cintura, apretándolo contra él y dejando que el cartel se caiga sobre sus cabezas.

Patrick está ocupado intentando respirar mientras Pete le muerde los labios cuando la voz a su espalda lo hace saltar.

“Wooahwoah, vaya recibimiento, Steezy”

“GERARD”, grita cuando se suelta de Pete y, posiblemente sea por la euforia del momento, pero se abraza a Gerard como si no lo hubiese visto en años. Gerard se ríe a carcajadas, pero le corresponde el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. “¡Estás aquí, tío!”, dice Patrick cuando se separa, empujándolo por los hombros.

“Sí, alguien tenía que venir a poner un poco de orden”, contesta y le da una palmada en el brazo, mirando a Pete que acaba de levantar el cartel de nuevo todo lo alto que puede.

“Ehm… Gee, este es Pete”, dice Patrick, carraspeando un poco y pasándose las manos por las mejillas disimuladamente para intentar sofocar el sonrojo.

“Yaaaaa, ya veo. _Pete_ ”, dice mirando de reojo a Patrick, sabiendo los dos instantáneamente lo que están pensando. “Hey, ¿que tal, tío?”, saluda, ofreciéndole la mano.

“Guau, por fin te conozco, colega”, sonríe Pete, estrechándole la mano y tirando de él para darle un medio abrazo. Gerard lo corresponde a medias, sorprendido por la familiaridad repentina. Cuando Pete lo suelta es evidente que ha notado la reticencia de Gerard, porque lo mira un poco avergonzado. “Eh… la efusividad y eso… ya sabes”.

“Ehh… sí, bueno. Guay, yo también tenía ganas de conocerte”.

Se hace un silencio incómodo en el que Gerard tose y Pete tamborilea los dedos sobre el cartel. Cuando ambos miran a Patrick este está con los ojos clavados en ellos y los dientes apretados en una especie de sonrisa esperanzadora que queda un poco extraña.

“Bueeeeeeno. ¿Nos vamos?”

De camino a la parada de autobús van hablando, Gerard haciendo notar la diferencia entre NY y Dublín, alucinando sobre todo con la cantidad de espacio y la cantidad de _verde_. Patrick comparte impresiones y Pete se une, contando anécdotas sobre la primera vez que pisó Irlanda y como un tío empezó a hablarle en un idioma que él pensó que era Gaélico pero que luego resultó que solamente estaba borracho. Cuando Gerard se ríe por primera vez de una de las estupideces de Pete, Patrick respira tranquilo. Para cuando van en el autobús, Pete ha conseguido meterse en la conversación como si fuera uno más y Gerard no parece incómodo. Patrick da gracias a todos los dioses, porque dentro de unas horas tendrá que irse a currar y agradece no tener que dejar a Gerard muy solo. De todas formas, espera que Gee también haga buenas migas con Joe, Andy y Tim. Sobre todo con Joe. Todo dios hace buenas migas con Joe.

Cuando llegan a casa, Patrick se rebusca las llaves en el bolsillo y se le traban los dedos. Están ahí. Estánahíestánahí¡estánahí!

**

Desde el momento en el que Gerard entra por la puerta del piso de Patrick, las horas siguientes vuelan. Primero conoce a todos los chicos, contento de poder ponerles cara de una vez, y mientras va a la habitación de Stump a dejar la maleta y eso, su mejor amigo no se calla ni un segundo. Gerard sonríe porque a Patrick se le nota a quilómetros que está emocionado por tenerlo ahí, pero también nervioso por Pete.

Pete es… curioso. Y raro, _muy_ raro. Es verdad que el recibimiento en el aeropuerto había ido guay, aunque el abrazo repentino lo había dejado un poco descolocado, y en el autobús no había habido ningún momento incómodo ni cosas así. Parecía un buen tío, pero conforme pasaba más horas con él, se daba cuenta de que era un chaval bastante particular.

Miraba a Patrick como si sostuviera la Tierra y el resto de los planetas él solito, con una adoración que parecía casi enfermiza. Gerard no iba a quejarse de eso, por supuesto, de hecho podía llegar a entenderlo. Patrick era como su hermano, pero es ese tipo de persona que simplemente adoras. No era para menos que Pete lo mirara así.

Pero no es que fuera raro por eso. No. Era raro porque no se estaba quieto. No se callaba y cuando lo hacía sólo era porque Patrick hablaba. Parecía hiperactivo, riéndose y haciendo tonterías por todos lados, pero una mirada de Stump le decía cuando parar. Era bastante gracioso.

No es que le cayera mal, qué va, pero algunas veces resultaba agotador, y otras parecía un crío al que te dan ganas de decirle que se vaya a su cuarto. Y sólo llevaba con él unas horas… Gerard ya sabía que Patrick tenía la paciencia de un santo, pero después de esto se merecía una suite en los cielos, con vistas al mar y todo.

Los demás eran exactamente como se los imaginaba. Más o menos. Joe era una partida constante, se le notaba a la legua, y con sólo dos horas en su casa, Gerard ya casi lloraba de la risa con algunos comentarios. Andy realmente no hablaba mucho, así que no sabía demasiado. Lo había saludado con un ‘hey’, asintiendo la cabeza, y no había vuelto a decir nada hasta que Gerard lo había oído en la cocina diciéndole a Pete algo. Y tampoco mucho.

La casa no era un auténtico desastre, como esperaba (cuando eres amigo de Patrick tantos años no puedes esperar otra cosa, y tampoco es que Gerard fuera muy ordenado), pero el cuarto de Patrick es otra cosa. Gerard sonríe nada más entrar porque, aunque no tiene nada que ver con su cuarto allá en casa, el desorden es exactamente el mismo. Tampoco es que le importe, está acostumbrado.

“Hey, Gee” Patrick asoma la cabeza por la puerta, sonriendo. “Vamos a pedir chino para comer, ¿te pido lo de siempre?”

“Sip” dice Gerard, apartando una pila de ropa del suelo para dejar la maleta en un rincón. Patrick desaparece un momento pero vuelve a la habitación, cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama al estilo indio con una sonrisa.

“Tío, por fin estás aquí”

“Dios, estaba deseando salir de Nueva York, te lo juro” Gerard se tira encima de la cama, pasando un brazo por encima de sus ojos y gruñendo por el cansancio. Puto jetlag. De repente levanta el brazo un poco y mira a Patrick con una ceja levantada. “Espero que hayas cambiado las sábanas…”

Patrick se sonroja, dándole un manotazo en la pierna, haciéndolo reír. “Idiota” sonríe a pesar de la vergüenza y se muerde el labio. “Da igual, ¿sabes? Normalmente siempre acabamos en su cuarto de todos modos”

“Oh, ya veo…” Gerard le sonríe pícaro, disfrutando de cómo el sonrojo se expande por sus mejillas hacia su cuello.

“Cállate” le dice su mejor amigo. “Oye, esta tarde había pensado que te vinieras al curro conmigo. Los chicos estarán contigo y así ves el pub. ¿Te hace?”

“Vale, sí. Así veo las lápidas” Gerard sonríe grande.

“Espero que te des cuenta de lo perturbado que resulta que te haga ilusión ver _lápidas_ ”

Gerard se ríe. “No sé de qué te sorprendes… oye, ¿qué tardará el chino?”

“Pues no sé, unos tres cuartos de hora o una hora, depende” dice Patrick, encogiéndose de hombros. “¿Por?”

“Por echarme un poco… estoy cansado”

Patrick da un apretón en su tobillo y se levanta de la cama, sonriendo. “Sí, échate. Cuando venga entro a despertarte”

“Vale” dice Gerard, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola caer al suelo mientras se saca las zapatillas empujando con los pies.

“Oye” dice Patrick, mirándolo con una ceja levantada. “¿Estás bien? Te noto algo… apagado” Gerard se encoge de hombros y agacha la mirada, sacando el móvil del bolsillo y dejándolo en la mesilla pequeña de al lado de la cama. “¿Tiene algo que ver con Frank y lo que me dijiste en el email?”

Gerard suspira y mira a su mejor amigo, el cabrón lo leía como si fuera un libro abierto con fuente tamaño cincuenta y seis. “Nos hemos peleado. Bueno, yo en realidad no estoy enfadado, pero él sí…”

Patrick asiente pero no le pregunta más, sólo se queda mirándolo un rato, esperando a ver si sigue hablando.

“Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora, ¿vale?” dice Gerard, echándose en la cama y sonriendo un poco antes de añadir. “Tenemos dos semanas”

Patrick sonríe y asiente, dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia la puerta. “Descansa un poco, anda. Ahora nos vemos” dice antes de salir y cerrar con cuidado.

Gerard suspira y mira el móvil una vez más, sin tener respuesta a ninguno de sus mensajes. Se acurruca contra la almohada y deja que el olor a suavizante y un poco a Patrick lo haga sentirse en casa y, a pesar de todo, no tarda mucho en dormirse.

**

El bar no estaba muy lleno. A lo mejor porque era lunes, o porque era temprano. Había dos o tres personas sentadas en la barra de la derecha, en los taburetes de madera. Cuando se fija, se da cuenta de que de verdad hay lápidas en la pared del bar, detrás de la barra, _nichos_ de punta a punta. Sonríe grande y Patrick rueda los ojos a su lado, sonriendo.

“Qué grima me das…” dice, pero Gerard sabes que es mentira. “Eh, Pete” dice, y Pete deja de hacer el tonto para mirarlo, ojos muy abiertos. “Cuídamelo, ¿quieres? Y no hagas nada estúpido” advierte, mirándolo con las cejas levantadas.

Pete sonríe enorme y, en serio, woah, Patrick es un tío con suerte. “¡Ohh, Pattycakes! ¡Yo no hago estupideces nunca!”

Gerard aguanta la risa por el mote, mirando a Patrick divertido. Aunque está bastante oscuro, puede ver que se ha sonrojado, y al final Gerard pierde la batalla contra la risa.

“Cállate” le dice Patrick, antes de decirles adiós y perderse detrás de la barra.

“Vamos, Gee” dice Pete, tan emocionado que por un momento le da miedo quedarse sólo con él. Joe, Andy y Tim también están con ellos, pero van a su bola y no le han prestado mucha atención de momento. Gerard levanta las cejas un poco, sorprendido por el uso del diminutivo, tampoco es que tuvieran tanta confianza, pero al final niega y sonríe, siguiendo a los chicos por el bar.

El sitio es bastante oscuro, a la izquierda se alinean todas las mesas, con bancos grandes a cada lado. Las paredes son de piedra y las lámparas cuelgan del techo, de hierro como en los castillos antiguos. Gerard aún está mirando fijamente las lápidas de la pared, arrepintiéndose de haberse dejado la cámara de fotos en la maleta.

Los chicos cogen mesa casi al fondo del pub, y puedes ver que al final del todo hay unos escalones que bajan a una pista, vacía.

“Ahí es donde se dan los conciertos” le dice Pete, que lo había estado observando todo el tiempo. “A la izquierda está el escenario. Está bastante guay”

“¿Hay concierto todas las noches?” le pregunta.

Pete se encoge de hombros. “Durante la semana no muchos. Jueves, viernes y sábado sobre todo, aunque no todas las semanas. Creo que este finde hay uno, así que podrás ver por lo menos ese antes de que vuelvas a casa” Pete levanta la vista y sonríe mientras termina de decir la frase.

Gerard sigue su línea de visión y se encuentra con Patrick de pie a su lado, sonriendo. “¿Queréis algo, mamones?”

Gerard sonríe pícaro y pasa una mano por detrás del muslo de Patrick. “¿Qué me ofreces, rubio?”

“Una hostia, como te pongas tonto” dice Patrick, dándole un manotazo en la mano que tiene en su muslo. “Quita, gilipollas”

Gerard se ríe y mira a Pete, que los mira divertido. “A mí ponme una Guiness, para variar”

“¿Sabes que tenemos más cervezas, verdad?” dice Patrick, sonriendo como un idiota.

“Sí, pero me gusta oírte quejarte” le responde Pete, arrugando la nariz de manera adorable y sonriendo.

Gerard se siente un poco en medio de la situación, pero no incómodo. Carraspea y mira a Patrick. “¿Los ojitos se los pones a todos los clientes o— ¡Au! Vale, vale” dice, restregándose la cabeza donde Patrick le ha dado un capón. “Tráeme cualquiera, no sé. Alguna que no haya probado, lo dejo a tu elección”

Patrick asiente y se va a la barra.

La tarde se pasa bastante rápida. Pete y él hablan de todo un poco, y pronto los demás se unen a la conversación. Le cuentan sobre la banda, la vez que Patrick cantó (a Pete se le iluminan los ojos especialmente en ese momento, es bastante divertido), cómo empezaron y cómo llegaron a parar a Irlanda. De dónde son y un poco de sus historias.

Gerard se lo está pasando tan bien que no se da cuenta de lo rápido que pasan las horas. No está muy cansado, después de haber dormido un rato antes de comer, pero cuando llevan un par de cervezas más y empieza a oscurecer se va notando el viaje y el jetlag.

“Eh, Gee” dice Pete, levantando su cerveza. “¿Me acompañas a por otra?”

Gerard asiente y entre los dos se quedan con lo que los demás quieren para pedirlo todo ya que van. Ahora el sitio está un poco más lleno y tienen que esperar un rato en la barra a que Patrick se desocupe.

“Hey, Pete” dice, intentando sonar casual y no como si fuera a amenazarlo de muerte.

Pete lo mira, aun con cara de emocionado. En serio, Gerard se pregunta cómo puede tener tanta energía.

“Oye, me pareces un buen tío, ¿sabes?” se da cuenta de que Pete sabe por dónde va porque empieza a cambiarle la cara, pasando a confuso y luego acojonado.

“¿Pero?” dice, casi como si tuviera miedo de hablar.

“Patrick es mi hermano” dice Gerard, y puede verlo relajarse, como si fuera otra cosa mucho peor lo que esperaba. “Y por lo que he visto no creo que vayas a hacerle daño a propósito… pero todos la cagamos alguna vez, así que piénsate muy bien las cosas que haces o dices antes de portarte como un gilipollas con él, porque me caes bien, pero te juro que si alguna vez lo veo pasarlo mal por ti, más te vale desaparecer del mapa si no quieres perder a tu descendencia, ¿estamos?” suena bastante más serio de lo que pretendía en un principio, y se da cuenta de que realmente lo dice en serio. A la mierda las legalidades y la cárcel, si ese tío jode a Patrick, se lo carga.

Pete lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y traga, como si Gerard hubiera conseguido asustarlo, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

“Oye” dice, soltando el aire en una risa nerviosa. “Entiendo que eres su mejor amigo y  alguien tiene que encargarse de darme LA charla, pero—“

“No te lo estoy diciendo porque sea lo típico o porque sí. Hablo muy en serio” Gerard lo mira entre los mechones de pelo, sin parpadear.

Pete vuelve a tragar y agacha la mirada. Cuando la levanta tiene la mandíbula apretada y nada de miedo, hablando con la barbilla alta.

“Patrick significa mucho para mí. Más de lo que él cree y tú sabes. Puedo ser un gilipollas a veces, pero nunca con él. Si alguna vez lo soy, no creo que me encuentres vivo cuando vengas a cortarme las pelotas” Pete habla serio, y Gerard sabe que está siendo sincero. Tanto que ahora el que tiene miedo es él.

Aún se están mirando sin decir nada cuando Patrick aparece enfrente de ellos al otro lado de la barra.

“¿Qué os pongo, pesados?”

Pete sonríe y pide todo, lo de los chicos, lo suyo y lo de Gerard. Llevaban el dinero justo de todos pero cuando Gerard va a pagar lo suyo Pete lo para, pagándolo él. Patrick le sonríe y le guiña un ojo cuando se lo lleva todo y va a por las cervezas.

Gerard asiente a Pete en agradecimiento y éste le sonríe. “Me alegro de que te tenga, ¿sabes? Es un alivio saber que si alguna vez yo no estoy, eres tú el que está con él. No es que piense que no sabe cuidarse sólo, ese cabrón sabe _pegar_ , pero es sólo… ya sabes” Pete se calla cuando Patrick les trae las cervezas y le manda un beso antes de que se vaya a atender a los demás clientes.

Gerard sabe lo que quiere decir. Es instinto protector. El mismo que siente por su hermano, o por Frank. El mismo que lo ha llevado a darle la charla a Pete.

“Sí, te entiendo” dice mientras vuelven a la mesa.

“Tú puedes estar tranquilo también, ¿sabes?” Pete deja las cervezas en la mesa y se sienta en el banco.

Gerard sonríe de lado y se sienta a su lado, cogiendo su vaso. “¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo estoy?”

Pete le sonríe grande y levanta el vaso. Gerard le devuelve la sonrisa y golpea el suyo con el de él, dando un trago largo a su cerveza.

**

Patrick los mira cada dos por tres, mientras lava los vasos, mientras atiende a algún cliente que les quede lejos, observa cómo se desenvuelven todos, pero sobre todo como se desenvuelve Gerard. Sabe de sobra como es su amigo, sabe que no suele congeniar a la primera con la gente así como así, y sobre todo sabe que no suele congeniar a la primera con gente como Pete. O con gente que se parece a Pete de primeras.

Lo bueno es que parece que, después de todo, han congeniado. Y Patrick agradece a todos los dioses antiguos y nuevos que sea así. Patrick sabe de sobra que no debería ser tan perfeccionista, sobre todo en asuntos que él no puede controlar, pero es que le cuesta, y sobre todo cuando se trata de dos personas que son tan importantes para él. Al principio casi se le cae un vaso de lo que le temblaban las manos, ahora, después de que la última vez que pasara al lado de Gerard lo oyera enfrascado en una conversación con Andy sobre la historia detrás de las lápidas de The Pint, sabe que puede estar más tranquilo.

Las horas pasan más lentas de lo normal poniendo copas y viendo como los chicos se divierten, pero al final la gente empieza a irse y cuando llega la hora de cerrar solo quedan Pete y Gerard sentados en la barra, en el lugar en el que Patrick está acostumbrado a ver a Pete todas las noches.

Patrick le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Pete y este asiente, saltando del taburete y yéndose al otro lado del bar, comenzando a bajar las persianas metálicas de las ventanas. Cuando Gerard llega hasta su lado, Patrick está cerrando la puerta.

“¿Qué tal?”, pregunta Patrick, comprobando donde está Pete con la mirada, viéndolo a lo lejos.

“Bien. Interesante. Tu amigo Andy es mucho más inteligente de lo que uno podría esperar en un primer momento. ¿Sabías que esas lápidas son de…?”

“No. No lo sabía ni quiero saberlo, gracias”, lo corta Patrick y Gerard se ríe.

“He estado hablando de música con Tim, tiene muy buen gusto. Es bueno encontrar a alguien que no se ha quedado anclado en los ochenta”, comenta Gerard y Patrick le saca el dedo. “Joe me cae de puta madre, ¿sabías que le gusta Pollock?”

“No tenía ni idea de que Joe sabía siquiera quién era Pollock”, contesta Patrick sorprendido, volviendo a mirar luego a Pete y mordisqueándose los labios. “¿Y Pete?”

“Pete es…”

“Trick, todo cerrado. ¿Me pasas las llaves o…?”, dice Pete mientras camina hacia ellos y Gerard se calla y a Patrick se le suben los colores.

“Nah, yo cierro. Id saliendo por la ventana, ahora voy”, comenta mientras le da una vuelta al llavero en los dedos.

“¿Por la ventana?”, pregunta Gerard, y, ahora que se fija, ve una única ventana abierta, justo al lado de la puerta.

“Claro, tío”, dice Pete, subiéndose en el alfeizar y saltando fuera “¡PARKOUR!”

Patrick ve como Gerard salta fuera también y resopla un poco, sabiendo que tendrán que dejar la conversación para otro momento.

Mientras van en el autobús, Patrick comenta con Gerard que mañana tiene el día libre y Pete sugiere que podrían pasarse a verlos ensayar. Gerard asiente con la cabeza, pero los ojos se le cierran solos y bosteza cada dos por tres, así que Patrick decide que mejor lo deja descansar y ya mañana comentarán lo que sea. Pete se le agarra por la cintura desde atrás y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, bostezando también y apretándolo fuerte contra él. Gerard los mira de reojo y se ríe, negando levemente con la cabeza. Patrick sabe de sobra lo que está pensando.

Cuando llegan a casa Gerard va arrastrando los pies y cae en el sofá como un peso muerto en el momento en el que entran por la puerta. Pete les pregunta si le hace tomarse la última y Gerard le saca el dedo sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Patrick se ríe. Puede que no haya tenido oportunidad para hablar con Gerard de cómo le ha caído Pete, pero Gerard no suele tratar así a la gente al menos que sean colegas, así que puede estar tranquilo.

“Vamos, anda”, dice, tirando del brazo de Gerard. “No vas a dormir en el sofá, Gee”.

“¿Por qué? Parece cómodo. Me cae bien. Es un sofá bonito”, murmura, acomodándose un poco más.

“Gerard… en serio, tienes que irte a la cama”, Patrick tira más de su brazo.

“Dile lo que pasó en ese sofá, a lo mejor así se le quitan las ganas de restregar la cara por él”, grita Pete desde lejos y Gerard se levanta como un resorte, Patrick riendo a carcajadas totalmente rojo.

“¡Hostia puta, Stump! Eso se avisa, cabrón…”, se queja Gerard, limpiándose la cara con un solo ojo abierto.

“No fue para tanto…”, murmura Patrick, acompañando a Gerard hasta la habitación.

Gerard cae de cara sobre el colchón y repta un poco hacia arriba, tirando de la colcha para intentar deshacer la cama sin tener que quitarse de encima. Además, mientras va quitándose los zapatos con los pies, bajando una mano para desabrocharse los vaqueros, moviendo las caderas para quitárselos.

“No sé si intentas seducirme, pero creo que llegas un poco tarde”, se ríe Patrick, viendo la escena desde la puerta.

“Que te den, Stump”, dice Gerard con la boca contra la almohada, subiendo el culo para intentar bajarse los vaqueros.

“Hombre, no había pensado en ello, ya que estás aquí y eso, pero si insistes…”, comenta Patrick, ganándose una mirada de odio eterno de Gerard que dice claramente ‘ni se te ocurra’. Patrick se ríe. “¿No sería más fácil si te bajaras de la cama?”

“¿Vas a quedarte ahí criticando o vas a ayudar a tu amigo en apuros?”, dice Gerard, dejándose los pantalones a media pierna y subiendo los brazos para quitarse la chaqueta y la camiseta, tirándolas al suelo junto a la cama.

“Eres un puto vago”, dice Patrick mientras le tira de los vaqueros, quitándoselos y tirándolos con el resto de la ropa.

“Mira quien fue a hablar…”, Gerard rueda los ojos, bajando la ropa de la cama con los pies y metiéndose entre las sábanas.

“Deberías ponerte un pijama, aquí refresca por las noches”.

“Paso. No voy a ponerme a buscar ahora una mierda. Si me resfrío me cuidas y me das sopita”, Patrick lo mira de reojo y Gerard se ríe. “¿Crees que Pete se pondría celoso?”

“Pete te haría la sopa él mismo. Es de esas personas de ‘tus amigos son mis amigos’, si yo te quiero, él te quiere. Es así”, dice encogiéndose de hombros, yendo hasta la puerta y apoyándose en el marco.

“Tienes suerte, Patrick. Ese crio te mira como si fueras el Halcón Milenario de su Han Solo”, dice Gerard sonriendo.

“Voy a fingir que no me has comparado con una nave espacial”

“Yo solo digo que se nota que está deseando montarte, apretarte los botones y hacerte volaaaaar”

“Buenas noches, Gerard”

**

Cuando Patrick llega a la habitación de Pete, este lo espera sentado en la cama deshecha, apoyado en el cabecero con las piernas cruzadas estilo indio. Le sonríe y le hace un gesto con la mano para que vaya hacia él.

“¡Hao! Jefe indio saludar pequeño rostro pálido”, dice Pete levantando la mano cuando Patrick se sienta frente a él.

“¿Has estado viendo Peter Pan otra vez?”, bromea Patrick y Pete tira de él haciendo que caiga encima suya. “Eh… ¿qué tal?”, pregunta a milímetros de su cara.

“Pues esperando a que te dé la gana de besarme”, dice Pete rodando los ojos. “Pero como se ve que me pueden salir CANAS esperando, pues…”, tira de él un poco más, atrapándole los labios con los suyos.

Patrick se ríe en el beso, apoyándose en los hombros de Pete para colocarse mejor, separándose después de un rato y aclarándose la garganta. “¿Ves? Ahora ya no eres un rostro pálido, ahora eres un piel roja”, dice Pete dándole toques con el dedo índice en la mejilla, riéndose cuando Patrick se lo aparta de un manotazo.

“Gilipollas…”, murmura Patrick, rodando hasta quedar al lado de Pete, tumbándose en la cama y quitándose los zapatos y los vaqueros. “Me refería a qué tal con Gerard”, dice mientras mete los pies bajo las sábanas y alarga la mano para taparse.

“Oh, guay”, contesta Pete, acostándose a su lado, agarrándolo por la cintura y enredando las piernas con las suyas.

“¿Guay qué es? Necesito más información”.

“Pues guay, no sé, bien, tío”, dice Pete encogiéndose de hombros, soltando una carcajada cuando ve la expresión para nada satisfecha de Patrick. “¡No puedes pretender conocerlo todo, Trick! No puedes controlar todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor”.

“¿Quién dice eso? Claro que puedo. Venga, di”, lo apremia, empujándolo con las caderas.

“A ver…  Me cae bien, se nota que es un buen tío. Ya me habías hablado de él y eso, y parece que se ajusta a lo que dijiste. ¡Ah, oh, sí, se me olvidaba! Me ha dado LA charla”, dice Pete divertido.

“¿¿Que ha hecho qué??”

“Siiii, me ha dicho todo eso de que si te hago daño, aunque sea un poquitín, me asesinará de forma horrible y desagradable y no me dará un entierro digno para que mi alma no vaya al Valhala y dejará mi cadáver en el desierto para que se lo coman los chacales”, le cuenta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Patrick lo mira estupefacto. “Vale, no han sido palabras textuales, pero ya sabes que tiendo a divagar y a crear mis propias historias para que suene más espectacular”.

“Oh, no te preocupes. Gerard te haría eso y más, tiende a ponerse creativo cuando está de mala hostia”, ríe Patrick y se muerde el labio inferior, mirando a Pete por encima de las gafas. “¿Y tú qué dijiste?”.

“Oh, pues… ya sabes. Que no tenía que preocuparse y eso”, dice y Patrick lo mira sin contestar, esperando que continúe. Entonces a Pete se le suben los colores y Patrick no puede evitar reírse porque eso es algo que no se ve todos los días. “Va, no me hagas decirlo, ¿vale? Ya sabes lo que dije, no voy a… Trickster, no me jodas”.

“Diiiiilo, quiero escucharlo”, contesta Patrick mientras se ríe y, aunque es él quien lo está pidiendo, siente las mejillas arder igualmente.

“Le dije que significas… mucho. Mucho, Rick, ya lo sabes. Y que si alguna vez la jodiera contigo yo—“

Patrick lo detiene poniéndole la mano en la boca, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras murmura “No lo digas, no digas eso, ¿vale?”, apartando la mano cuando Pete asiente también.

Cuando Patrick lo besa, Pete sonríe y apoya la frente contra la suya, agarrándolo y sujetándolo contra la cama, profundizando en el beso. Se apoya en sus caderas, subiendo las manos, colándose bajo la camiseta, acariciándole los costados y haciendo que Patrick se arquee un poco, se pegue a él.

“Pete…”, susurra Patrick cuando se separa lo suficiente para poder hablar, notando como Pete se hace hueco entre sus piernas, “Gerard está justo en la habitación de al lado”, avisa, poniéndole las manos en el pecho pero sin apartarlo realmente.

“Tienes razón. Sería un poco descortés que nos oyera justo la primera noche que pasa aquí”, comenta Pete sobre su cuello, mientras aprovecha para subir por él besándolo, mordiéndolo. “Tendremos que tener cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido entonces”.

**

Cuando Gerard se despierta, siente ese momento de confusión de no saber exactamente dónde es ni cómo ha llegado ahí, esa sensación que siempre tienes cuando duermes fuera de casa hasta que tu mente se acostumbra a tu nuevo cuarto. Frunce el ceño y se restriega los ojos para poder abrirlos mejor, y ya es consciente de donde está. Las cosas de Patrick tiradas por el suelo, su maleta en un rincón, los pájaros cantando fuera (eso que nunca, NUNCA oyes si vives en la jodida Nueva York).

Suspira y se estira en la cama, oyendo crujir varias de sus vértebras y notando un dolor punzante en el cuello. Ha dormido mejor de lo que dormía desde que aún estaba en la cuna pero el cuerpo le duele como si un tráiler hubiera estado toda la noche testando las ruedas con su cuerpo. Gruñe y se levanta de la cama, cogiendo la primera camiseta que pilla por la habitación (espera que sea de Patrick, y no de Pete) y saliendo al pasillo.

Oye murmullos en la cocina, risas camufladas, y arrastra los pies hasta ahí, sin saber muy bien cómo. Cuando llega a la cocina se para en la puerta. Patrick está delante de la encimera, preparando algo que huele a tostadas _demasiado_ tostadas, probablemente porque está distraído con Pete enganchado a su cintura por detrás y lamiendo su cuello mientras gime obscenamente, moviendo un poco sus caderas contra Stump.

Si Gerard estuviera lo suficientemente despierto haría algún comentario que le sacara los colores a su mejor amigo, o mencionaría el hecho de que Pete estuviera en bóxers en la _cocina_ , pero… café. Sin café su cerebro no funcionaba, así que se limita a carraspear y entrar a la cocina, mirando con una ceja levantada a Pete cuando se aparta y sonríe grande.

“¡Buenos días!”

_Ya veo_ , piensa, pero sólo mira un rato más a Pete con la ceja levantada y luego sigue su camino hacia la cafetera. Patrick se ríe y le da un beso en la mejilla a Pete, las suyas sonrojadas aún.

“No le digas buenos días hasta dentro de dos horas… por lo menos” le dice, dándole un palo en el culo. “Y corre a ponerte algo, anda”

Gerard se ha echado su taza de café y está sentado en la mesa bebiendo el primer trago cuando Pete se encoge de hombros y sale de la cocina.

Mira a Pete con media sonrisa y mirada divertida, y su amigo se vuelve a sonrojar, rodando los ojos. “Cállate”

Gerard da dos tragos más y habla, su voz ronca aún de dormir. “No te pongas colorado ahora, Steezy… anoche os oí haciéndolo como conejos”

Pretendía que fuera una simple broma, pero para su asombro ve como los ojos de Patrick se hacen imposiblemente grandes y su sonrojo se le sube hasta las orejas, abriendo la boca para decir algo sin articular sonido.

“Que…que tú… ¡¿qué?!”

Gerard casi escupe el café que llevaba en la boca y rompe a reír. “¡Oh dios mío! Era una broma, lo juro, ¡pero lo hicisteis de verdad! Tu cara… ¡a dos metros de mi habitación! ¡PATRICK!” dice, fingiendo sentirse ofendido mientras sigue riéndose.

Patrick empieza a pegarle con un trapo, pasando después a las manos hasta que consigue que Gerard levante las manos en señal de rendición y se clame. Un poco.

“Bahh, eres gilipollas” dice, enfurruñado, poniéndose de espaldas a él y terminando las tostadas. “No es como si yo no hubiera tenido que oír cosas peores viniendo de ti”

“Ohh, Stezzy, no te enfades. Si en realidad no os oí”

“¿No oíste a quién?” dice Pete, asomando la cabeza por la cocina, esta vez completamente vestido.

Gerard vuelve a romper a reír en cuanto Patrick se pone colorado, pero esta vez no para hasta que el café está frío y se ha quedado solo en la cocina.

**

Más tarde, cuando se ha pegado una merecida ducha y Pete y los demás han salido a comprar cerveza y Cheetos y ocho mil cosas más como si fueran doscientos los que van a comer, Gerard está sentado en el sofá, con la espalda apoyada en el reposabrazos y mirando el móvil otra vez.

_Hey_ _,_ escribe, _háblame cuando veas esto, vale? Por favor, sólo quiero saber si estamos bien._

Se queda un rato más mirándolo, sin respuesta. Mira su bandeja de entrada de email una vez más. Uno de su madre, uno de Mikey, uno de la escuela. Nada más. Suspira y niega con la cabeza, dejando el móvil en el sofá, entre su cadera y el respaldo.

Patrick sale de su propia ducha un poco después, con el pelo aun mojado y tarareando algo por lo bajo. Se deja caer en el sofá a su lado y pone una mano en su rodilla, mirándolo intensamente.

Gerard conocía bien esa mirada. Era la mirada de ‘sé que te pasa algo y he esperado demasiado así que empieza a largar’, la mirada de ‘me estás preocupando, tío’.

“Eh” dice, dándole un apretón en la rodilla. “¿Por qué no me cuentas qué os ha pasado, huh?”

Gerard suspira otra vez, parece que últimamente es lo único que hace, metiendo los pies debajo de los muslos de Patrick y cruzándose de brazos, dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sofá.

“Fue un día antes de venirme aquí” empieza, sin mirar a su amigo, recordando la escena demasiado bien para su gusto.

 

_Gerard está a cinco páginas de acabar el último volumen de Doom Patrol cuando tocan la puerta de su habitación. Sabe que es Frank, por la hora que es y porque mañana se va a Irlanda y no van a poder verse._

_“¡Pasa!” dice sin moverse de la cama, cerrando un momento el cómic, con su dedo marcando la página en la que está, y sonriendo a Frank cuando entra en la habitación. “Hola”_

_“Hey” Frank se apoya en la cama y le da un beso, alargándolo un poco antes de apartarse. “¿Qué haces?”_

_Gerard le enseña el cómic con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y Frank levanta una ceja. “Te lo has bebido mamón, ¿qué te queda?”_

_“Cinco páginas. ¿Te importa que me lo acabe?”_

_Frank se encoge de hombros. “Qué va, te cojo el portátil mientras”_

_Gerard asiente y se vuelve a meter en la historia mientras Frank coge el portátil y se sienta a su lado en la cama. Se quedan en silencio un rato largo, con el único sonido de las teclas del ordenador de vez en cuando. Gerard está a punto de terminar cuando Frank se mueve en la cama y deja el portátil cerrado en el suelo, centrando su atención en él con una sonrisa pícara._

_Gerard sigue leyendo sin inmutarse, pero por el rabillo del ojo lo ve acercarse a él en la cama, poniendo una mano en su muslo y llevando su boca a su cuello. Él le hace hueco disimuladamente, mordiéndose el labio. Dos minutos después acaba de leer el cómic y lo deja caer al suelo mientras Frank aún sigue entretenido, ahora lamiendo el chupetón que le ha dejado en el cuello._

_“Así todo el mundo en Irlanda sabrá que estás ocupado”_

_Gerard bufa. “Voy a Irlanda a pasar tiempo con Patrick, no a ligar… aunque tampoco conseguiría mucho si fuera a eso”_

_Frank se ríe contra su cuello y deja un beso detrás de su oreja. Gerard sabe lo que está intentando hacer, y no es que no quiera (Frank podría venir vestido de vaca y querría follárselo igual) pero hay algo que le ronda la cabeza desde hace unas semanas, y no quiere irse a Irlanda con más complicaciones de cabeza._

_“Hey, Frankie” Frank hace un sonido como respuesta, escuchando a medias. Ha colado su mano por debajo de su camiseta y sus dedos se acercan peligrosamente a su pezón. “¿Qué tal las cosas en casa?”_

_Frank se queda quieto de repente, como si la pregunta lo hubiera dejado descolocado, pero al poco deja soltar una risa baja y sigue a lo suyo. “Como siempre” dice, subiendo su boca a la oreja de Gerard y jugueteando con el lóbulo._

_“Frankie…” se queja Gerard, apartando al cabeza. “Pero como siempre… ¿qué tal con tu madre? ¿su novio te molesta mucho?”_

_Frank se aparta de su hombro, donde estaba dejando algunos mordiscos, con una sonrisa confusa._

_“¿A qué viene tanto interés? No sé, Gee, como siempre. ¿Qué más da?” dice, antes de inclinarse y darle un beso. Gerard se lo devuelve al principio, pero se aparta cuando empieza a profundizar y a tirar de su camiseta hacia arriba._

_“Sí que da, Frankie” se aparta y se baja de la cama, quedándose de pie al lado._

_“¿Qué coño pasa, Gerard?” pregunta Frank, perdiendo la paciencia. “Vamos, mañana te vas a Irlanda y no voy a verte en dos semanas” se queja, poniéndose de rodillas y estirando las manos para enganchar sus dedos en las trabillas de los vaqueros de Gerard. Tira de él hasta que está en la orilla de la cama y sonríe, mordiéndole la nariz y bajando para darle un beso._

_“Espera. Frank”_

_Frank se separa de golpe y suspira, dejándose caer sobre sus tobillos y cruzándose de brazos. “¿Qué, Gerard?” dice, rodando los ojos._

_Gerard arruga el ceño. “Oye, encima no te hagas el ofendido. Sólo quiero que me hables un poco de ti, ¿vale? Tengo la sensación de que apenas te conozco”_

_Frank lo mira parpadeando, sin saber muy bien de qué va todo esto. “Que no me conoces… ¿de qué hablas, Gee? No hace falta que te cuente cuál fue mi primera palabra para que me conozcas”_

_“No es eso, idiota” escupe Gerard, cabreado. “Hace unos días te solté toda la mierda que me ronda y me ha rondado siempre. Te hablé de cosas que no he hablado con nadie. ¿Es mucho pedir por mi parte que por lo menos me cuentes las cosas que te preocupan?”_

_“Oh, o sea que lo hiciste para obtener algo a cambio, ¿es lo que me estás diciendo?” dice Frank, levantando una ceja, enfadado._

_“¿Qué? ¿Eres imbécil? ¡Pues claro que no! ¿Te piensas que esas cosas se las digo a cualquiera? Soy tu novio, joder, me preocupo por ti y me gustaría estar ahí cuando me necesites. Hace unas semanas viniste a las tres de la mañana con la cara hecha una puta mierda y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirme qué te había pasado, ¿tú ves eso normal?”_

_“Oye, tú me contaste todo eso porque quisiste, ¿vale? Yo no te obligué, ¡ni siquiera te pregunté! Fuiste tú el que empezaste a rajar como si se te fuera la vida en ello”_

_“Porque confío en ti, y era importante para mí que supieras todo eso” Gerard aprieta los puños mientras habla, sin poder evitar levantar la voz más. “Porque cuando tengo un día de mierda a quien me apetece ver es a ti, y si necesito hablar con alguien es contigo. Pero ya me doy cuenta de que no es igual para ti”_

_Frank se ríe incrédulo, negando con la cabeza. “No todos somos tú, Gee. ¿No has pensado que a lo mejor yo también necesito verte cuando estoy mal pero no lo muestro porque no me gusta hablar de ello? ¿Por qué coño crees que vine aquí aquella noche?”_

_“Porque no tenías otro sitio donde ir”_

_“¡Y una mierda!” grita Frank, ahora bastante cabreado. “Tengo muchos amigos, te lo creas o no, ¿o te piensas que conocí a Bob ayer? Vine aquí por ti, gilipollas, por ti. No todos somos capaces de escupir nuestra mierda tan fácil, ¿vale? No es tan sencillo”_

_“¿Te crees que para mí sí lo fue?” Gerard se mueve en la habitación, acercándose a Frank, que aún estaba en la cama. “¡De eso se trata, Frank! Si no hablas de esas cosas conmigo, si no confías lo suficiente en mí, ¡¿qué me diferencia de los otros tíos y tías a los que te has follado?!”_

_Frank se mueve de repente, bajándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a él. Gerard da dos pasos atrás porque parece muy cabreado. Por un momento piensa que va a partirle la boca, porque Frank lleva los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido, con su mirada dura y dolida. Pero se para a pocos centímetros de él y lo señala con un dedo mientras habla._

_“He hecho cosas contigo que no he hecho con nadie, hijo de puta. Te he traído a casa cuando no te sostenías en pie, me he quedado despierto contigo cuando no podías dormir” Frank aprieta los dientes y casi susurra la última frase, como si fuera veneno. “Me he gastado mis putos ahorros para que te vayas a Irlanda. ¿Te parece poca diferencia?”_

_Y con eso se da media vuelta y sale de la habitación como una estampida, cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que el cuadro que colgaba de la pared a su lado cae al suelo._

_Gerard se queda parado donde está, sintiendo la culpa por todos lados. Cierra los ojos y suspira, restregándose la cara con las manos. La había cagado pero bien._

“Geraaaard” dice Patrick, mirándolo con pena, pero también con esa cara de reprimenda que le recuerda tanto a su madre.

“Ugh, lo sé, ¿vale? Lo sé, Patrick” contesta Gerard, enterrando la cara en sus manos. “¡Pero es que no sé nada de su vida! Y si no confía en mí no sé qué hace conmigo”

“Gerard, ¿y no has pensado que no es una cuestión de confianza?” dice Patrick, como si fuera lo más simple del mundo. Gerard lo mira con cara miserable. “Tío, independientemente de que confíe en ti, que seguro que lo hace, a lo mejor le cuesta hablar de esas cosas simplemente porque le cuesta. ¿Sabes?  Tú te sientes mejor cuando sueltas toda la mierda, pero hay otra gente a la que le sienta fatal. A lo mejor Frank va a ti porque lo ayudas a evadirse de los problemas, aunque no hable de ellos. Eso no significa que no confíe en ti… piénsalo, ¿crees que te hubiera dejado que te lo follaras si no lo hiciera?”

Gerard lo mira sintiéndose aún peor, porque tiene razón y la ha cagado todavía más de lo que pensaba. “Tienes razón… soy lo peor, joder”

“Eh, Gee, no te rayes, tío. Escríbele, pídele perdón y ya está”

Gerard está negando antes de que acabe. “Tú no conoces a Frank, cuando se cabrea… cuando se cabrea como yo lo cabreé un perdón no es suficiente. Llevo intentando hablar con él desde salió de mi casa. No me ha cogido el teléfono, ni contesta a los mensajes… lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que decida hablar conmigo. Y si quiere mandarme a la mierda, supongo que me lo merezco” dice, suspirando.

Patrick se mueve en el sofá, obligándolo a bajar las piernas para acercarse y pasarle un brazo por encima. “Eh, idiota. Frank no va a dejarte, ¿vale? Es la primera pelea gorda que tenéis, ya está. Todo dios la pasa. Pero no va a dejarte. Y si lo hace es que es tan imbécil como pensaba yo al principio”

Gerard apoya la cabeza en su hombro y suspira otra vez, rezando a todos los dioses en los que no cree para que Patrick tenga razón. Porque su mejor amigo nunca se equivoca, pero si esta vez no tiene razón… Gerard está perdido.

**

Patrick cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios, apretando fuerte el de abajo entre los dientes mientras aprieta el hombro Gerard con la mano, sin pegarlo más él pero dejándole entender que puede permanecer así todo el tiempo que lo necesite. Claro que le ha dicho a su amigo que las cosas van a ir bien, por supuesto, porque confía en que si Iero tiene dos dedos de frente sabrá reconocer lo que está dejando escapar y pararlo a tiempo.  Y no duda de que Frank lo quiera, ahora ya no, pero ese es precisamente el problema, que a veces se plantea si no puede ser más fácil para Iero romper con todo y deshacerse de eso nuevo que lo hace ser vulnerable.

Espera que no. De todo corazón.

Se mordisquea el borde interior de los labios con los colmillos, alternando derecho e izquierdo, mirando a Gerard de reojo y sopesando si ahora sería un buen momento para contarle sus propias movidas. Tal vez pudieran servirle de consuelo saber que él también lo está pasando putas, pero conociendo a Gerard posiblemente eso solo sirviera para bajarle más la moral. Decide que es mejor esperar. Tienen tiempo todavía y al fin y al cabo lo que tiene que contar tampoco es tan importante después de todo.

“Esto es una puta mierda, tío. Voy a palmarla como no sepa algo pronto”, murmura Gerard sin moverse del sitio, resoplando.

“Dale tiempo. Intenta que no te ronde la cabeza constantemente mientras estés aquí, ¿vale?”, comenta Patrick, oyendo a lo lejos como unas llaves abren la puerta principal y las voces de los chicos inundan la casa. “Contactará contigo, eso seguro. Pero si te comes el coco esperando cuando, puedes perder la cabeza”.

“¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Stump?”, se ríe Gerard.

“Gastarte mucha pasta en un psicólogo para que te ayudase a controlar la ansiedad”, responde sin dudarlo y se gana un puñetazo de Gerard en el otro hombro entre risas.

Los chicos se oyen trastear en la cocina y ve a Andy pasar de largo a su habitación antes de que Pete asome la cabeza y le haga un gesto, frunciendo el ceño de pronto y volviendo a la cocina. Patrick nota a Gerard tensarse, probablemente porque haya pensado en la posibilidad de que Pete se haya molestado por la cercanía de ambos. Por suerte Patrick sabe que eso no es algo de lo que tenga que preocuparse.

Cuando Pete vuelve a aparecer, trae una bolsa en la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nada más llegar se sienta en el regazo de Patrick, como un niño esperando por contarle sus deseos a Papá Noel.

“Esto es para ti”, dice y saca de la bolsa un paquete enorme de Skittles, poniéndoselo a Gerard en las manos. “En compensación por lo que puedas o no puedas haber oído”. Gerard se ríe a carcajadas y Patrick nota que las mejillas le arden. “También hay cerveza en la nevera”, comenta y Patrick lo mira incrédulo. “Pero es solo para Gee, Andy dice que si te ve con una en la mano en su presencia me denunciará por corrupción de menores. Que hablando de eso, ¿tienes pensado cumplir en algún momento los dieciocho o planeas hacerme parecer un pervertido toda la vida?”

“Me lo estoy pensando aún”, comenta Patrick y Pete resopla, negando con la cabeza.

“También tengo… Doritos, Cheetos, M&Ms y algo que parece… ¿frutos secos?”, comenta Pete mirando dentro de la bolsa y encogiéndose de hombros. “Eso y un pack de seis Red Bull. Tim dice que va a tardar un poco porque ha quedado con Eeeeeerin”, canturrea Pete, “así que nos da tiempo a ver uno de Juego de Tronos antes del ensayo. ¿Hace?”

“Guay. ¿Gee?”, pregunta Patrick.

“Por mi genial, pero creo que te voy a robar una de esas cervezas”, dice levantándose del sofá.

“En la nevera. Se ven, vamos”, dice Pete, deslizándose hasta caer en el sofá al lado de Patrick, sentándose ahí pero dejando una pierna encima de sus muslos.

“¿Os traigo una?”, pregunta Gerard, pero Pete niega con la cabeza y Patrick se ríe.

“Mejor que no nos arriesguemos a que Andy nos ampute un miembro. Aquí los únicos que bebemos somos yo y Joe. Andy es vegano y straightedge, Tim vegetariano y straightedge, y Pete vegetariano y ‘straightedge’”, dice haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

“Espera, espera… si bebiste conmigo en el bar anoche”, dice Gerard.

“Por eso lo de las comillas”, ríe Patrick.

“Acababas de venir, tío. Hubiese sido maleducado por mi parte”, comenta Pete encogiéndose de hombros y Patrick puede ver divertido como Gerard está flipando.

“Digamos que Pete es straightedge dependiendo de la ocasiones. A veces es totalmente straight, y otras no tanto…”, dice Patrick mirando a Pete de reojo.

“Hostia, ¿¿entonces iba en serio?? ¿Toda esa mierda que me contaste al principio iba en serio? ¡Pensaba que intentabas dar buena impresión por si me iba de la lengua con tu madre!”, se ríe Gerard con los ojos como platos. “Un puto piso de colegas que tocan en una banda de rock y son más sanos que mi madre… Estáis mal de la cabeza”, dice Gerard mientras va hacia la cocina.

Patrick se ríe y mira a Pete, que lo está mirando con una sonrisa extraña y la ceja levantada.

“Con que ‘a veces es totalmente straight, y otras no tanto’, ¿eh?”, pregunta divertido, dándole con el pie que tiene colgando en la pierna.

“Fumaste aquella vez conmigo y con Joe”, le recuerda Patrick y Pete sonríe más.

“Tenía que buscar una manera de acercarme a ti… Y creo que funcionó bastante bien”, Pete se lame los labios, agarrando a Patrick por la camiseta y tirando de él.

“Joooooooder, ¿sois así siempre?”, la voz de Gerard hace que Patrick salte y se separe un poco, lo mucho que le deja la mano de Pete aún en su camiseta. “Porque entiendo que Patrick sea un adolescente salido, pero tú ya eres mayorcito para tener tanta vitalidad, ¿no?”, le pregunta a Pete, sentándose en el sofá, dándole un trago a la cerveza.

“¿Tú quieres ver la vitalidad que tengo?”, se ríe Pete.

“¡No! No quiere ver nada. Venga, Juego de Tronos”, grita Patrick cogiendo el mando de la tele y conectándolo al disco duro mientras los chicos se ríen.

**

Cuando Tim llega, Pete les vuelve a decir si quieren pasarse a ver al grupo, y es cierto que ya Gerard había dicho que sí, pero la verdad es que a Patrick no le apetece volver a estar “de bares” por así decirlo cuando tiene la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Gerard a solas. Además, no cree que Gerard esté preparado para ver como se desenvuelven él y Pete en una sesión de ensayo. Por algo Patrick no va nunca, es amigo de evitar los conflictos si es posible.

Al final termina teniendo que acceder a ir otro día que libre, aprovechando que Gerard va a estar dos semanas. Cuando los chicos se van, Patrick va a la cocina, cogiendo dos cervezas y haciéndole un gesto de silencio a Gerard, que se ríe mientras alarga la mano para coger un botellín.

“Sí preguntan, di que has sido tú”, susurra Patrick riéndose, sentándose junto a Gerard en el sofá y quitándose los zapatos para subir los pies y acurrucarse contra el respaldo.

“¿De verdad es tan estricto Andy?”, pregunta Gerard mientras le da un trago a la cerveza. Es una pregunta interesante.

“Sí, tío. Y tampoco sé mucho porqué. Es conmigo, principalmente. Porque ya ves que Joe hace lo que le da la gana, entras en su cuarto y te colocas, bebe lo que le sale de lo cojones, y es meses más pequeño que yo, ¿vale? Pero Andy no le dice nada, sin embargo conmigo es como si estuviera poseído por mi madre”, dice Patrick, y echa la vista atrás. “Aún no le hace gracia lo de Pete. Y más o menos puedo entenderlo, pero… yo que sé. Pete es su amigo desde hace años, y a mí me conoce de nada. Vale, eso hace que lo conozca mejor que yo, pero no entiendo el porqué tiende a _protegerme_ a mí. Es como si me viera como un niño pequeño”.

“Es que lo pareces”, dice Gerard y luego se ríe, esquivando una patada de Patrick. “No, a ver, escucha. Lo que digo es que tienes pinta de eso, Steezy. Tienes pinta de crío inocente. Joder, hasta yo flipo contigo a veces, ¿vale?”, dice enfatizando con la cabeza, haciendo reír a Patrick. “Es cierto. Y puede que sea eso lo que pasa, que Andy conocerá mucho a Pete y sabe que la caga y esas mierdas, pero a ti no te conoce nada. Él piensa que te conoce, piensa que Pete te haría daño y eso, lo que no sabe es que probablemente, antes de que Pete te hiciera daño, tú le arrancarías las pelotas de cuajo. Y luego yo se las metería por el culo”, añade y Patrick se ríe a carcajadas imaginándose la escena.

“Y no es solo eso…”, dice Patrick y se muerde los labios, mirando hacia otro lado, no seguro de ir por donde quiere ir.

“¿Qué pasa, Stump?”, pregunta Gerard con el ceño fruncido, dándole con la rodilla. “¿Crees que Andy te va detrás o algo?”, dice y Patrick casi escupe la cerveza, abriendo grandes los ojos.

“¡Dios, tío, no! Ni siquiera… Agh, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza. ¡Es Andy!”

“Ya. Y tu tienes un culo por el que muchos querrían—”

“No. Nop. Ni se te ocurra seguir. No quiero oírlo”, lo detiene Patrick, alzando las manos mientras Gerard se ríe.

“Vamos, si que quieres”, bromea y Patrick lo mira con cara de pocos amigos. “No, pero ahora en serio. Qué es eso que te ronda. Suéltalo ya”.

Gerard lo mira serio y Patrick resopla. No está seguro de si soltarlo va a servir de algo, de si que Gerard lo sepa va a servir de algo. Igualmente es su amigo, y no va a mentirle, así que…

“¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de mi padre? Lo de que quiere venir en mi cumpleaños y tal… Al final he conseguido que venga en Pascua, diciéndole que si no tendría clases y no podría pasar tiempo con él y demás. Puede que también venga Kev a lo mejor, si no tiene actuación en esas fiestas”. Se detiene ahí, pensando bien en como continuar.

“Hasta ahora lo que me has contado no parece malo, ¿no? Has podido solucionar lo de la academia y…”

“Gerard. Si mi padre se entera de que estoy saliendo con Pete…”, Patrick resopla y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. “No sé la que se puede montar, no sabes… él sigue pensando que eres una mala influencia para mi, ¿sabes? Se alegró de que me fuera y me alejara de ti. Todos ellos, mis tíos… mi tío, Gerard”, dice y sabe que no tiene que especificar, Gerard sabe de lo que habla.

“Pensaba que tu padre había aceptado lo mío hace años, que fuéramos amigos y eso. Es decir, tú nunca me has dicho… ¿Patrick?”, Gerard lo mira y Patrick cierra los ojos.

“Eres un tema tabú en casa, cuando voy en vacaciones o lo que sea. Cuando te llamo lo hago a escondidas por no tener que soportar la charla posterior…”

“Joder. No sabía que era tan malo, tío. ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho nada?”, pregunta Gerard, apoyando una mano en su hombro, apretándolo.

“¿Y qué ibas a hacer tú? ¿Qué se iba a solucionar? Y ahora estoy jodido, ahora… no sé que voy a hacer con Pete”.

“Cuéntaselo, explícaselo. Parece un tío razonable, no creo que tenga problemas en entender—“

“Sus padres pasan de él. Sus hermanos pasan de él. Es la puta oveja negra de la familia por algo que ni él ni nadie entiende, por nacer en el momento equivocado, porque sus padres eran demasiado jóvenes y fue más fácil dejarse la pasta que les sobra en que lo cuidaran niñeras que molestarse en crear lazos con él. Está acostumbrado a querer sin que lo quieran… Claro que lo va a entender. Cuando le diga que voy a pasar de su cara cuando venga mi padre, va a entenderlo. Va a entender que soy otro más…”, dice de golpe y nota como se le seca la garganta. “Y es verdad… le voy a hacer lo mismo que…”

“Eh, eh, venga, tío”, oye murmurar a Gerard y nota como la mano en su hombro tira de él, dándole medio abrazo. “No es verdad, ¿vale? Tú lo quieres, coño. Se te nota, Patrick. Se te pone cara de gilipollas cuando está cerca”, dice y Patrick se ríe.

“Ya… ¿y va a servir de algo?”, dice y mira a Gerard. “Estoy a punto de cagarla mucho, Gee, de joderla bien jodida con Pete. Es solo cuestión de tiempo”.

“Tiene que haber alguna otra solución. Es cuestión de pensar, Patrick”.

Cuestión de pensar. Patrick realmente espera que Gerard tenga razón.

**

Cuando se viene a dar cuenta, ya lleva una semana en Irlanda. Los días se pasan rápido y las horas con Patrick y los demás vuelan. Hacía tiempo que Gerard necesitaba algo así, que la situación en casa y la escuela lo estaban ahogando, y sin Patrick en Nueva York la situación empezaba a poder con él.

Si encima hubiera tenido que quedarse allí después de la pelea con Frank, estaría dándose de hostias contra una pared o algo.

Así que sí, los días se le pasan rápido y las risas y Patrick lo ayudan a no pensar en la mierda. Pero hay algo que aún no han hecho y Gerard lleva su cámara en la maleta para algo.

“Patriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick, venga. Por favor” pone su mejor cara de súplica, todo ojos redondos y grandes y de gatito de Shreck.

Su mejor amigo lo mira sin parpadear, sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados. “No te tenía por un turista empedernido”

Gerard sonríe grande y va hacia la maleta, cogiendo la cámara de fotos y haciéndole una a Patrick sin avisar.

Stump rueda los ojos y sonríe, levantándose y obligándolo a bajar la cámara antes de que le eche otra. “Para, idiota” dice medio riéndose. “Vale, vale. Entonces mañana madrugamos. Si quieres hacer turismo, tienes que hacerlo bien”

“¡Vale!” dice Gerard dejando la cámara y sonriendo emocionado. Ya es bastante tarde de por sí, pero aún no tiene sueño así que tampoco es que vaya a dormirse si se acuesta ya. “Eh, he estado dándole vueltas a lo de tu padre y creo que se me ha ocurrido algo”

Patrick abre mucho los ojos y sonríe, “¿En serio?”

“Sí, no sé, a lo mejor no te mola la idea pero puede ser una opción” Gerard se acomoda en la cama, con los pantalones del pijama y la camiseta de manga corta, sentado al estilo indio. Patrick lo imita, poniéndose enfrente, con los calcetines de rallas porque es un friki que nunca se quita los calcetines.

Gerard lo mira serio. “Tengo una pregunta seria antes”

“¿Qué?” dice Stump, confuso.

“¿También follas con los calcetines puestos?”

“¡Gilipollas!” le suelta, sonrojándose y dándole un manotazo mientras Gerard se ríe.

“¡Au, vale, vale! No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, puedo preguntarle a Pete”

“Estoy a tres segundos de cortarte las pelotas y dárselas de comer a las vacas, Way, avisado estás”

Gerard levanta las manos en señal de rendición, aún con gesto divertido.“Vale, lo siento. Sólo era para liberar la tensión”

Patrick rueda los ojos, murmurando un ‘imbécil’.

“Vale, a ver” Gerard carraspea, esta vez hablando en serio de verdad. “Aunque sigo pensando que la opción más sabia es que hables con Pete y le cuentes cómo es tu padre y que si piensan que _yo_ soy el anticristo imagine lo que van a pensar si saben que lo hacéis como conejos, he pensado otra cosa. ¿Y si, en vez de contarle a Pete la historia completa y hacerlo sentir mal, simplemente le dices que corte los cariñitos en público porque tu padre no sabe que eres gay?”

Patrick lo mira con una ceja levantada. “¿Esa es tu gran idea? No es que sea muy diferente de la otra opción…”

“Quiero decir, idiota, que todo depende de cómo digas las cosas. No es lo mismo que le digas que tu padre odia a los gays y que cuando llegue vas a pasar de él, a que le _pidas_ que pase él de _ti_ porque tu padre aún no sabe que te han desflorado el ojete. ¿Entiendes?”

“Qué gráfico…” dice Patrick rodando los ojos. “O sea que lo que me estás diciendo es que le mienta. No sé si es una de tus mejores ideas, Gee”

“Pues me parece que una de las pocas que tienes… no sé, Patrick, ya te he dicho que yo creo que si se lo explicas bien lo va a entender. Joder, si quieres se lo explico yo. Pero tú sabrás, tú eres el que lo conoces”

“Ugh, no me ayudas nada” se queja Patrick, enterrando la cara en las manos y maldiciendo su vida.

“Oye, no te preocupes, aún tienes tiempo de—“ Gerard se interrumpe cuando suena su móvil. Arruga el ceño y Patrick levanta la cabeza, mirándolo confuso.

“¿Tu madre?”

“No creo, he hablado esta mañana con ella. Al no ser que haya pasado algo…” Gerard se mueve rápido, cogiendo el teléfono de la mesilla y mirando la pantalla. El corazón se le acelera y mira a Patrick sorprendido. “Es Frank”

“¡Cógelo!” le dice su amigo, moviéndose en la cama hasta que se sienta a su lado y pega su cabeza a la de Gerard, escuchando la conversación.

“¿Frank?” contesta Gerard, intentando que no le tiemble mucho la voz.

_“Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, ey, ey, Geee, Geraaard”_  la voz al otro lado suena muy lejana, y algo pesada, como si le costara pronunciar.

Gerard mira a Patrick y suspira, pasándose una mano por el pelo. “Frankie… estás borracho”

_“Un poco. Me gusta cuando me llamas Frankie, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? Sí… nadie me ha llamado así nunca, ¿sabes? Es algo como tuyo. Es algo entre tú y yo. Frankie…”_

“Frank, ¿qué hora es en Nueva York? No deben ser ni las diez… ¿por qué—qué”

_“Mi casa es una puta mierda”_ la voz le ha cambiado de repente. Se ha vuelto seria, y ya no tiene ese tono divertido de un borracho, sino más bien uno que da miedo.

“Frankie, escúchame—“

_“¡no!”_ grita de repente. Patrick se muerde el labio, mirando a Gerard preocupado. _“no, tú querías esto, ¿no? ¿No me estabas pidiendo que te contara las cosas? ¿Qué te escupiera mi mierda? Pues eso voy a hacer. Y me vas a escuchar, porque es lo que querías”_

Las palabras van con veneno y Gerard siente un nudo en el estómago, como si de un momento a otro fuera a vomitar.

“Frank… no así. Escúchame, por favor, espera a que vuelva a casa, hablaremos. No tienes por qué hacerlo, ¿vale? me equivoqué”

_“No, si está bien. Ahora no intentes hacer como que te importa si estoy preparado o no para decirte las cosas. Tú querías que confiara en ti, porque al parecer dejar que me folles no es suficiente, que por cierto ¿te he dicho ya que nunca lo había hecho con nadie? Pues ya lo sabes. Y ahora me escuchas”_

Al otro lado de la línea se oye el líquido de una botella moverse, el trago de Frank, largo y sin pausa.

Patrick mira a Gerard, que tiene los ojos cerrados y una mano en la frente, negando con la cabeza. Piensa que a lo mejor debería irse, que esta conversación es cosa de Gerard y Frank, pero no quiere dejarlo solo. No puede.

Se aleja del teléfono para darles un poco de intimidad, observando a Gerard mientras la conversación sigue sin que él sepa qué está diciendo.

“Frank—“

_“Mi casa es una puta mierda. Mi madre no es igual cuando está él… cuando no está él todo es genial, porque nos llevamos muy bien y me quiere y yo la quiero mucho, Gee, joder, la adoro… porque es mi madre y desde que mi padre se largó me ha sacado adelante ella sola y de pequeño yo siempre estaba enfermo o liándola por ahí y a veces ella tenía que dejar los trabajos para pasar tiempo conmigo. Nunca me dejaba solo. Y ahora está él, y ella cree que yo ya soy mayor y no la necesito pero no es verdad, es mi madre y siempre la necesito y él es un capullo que no me aguanta. Nos peleamos mucho y mi carácter no le gusta. Joder a mí tampoco me gusta, pierdo el control y—y—no sé lo que hago, pero él no debería hablarme así, y mi madre nunca dice nada, pero yo sé que luego se pelea con él, muchas veces, pero lo quiere y yo no quiero que lo pase mal por mi culpa, porque bastante ha pasado ya y era mi culpa…”_

Gerard lo oye, voz temblorosa y coger aire muchas veces, y sabe que está llorando. Aprieta los dientes e intenta interrumpirlo pero Frank parece estar en trance y no deja de hablar.

Patrick lo mira desde el otro lado de la cama, con el labio entre los dientes y mirada preocupada.

_“Ese día… ese día que fui a tu casa, ¿Te acuerdas, Gee? El día ese, tarde, con la cara así, ¿Gee? ¿Te acuerdas?”_

“Sí, sí, me acuerdo, Frank”

_“Me había peleado con él y salí a despejarme para no discutir más porque mi madre estaba llorando y yo no quiero hacerle daño, ¿sabes? Así que salí y estaba en un bar e iba un poco borracho, y un gilipollas me dijo que donde me había dejado a mi puta y se refería a ti, ¿sabes, Gee? A ti. Te llamó mi puta, dijo ‘donde te has dejado a tu nueva puta, no sabía que Way era tu tipo’, y yo—yo—tú no eres una puta, Gee, ni mía ni de nadie. Tú no eres así, no eres cómo los demás con los que he estado, nunca he estado con nadie más de un par de noches y él te llamó puta y yo le partí el vaso en la cabeza pero no iba solo y al final fueron cinco contra uno, pfff, qué valientes… pero te había llamado puta. Y tú no.”_

Frank suspira y Gerard no sabe qué decir, su garganta está seca y no se da cuenta de que su mano aprieta fuerte la de Patrick.

_“Y el otro día dijiste que eras como los demás, y dolió, Gee. Dolió porque pensaba-- yo creía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Creía que te estaba haciendo sentir bien, ¿sabes? Y entonces me di cuenta de que la había cagado, que era mi culpa como siempre, como cuando mi padre se fue, y con mi madre, y también contigo.”_ Trago, suspiro. _“Al final siempre me cargo todo lo que toco, ¿te das cuenta?”_

“No. Escúchame, Frank. Te he escuchado, ahora escúchame tú a mí. Lo siento, ¿vale? Hablé sin pensar. No me di cuenta de que cada uno tiene su manera de llevar la mierda. Sé que no soy como los demás, Frankie, me lo has demostrado desde que te conocí… lo sé, ¿vale? Y todo lo demás no es culpa tuya tampoco, tú eres como eres y las decisiones que tomen los demás con respecto a eso son problema suyo. El que no quiera tenerte alrededor simplemente es imbécil, Frankie… no tú. ¿Me oyes?”

No le contesta, pero lo está oyendo respirar al otro lado de la línea.

“Frankie… contéstame”

_“Te echo de menos, Gee… dale saludos a Patrick de mi parte”_

“Frank, Frank”

La línea se corta antes de que pueda decirle nada más, y con un resoplido se pasa la mano por el pelo, lanzando el móvil contra el colchón.

“¡Joder!” entierra la cara en sus manos, concentrándose en respirar bien, profundo, inspirar, espirar.

“Eh” dice Patrick después de un rato, poniendo una mano en su hombro. “¿Está bien?”

Gerard se encoge de hombros, mirándolo y apartándose el pelo de la cara. “Si te piensas que tú y yo tenemos problemas, deberías haber escuchado eso…”

Patrick se queda un rato más en la habitación, sin hablar mucho más. Por un momento Gerard piensa en contarle todo lo que le ha dicho Frank, pero bastante la había cagado ya como para encima ir contando por ahí sus problemas. Sí, era Patrick, no era un cualquiera, pero aun así parecía como si fuera demasiado personal.

“Estaba llorando, Patrick… _llorando_ ” dice, negando con la cabeza. “Frank llorando es como esas cosas que solo pasan una vez cada quinientos mil años, y ni eso”

“Estaba bastante borracho”

“Sí, y ¿qué hora es allí? ¿las nueve y media? Joder, ni siquiera estaba de fiesta. Seguro que estaba encerrado en su cuarto y bebiendo como un cosaco.”

Patrick mira alrededor, sin saber muy bien qué decir, hasta que ve el móvil de Gerard, tirado en la cama.

“¿Y si avisas a Mikey, Gee? Dijiste que se llevaban muy bien. Dile que le eche un ojo y así te quedas más tranquilo”

Gerard coge el móvil y le manda un mensaje rápido a su hermano, explicándole por encima la situación y diciéndole que por favor vaya a ver a Frank.

Cuando son las tres Patrick ya se ha ido a dormir a su cuarto, después de que le preguntara ocho mil veces si quería que se quedara con él, y Gerard está acurrucado debajo de las sábanas, pero aun no está durmiendo, y el teléfono en sus manos tampoco ha vibrado.

Son ya casi las cuatro y cuarto cuando le llega un mensaje de Frank que dice

Lo siento… Hablaremos cuando vengas, vale? No te preocupes por mí y disfruta del viaje. Te echo de menos. Frnk.

Escribe una respuesta rápida y deja el móvil bajo la almohada, suspirando y relajándose por fin, conciliando el sueño diez minutos después.

**

Cuando Patrick escucha sonar la alarma de su móvil no puede creer que sea verdad. Gruñe y se da la vuelta, metiendo la cabeza en la almohada y apretando los ojos fuertes, deseando que todo sea un sueño. Se remueve entre las sábanas y se acomoda.

La alarma vuelve a sonar otra vez y Patrick abre los ojos como platos. No. No puede ser, no han pasado diez minutos ni de coña. ¡Si solo ha cerrado los ojos un segundo! Alarga la mano con un lamento largo y escucha a Pete reírse a su espalda y meter la nariz en su nuca mientras lo abraza por la cintura y le echa una pierna por encima de las suyas, apretándolo contra él.

“¿Porqué lo hice, tío? ¿Por qué le dije a Gerard que madrugaríamos para hacer turismo?”, pregunta lamentándose sin sacar la cara de la almohada y Pete se ríe más.

“Trick, solo son las ocho”, dice Pete y Patrick alza la cabeza, mirándolo como si no lo entendiera.

“¡Exacto!”, dice haciendo un aspaviento y cayendo de nuevo a la almohada, acomodándose bajo el cuerpo de Pete, quedando de espaldas y metiendo la cabeza bajo la suya. “No quieeeeeero, Pete. ¡Si yo ni siquiera he hecho turismo yo! No he ido a ningún sitio. ¿Qué le voy a enseñar?”

“¡Si que has ido a sitios! Yo te he llevado a sitios, idiota”, sonríe Pete, bajando la cabeza y mordiéndole la mejilla, la mandíbula, el cuello. Patrick ronronea y aparta la cabeza, dándole más espacio.

“¿En serio crees que yo estaba pendiente del sitio?”, dice y nota como Pete se ríe sobre su piel, pasándole la mano bajo la camiseta, pegándose a él.

“Oh, Pattycakes… No sabía que te podía distraer tanto”, se ríe y Patrick nota su erección pegándosele a la cadera. Distraer dice el muy cabrón.

“¿Distraer? Cuando fuimos al parque de Merrion Square acabamos… joder, Pete… acabamos follando”, dice y traga hondo cuando la mano de Pete baja y se cierra alrededor de su polla.

“Había que hacerle honor a Oscar Wilde”, dice Pete, bajando su otra mano hasta sus pantalones, bajándoselos lo justo para poder liberar su erección.

Patrick se muerde los labios, ahogando un gemido cuando Pete se sube más sobre él, rozando su polla con la suya, agarrándolas ambas con la mano, embistiendo. Abre las piernas casi instintivamente, aunque Pete se hubiese sentado casi a horcajadas sobre él, las abre y Pete se cuela entre ellas, posicionándose mejor para poder moverse con facilidad. Embiste de nuevo, una vez, otra vez, y la fricción hace que Patrick note el hormigueo subirle por el interior de los muslos.

“Puedo follarte allí otra vez, ¿sabes? Esta vez de día… mientras la gente pasea a nuestro lado… sin saber…”, murmura Pete en su oreja, enviándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo antes de bajar y morderle el cuello. “No ibas a poder hacer tanto ruido como la otra vez”.

“Gilipollas”, jadea y es capaz de cortar la palabra antes de que se convierta en un gemido. Patrick sube las manos hasta el pelo de Pete, arañándolo y tirando de él, apretándolo contra él mientras se arquea y embiste siguiendo su compás contra su puño. “Pete… ¿te vienes conmigo?”

“¿Te refieres a…?”

“A hacer turismo… gilipollas”, vuelve a repetir, riéndose antes de arquearse de nuevo, mordiéndose los labios cuando Pete sube su mano libre hasta su pecho, jugando con sus pezones.

“Mmm… no sé si a Gerard le va a hacer mucha gracia que te folle mientras él está allí, ¿no crees?”, bromea e incrementa la velocidad, cada vez más errático.

“Vete a la…”, las palabras se le atascan cuando se nota contraerse. “Pete… joder, voy a correrme”.

Pete lo besa en el cuello y lo muerde, lamiéndolo desde la clavícula hasta la oreja, apretándose más contra él. Patrick baja las manos de su pelo hasta su culo, metiéndolas bajo la tela para poder tocarlo como dios manda, abriéndolo y acariciándolo con los dedos. Se corre notando como Pete tiembla mientras empuja los dedos contra él.

**

Cuando sale de la habitación y va directo al cuarto de baño puede ver que Gerard ya está despierto en la sala de estar, hablando con Joe. Se lava los dientes y se echa agua fría en la cara para despejarse un poco. Se peina más o menos y se coloca las gafas, parpadeando un par de veces a su reflejo antes de volver a salir.

En la salita, Gerard lo mira de arriba abajo, con la que parece no su primera taza de café del día en la mano, alzando una ceja y sacando media sonrisa. Patrick intenta que no se le suban los colores.

“Tienes cara de recién follado”, suelta Gerard de pronto y las mejillas de Patrick acaban de pasar a burdeos.

“¡No estoy recién follado!”, grita escandalizado y puede oír a Pete partiéndose a lo lejos en la cocina. Hijo de puta.

“A ver, quien dice follar dice unas pajas mañaneras. Tampoco hay que ser tan quisquilloso, Stump”, dice Gerard y Patrick está esperando de todo corazón que el suelo se abra y se lo trague. Lo que siente por el contrario es el brazo de Pete rodeándole los hombros.

“¿No te da mal rollo que siempre acierte? Es como si tuviese una especie de conexión mental que…”, antes de que siga, Patrick empieza a darle puñetazos en el brazo, haciendo que Pete huya de nuevo a la cocina mientras se ríe.

Patrick se deja caer en el sofá al lado de Gerard, intentando no mirarlo mucho y bostezando un poco. Gerard sin embargo no deja de mirarlo con una sonrisa de hijo de puta.

“Así que por eso has tardado tanto en levantarte, ¿eh?”, pregunta Way.

“Por eso ha tardado TAN POCO en levantarse”, dice Pete, llegando con una taza de café y otra de té para Patrick, poniéndolas en la mesa frente a él. “Te aseguro que si no lo hubiese despertado de esa manera hubieses terminado haciendo turismo a las seis de la tarde”, suelta y se ríe cuando Patrick le da un codazo al sentarse a su lado.

“Joder, tío, y yo todos estos años sin saber cómo hacer que movieras el culo de las sábanas y lo que había que hacer era tocártelo un poco”, dice Gerard y él y Pete se ríen a carcajadas ante el asombro de Patrick.

“Yo flipo con que hagáis equipo para torturarme…”, dice negando con la cabeza y cogiendo su té.

“No, quién flipa soy yo, que me tengo que comer vuestras perversiones, cabrones”, suelta Joe, y Pete se ríe, alargando la mano para acariciarle la pierna a Trohman. “¡Quita mamona! A saber que has tocado antes con esa mano…”

“¡Ni se te ocurra!”, advierte Patrick antes de que a Pete se le ocurra decir nada. Lo conoce de sobra.

**

Lo primero que hacen es llevar a Gerard a sacarse el “Rambler” para usar los buses de forma ilimitada, porque Dublín es pequeño, pero hay muchas cosas que ver y acabarían muertos de recorrerlo a pie. Básicamente son Pete y Gerard los que hablan de a dónde ir, y Patrick se da cuenta de lo poco que sabe realmente del sitio dónde está.

“Podemos ir primero a la cárcel de Kilmainham y luego pasarnos por la fábrica de Guiness, que queda a un cuarto de hora o así andando… aunque cuesta una pasta y puede que haya cola”, comenta Pete.

“Paso de la Guiness, me mola la cárcel esa”, dice Gerard y Patrick rueda los ojos.

“Evidentemente…”, dice sin protestar mucho más, sabe que tiene las de perder.

Llegan a la cárcel temprano, y antes de que comience la visita guiada ya Pete le está contando a Gerard la mitad de las cosas que ocurrieron allí. Patrick se ríe a veces, aunque no participa mucho. Le hace gracia porque son pocas las veces en las que ve a Pete sacar su lado friki de la historia. Le gusta. No en sí que a Pete le interese la historia, sino que pruebe que no es solo coñas y gracias, sino que también tiene algo más en la cabeza, que es más inteligente de lo que pueda parecer en un principio.

No pasan por la fábrica de Guiness, se van directamente a ver las catedrales, y hacen unas cuantas bromas cuando llegan a la de St. Patrick, antes de que Gerard saque la cámara junto con el turista que lleva dentro. Patrick intenta disfrutar del arte, de la solemnidad que se respira en el enorme edificio, pero por alguna razón en esos momentos toda la iconografía religiosa le recuerda a su padre y a cómo va a enfrentar lo que está por venir.

Gerard se pierde entre los pilares y Pete aprovecha para acercarse a Patrick y susurrarle al oído como le gustaría arrodillarlo frente al altar y follárselo haciéndolo mirar las vidrieras que reflejan a su santo homónimo. Todos los pensamientos sobre su padre se le van de la cabeza.

Se toman un sándwich en el parque de St. Patrick, aprovechando para descansar y comentar dónde ir después. Pete sugiere ir al museo nacional y luego pasar lo que quede de horas de sol en St. Stephens Green, a ver si con un poco de suerte ven a los ciervos correteando.

“Eso o podemos pasarnos por Merrion Square”, dice como quien no quiere la cosa y Patrick siente la sangre fluir hacia su cara.

“St. Stephens es mejor… no hay ciervos en Merrion”

Como es lógico, resulta imposible ver todo lo que hay que ver en Dublín en un solo día, así de después de ver el atardecer en St. Stephens y pasar el rato charlando, todos deciden volver a casa antes de que oscurezca y empiece a hacer frío de verdad. Patrick le sugiere a Gerard terminar el recorrido su próximo día libre antes de que se vaya, para aprovechar y salir por el centro, pasarse tal vez por el Temple Bar y esas cosas.

Cuando llegan a casa, Gerard va directo a la habitación a dejar la cámara y a ponerse algo más cómodo. Patrick lo sigue y se sienta en la cama, mirándolo mientras se mueve por el cuarto.

“¿Qué tal?”, pregunta al fin Patrick mientras Gerard se cambia.

“Creo que no he hecho tanto turismo en la vida. Me duelen los pies como si hubiese andado sobre legos”, dice Gerard, tumbándose al lado de Patrick.

“Pff, culpa tuya. Yo jamás había hecho esto tampoco. Pero no me refería a eso, ¿qué tal tú? Se te nota más contento”

“¿Yo? No sé, será porque me lo he pasado bien hoy y no me has tenido encerrado aquí como todos los días”, bromea Gerard, pero Patrick puede ver la pequeña sonrisita que no se le escapa.

“Venga ya, Gee, suéltalo. ¿Qué tal con Frank?”, pregunta y espera.

Gerard mira hacia los lados y juega un poco con su pelo, cambiando las piernas de postura dos veces antes de empezar a hablar.

“A ver… creo que la cosa está mejor. Es decir, está mejor. Él está mejor, yo estoy mejor… No es como si todo se hubiese solucionado así porque sí, pero… está… está mejor”, dice y sonríe.

“Me encanta como ilustras la diversidad de palabra”, bromea Patrick y Gerard le da un rodillazo. “Idiota. Me alegro. Ahora ya sabes, cuando vuelvas échale un buen polvo de reconciliación y no me cuentes nada”.

“Si estás deseando que te dé detalles, perra”, se ríe Gerard. “No, pero tenemos que hablar. Bastante. Ya después vendrán los polvos que sean”.

**

Al parecer, casi dos semanas en Irlanda le habían bastado a Gerard para sentirse como en casa. Lo nota cuando sale de la ducha y va hacia la habitación, abriendo la puerta para encontrarse el mismo desastre que el primer día, pero esta vez con su ropa por todo el suelo y la cama, en vez de la de Patrick. Bueno, más bien _con_ la de Patrick.

 “Como mi camiseta de Bowie desaparezca misteriosamente y finjas que la has metido en tu maleta por accidente, te corto las pelotas” le dice su mejor amigo asomado por encima de su hombro, de puntillas.

“Sí, porque si me tuvieras que cortar la cabeza tendrías que crecer un par de palmos” dice Gerard, riéndose.

Patrick le da una colleja. “Si fuera igual de cruel que tú, tiraría de la toalla que llevas y te dejaría en bolas por la casa. Pero tengo que demostrar quién es el maduro de los dos”

Gerard va a contestarle algo, pero Pete sale de su habitación en ese momento y los mira, divertido.

“¿Os da miedo entrar o algo?”

“No me extraña, conforme tienen eso…” dice Trohman, que pasa de camino al baño.

Pete se ríe y engancha la toalla de Gerard justo cuando empieza a andar para entrar en la habitación, dejándolo con el culo desnudo con un movimiento rápido.

“¡Hijo de perra!” grita Gerard, echándose mano a la entrepierna para taparse, pero riéndose.

“¡Peeeeeeeeeeete! Oh, dios” dice Patrick, dándose la vuelta y tapándose los ojos. “Ya está, me he traumatizado para toda la vida”

“Lo sé, Steezy, un culo tan bonito no se ve todos los días”

“Ugh”

“Te olvidas de que se acuesta conmigo, Way” dice Pete, con una sonrisa en la boca.

“Ya. Ya. Callaos. Los dos” Patrick levanta las manos cuando los dos abren la boca para responderle. “No. Chst” y se da la vuelta andando hacia el salón, oyéndolos reírse a sus espaldas y maldiciendo la hora en la que se le ocurrió que esos dos se conocieran.

 

 

“Mañana te vas” dice Patrick, acostado en la cama boca arriba, al lado de Gerard.

“Mañana me voy” repite, suspirando. Mira a su mejor amigo y se mueve un poco, golpeando sus hombros. “Eh, pronto estarás en casa. Y tendremos tiempo de aburrirnos el uno del otro, otra vez”

Su mejor amigo lo mira, serio. “Yo nunca me aburro de ti. Ni lo voy a hacer”

Gerard le sonríe de medio lado y sube un brazo por encima de su cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo y rodeando su cuello. “Ven aquí” dice, tirando de él hasta que están cabeza con cabeza. “A veces me acuerdo de cuando tenías diez años e ibas detrás y delante de mí a todos lados, preguntándome qué hacía y por qué dibujaba siempre superhéroes y nunca heroínas” se ríe.

Patrick se ríe con él y niega. “Venga ya, ¿te me vas a poner sentimental? Te estás haciendo viejo”

“Gilipollas” le dice, dándole un manotazo. “Lo que quiero decir, es que el tiempo se pasa rápido. Y a veces me da miedo porque tengo la sensación de que no lo aprovechamos, ¿sabes? Fíjate… hace unos meses tú ni siquiera pensabas en la carne, y ahora no haces más que follar, marrano”

“¿Marrano yo? Serás… no sé qué esperabas juntándome contigo. Ah no, espera, que tú no follas, tú haces el amoooooooooooooooooor” Patrick empieza a reírse y Gerard rueda los ojos.

“Ríete lo que quieras, Stumpy, pero seguro que después de este tiempo sabes perfectamente a lo que me refería. ¿O me vas a decir que no has notado la diferencia cuando ha pasado con Pete?”

Patrick deja de reírse de repente y se sonroja. “Con Pete siempre es… nunca ha sido—quiero decir… Bah” rueda los ojos e ignora a su mejor amigo mientras se ríe de él.

“Aww” dice Gerard, volviendo a revolverle el pelo.

Se quedan un rato más callados, mirando al techo. “Eres el mejor amigo que se puede tener, Stumpy. Me alegro de que no murieses aquella vez que te caíste del sofá con ocho meses”

“Me caí de tus brazos, idiota” se ríe Patrick, mirándolo.

“Fue sin querer, lo juro” Gerard se ríe y suspira, cerrando los ojos hasta que Patrick vuelve a hablar.

“Sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir… no te pierdas ahí dentro” susurra, dándole con un dedo en la sien. “Pase lo que pase. Habla conmigo, tío. Por muy viejo que te hagas y por muy sentimental que te vuelvas, yo voy a seguir queriéndote. Es mi maldición, por haber crecido contigo”

Gerard te sonríe y aprieta tu hombro. “Cuando acabe el curso, que yo haya acabado la escuela y tú seas una estrella del rock, podremos hacer un viaje como tú has hecho este. Dejaremos a Pete y Frank que se maten ellos solos y nos vamos a ver mundo”

“Oh dios” dice Patrick, riéndose tapándose los ojos. “No me quiero ni imaginar el daño que pueden hacer esos dos juntos”

“Lo comprobaremos cuando volváis” dice Gerard, mirando la hora en el reloj del móvil. “Saldremos los cuatro a beber cerveza, y si vemos que la lían mucho, hacemos como que no los conocemos”

“Me parece justo” dice Patrick, levantándose con una sonrisa. “En fin… me voy a la cama. Mañana hay que madrugar…”

Gerard asiente y le sonríe. “Hasta mañana, enano”

Patrick se baja de la cama y oye a Gerard acurrucarse debajo de las sábanas. “Tendré ochenta años y seguirás llamándome eso, ¿verdad?” pregunta divertido, desde la puerta.

“Siempre” responde Gerard, riéndose.

**

Hace frio cuando se despierta. Es demasiado temprano, el día está gris y Patrick tiene los ojos pegados aún. No es un buen día. Gerard se marcha.

Patrick se ducha con la sensación extraña en el cuerpo de que va a pasar algo importante, pero sin embargo todo parece normal, como si no ocurriera nada. No es una sensación que le guste. Su amigo se va, deberían ondear putas banderas a media asta y proclamar el día no lectivo.

Cuando sale y ve la maleta de Gerard en la puerta de su habitación, se nota más despierto que nunca. Pica en la puerta antes de entrar, y ve a Gerard sentado en la cama, restregándose los ojos.

“Tío, estoy destrozado. No sé porqué, ni siquiera desfasamos mucho anoche en el Temple Bar”, dice Gerard y bosteza.

“Hombre, saliste cantando con Joe la canción de Molly Malone”, se ríe Patrick, sentándose a su lado. “Pero no, llegamos guay a casa… si quitas tu momento sentimental”, bromea y Gerard le da un puñetazo.

Todo pasa muy rápido, porque tiene que pasar rápido. Desayunan, se preparan, y en nada están en el coche de Tim rumbo al aeropuerto. Gerard insiste en que no es necesario que vayan todos a despedirlos, pero aunque el muy idiota no se lo crea, Patrick sabe que los chicos le han cogido cariño en esas dos semanas.

Ojalá hubiesen sido unas cuantas más.

“Al final me he quedado con las ganas de que estos te oigan cantar. No sé porqué no quisiste hacerlo cuando estuvimos en el ensayo”, comenta Patrick mientras van en el coche.

“¿Que no sabes por qué? Joder, macho, después de la que le liaste a Pete, no quería que me mordieras si hacía algo mal”, dice Gerard, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

“Venga ya, tío… no fue para tanto… ¿no?”, pregunta y mira a los chicos. Joe se ríe y Andy se hace el loco.

“Hombre, si te sirve de algo, siempre recordaré tus palabras: ‘Se nota que va sobre maltrato animal, porque suenas como si estuvieras asesinando a un gato’. Inspirador”, dice Gerard y Patrick se tapa la cara con las manos. “Yo hasta ese momento pensaba que algo andaba mal con vosotros por no pelearos nunca, pero después de eso… joder”.

“¿De verdad te dije eso? Hostia”, dice mirando a Pete, llevándose las manos a la boca.

“Pff, me ha dicho cosas peores…”, dice Pete mirando a Gerard. “Me ha dicho que si canto así en vez de salvar animales haré que se suiciden, que no sé rimar… oh, y que puede tocar el bajo mejor que yo con la polla”.

“Joder, Patrick. No voy a volver a cantar delante de ti jamás”, se ríe Gerard.

“Vale, entiendo que te fueras de mala hostia…”, dice Patrick, mordiéndose el labio y mirando a Pete por encima de las gafas.

“Y entiendes lo que pasó luego, ¿verdad?”, dice Pete de pronto y Patrick lo mira escandalizado y rojo hasta las cejas.

“Te lo follaste en los baños, todos lo sabemos”, suelta Gerard, Joe y Tim se ríen a carcajadas, Andy se cruza de brazos y Patrick va a entrar en combustión espontánea.

“No…follamos en—”

“Las mamadas cuentan, Ricky”, lo corta Gerard y los demás vitorean, Pete incluido.

“Lo que yo te diga, Trick. Conexión mental o algo”

 

Cuando llegan al aeropuerto Patrick sale del coche y Gerard tras él. Pete sale por la otra puerta y abre el maletero, sacando la maleta de Gerard y dándosela. Patrick toma aire y se le llenan los pulmones. Parece que no va a volver a respirar tan limpio una vez se vaya su amigo.

“En serio, no teníais porqué haber venido todos”, dice Gerard mirando a los chicos. “Con el enano y su novia iba bien”, bromea.

“Ya, es que teníamos que venir todos, ¿sabes?”, comenta Joe, sacando la funda de una guitarra del maletero, pasándosela a Tim y cogiendo otra. Patrick ve como Gerard frunce el ceño y se ríe.

Cuando entran en el aeropuerto faltan apenas media hora para que el vuelo de Gerard salga, así que tiene que ir rápidamente a la puerta de embarque.

“Me lo he pasado de puta madre con vosotros, en serio. Estoy hay que repetirlo otra vez, cuando volváis a la madre patria todos”, dice Gerard mientras abraza a los chicos. “A ti espero seguir viéndote, hijo de puta. Tú y yo tenemos que buscar nuevas formas de hacer que el enano se ponga como un tomate”, le dice a Pete mientras le da la mano y se abrazan. “Y tú…”

“¿Yo?”, dice Patrick, adelantándose y sonriendo como un crío.

“Tú eres un cabrón y te voy a echar más de menos aún, joder”, dice y lo agarra por los hombros, empujándolo contra él en un abrazo.

Patrick lo rodea fuerte con los brazos, intentando que no se le escape ninguna lágrima porque sabe que es lo suficientemente gilipollas como para ponerse a llorar como un crío ahí mismo. Cuando se separan Gerard tiene los ojos rojos igual que él y ambos se echan a reír como idiotas.

“No voy a deciros adiós, que os follen. Me piro”, dice Gerard y se da la vuelta, agarrando su maleta y caminando hacia delante.

Patrick ve como Gerard se aleja y mira a los chicos, haciéndoles un gesto y asintiendo con la cabeza.

“Hey, Gee”, grita Pete, y cuando Gerard se gira, Pete tiene esa sonrisa de idiota.

Los chicos han sacado las guitarras acústicas, Tim le ha dejado su bajo a Pete, Andy tiene su caja clara y Patrick está en medio de todos riéndose sin poder creer lo que está a punto de hacer.

Pete da la entrada y todos empiezan a tocar mientras Patrick canta.

_In Dublin's faircity,_

_Where the girls are so pretty,_

_I first set my eyes on sweet Molly Malone,_

_As she wheeled her wheel-barrow,_

_Through streets broad and narrow,_

_Crying, "Cockles and mussels, alive, alive, oh!"_

_"Alive, alive, oh,_

_Alive, alive, oh,"_

_Crying "Cockles and mussels, alive, alive, oh"._

Gerard se ríe y Patrick puede ver como sus labios forman las palabras ‘hijos de puta’. Patrick se ríe también, pero sigue cantando, siguiendo con el siguiente verso, soportando la absoluta vergüenza que le da el que todo el mundo esté mirándolos como si estuvieran mal de la cabeza. Sigue cantando cuando Gerard se gira con una sonrisa y vuelve a andar, poniéndose en la cola, desapareciendo al fin por la puerta de embarque.

Cuando Patrick vuelve a casa, sentado en los asientos de atrás, con la cabeza reposada en el hombro de Pete, aún tiene la canción en la cabeza y sonríe. Porque esa canción, ese símbolo de Dublín, para él ya no va a tener el mismo sentido. Esa canción será siempre la canción de Gerard.

_"Alive, alive, oh,_

_Alive, alive, oh,"_

_Crying "Cockles and mussels, alive, alive, oh"._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**De** : Gerard (geew@gmail.com)

**Enviado** : Viernes, 20 de Marzo de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Hey enano! ¿Adivina qué? Uno se va dos semanas y cuando vuelve la casa está patas arriba.

Mi hermano vuelve a no hablarme… ni siquiera sé qué he hecho esta vez. Desde que volví no me ha dirigido la palabra y me saludó con un simple movimiento de cabeza… Mi madre dice que no preocupe, que está así con todo el mundo y que el psicólogo dice que es normal estos días, porque las sesiones están siendo difíciles y se está adaptando o no sé qué mierda. Que oye, si él lo dice será verdad, pero la cuestión es que mi hermano no me habla y yo no le he hecho nada ni tengo la culpa de que tenga esas paranoias!

Uff, en realidad sí me siento mal, sabes? A lo mejor no debería haberme ido con las cosas como estaban en casa y dejarlo tirado cuando más me necesitaba… estaba tan centrado en que yo necesitaba esas vacaciones que no pensé en que Mikey querría que me quedara… no sé. Mi madre dice que son bobadas, que todo está bien, que se le pasará… pero tiene unas ojeras enormes, se ha quedado bastante delgada y está triste, puedo verlo. Aunque intente disimularlo… menudo desastre.

La parte buena es que Frank vino a buscarme al aeropuerto… hemos hablado y todo está genial. Le pedí perdón por presionarlo, me dijo que había mucha mierda en su cabeza de la que no le salía hablar así como así (no creo que se acuerde de muchas cosas que me dijo por teléfono…), así que le dije que no necesito que me cuente qué le pasa, que con que sepa que estoy si me necesita sobra. Así que estamos bien. Todo está bien. Lo cual es un alivio teniendo la papeleta que tengo en mi casa.

Ah! Y he aprobado todo!!!!! :D En dos meses entrego el proyecto final de carrera, dame suerte!! Si apruebo soy oficialmente Graduado en Artes :) Aún no tengo muy claro qué voy a hacer después, lo veré cuando vea si apruebo…jaja.

Da recuerdos a los chicos y diles que mi vida es mucho más aburrida sin ellos, jeje.

Un abrazo, idiota!

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Lunes, 23 de Marzo de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Tío, no me jodas, eh? Nada de arrepentimientos. Tu viniste porque tenias que venir, NECESITABAS venir, Y YO TAMBIÉN. A tu hermano le voy a dar dos hostias un día de estos, tu ya verás. Deja de culparte de las cosas, habla con tu madre si la ves así… tu sabes que ella siempre intenta ser una mujer fuerte, pero digo yo que a veces a todos nos hace falta que alguien que queremos se dé cuenta de que estamos mal, aunque no se pueda hacer nada al respecto.

Y hablando de madres… GERARD. TU SABIAS QUE MI MADRE SE ESTABA VIENDO CON UN TÍO???? Por que como lo supieras, hijo de puta, y no me hayas dicho nada, es para pasarte las pelotas por un pasapurés y dárselas de comer a Iero delante tuya. Me lo dijo Kev en el mail que me mandó ayer, que al parecer se lleva viendo con este tío hace unos meses. Sí tú no lo sabías, tu madre lo tiene que saber por huevos, Gee. Quiero info. Quiero saber quién es, a qué se dedica, cómo la conoció, a dónde la lleva, y si la cuida, si la trata bien, si la trata como se merece.

Y ya que estamos, si no te importa… podrías hablarle de Pete? O sea, no nada en concreto, ni decirle nada de nosotros, solo… comentarle que conociste a mis colegas aquí y que Pete te pareció simpático y esas cosas, ya sabes, cosas que les gusta oír a las madres (eso poniendo que no te haya hecho un interrogatorio ya, que todos sabemos de dónde saco mi lado espía de la KGB)

Te comento esto porque, verás. A ver, te va a sonar a gilipollez y me vas a decir que es el primer tío con el que estoy y que blablablá, pero… Pete estuvo comentándome que él en sí no tiene pensado volver, o no lo tenía pensado, al menos, pero que si yo pensaba volver a casa, a donde fuera, que no le importaría volverse él también. Es decir, no es que esté dejando nada por mí, vale? Solo que dice que en sí le da lo mismo, que él hasta ahora había estado yendo dónde estuviese cómodo y a gusto, con los colegas y demás… y dice que ahora dónde se siente cómodo y a gusto es dónde esté yo.

También me preguntó qué pensaba hacer luego, y ya que estamos te lo comento a ti también, porque cuando vuelva voy a tener ahorrada suficiente pasta para no joder mucho a mi madre el primer año si me meto en una buena universidad a hacer el grado en música. Esa era una de mis prioridades, ganar pasta antes de entrar en ningún sitio. Y hablándolo con Pete me sugirió DePaul, que es la universidad a la que fue él. Si, te lo había dicho ya? Pete está graduado en Ciencias Políticas. Ya, yo tampoco lo veo. La cosa es que DePaul está en Chicago, que es de dónde es él, y vale que es una buena universidad y tal, y según él, yo a partir del segundo año iba a conseguir beca seguro… pero sigue siendo Chicago. Sé que mi madre hubiese querido que fuese a Julliard como Kev y que se reprocha el no haber podido pagármelo. Igualmente dudo que me hubiesen aceptado, porque yo no soy un prodigio como él, y además, no quiero quedarme en NY.

Entonces pensé en California. Nunca antes me lo había planteado, porque no quería dejar a mi madre sola, pero ahora, si está bien con el tío este… pues me permito planteármelo. Solo planteármelo. Porque allí estaría Kev para cualquier imprevisto, y mi madre no tendría que decidir a cuál de los dos visitar unas vacaciones. Igualmente no he pensado en la UCLA, sino en bajar un poco hasta Long Beach y meterme en el Bob Cole, que está bastante bien y tiene un montón de becas y demás. Ya, sé que el calor no es lo mío, y la playa menos… pero a Pete le encanta y dice que se vendría sin pensárselo.

Ya sé que es descabellado el pensar en irnos juntos TAN pronto, pero igualmente aquí ya vivimos juntos, y sería cosa de tener más compañeros de piso. A Joe le mola la idea, pero dice que se va a quedar un año más aquí. Andy y Tim están indefinidos, aunque Andy me ha comentado algo sobre Matt, pero no sé, antes que nada quiero preguntarte a ti. Tienes algo pensado cuando termines?

 

XO

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Miércoles, 25 de Marzo de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

PATRICK PATRICKPATRICK!! ME CASO.

Sí tío, me caso!! Te lo juro. Frank me lo ha pedido y he dicho sí porque lo quiero un montón y es perfecto y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Por supuesto tú estás invitado, y Pete, y luego podréis ser los padrinos de nuestros niñitos adoptados del Congo, estos de la barriga gorda pero muy preciosos? Esos. :D

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Miércoles, 25 de Marzo de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

Ehhhh vale. Ese ha sido el gilipollas de Frank. Me ha cogido el portátil mientras estaba en la ducha y lo he pillado escribiendo, pero le ha dado tiempo a enviarlo antes de que lo cazara, el mamón. Pasa de él. En fin.

Tío, te juro que no tenía ni idea de lo de tu madre. Te lo juro por mis pelotas no vírgenes. Vamos, ¿de verdad pensabas que no iba a decírtelo? Pfff. Peeeeero estos días he indagado un poco y le he preguntado a mi madre. He aprovechado que desde que volví de Irlanda tu madre no se ha pasado por aquí y me resultaba extraño (aunque ya sospechaba por qué era después de que me lo dijeras) así que le pregunté a mi madre en plan ‘ma, ¿cómo que Pat ya no viene tanto?’ y como mi madre es como es y no puede callarse una pues me lo ha contado.(Lo sé, soy un maestro de la discreción)

El tío se llama Charles. Al parecer se conocieron en una de esas fiestas de barrio que organiza la iglesia de vez en cuando. Tu madre y la mía se prestaron voluntarias para ayudar al cura a organizar todo el rollo, hacer algunas comidas y cosas así. Bueno, a lo que iba. Que el tío es muy amigo del cura, desde que eran en plan enanos, y habían perdido un poco el contacto pero hace cosa de tres o cuatro años se murió la mujer del tío este, de una enfermedad, y volvieron a retomar. Lo invitó a la fiesta y et voila.

Mi madre dice que es (y cito textualmente) “un amor de hombre”. Que la trata como una reina, que la lleva a todos lados y la ayuda en casa. Parece ser de estos típicos tan, tan, tan buenos que pasan a tontos y la gente se ríe de ellos, pero según dice mi madre, la tuya le ha calado hondo, y que (vuelvo a citar textualmente) “la mira como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo” (las cursiladas que mi madre puede decir por segundo, chacho).

Así que por lo que sé no creo que debas preocuparte por eso… de todas maneras te iré contando novedades y si lo conozco te diré mis impresiones. Aunque ya sabes que mi madre es la primera que no va a dejar que la traten mal… y pobre del que se las tenga que ver con mi madre, en serio xD

Vale, ahora a Pete.

Oye…yo no quiero ser el típico pesado que te diga que si lleváis muy poco tiempo y todas esas mierdas. Eres mayorcito y confío en que sepas lo que haces, pero sí te voy a decir que tengas cuidado. No por ti, por los dos. Pete parece un tío muy frágil… me explico. Parece la típica persona que se engancha, Stumpy, y no tiene por qué ser nada malo, pero cualquier cosa que hagas que pueda sentarle mal se amplificará por mil y no sé hasta qué punto eso es sano. Y tú… oye, es el primero, vale? No sé, Steezy… sólo lleva cuidado.

Dicho esto, sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional hagas lo que hagas :)

Yo no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer… no me gustaría quedarme en Nueva York tampoco, la verdad, pero no quiero irme si las cosas con mi hermano no mejoran. Tengo que ver primero qué quiero hacer… sé que hay algunos postgrados en California que son muy buenos pero no tengo ni idea, Patrick, no he mirado absolutamente nada.

Y luego… Frank está aquí y sus planes son abstractos cuanto menos! No sé, no hablamos de futuro. Hombre… sí sé que no puedo irme si él se queda aquí. Sí, soy una nenaza. Por lo demás ni idea.

Tranqui, le hablaré a tu madre de Pete cuando venga. En plan casual, ya sabes que se me da bien ;) tú sigue contándome sobre tus planes de futuro. Y Patrick, piensa, vale? No quiero tener que vivir otro ‘el que no debe ser nombrado’ desde la otra perspectiva.

 

xoxo

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Domingo, 29 de Marzo de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Sabes que casi me das un ataque al corazón, UN PUTO ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN, GERARD!! Dile a Frank que muy gracioso, que el trasplante me lo va a pagar él.

Vale, le pedí referencias también a Kev sobre el tío ese, y más o menos contrastando con lo que me has dicho tú puedo ir haciéndome una idea… De todas formas, puede parecer un santo pero a mi ese rollo tan de guay con la iglesia no me mola nada. Es decir, lo conoces en persona? No, no? Piensas que puede ser de mente algo abierta? Más abierta que mi padre, al menos? Porque sé que mi madre es muy cristiana y tal, pero a ti te quiere como a un hijo más, y te acuerdas aquella vez que pensó que estábamos liados?? XDDD Solo me dijo que le parecías demasiado mayor y que íbamos a sufrir cuando nos separáramos cuando tu fueras a la uni. O sea, que aunque cuando le dije que ni de coña puso cara de alivio, no pienso que tuviera muchos problemas en aceptarme ahora y eso… Y puede que suene egoísta, pero no quiero que un tío de fuere llegue y me joda eso.

Ah, y hablando de mi padre… Llega este viernes que viene, que al parecer la Pascua este año cae el día 5, así que pasará viernes, sábado y domingo fijo. No sé si el lunes también, porque aquí es fiesta pero creo que allí no, no? (nunca me acuerdo de estas mierdas). Viene con mi tío Thomas (sí, el reverendo), pero creo que solo va a estar aquí un día, porque al parecer quiere pasarse por España a ver nosequé mierdas que hacen allí en Pascua en plan religioso. No sé, a lo mejor le dan puntos para subir a la zona VIP del cielo o algo.

Le comenté a Pete como iba la cosa, y salió impresionantemente genial. Es decir, solo hizo falta que le dijera como era mi familia paterna y tal y él fue el primero en decir que entonces mejor apartarnos y actuar solo como amigos, porque era mejor que se lo dijera cuando yo estuviera preparado y en un entorno más familiar. A veces se me olvida que Pete realmente tiene 5 años más que yo (cosa a la que él ayuda, vamos), y que en estas situaciones no se comporta como un crío. Y nada, a ver cómo se desarrolla la cosa. Pienso llevarlos a ver muchas iglesias, catedrales y demás, que aquí hay para aburrir, a ver si así.

Ya te informo.

 

XO

P.S: Sabes? Estaba pensando sobre lo que escribió Iero…  Mucha broma, mucha broma, pero todas las bromas llevan algo de verdad, eh??? Quieres nenes del Congo, Geeee??? JAJAJAJAJAJA

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Miércoles, 1 de Abril de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

JAJAJAJAJA tú estás zumbao. Qué voy a querer yo nenes del Congo?! Ni de ningún sitio!! Aún tengo que criarte a ti, bastante tengo con eso. Quita, quita. Me han dado sudores fríos sólo de pensarlo.

Frank es así de gracioso, hijo, vaya una cruz tengo… el otro día entra a mi habitación tal cual y me dice: ‘acabo de tener una conversación con tu madre sobre nuestra vida sexual’, así, tal cual, sabes? Como si estuviera diciéndome cómo le ha ido el día. Pero no te creas que se quedó ahí, nooooo. Se puso a decirme que habían estado hablando de que algunas veces tiene la sensación de que me contengo, y que mi madre le dijo que soy un poco bruto y que a lo mejor no quería hacerle daño. Y yo como el gilipollas que soy me lo creí, claro. No sé qué cara me vio, pero estuvo riéndose cuarenta minutos. De reloj, te lo juro.

Ah, bueno, es que no sé si te lo he dicho, pero mi madre ya lo conoce. Quiero decir, no lo conoce en plan ‘mira mamá este es mi chico’, pero como viene a casa tan a menudo (y ya entra por la puerta principal y no la del sótano) pues ya lo conoce y hablan y eso. Se supone que a ojos de mi madre solo es un amigo, tanto de Mikey como mío, pero ya sabes que no se le escapa una… así que supongo que lo sabrá.

Aún no he conocido al famoso Charles (y digo famoso porque mi madre _no se calla_!! Habla de él constantemente) pero mañana viene a cenar a casa con tu madre así que tomaré nota y te contaré. Pero vamos, contando con que retomó contacto con un cura después de que muriese su mujer y que está con tu madre… supongo que será del rollo. Pero no sé, mi madre dice que básicamente besa el suelo que pisa tu madre así que supongo que si a ella no le importa, a él tampoco. Digo yo.

Veeeeees???? Te dije que hablaras con Pete, que seguro que lo entendía!! Mira que siempre dices que mis consejos no te sirven de nada, pero en realidad luego es lo más sencillo, Stumpy! Es que tú eres muy complicado… xD pues buena suerte intentando no hacerle ojitos a Pete y toquetearlo por casa!! Jajaja os veo teniendo algún problema que otro… espero que no mates a tu padre y, en especial, a tu tío xDDDD ay, mataría por estar allí cuando vea a Andy.

Tioooo!! Yo sé qué es eso de España!! Es un grupo de tíos que se visten rarito, en plan túnicas y caperuzas de colores y salen a hacer un desfile o algo así por la calle. Pero eh, con esculturas gigantes cargadas a los hombros de Cristo y esas mierdas…algunos hasta salen descalzos si le han hecho alguna promesa a Dios o no sé qué historia sectilxD. A mí me da grimilla. Lo sé porque en mi clase de segundo había una chica española que pintó una vez uno de esos y nos enseñó fotos en internet. Los europeos son muy raros, tío, cuidado no se te pegue algo.

En fin, mañana o el finde te escribo y te cuento qué tal Chaaaarles. Disfruta de Pete mientras puedes ;)

 

 

 

**De** : PeterPan ([wendyskiller@gmail.com](mailto:wendyskiller@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Domingo, 5 de Abril de 2015

**A:** G ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

 

gee soy pete

estoy en urgncias con ptrick, sta n observcion creo. no se ndie m dice una puta mierda

s staba pleandcn su pdre por mi y yo m meti n medio y no debia y la cosa s puso fea. El hjo d puta le partió la ceja d una hostia y dl golpe se cayó hcia atrs y se dio cn la mesa n la spalda y se quedó sn respircion y staba azul gerard

su pdre se fue no se dnd. no m intersa

el tio ste d aqui dice q segurmnt no sea nada pro todvia no lo he vsto y me voy a morir cmo le pase algo

el mvil de patrck sta dstrozdo porq intentó llamr a su mdre. te aviso a ti porq no tngo cntcto cn nadie d su familia. Ptrick qeria cntarslo todo asiq cuentaslo. todo. y q m llame a mi si quiere. tienes mi nmero no? daselo

 

 

Enviado desde iPhone a las 00:18

 

 

 *** 

 

 

“Cógelo, cabrón, cógelo, cógelo, cóge— ¡Hey Pete! ¿Pete? ¡¿Qué coño ha pasado?! ¿Cómo está? ¿Te han dicho algo ya? Estaba con el ordenador y por suerte he leído el email justo cuando me ha llegado”

“¿¿Gerard??”, la voz al otro lado suena metálica y temblorosa “Gee, joder, joder, GerardGerard esto es una puta mierda, estamos jodidos, estamos… estamos… si le pasa algo, Gerard…”

Se siente el corazón retumbar en los oídos y se pone recto en la cama, somo si así fuera a oír mejor o algo, vete tú a saber. “Pete, tío, ¿qué-- te han dicho algo más? ¿qué pasa? me estás acojonando, en serio. ¡Pete, dime algo!”

“¡No me dicen una puta mierda, no me dicen nada! No soy familiar, no puedo entrar, me estoy mordiendo las uñas y tengo sangre hasta los putos nudillos Gerard…”, la voz le sale entrecortada, jadeante. “Si le pasa algo me muero. Si ese hijo de puta lo ha… si le ha hecho algo, Gerard, te juro que…”

“Vale, vale” dice Gerard, en un intento por calmar a Pete. O a si mismo, no lo sabe bien. A los dos. “Escúchame, si te han dicho que probablemente no es nada es que no será nada, ¿vale? ¿estaba bien cuando habéis llegado al hospital? quiero decir, no había sangre, ¿no? solo… solo lo de la respiración y eso, ¿no? eso es nada, tío, allí en seguida se las apañan. Pero, ¿qué cojones ha pasado? ¡¿Por qué coño le ha pegado su padre?!”

“No. Nononono… tú no lo entiendes. Tú no lo has visto, tú no…”, lo oye entrecortarse, acelerarse, y sabe de sobra que ha empezado a llorar, lo sabe por el nudo que se le ha formado a él mismo en la garganta. “Perdió el conocimiento… tuve que traerlo en el coche de Tim, Andy vino con nosotros. Gerard, le partió la ceja, tenía la cara cubierta de sangre y yo estoy cubierto de sangre y… creo que voy a vomitar”.

“No, eh, Pete, tío. Joder me cago en la puta. Escúchame. Pásame a alguien, al primero que pilles, los… los que están en la recepción esa o quien sea, me da igual, quiero hablar con alguien. Voy a hablar con ellos, voy a decirle que soy su hermano mayor, que mi madre está currando y que tienes permiso para entrar”

“¿Crees que no lo he intentado?”, bufa y se ríe. “Si no tengo identificación, estoy jodido. Andy lo intentó, que se parecen más y nada… Me han echado de allí prácticamente. Me han dado puntos en el labio y me han recolocado la nariz o algo así… y me han dicho que me vaya. Que harán un parte de lesiones y mierdas y… que me da igual, Gee, que quiero verlo, ¡joder!”. Gerard oye a Pete respirar hondo a través de la línea. “Ha sido culpa mía. Todo esto… Andy tenía razón, solo termino jodiendo cada cosa que toco…”

“Joder…” dice, cogiendo aire a la par que Pete y pasándose la mano por el pelo. “Pete, tío, esto no es culpa de nadie. Bueno, sí, de su padre, obviamente. Pero no...oye lo importante ahora es que él esté bien, y va a estar bien, ya lo verás que sí, ¿vale? y dile de mi parte al que te ha dicho que te vayas que le peten el ojete. Serán hijos de puta… que te vayas dice… ¿y qué más? Manda huevos esto…” suspira, pensando en qué cojones hacer con la papeleta que tiene delante. “Vale, a ver. No te muevas de ahí” Pete hace un sonido con la garganta. “Ya, sí, obvio. Alguien tiene que salir preguntando por familiares de Patrick cuando el médico pase, seguro, ¡aunque sea para informar! ¡no pueden no decir nada! Voy…” Gerard se levanta de la cama, abriendo al puerta de la habitación. “¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! voy a hablar con Pat, ¿Vale? no cuelgues, la puta llamada esta me va a costar un puto riñón, me cago en la puta…” murmura, intentando poner cara de ‘no pasa nada grave’ cuando su madre aparece por la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos.

Le explica de manera rápida y tapando el teléfono lo que ha pasado y la manda a llamar a Pat, volviendo a la cama después. “Eh, Pete. ¿Qué… cuánto tiempo lleváis allí? ¿Andy sigue contigo?”

Pete tarda en contestar y Gerard aprieta el teléfono, pensando en volver a llamarlo cuando oye la voz ronca. “No lo sé… no sé cuánto llevo aquí. A mí me parecen horas… pero no lo sé. Andy se fue, tenía que devolverle el coche a Tim”, suspira hondo. “Puede que no llevemos más de una hora… puede… yo qué sé. ¿Has avisado a su madre? El quería avisarla, quería llamarla, que lo supiera todo, que supiera… de mi, de nosotros, de lo que le había dicho su padre. Y le estalló el teléfono contra el suelo… y me metí porque fue como volver a casa y no quería… no quería que Patrick… no quería que le pasara lo mismo que…”, la voz se le entrecorta. “Avisa a su madre. Cuéntaselo. Ahora mismo yo no puedo. Lo siento” 

Antes de poder decir nada más, la línea se corta en su oído.

“¡Mierda! ¿Pete? ¡¿Pete?! jodeeeeeeeeer” Gerard hace uso de todo el control que puede encontrar en ese momento para no lanzar el móvil contra la pared. Justo en ese momento, su madre aparece por la puerta, con el inalámbrico en la mano y Mikey detrás.

“¿Le han dicho algo más?” pregunta su madre, y Gerard agradece su calma, en serio, porque estaba como un puto flan.

“No, me ha colgado. No sé… ¿de verdad no van a decirle nada? es la única persona que está ahí con él, tienen que decirle algo”

“No lo sé, cielo” dice su madre, sentándose en la cama y rodeándolo con el brazo. Gerard apoya la cabeza en su hombro y respira, intentando relajarse un poco. “no te preocupes, ¿vale? Pat y Charles vienen de camino y cuando hable con el hospital seguro que le dicen algo” le da un beso en la frente. “Y si no se las tendrán que ver conmigo”

No es hasta unos buenos quince minutos después cuando se oye el timbre de su casa, aunque a Gerard le parecen horas. Pat entra a la habitación con Charles pisándole los talones, blanca como el papel y con manos temblorosas.

“Donna, ¿qué-- Gerard. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le pasa?”

“En el hospital. Pete-- um, un compañero suyo me ha llamado, dice que no quieren decirle nada en el hospital porque no es familia. Se ha dado un golpe contra la mesa y estaba inconsciente, no sé nada más. Sólo que se estaba peleando con--” Gerard se calla y traga, porque aunque quiere decírselo no sabe si es el mejor momento.

“¿Se estaba peleando? ¿Patrick peleando? Pero… ¿con quién? ¿Dónde estaba? eso no es propio de él. Estás seguro de que este chico no te está mintiendo”

Gerard mira a su madre pidiendo socorro con los ojos, y Donna carraspea, agarrando a Pat de los hombros y hablándole de cerca.

“Pat, vamos a llamar al hospital, ¿vale? lo que haya pasado puede esperar. Lo importante es ver cómo esta Patrick”

“Está en el St. James” dice Gerard, cogiendo el portátil. “Podemos buscar el número de teléfono en internet”

Es buscar el número del hospital y Patricia se encierra en la habitación de Gerard con la cara pálida y los ojos llorosos. Ni siquiera entra con ellas Charles, que se queda fuera mirando a Donna sin terminar de entender mucho de qué va todo el asunto. Todos optan por subir y dejar a la mujer sola, al menos eso es lo que propone Donna y Gerard asiente con la cabeza, mirando con el gesto fruncido a la puerta de su habitación, esperando que Pat solo hable por teléfono y no sea de esas personas que se ponen a tocar las cosas a su alrededor cuando están nerviosas. No por nada, sino porque podría llevarse alguna que otra sorpresa...

Terminan en la cocina, como casi siempre, donde su madre se ofrece a hacer café para todos y no es que sea lo más conveniente en una situación de tanto estrés, pero Gerard ahora mismo sería capaz de tomarse cinco tazas seguidas. Nadie habla al principio, y es una situación incómoda porque parece que ha ocurrido una desgracia y Gerard no quiere pensar de esa manera, quiere que la gente hable, que diga algo, que no actúen como si estuvieran en un puto funeral porque le está revolviendo el estómago.

“¿Quién es ese Pete?”, pregunta de pronto Mikey rompiendo el silencio y Gerard se pega de frente con la cabeza en la mesa. Desde luego su hermano tiene el don de decidir volver a hablarle en el mejor momento posible y con la mejor temática.

 

Pasa más de una hora en la que Gerard bendice a su madre por ser capaz de sacarle tema de conversación hasta a las piedras, comentando con Charles cosas como a qué se dedica o cuáles son sus pasatiempos. No es que a Gerard le importe una mierda nada de eso, pero es cierto que es información que puede darle luego a Patrick y, sobre todo, es información que lo hace no estar pendiente de lo que puede estar ocurriendo en su cuarto.

Cuando se oyen los pasos de Patricia subir las escaleras todo el mundo deja lo que estaba haciendo y mira atentamente. Es una sorpresa cuando ven a la mujer echa un paño de lágrimas, que agarra inmediatamente a Charles del brazo y se lo lleva hasta la puerta con un leve “lo siento, Donna”.

Gerard va a decir algo, pero su madre se le adelanta. “Pat, ¿¿qué ha pasado??”

“Está bien. Patrick está bien. Lo siento, hablamos luego, ¿te importa?”, dice entre sollozos y sale por la puerta.

Gerard y su madre se miran perplejos, pero no les da tiempo a decirse nada. El teléfono de Gerard empieza a vibrar. Es Pete.

“¿Pete? ¿Qué pasa?” dice levantándose de la silla, pasándose la mano por el pelo otra vez… a este paso se queda calvo.

“Hey, perra. Soy yo”, lo saluda una voz ronca. “¿Me echabas de menos?”

“Joder, hijo de puta. Como vuelvas a hacerme algo así te encadeno a Nueva York y no sales nunca más. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Pete está contigo?”

Patrick se ríe un poco, tosiendo después grave en el teléfono. “No me hagas reír, mamona. Acaban de quitarme el oxígeno. Pete está aquí, se ha metido en mi cama, se niega a salir hasta que me vaya. Espera…”, oye a Patrick inspirar hondo con un sonido extraño. “Aún tengo la mascarilla aquí. No ha sido nada, solo me han puesto oxigeno y tengo que reposar y tal. En sí no debería haber sido para tanto, pero el asma ha empeorado las cosas, ya sabes. He escupido sangre y todo”, dice y parece que lo comenta orgulloso. Gerard tiene ganas de darle una colleja.

“Tío… tío, te parecerá gracioso pero no tiene ni puta gracia, ¿vale? joder, qué susto me he llevado. Nos hemos llevado” dice, cuando su madre lo mira mal. “Oye, espera un momento” le da las novedades a su madre rápido y sale de la cocina, yendo a la habitación para seguir hablando con él. “Pete me ha acojonado, ¿sabes? no me decía nada en claro y ¡no sabía qué cojones había pasado! y encima me cuelga sin decirme nada más. Imagínate… así que puede que dentro de una semana sea gracioso, pero ahora no. ¿Qué cojones ha pasado con tu padre, Steezy? bueno, a lo mejor no es el mejor momento para preguntar… pero qué cojones… ¿has hablado con tu madre? se ha ido de aquí sin decir nada…”

“A ver, vamos por partes, que te embalas, John Wayne”, dice Patrick y respira hondo. “Lo de Pete es comprensible… ni siquiera sé cómo consiguió hablar nada contigo. Tuvo un ataque de pánico, le tuvieron que pinchar Ativan, tío. Pinchado. Ahora está aquí en plan zombie, está amarrado a mí. Te dice hola, por cierto. Y que los siente”, Patrick tose un momento y vuelve a hablar. “Lo de mi padre va para largo… así que te comento primero lo que he hablado con mi madre. En sí se lo he dicho todo, absolutamente todo. Le he dicho que he estado currando aquí, le he hablado de Pete, le he dicho… le he dicho que estamos juntos y que por eso ha pasado lo que ha pasado. Porque soy un bocazas… pero bueno, al menos ya no hay más mierda que ocultar”.

Gerard suspira, dejándose caer en la cama. “Vale... eso explica muchas cosas. En general. Mierda mi madre va a cortarme las pelotas cuando la tuya se lo cuente. Seguro que me echa el típico sermón de la responsabilidad y que ya tengo edad para tomar decisiones adecuadas y esas mierdas. Ugh, odio cuando se pone así” dice, mirando la hora en el reloj de la mesilla. “Dile a Pete que lo perdono, y que no se aficione al Ativan. Bueno, eso no se lo digas, pero procura que no lo haga. Vale, estás bien… estás bien, yo estoy bien, Pete está bien, todos están bien” la frase en sí no va a hacer que se tranquilice del todo, pero ayuda un poco. “Joder, enano, qué susto. ¿Tu madre te ha dicho algo cuando le has dicho lo de Pete?”

“Hombre… creo que le ha impactado más el que mi padre me haya dicho que prefería verme muerto”, suelta de golpe y Gerard se para en seco. “¿Alguna vez te has sentido así, Gee? Como si… como si no…”, Patrick se para y Gerard puede oírlo jadear y toser, sorbiendo por la nariz. “Lo siento… es que no lo… no me ha dado tiempo a asimilar que… Gerard, es mi padre”.

“Sí, es tu padre” contesta Gerard, cabreado de repente. “Y debería actuar como tal, ¿no? y no dedicarse a partirte la boca y dejarte inconsciente sólo porque---” se frena y suspira, apretando los dientes. “Perdón, perdón. Es que… ya sabes lo que me toca los huevos estas cosas. Patrick, oye, creo que eres lo suficiente inteligente como para saber esto, pero te lo digo igualmente. No estás haciendo nada malo, ¿me oyes? no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte ni sentirte culpable… por suerte yo nunca he tenido que pasar por eso, así que no sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza ahora mismo...sea lo que sea te escucho. Si quieres”

Patrick suspira al otro lado de la línea, “¿crees que es eso?”, pregunta y Gerard conoce ese tono de voz. “¿Qué me avergüenzo o que…? Gerard… sé de sobra que no estamos haciendo nada malo. Tío, eres mi mejor amigo, y me has parecido el tío más normal del mundo siempre, nunca he visto nada en ti que me hiciera pensar que como eres es algo malo. Así que no, no pienso que como soy es algo malo. Pero precisamente por eso… precisamente…”, se ahoga en las palabras, como si le costara sacarlas. “Mi padre, joder. No me quiere, ¿vale? Alguien que se supone que está… _genéticamente_ prediseñado para quererme. Me ha dicho… me dijo… Gerard, es como si un pilar básico en mi vida se hubiese venido abajo sin más. Y no sé… no sé en qué apoyarme ahora, no sé… nunca pensé que esto podría terminar de esta manera. Sabía que era conservador, lo sabía. Pero… pensaba que… de alguna manera sus sentimientos hacia mí lo harían ver que…”

Gerard suspira, últimamente parece que es lo único que sabe hacer. “Oye, Patrick…. entiendo que es jodido. Si mi madre, o mi hermano, o _tú_ , me hubierais hecho eso cuando yo dije lo que había no sé lo que hubiera hecho. Y tampoco sé qué decirte, tío… algunas veces no podemos entender los motivos de las personas por mucho que lo intentemos. Supongo que es algo con lo que se tiene que vivir. Es una mierda, y te va a costar obviamente, no serías muy normal si no lo hiciera… pero mientras tengas claro quién se está equivocando aquí, tarde o temprano estará bien” dice, encogiéndose de hombros aunque Patrick no puede verlo. “Y quién sabe, a lo mejor con el tiempo incluso él sólo se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y cambia de parecer… ¿no? ya sabes que yo le doy el beneficio de la duda a todo el mundo”

“Yo que sé…”, Patrick resopla. “Yo solo sé que noto un hueco dentro de mí, algo vacío, algo… algo que no sé si voy a poder soportar. Porque me falta él, me falta. Os tengo a vosotros, siempre os he tenido, y siempre lo he tenido a él y ahora…”, Patrick se calla y Gerard puede oír a lo lejos la voz adormilada de Pete que dice ‘Hey… me tienes a mí. Me tienes, para siempre, lo prometo, lo prometo. Me tienes porque te tengo. Te lo prometo Patrick’. Gerard oye a Patrick reírse y llorar a la vez, y respirar de nuevo en la mascarilla. “Puto asma, coño. Parezco Darth Vader”. Gerard se ríe, liberando un poco de tensión y oye a Patrick suspirar. “Supongo que… supongo que lo superaré. Habrá que superarlo…”

“Claro que lo harás” le contesta, aún sonriendo un poco. “Oye… allí es tarde, tienes que estar cansado. Duerme un poco y mañana verás las cosas un poco mejor, ya lo verás” Patrick hace un sonido con la garganta como si no estuviera muy convencido, pero no te discute. “No me pegues más sustos así… y escríbeme cuando te den el alta y eso”

“Ya, idiota… Intentaré dormir, a ver si dejan al zombi emo conmigo”, dice y oye a Pete soltar un ‘¡hey!’. Gerard se ríe. “Además, tengo que aprovechar, que aquí la sanidad es gratis, tío”

“¿No jodas? no, si al final los europeos no van a ser tan tontos… tú de todas maneras no le cojas el gusto, ¿quieres? y ya me contarás más a fondo todo. Descansa, y Pete también. Hablamos pronto, mamones”

“Buenas noches, Gee”

Gerard oye a Pete murmurar una despedida antes de que se corte la línea, y aunque no entiende nada de lo que dice se ríe igualmente. Estos dos…

Deja el móvil en la mesilla con un suspiro y se levanta de la cama, yendo a la cocina a por otro café. Esta noche probablemente no podría dormir de tanto café, pero ahora necesitaba beber algo y era muy temprano para alcohol. Después de hablar con Patrick y sabiendo que está bien, este sabe mucho mejor que el anterior.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Martes, 7 de Abril de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

 

Hey, Gee. Estoy ya en casa. Realmente llegué ayer por la tarde pero he estado prácticamente todo el tiempo durmiendo. El médico dice que mucho reposo hasta que me note respirar bien sin dificultades, porque en sí no ha sido nada grave, pero el rollo de tener asma es que pueden haber complicaciones si no me curo bien. La verdad es que no me noto que me cueste mucho, solo es como si los pulmones no se me llenaran del todo, me entiendes? Como cuando has corrido mucho y respiras hondo pero no se llenan enteros. Más o menos así. Lo que más jodido me tiene es la espalda, que me duele como su puta madre. Pete me hizo una foto y tengo un moretón del tamaño de Texas de un color entre verde y lila. Supongo que también es culpa de mi piel que es muy cantosa, pero tiene una pinta horrible, parezco un muerto viviente.

Pete está todo el tiempo conmigo, y Joe ya avisó a Doc y dice que no hay problema en que me quede en casa. Tim me ha estado trayendo frutas y tal que cultiva su padre en su campo y hasta Andy parece que nos ve con mejores ojos. En fin, que mola, porque me tratan como si fuera un noble o algo así por estar en cama XD Eso sí… nada de sexo por ahora. Ordenes del médico. Sería mucho esfuerzo para mis pulmones. Pete me dijo que entonces él tampoco se tocaría mientras yo no pudiera XDDD es un gilipollas, lo sé, pero no te parece una monada? Jajajajaja.

Te voy a contar por encima lo que pasó, pero no voy a ahondar mucho, vale? A lo mejor cuando vuelva y estemos allí los dos hablamos de nuevo de esto, cuando duela menos…

Al principio estuvimos bien, el primer día con el tío Thomas de turismo por las catedrales, los parques, ya sabes. Fuimos los tres solos porque ya me conocía el recorrido. Pete no nos acompañó, ni él ni los chicos estuvieron muy alrededor nuestra. Ya mi tío empezó a decir algo de los tatuajes, pero básicamente me felicitó por no sucumbir y esas cosas. Lo de siempre.

La cosa es que al día siguiente, no sé porqué fue, saliste tú en la conversación, hablando de que prefería estos amigos aunque estuvieran tatuados que a ti. Y ya eso me empezó a revolver las tripas. Yo no suelo entrar al trapo, porque me conozco la historia, pero entonces sacó a Pete. Sabes que él se maquilla de vez en cuando y no sé si lo vería ni cuándo lo vería porque te juro que no han estado más que unos segundos en el mismo espacio. Pero empezó a decir que si no le gustaba, que si seguro que ese era “de los tuyos”. Y no paraba de hablar, tío, y yo sabía que Pete estaba en la habitación y lo estaba oyendo todo.

Y salté. No me pude controlar. Se lo solté todo de golpe y yo veía como se iba poniendo más pálido y yo más rojo. Cada vez yo gritaba más y él empezó a gritar también. Me dijo que… bueno, eso, que prefería que estuviera muerto a que fuera verdad lo que le estaba diciendo, que prefería matarme él mismo, y yo le dije que iba a llamar a mi madre y a contarle todo lo que estaba pasando. Entonces me quitó el móvil de las manos y lo estalló contra el suelo.

Fue cuando salió Pete y se metió en medio de él y yo. No recuerdo que estaba diciendo porque para mí todo está borroso, pero sé que intentó mediar y lo siguiente que vi fue a Pete con la nariz y la boca ensangrentada. No sé decirte exactamente si fui a agarrar a Pete para ver si estaba bien o fui a agarrar a mi padre para pararlo, pero sentí un golpe fuerte en la frente y luego un estallido en la espalda y en el pecho.

Me cogieron puntos en la ceja, al parecer me dio con el anillo y de ahí el corte. Espero que no me quede cicatriz, aunque lo dudo. No va a ser un bonito recuerdo…

Y nada, luego recuerdo la voz del médico, de mi madre al teléfono, la cara de Pete descompuesta y tú cagado de miedo XD. Volvía hablar con mi madre anoche, no sé si lo sabes. Ha sido todo más calmado y, bueno… creo que tiene sentimientos encontrados hacia Pete. No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada malo de él pero tampoco nada bueno, ha intentando no mencionarlo y hacer caso omiso cuando yo lo nombraba. A ver si, no sé, tu madre puede decirle algo? Ya sé que ella tampoco lo conoce… Es una putada. Pero no voy a alejarlo de mí, sabes? Me da igual, ahora ya me da igual todo. Lo quiero conmigo, G.

Bueno, dejemos los temas chungos, ya mismo es tu cumple!! Jajajaja, cuantos haces ya? No, no me lo digas mejor, porque eres viejo de cojones y me voy a sentir mal XD Vas a hacer algo o sigue en pie el plan de todos los años? Digo yo que ahora con Iero harás algo más que comics, star wars, bajarte tarta al cuarto y encerrarte a pintar, no?

Cuéntame cosas, dame buenas noticias, que ahora me tocan unos días aburrido aquí y Pete ya me ha sugerido que puede ensayar en la habitación para no alejarse de mí… y no, Gerard, sálvame!

  

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Jueves, 9 de Abril de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Tío… tío, esto es una depresión. Mañana cumplo veinticinco tacos, VEINTICINCO! Esto se me va de las manos. La vida se me va de las manos así en plan PLUF y yo aquí, tocándome los huevos xD. Bueno, quien dice mañana dice hoy porque son las dos… dos y pico, no sé. Estoy esperando a Frank, que ha cruzado al chino a por José Cuervo. Si voy a cumplir un cuarto de siglo, más me vale cumplirlo a lo grande…xD

No me puedo creer que lo de tu padre haya sido por mí! Encima! Mira, Stumpy, yo no sé qué problema tiene tu padre conmigo de toda la vida. Bueno, sí lo sé, pero no lo entiendo, y sabes qué te digo? Que me toca las pelotas. A dos manos. Me las toca porque por muy poco que le guste sabe que te he cuidado (y te sigo cuidando) como si fueras de mi sangre, cosa que está claro que él no ha hecho con tanto entusiasmo, así que no veo por qué se considera mejor que yo.

Mira… respiro y me calmo. Sé que es jodido y que necesitas tu tiempo para centrar las cosas en tu cabeza y eso, pero me parece genial que decidas no separarte de Pete. Y ya está tío, tienes a tu madre y a la mía, me tienes a mí. Y se acabó. A temas mejores.

Al final con toda esta mierda no te conté la cena con Charles. Es un buen tío! O sea, le da gracias a dios y todas esas cosas (en serio, no como nosotros) y habla de pedirle todas las noches e ir a la iglesia los domingos, pero yo pensé que de perdidos al río y dejé caer la bomba ahí mismo, en medio de la cena, en plan: ‘hey me van las pollas, ¿me pasas el pan?’ xDD no con esas palabras, obviamente, hubiera estado muy gracioso. No. Lo dije en plan, pues mi chico y yo…blablabla. Se quedó un poco petrificado y tal, pero no dijo ni media ni puso cara rara. Luego mi madre me dijo que si quería saber qué opinaba de los homosexuales le tendría que haber preguntado directamente a ella, no ser tan bruto xDD pero mereció la pena.

Al parecer es de los que piensa que el amor es amor, y aunque es algo que le desagradaría presenciar, opina que él no es nadie para decidir quién tiene que querer a quién (estoy seguro de que hubo algo en las líneas de ‘si pasa, es porque Dios lo permite’ pero mi cerebro borra ese tipo de estupideces xD). Así que por esa parte, todo guay.

Tu madre se pasa por mi casa de vez en cuando a hablar con la mía, como ha hecho siempre, sólo que ahora me evita un poco y casi no me habla… creo que me considera culpable de que hayas sucumbido al lado del demonio, pero bueno, mi madre dice que lo va asimilando y que se le pasará. Ah! y me dijo que no te preocuparas por lo de Pete, que ella se encargaba. A saber… pero oye, fíate de mi madre. xD

Buenas noticias? La mejor. mi hermano y yo volvemos a estar guay! Después de lo que te pasó pues como que se ve que le di pena o algo y estuvo en mi cuarto conmigo, hablamos y eso, me ha vomitado todas sus paranoias y cómo le van las sesiones con el psicólogo y la verdad es que es un alivio, sabes? Me había volcado en Frank por no tener a mi hermano más, pero ahora que ha vuelto me doy cuenta de que no es lo mismo ni de coña y lo he echado de menos.

Mañana pensaba salir con los chicos a cenar y tomar algo, aunque no va a ser lo mismo sin ti. No descarto Star Wars de todas maneras, de hecho mentiría si no te dijera que lo tengo en el menú a la espera de darle al play cuando llegue Frank. Pero me ha estado calentando la oreja un rato antes de irse y no sé si voy a llegar si quiera a coger el mando…xD pero lo mejor va a ser este fin de semana, que mi madre se va de viaje y mi hermano lo pasa con un amigo… tooooooda la casa para mí. Imagínate la de perversiones ;)

Me da la sensación de que se me olvida decirte algo, pero ni idea… si me acuerdo te escribo. Lo de Pete no tocándose no es mono, es estúpido xD. Pero oye, allá vosotros con vuestra relación de arco iris y unicornios y PIRULETAS. JAJAJAJAJJA ay, cada vez que me acuerdo.

Bueno, enano, Frank te manda recuerdos y dice que te mejores… seguiría intentando acordarme de lo que te tenía que decir pero el cabrón se me está desnudando mientras termino de escribirte y mi sangre empieza a cambiar el fondo norte por el fondo sur.

Descansa, cúrate bien y hazle caso al médico. Sigue escribiendo!

xo. G

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Jueves, 9 de Abril de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

Hostiaaaaa, 25 tío, jajajajajajaja. Ahora llega este tramo incómodo en el que nos llevamos OCHO años en vez de siete. No te da vergüenza, en serio? Que un crio de 17 te de consejos y sea más listo, más maduro, y sobre todo, MUCHO MÁS SEXY que tú?? Yo me replantearía seriamente qué estoy haciendo con mi vida.

Feliz cumpleaños, hijo de puta. Pásatelo bien, socializa un poco, no te amargues y disfruta de los polvos que te va a regalar Iero.

XO

P.S: (cuando tenga tiempo te contesto en condiciones… ahora tengo que dejarme cuidar un poco, jejejejejejejeje)

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Domingo, 12 de Abril de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

Te vas a reír, pero sabes que con todo el barullo y tal se me olvido contarle las cosas a Kevin? Jajajajaja. Estuve hablando con él por Skype ayer, y nada más acepto la llamada de voz lo primero que oigo es: “Así que Pete, eh?”. Tío, si me vieras… XDDD No sabía dónde meterme, se me había olvidado por completo contárselo!! Me metió la bronca de que si muy bonito que no confiara en él para esas cosas, que cómo si a él le importara a quién me tiro y a quién no, y que le parecía muy fuerte tener que enterarse por mamá. Ahí fue cuando aproveché para preguntarle y eso como veía a mi madre con respecto a Pete y a mí, si la había visto muy afectada o algo, y parece que *respirahondoporquenoquierehablarmuyrápidoperoperopeeeero* LE PARECE BIEN. O sea, es evidente que no vaya a dar saltos de alegría y más viendo lo que esto ha provocado. Peeeeeero al parecer se alegra de que al menos “el muchacho” (jeje) se metiera a defenderme y estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo y tal. También puede que tu madre tenga que ver en esto bastante. Dile que le debo una, que cuando vuelva la ayudo a cortar el césped, a ordenar la buhardilla o lo que quiera.

Charles es un buen tío entonces? Me fio de ti, vale? Así que necesito información fiable. Aunque si no le dio un ataque al corazón cuando soltaste de golpe lo tuyo, parece que puede ser que no esté tan mal después de todo. Está bien que mi madre tenga alguien que la apoye también en estos momentos.

Me alegro de que las cosas hayan mejorado con tu hermano. Se ve que tiene que estar uno jodido para que el muchacho decida ponerse las pilas ¬¬… (en serio, dime que no es un poquitín escamoso que decida mejorar cuando yo empeoro... a lo mejor tenemos una conexión inversamente proporcional. Piénsalo, cuando yo estaba mejor, él estaba jodido… Uuuhhh, me estoy rayando).

Ah, ya estoy guay, por cierto. Es decir, se supone que debería seguir en reposo unos días más pero… digamos que Pete y yo descubrimos por accidente que mis pulmones había recuperado toda su capacidad. Ehh, y en noticias no relacionadas, las “provisiones” que me trajiste se acabaron rápido, pero he encontrado una página web muy guay en la que te traen cosas de importación por correo, todo discreto y tal, y ahí vienen más tallas de las “convencionales”. Además hay esposas cubiertas de plumas rosas, disfraces de sirvienta francesa y eso… cosas que seguro que te molan XD

Y nada, a ver si te acuerdas de eso que seguro que me tenías que decir, que nos conocemos y seguro que luego es una bomba y la dejas caer como si nada.

Escribe, perra.

XO

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Martes, 14 de Abril de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Jo, nene, jajaja. Me hubiera gustado verte la cara… seguro que te pusiste como un tomate xD. Me alegro de que estés ya bien, y debería decirte que no te pases con los “deportes de riesgo” y reposes, pero ya sabes que no soy una buena influencia para ti… yo tampoco podría estar a pan y agua sin más. Que por cierto, mamón, voy a correr un tupido velo sobre el hecho de que ya hayas gastado ya todos los condones (era la caja más grande, tío)… me niego a pensar que follas más que yo. Y pásame esa página, por cierto xD.

Tío, lo de tu madre mola mucho. Y sí, mi madre ha tenido mucho que ver seguro. El otro día subí a por algo y antes de entrar a la cocina las oí hablando. Bueno, mi madre estaba un poco alterada y pensé ‘no puede ser que se estén peleando. Después de mil años de amistad’. Capté algo, en plan tu madre había hecho un comentario y a mi madre le había sentado mal, pero el caso es que las espié un poco y al final mi madre le dijo pues lo típico, que somos sus niños y que lo importante es que seamos felices y todas esas cosas. Tu madre le dio la razón, pero dijo que necesitaba tiempo para cambiar de parecer sobre algo con lo que había vivido toda su vida. Es comprensible. Así que eso, tío, mola. Y de Charles ni te preocupes, en serio. Cuando vuelvas lo conocerás y ya verás, puedes estar tranquilo.

Sé que va a sonar totalmente egoísta e impropio de mí, pero hablando de cuando vuelvas… ojalá vinieras antes. Por aquí tu ausencia empieza a ser jodida de aguantar, y me vendría bien tenerte aquí para lo que me viene encima. Quiero decir, está mi hermano y eso, pero… espera, te cuento.

Frank se va.

Bueno, aún no lo sabe seguro, hay varias cosas que tiene que mirar y eso, pero casi, casi es seguro. La situación en su casa es demasiado para su madre, y están de peleas y malos rollos constantes, cuando no está prácticamente viviendo aquí… así que su madre y él tuvieron una conversación seria, ya de verdad dándose cuenta de que no puede seguir en la misma casa que el tío ese porque van a acabar matándose y que además su madre lo pasa fatal. Y le sugirió que se fuera con su padre. No está echándolo de casa (o eso dice Frank) pero vamos, la cuestión es que al final bien que podría decirle al gilipollas que se fuera y no a su hijo, no? no sé, a lo mejor yo lo veo así porque el que se queda aquí soy yo y ella ha disfrutado a su hijo veinte años pero yo sólo lo he tenido seis meses y no es justo, joder…

Su padre vive en Nevada, Patrick. Nevada. Literalmente en la otra puta punta de los estados. Y qué iba a decirle Frank? No tiene más cojones que irse, no es como si tuviera otro sitio donde ir… así que pues la idea es hablar con su padre y ver si puede arreglarlo todo. Y cuando acabe el curso se iría.

Y ya ves… yo ni siquiera sé cómo sentirme. Es como si realmente no me lo creyera, sabes? Como que no puede ser cierto. Pero por momentos lo asimilo y buff. Es una mierda. Porque lo hemos hablado y para qué engañarse… no vamos a durar a distancia, tío. Ni de coña. Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor es dejarlo y olvidarnos de que existimos porque Frank opina que cualquier tipo de contacto hará las cosas peores…

Y es una puta mierda.

No sé, Patrick, la simple idea de no volver a verlo es… es como si me metieran una bola gigante de plomo en el estómago y una barra de metal ardiendo en la garganta. Supongo que en una semana o así sabremos la respuesta definitiva, si se va o no… te mantendré informado. Y si es qué sí… no sé qué voy a hacer.

Por suerte tú vuelves, al menos tengo eso.

No pensaba soltarte toda esta mierda aquí, lo siento, bastante tienes tú con lo tuyo, pero eres Patrick… al final es imposible que no necesite contarte las cosas. Sigue cuidándote, vale? Y deja de follar un rato y escribe pronto, cabrón.

xoxo. G.

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Viernes, 17 de Abril de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

Vale, antes que nada. Tío, vivo con Pete. O sea, con Pete. Duermo con él. Los condones se gastaron en cuestión de… dos semanas? Vale que uno lo usamos para ver como de grande podíamos hacer el globo y otro lo usó Pete para ponérselo y… bueno, no voy a entrar en detalles.

Y ahora lo importante. Gerard… tío, no sé qué decirte. Es una putada como una casa, no sé qué hostias se le ha metido a la madre de Frank en la cabeza, pero sinceramente… yo ya me espero cualquier cosa, sabes? Mi concepto de familia ha cambiado un poco últimamente.

Lo único que puedo decirte es que te entiendo, y que al menos, no sé, yo intentaría aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estéis juntos ahora, sin dejar que os joda nada. Y luego pues… tu sabes que llego en junio y voy a estar contigo. Pero, Gee… estuve hablando con Kev sobre lo de meterme en una academia allí, hablamos de lo que estoy haciendo aquí y que, evidentemente, mi madre quiere que retome estudios y demás. Me dijo que allí hay muchísimas oportunidades, muchas academias buenas que no harían que mi madre se dejará el sueldo y además hay bastante curro… A ver, lo que intento decirte es que Kev ya ha empezado a enviar mis cartas de solicitud de admisión en todo LA y alrededores (muy alrededores). De momento me iría con él y con sus compañeros, dice que no hay problema. No lo he hablado con Pete aún, pero…

La cosa es que mi intención es irme, como ya te dije. Y, pfff… tío, si te vinieras… hostia, estarías relativamente cerca de Frank y podríais veros y estaríamos juntos y… mejor no digo nada más porque si no puedes es solo echar sal a la herida. Pero tenía que decírtelo, que tengo intención de irme, y que lo más posible es que a finales de año está en LA con mi hermano.

… Joder, tío, esto es una puta mierda. Porque si viviéramos aquí en Irlanda no tendríamos estos problemas, podríamos irnos a cada puta punta del país y volver en el mismo día y no tendríamos que estar cabreándonos la cabeza por nadie.

Asco de todo

XO

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Sábado, 18 de Abril de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Tío, tú haz lo que tengas que hacer. Vas a estar mucho mejor allí y vas a tener más oportunidades así que haces bien en irte, no te preocupes por mí. Yo aún no sé qué voy a hacer con mi vida y, aunque es verdad que si Frank se va me va a joder la vida, tampoco quiero decidir mi futuro sólo en base a eso, sabes? Sólo lo decía porque pasar ahora la mierda es peor, ya sabes. La incertidumbre de no saber si se va o no, y si se va la despedida y toda esa puta mierda… el verano. Pero he aprendido a vivir sin ti, enano, tú vuela, que ya te toca y el mundo te necesita ;)

Precisamente estuve hablando de eso con mi madre, de qué voy a hacer, porque es verdad que aún me quedan ahorros de lo que mi abuela me dejó y con ellos tengo por lo menos para matricularme en algún sitio, pero sinceramente no quería dejar a mi madre y a mi hermano solos. Sé que es muy capaz de cuidarse y cuidarlo a él… pero ya sabes que desde que mis padres se separaron pues yo como que cogí un poco el lugar de mi padre y me cuesta irme y dejarlos aquí.

Mi madre obviamente me ha dicho que no sea tonto, que tengo que hacer mi vida, que no son responsabilidad mía, pero no sé… hablaré con Mikey y eso. No sé.

Tengo un profesor en la escuela, mi tutor del proyecto, que me ha comentado que si decido irme a hacer algún postgrado fuera tiene varias universidades muy buenas y que me podría recomendar a alguna, porque tiene amigos en los altos cargos o no sé qué mierdas. Es un paso enorme, obviamente, no sólo porque sea el único al que le gusta lo que hago en la escuela, sino porque prácticamente me asegura la entrada al postgrado. Creo que uno era en Virginia, otro en Dakota del Norte y no sé dónde más… supongo que hablaré con él y veré cuáles me interesa y dónde se imparten. No es muy difícil que haya uno en California, pero tampoco prometo nada.

Mi madre me está presionando para que empiece a mirar, con eso de que ya va siendo hora de que piense qué voy hacer, ya que en un mes o así entrego el proyecto y las matriculaciones y demás no andan muy lejos. Ahora sinceramente no tengo ganas… es lo último que quiero hacer, pero no tengo más remedio, no?

Te iré informando de todo y tú ya me cuentas lo que vas hablando con Kevin :)

No voy a mencionarte nada de lo de los condones porque en fin… adolescentes y sus benditas hormonas.

Hablamos, enano.

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Miércoles, 22 de Abril de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

A ver, te voy a hablar sinceramente, vale? No quiero volver a casa, a NY.

Es decir, quiero estar con mi madre, quiero estar contigo, pero no quiero volver a casa. Y te comento las razones, y sé que algunas te van a parecer mejores que otras, lo sé, pero quiero que me escuches y que me dejes a mí.

Para empezar, no sé, ya desde un primer momento el venirme aquí me hizo cambiar la forma de ver la vida, por así decirlo. El vivir por mi cuenta, el buscarme yo las maneras, el valerme por mí mismo. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que en casa mi madre siempre me ha tratado como un crío al que tiene que proteger por ser el pequeño, y que yo me he dejado porque era cómodo, pero ahora, al salir de allí y vivir por mi cuenta pues como que me he dado cuenta de lo que es realmente ser independiente y esas mierdas. Que yo quiero a mi madre más que a nada, pero yo tengo que hacer mi vida, y ella tiene que hacer también la suya, sobre todo ahora que ha encontrado a esta especie de superhéroe cristiano. Sé que volver es que ella vuelva a verme como una obligación, como que tiene algo pendiente conmigo por ser mi madre, y sé que puede mandar esto que está empezando a la mierda. Y no quiero. Porque se la ve feliz y tu sabes la de tiempo que hace que mi madre hacía vida de ermitaña. Sí, es jodido decir que yo soy un estorbo en la vida sentimental de mi madre, pero es una realidad. Hasta que no me he ido no se ha soltado la melena… y en cierta manera, hasta que no me he ido, no me la he soltado yo.

Nos queremos un montón y tú lo sabes, pero yo y mi madre no sois tú y Donna, nosotros tenemos una relación estrictamente madre-hijo, y eso requiere salir del nido para poder seguir los dos con nuestra vida.

Vale que en un principio mi idea era proponerte que nos buscáramos un piso de guay en NY y alejarnos un poco pero no mucho y tal, pero ahora viene la segunda razón y sé que no te va a gustar, pero…

No quiero vivir cerca de mi padre.

No quiero, Gerard, es pensarlo y me da pánico. Y sé que estoy exagerando probablemente y que puede que no sea para tanto, y que es posible que mismo Frank las haya pasado más putas que yo y tiene dos cojones para seguir adelante por muchos reveses que le peguen, pero yo no soy así, yo no puedo.

No es que piense que vaya a venir a buscarme o nada parecido… o sí, yo que sé. Pero el solo hecho de pensar en encontrármelo por la calle, en encontrarme a mis tíos, a mis primos, yo que sé… me produce una ansiedad terrible solo pensarlo, y no estoy preparado para enfrentarlos, no ahora mismo. No digo que no lo vaya a hacer nunca, pero necesito tiempo.

Sé que estoy huyendo a la otra punta del país por algo que debería estar afrontando pero… mira, Kev habló con mi madre y ella misma piensa que es buena idea no calentar los ánimos por ahora, y si mi madre ha puesto pros y contras en la balanza y le ha pesado más que me vaya será por algo… no sé, no quiero pensarlo si quiera, solo sé que quiero irme, y quiero irme rápido.

La idea es pasar junio, julio y agosto en NY, y ya tirar para California. Tú evidentemente debes hacer lo que sea mejor para ti, y si tienes que irte a Virginia o a Dakota… pues tienes que ir. Porque ni de coña vas a dejar que se desperdicie el talento que tienes, capullo, además, que vas a hacer si no te dedicas al arte? Si eres un inútil en todo lo demás, tío. Te pones a servir copas en un bar y seguro que pones las cervezas en vasos de chupito XD Además, nos organizaremos para vernos, eso seguro.

Joder, ya me estoy poniendo melancólico. Por tu culpa, hijo de puta.

 

XO

P.S: Ya he vuelto al curro, estoy totalmente recuperado y esas mierdas, por cierto.

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gamil.com](mailto:geew@gamil.com))

**Enviado** : Lunes, 27 de Abril de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Heyy, lo sé, he tardado quinientos años en escribir, pero Frank se ha ido a Nevada a pasar el finde, bueno, se fue el jueves, a ver a su padre, que le dijo que por qué no aprovechaba e iba un fin de semana y así hablaban de lo de irse y tal más detenidamente…y pues eso, he estado un poco, bueno, ya sabes, en mi cabeza. Pensando y hablando con Mikey y estresándome porque de repente parece que tengo que decidir mi vida en un mes y es un poquito estresante… Pero bueno, eso.

FELICIDADESSSSS cabrón! Joder, parece que fue ayer cuando aprendiste a andar y ahora mírate… todo listo y preparado para mudarte a otro estado a cambiar el mundo y vivir con un tío que te pone piruletas en la cama en San Valentín :D si tu yode catorce años te viera…. xDD pásalo bien, idiota, no me eches mucho de menos.

No tienes que darme explicaciones y lo sabes, Stump. Hagas lo que hagas, a mí me parece bien, y si lo que te sale es irte a California, ni yo ni nadie te tiene que atar a esta alcantarilla. Y los motivos… mira, al final cada uno lleva la mierda a su manera, sabes? Si lo que necesitas es estar lejos de aquí, un tiempo o indefinidamente, como sea, pues es lo que tienes que hacer. Y punto.

No te pongas tonto, anda… sabes que estés donde estés vamos a seguir hablando y viéndonos. Si no nos ha separado un puto océano, porqué mierda nos van a separar unos cuantos estados?? Además… a lo mejor hasta no te vas solo…

Mi tutor me ha recomendado la CCA, que tiene un postgrado que mola bastante… un MFA en Cómics impartido por propios escritores y novelistas gráficos, como de guay es??!! Y sabes que es lo mejor?? Que tiene sede en San Francisco. No es que sea seguro que vaya a hacerlo… aún tengo que mirar otros postgrados y ver cuál me interesa más y bueno, ver en qué queda esto con Frank… pero no sé. Mi madre y Mikey han tenido una seria charla conmigo y prácticamente me han obligado a largarme de aquí porque los postgrados de NY no me gustan… y, sinceramente, puesto a irme y si no encuentro nada mejor, bueno. Al menos en CA te tengo a ti.

Mañana vuelve Frank y te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy algo acojonado por lo que pueda decir… pero tampoco es que pueda hacer nada al respecto… te escribiré con lo que sea.

Voy a ver si duermo algo, que ya son las 3. Lo dicho, pásalo bien y no gastes muchos condones!

Xoxo. G.

 

PS: me alegro de que estés bien del todo. Y ya sabes, no más sustos, Stump.

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Martes, 28 de Abril de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

Eeeeehhhhh geeeee!!!! Estos mamnes me han sacdo de fiesta y digo falta gee falta geee tio faltabs ut prque woooooo dieciocho tio. Es como que ya esoficial que soy un aludto y todo y el mamonazo de joe me quería llevr de putas XDDDD proque decía que tenua que estrenarme y la prmera vez que ves a Andy pratirse el culo porque pete dijoesi queira me hadcia una mamada allí mismno parae que joe viera lo estrenado que estaba. Y al final de bar4es el puto dia que tengo libre de bares me llevan de bares pero ha molado porque andy no me ha pesto cara de perra por beber peoruq naaaah tio dieciiosho asi que guay. Y solo hemos bebisdo joe y yo porque pete decía que tenia que ser mayro y cuidaaaaaaarme pero se ha fumado in peta a medias ocno joe porque yo solo le di como tres caladas o asi y andy tmbien pasrecia un pofco tonto con todo el humo y mierdas o será que yo lo veoia todo en plan chungo pero guay de todsa ofromoas. Timi no ha venido porque es una cerdas que ha predserido quedarse con du noooovia eeeerin porque dice que es culpa nuestrs por no avisar pero yo que sabia cooño si nadie med ijo nada!!! Tiens que venidte tio a califooooornia conmigo y con kev y con pete si viene proq ueaun no lo se pero tienes que verni tu porfagee. Y te trsaes al soso de tu hermano si hace flatao a tu madre oara wue nos haga galletas. Vente tio que te echo de meeeeeeenos.

XXXXXOOOOO

Ps. Te paso una foto boniiiita que ns hicimos perndando en tii

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Martes 28 de Abril de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Jajaja! Me alegro de que lo hayas pasado bien, enano! Veo que los chicos te cuidan bien. Qué putada no haber estado, seguro que me hubiera reído un rato. Te das cuenta de que es el primer cumpleaños que pasas sin mí? Cómo se siente? Lo sé, lo sé… soy irremplazable xD

Que sepas que esa foto va impresa y a la pared, jajaja.

Cuando estés sobrio y sin mucho dolor de cabeza me escribes y me cuentas qué tal todo y qué te han regalado y todo eso. Te dejo que voy a recoger a Frank y vamos a tomar algo. Se supone que ha llegado el momento de ‘LA CHARLA’ como he empezado a llamarla. Donde me dice cuáles son sus planes de futuro, yo le digo cuáles son los míos y decidimos si esto sigue para adelante o queda en la memoria como unos bonitos meses. xD

Ya te contaré.

Mi regalo tendrá que esperar a que vuelvas a casa!! (cuando vi lo que me costaba enviártelo y que tenía que poner el ojete y un bote de diez litros de lubricante pensé: ‘total, mes arriba mes abajo….’). Se te echa de menos, Steezy! No fumes demasiado ;)

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Viernes, 1 de Mayo de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

Gerard, creo que Pete y yo ya no estamos juntos.

Es que creo que… no lo sé, es que… no lo sé. Gerard, llevamos casi cuatro días sin hablarnos y creo que me voy a morir. Me voy a morir, lo noto dentro, como si… como me apretaran los pulmones con las manos. Y sé que él también está mal, lo sé porque se lo noto cuando lo veo los pocos segundos que coincidimos en el mismo lugar de la casa. Lo oigo por las noches dar vueltas por la casa, sé que está durmiendo menos de lo normal. Lo oigo porque yo tampoco duermo una puta mierda, porque mi habitación me resulta tan extraña ahora y es como si hubiese vuelto todo al principio y no sé… de verdad, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a aguantar así… joder, Gerard.

Y lo peor es que ha sido por una gilipollez, por una puta gilipollez y yo he tenido que cagarla porque no puedo tener la puta boca cerrada, no puedo, coño. Ya sabes que Pete siempre está diciendo que el día que me dé cuenta de lo que “realmente valgo” lo acabaré dejando, y yo siempre me lo tomo a coña o le sigo el rollo o lo que sea. Pero esta ultima vez, no sé porqué, es cierto que estaba con una resaca de la hostia, pero no me notaba de mal humor, te lo prometo… Yo que sé, él estaba ahí conmigo, diciéndome todo tipo de cosas, ya sabes, alabándome como si fuera de oro y volvió a decir eso. Y yo le contesté algo como que ahora que estábamos juntos podía dejar de fingir, que no hacía falta que me mintiera diciéndome esas cosas, que yo ya sabía de sobra como era…

Gerard, su cara. Fue como si perdiera color de golpe, se quedó mirándome con la boca abierta y empezó a decir de pronto que si eso era lo que yo pensaba realmente de él, que si tan poco valía lo que sentía que hasta pensaba que era falso, que como podía dudar de él de esa manera… Y yo estaba flipando, no sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo actuar porque… estaba viendo que lo había roto y no tenía ni idea, no tengo ni idea de cómo arreglarlo. Entonces Pete dijo algo como “no te preocupes, no vas a tener que dudar más de mi”. Y se fue.

Se fue, Gerard. Y no sé qué coño hacer. Porque se pasa el día encerrado en su habitación y la verdad que yo también, al menos cuando no estoy en el bar. Y no sé cómo hablar con él, no sé cómo hacerle entender que no dudo de lo que él sienta, como voy a dudar? Si todavía me pone la piel de gallina cuando me mira de esa manera, si es escucharlo y… Tú sabes que no es que no me lo crea cuando me lo dice, no es que yo crea que él no lo siente así, o no lo cree así, es que yo… a mi me cuesta, vale? Entender que me vea de esa manera. Porque no creo que… Tú me conoces, Gerard. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Cómo se lo explico? Y si se lo explico y ya es tarde? O si no me cree? Dios, no creo que soporte esto, Gee. Porque no he llorado más en mi vida y parece que de un momento a otro me voy a quedar en el sitio. Me siento débil y hecho una puta mierda. Y quiero irme a casa. Quiero irme a casa, Gerard, no quiero estar aquí, no lo aguanto.

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Sábado, 2 de Mayo de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Patrick, tío, respira, vale? Puedo oírte hiperventilar desde aquí. Tío… algunas veces las personas no reaccionamos como debemos a las cosas, y puede que Pete esté un poco… bueno, bastante, exagerando ya sabes. Oye, sabes que no sirvo una puta mierda para estas cosas, pero es vuestra primera pelea, vale? Entiendo que es jodido y que puede parecer el fin del mundo, pero intenta hablar con él, Stumpy. No va a ser tarde, tú mismo lo has dicho, has visto cómo te mira? Cuántas oportunidades le darías tú a él si la cagara, Patrick? Doscientas? Mil? Pues él te daría el doble. Cuéntale como acabas de decírmelo a mí, que no dudas de él, sólo eres un poco injusto contigo mismo.

Seguro que si le hablas y le explicas cómo te sientes lo entenderá y no pasará nada, ya lo verás. Si no intentas hablar con él y él tampoco lo hace entonces sí que no lo vais a solucionar. No se va a acabar por una pelea, nada se acaba por una pelea sin más, ok? Capicci? Vale, después de esta mierda de consejo quiero que vayas a su cuarto y hables con él, le digas lo que pasa y arregléis las cosas.

No me obliguéis a cruzar el charco para esto.

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Sábado, 2 de Mayo de 2015

**Para** : PeterPan ([wendyskiller@gmail.com](mailto:wendyskiller@gmail.com))

 

Recuerdas todo el rollo de cagarla por estupideces y actuar sin pensar?? No me obligues a repetírtelo. Habla con Patrick.

 

 

Enviado desde iPhone a las 09:43

 

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Martes, 5 de Mayo de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

Hey! Que… se solucionó la cosa y eso. Pete dice que eres un capullo y que le das miedo, le he preguntado por qué y no me ha contestado, dice que tú sabes bien de qué habla. A saber que os traéis entre manos vosotros dos.

Fui a hablar con él y eso, y le expliqué más o menos lo que te dije a ti, aunque algo menos cursi, creo. Y, eh… le dije que lo quería. Y él me dijo eso, que lo mismo, que también. Eso sí que puede que fuera algo más cursi. Hemos acordado en que vamos a intentar hablar las cosas antes de hacer una montaña de un grano de arena y eso, aunque ya veo que va a ser complicado. Ahora entiendo un poco a Andy, aunque eso no signifique que vaya a dejar a Pete ni mucho menos. Pero como que puedo ver a qué se refería cuando decía que Pete tenía ciertos… problemillas para llevar las relaciones y eso.

Es como si todo lo interpretase como un ataque. O no como un ataque, sino una crítica. O más o menos, tú me entiendes. Espero. Es que se quiere tan poco que está esperando a la mínima para confirmárselo, sabes? Que yo dudara de él fue suficiente para pensar que la había cagado y que no valía para esto. Y que le dijera que no era así fue suficiente para que me dijera que no valía para esto si iba a estar pensando constantemente que la había cagado. Es complicado. Es súper complicado Gerard, y te puedo asegurar que si no estuviera tan pillado como estoy…

Cuando le dije que no dudaba de él, sino de mi, flipó en colores. Me tuve que reír porque ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que yo pudiera pensar así. La conclusión a la que hemos llegado es que estamos los dos un poco jodidos en ese aspecto (él lo está más, ya te lo digo yo).

En fin, en otras noticias, volví a hablar con mi madre con la cosa de que ya mismo vuelvo y tal. Prepárate para alucinar: quiere conocer a Pete. O sea, palabras textuales, tío: “por qué no te traes al muchacho a cenar un día y así lo conocemos todos?” O__O Gerard. Y por todos supongo que incluye a Chaaarles, porque Kev no me ha dicho nada de volver en verano (aunque también tendría sentido).

Por cierto, que tal fue la cosa con Iero? Espero que bien, tío, porque estoy hasta los huevos de que siempre haya algo que fastidie las cosas.

Oh, y ese regalo?? Que has hecho, mamonazo, quiero saberlo!!

Un mes y estoy allí. Y todavía no sé qué hacer con mi vida. Mañana hablo con Kev, así que dentro de poco puede que tenga noticias.

XO

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Viernes, 8 de Mayo de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

Jajaja! Dile que no hace falta que me tenga miedo, sólo cuido de los míos. Me alegro de que se haya arreglado todo, Steezy, y con ese panorama tened claro que esta es la primera pero no va a ser la última… lo importante es que habléis y penséis las cosas antes de precipitaros. Dios, me siento viejo… yo dando este tipo de consejos. YO. En qué me he convertido?! xDD

Tío, tío, tío. Lo de tu madre xD. El otro día la oí teniendo una conversación con la mía sobre ‘cómo comportarte con el novio de tu hijo’. Mi madre se partía xD si la vieras… llegó un momento en el que tu madre se puso en plan “Donnaaaaaaaa!” lloriqueándole y mi madre “ay, perdón, perdón”. Yo estaba en el salón con el portátil y las estaba oyendo y me descojonaba. Al final le dijo que era una persona, no un alien y que tenía que tratarlo cómo hubiera tratado a una novia. Exceptuando el factor compras (ahí mi madre empezó a reírse otra vez y yo estuve a punto de saltar y decirle que Pete se maquilla más que una mujer, pero me contuve xD).

Ah! Y de Chaaarles (por qué le ponemos veinte mil “a’s”?) ni te preocupes. Le he preguntado a mi madre que opina de que estés con un chico y dice que está encantadísimo de poder conocerte por fin y de conocer al chico “que te hace feliz” (en serio… este hombre me mata un día a cursiladas xD) así que supongo que, después de todo, no tienes que complicarte la cabeza. Irá bien, ya lo veras.

Lo de Frank… está un poco en el aire. Quiero decir, al final no se va. O eso creo. Le contó a su padre todo lo que pasaba, por qué su madre piensa que es lo mejor, y le habló de mí y de lo que tenemos (al parecer le dijo que soy lo mejor que le he pasado en la vida y que no quiere perderme ahora que lo he convertido en una persona mejor… tendrías que haber visto mi cara cuando me lo contó. En serio. Frank no dice esas mierdas. Quiero decir, que no habla de lo que siente así como así…. Y me lo dijo. Se lo dijo a su _padre_. Flipé mucho. Aunque es totalmente incierto… él ya era una buena persona antes).

La conclusión es que su padre le dijo que tiene un piso vacío aquí, en NY, que puede usar como quiera. Que le falta en plan colchones y cosas así pero lo básico de cocina y tal tiene. Que mientras estemos aquí puede usarlo, y que si decidimos irnos a otro sitio a estudiar, él está dispuesto a pagarle el piso se vaya donde se vaya hasta que encuentre trabajo y pueda empezar él a pagar. Y por supuesto, si quiere irse a Nevada con él, también es bienvenido. No se lo había dicho antes porque tenía que ver las condiciones con su actual pareja, por el dinero y tal.

Imagínate, claro, yo a ese hombre le hago un monumento o algo.

Yo he echado solicitud en San Francisco, Virginia y Nevada. Donde me cojan pues para allá tiraré… aunque mi profesor ya me ha dicho que lo de San Francisco está prácticamente hecho.

Frank no quiere ir a la universidad. Su padre le regaló por su cumpleaños una pistola para tatuar y varias cosas necesarias (no sé lo que son, no me he acercado ni a mil metros… uugggghh) y ha estado haciendo sus cosillas por aquí y pretende seguir con eso, así que me ha dicho que donde me vaya se viene conmigo porque, cito textualmente, “al contrario que tú, a mí no me importa ir a vivir donde decida mi chico…”, y sí, el retintín que notas lo usa también. Estoy aprendiendo a pasar de él cuando hace eso.

Viniendo de él es mucho, sabes? Le pirra Nueva York… últimamente está de grandes gestos, no sé. No es que me importe, más bien al contrario, pero se me hace raro que alguien haga y diga ese tipo de cosas por mí.

En fin, que de momento está todo aún en duda, no recibo respuesta de las universidades hasta finales de junio, así que el verano lo pasamos aquí seguro (Frank en el piso y yo en casa. Aún no hemos hablado nada de vivir juntos… paso a paso). Tú sabes ya que día vienes? Los demás vuelven todos?

Lo de tu regalo tendrás que esperar para saberlo!! No pienso joderte la sorpresa xD

Cuéntame cuando sepas qué vas a hacer. Estoy deseando que vuelvas ya.

xoxo

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Martes, 12 de Mayo de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

Ya mismo tío, ya mismo estoy ahí!!! A ver, en teoría podría irme cuando quisiera, ya que mi tapadera se fue a tomar por culo, pero Pete vuelve el segundo finde porque lo tiene así acordado con sus padres y tal, así que sobre el 13 o el 14 nos iremos. Podría ir yo antes, pero teniendo en cuenta que él vuelve a Chicago y no sé de cierto cuando lo voy a volver a ver, pues… como comprenderás, prefiero quedarme aquí esos días más. Además, tampoco quiero dejar tirado a mi jefe hasta que encuentre a alguien que me reemplace, porque en teoría iba a quedarme casi todo junio y claro, cambio de planes repentinos.

Hablé con Kev. Las prescripciones están mandadas, y según él me pueden aceptar en la que “a mí me dé la gana”. Al parecer el cabrón ha aplicado a TODAS, UCLA incluida. Y ni de coña me van a aceptar, y si me aceptan igualmente no tengo tanta pasta. Peeeero el listo dice que ha incluido “algo” en las aplicaciones. No sé que es ese algo, no me preguntes, ya he intentado sonsacarle y se calla como una perra. Dice que así puede que consiga una beca. A saber a quién le ha comido la polla para que a MI me den una beca… En fin, si tu escuchas algo o le puedes sonsacar algo a mi madre (aunque en realidad no sé si ella sabe nada de eso), pues me cuentas.

Con respecto al piso allí y tal, Kev dice que me quede con él de momento, y creo que puede ser lo mejor. Es decir, no vivir solo con Pete y eso porque… no sé, puede que sí sea un poco precipitado después de todo. Kev vive con dos compañeros de la filarmónica, y dice que uno de ellos se va, y que hay espacio de sobra para nosotros, “eso si no entro en la UCLA y vivo en el campus”. Evidentemente eso molaría, pero ya sabes que no me hago ilusiones.

Y tú dirás, qué coño va a hacer Pete allí? Pues… creo que no te lo he comentado nunca, pero Pete está graduado en Ciencias Políticas con especialización en Derecho Público, y al parecer su padre tiene contactos con bufetes y mierdas… y básicamente, según Pete, con tal de tenerlo lejos de casa lo puede enchufar dónde le dé la gana. No es que a Pete le haga mucha gracia, pero dice que prefiere hacer eso y seguir tocando de cuando en cuando vuelvan los chicos. Además, dice que una vez allí puede pasar del bufet pijo de su padre y dedicarse problemática social y demás.

No sé mucho, realmente, y cuando hablamos de eso me siento un puto crio, así que tampoco es que yo profundice en el tema.

Tío, si vinieras a San Francisco sería genial, estaríamos a un puto tiro de piedra. Evidentemente entiendo que la opción de Nevada te pueda ser más atractiva, peeeeero… Geeeee, vente conmigoooo! Jajajaja. No, hostia, haz lo que tú veas. Porque doy por hecho que te van a aceptar en cualquier sitio, así que… CONFIO en ti ^^ (sin presiones)

XO perra

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Viernes, 15 de Mayo de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

Eres muy sucio, Patrick Martin Stump. MUY sucio, cabrón. Pero no te molestes en comerme la polla para que me vaya contigo a CA, sabes de sobra que si me cogen en más de una universidad, y la de San Francisco es una de ellas, me voy a ir allí… no porque estés tú, no te flipes, sino porque es el postgrado que más mola… que noooooo, que es bromaaaaaaa.

Frank dice que a él le da igual Nevada que California. Está acostumbrado a ver a su padre cada mucho y el trabajo tatuando puede buscarlo en los dos sitios por igual, así que supongo que al final todo depende de dónde me admitan y, si me admiten allí, pues ya está decidido. Tranqui, Steezy, ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí xD.

Lo de Pete, me comentaste que había hecho Ciencias Políticas, pero no sabía que estaba especializado en Derecho Público………………………………………………… Pete??????? EN SERIO?????? Quién en su sano juicio (jejeje juicio xD) se fiaría de PETE??? Y mejor aún, a Pete le gusta eso en serio???????? Llámame loco, pero no lo veo xDDD

Oye yo no tengo ni idea de a quién se la chupa tu hermano o a quien no y si tu madre supiera algo a mí no me lo ha dicho. También es verdad que llevo unos días que no piso mi casa porque estoy ayudando a Frank con la mudanza y eso y prácticamente duermo en el piso, pero lo que sí sé es que eres mu tonto. Estoy seguro de que te aceptarán en la que sea, sólo por tu cara bonita (o tu culo, si le preguntas a Frank xD). Así que vete preparando para vivir en el campus de la UCLA, Mr. Stump, por lo que pueda pasar. Jejejejejejje. Y si te fueras allí, dónde viviría Pete???

Oh, y por cierto, dile a Pete que reservo una noche de cervezas los 4 para cuando vengáis, así que que pase por aquí antes de tirar para Chicago. Le presto mi casa si ves que es demasiado violento que duerma bajo el mismo techo que tu madre xDDD

 

xoxo

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Martes, 19de Mayo de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

Tío, que te follen, lo de Derecho Público también me dejó flipado, pero fue cosa de su padre, que ya sabes que es abogado y el hijo mayor tenía que seguir los pasos por cojones. O sea, Pete ha hecho cosas ya y eso (yaaaaa, yo tampoco me lo creo), y dice que si te vas por la rama adecuada el Derecho Público mola, porque te metes en cuestiones de problemática social, defensa de animales, medio ambiente, rollos así. De hecho fue en una cosa de estas donde conoció a Andy. Sorpresas que te da la vida, G, quien lo iba a decir, con la pinta de inútil que me lleva, jajajajajaja.

No, ahora en serio, tú sabes que si le quitas las idioteces en realidad está más centrado que tú y que yo (ya, sé que eso no es difícil, pero no me líes). Y también es cuestión de tener los pies en el suelo, no? Es decir, sería muy bonito ponernos a pensar que vamos a dejarlo todo a tomar por culo y a montar una banda y vivir de ese rollo, pero hay que ser consciente de que lo que nos queda es por lo menos hacer lo que nos gusta dentro de lo posible. Y si Pete es feliz con eso y tocando de cuando en cuando en garitos, pues por mi perfecto. Si consigo meterme en una buena universidad a lo mejor incluso podría llegar a ser un buen productor, y quién sabe… puede que esté cerca de ese mundo soñado de bandas y demás, aunque mi trabajo vaya detrás.

En fin, dejemos de hablar de bobadas, que ya mismo estoy ahí dándote por el culo (NO, NO ASÍ). Pete dice que genial lo de quedar y tal… aunque no sé yo si me fio menos de que duerma en tu casa o en la mía. Tío, los dos conocemos a tu madre… Y teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos creo que TAMPOCO me fio mucho de tu hermano, eh? No sé, me lo pensaré. Se lo comentaré a mi madre si eso. Por que la cosa es Pete dice que si quiero que se pase unos días en NY antes de ir a Chicago, podemos irnos antes y pasa los días allí antes de volver en la fecha acordada a su casa.

No sé… me lo tengo que pensar, en serio XDD

Oh, Joe dice que vuelve en agosto o así. Solo por vacaciones, luego puede que vuelva o no. Ha hecho buenas migas con Andy y una de tantas bandas que tiene, así que creo que van a intentarlo y tal aquí. Supongo que el mercado nacional musical irlandés es más fácil que el nuestro. No sé, la cosa es que cuando venga podemos quedar también y eso. Pete dice que a él no le importa coger el coche y conducir unos estados para verme en vacaciones antes de que vayamos a LA.

Pronto nos vemos, tú

XO

 

P.D: Dile a tu novio que deje en paz mi culo ¬¬

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Jueves, 21 de Mayo de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Woah, woah, tío… qué raro se me hace que te refieras a él como mi novio. Siempre lo llamas Frank y me ha resultado impactante. No es que no me guste, pero no sé. La gente por aquí aún flipa, sabes? Muchas veces salimos de bares y algunos de los que antes iban al instituto o gente que se mueve en general por los círculos de Frank (ya sabes, fiestas en casas de ricos, drogas, alcohol…) se quedan mirándonos en plan ‘estos siguen juntos? No puede ser verdad’. Hay quien no se corta ni un pelo y se ponen a criticar en “voz baja”, aunque puede oírlos hasta el tato. Creo que hay una apuesta general rondando el SNA de a ver cuánto tiempo tarda Iero en dejarme e irse a follarse a otros doscientos.

Su fama es inquietante… aunque ya sabía dónde me metía desde el principio, no?

En realidad no me preocupa (no mucho al menos). No sabes lo que pasó el otro día… fuimos a la tienda de cómics. Te acuerdas la de la esquina de la quinta? Pues se han trasladado y han abierto en un bajo dos veces más grande. Bueno, pues estábamos ahí mirando cómics, cada uno por nuestro lado, y de repente apareció un tío de la nada y se me puso a ligarme. Pero eh, en plan de estos descarados. Era majo el tío, y no estaba mal, no? pero por un momento me quedé como bloqueado, como pensando ‘que hace un tío así tirándome los trastos a mí?!’ y cuando parpadeé, Frank estaba a mi lado, con los puños apretados y diciéndole algo al tío en las líneas de “no, no le interesas, y como te acerques más no vas a tener lengua con la que cortejar a otro”. Hasta a mí me dio miedo… pero el tío lo miró de arriba abajo y le dijo algo de su estatura. Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Frank, xD. Lo agarré para que no se lanzara para él, dándole un beso en la mejilla y disculpándome con el tío, que salió de ahí de buen rollo. Por lo menos conseguí que no le partiera la cara, todo un logro. No pensaba yo que Frank fuera de los celosos… xD.

Vengaaaaa, mi hermano es inofensivo xD si está en modo ausente, casi no se le oye respirar. Conmigo sí habla (menos mal) pero por lo general no sale mucho y está todo el día en su cuarto. Además, a Wentz le salen corazones en los ojos cada vez que te mira, no creo que tenga ojitos para los demás. Mi madre no va a decir ni hacer nada, sabes que lo va a alimentar como un cerdo y tratarlo como un rey, pero bueeeeeno, haz lo que quieras.

Entonces venís antes??!!! Cómo de antes?? Ya? :D

Tengo ganas de veros.

 

P.S.: ya quisieras tú darme por culo, Stump.

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Lunes, 25 de Mayo de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

Oye, que lo he hablado con Pete y dice que si no lo has dicho por quedar bien, como que prefiere quedarse en tu casa en vez de en la mía. Yo lo veo una tontería, porque en casa está libre la habitación de Kev, pero vamos… él dice que es un poco violento teniendo en cuenta que mi madre no lo conoce, así que mejor quedarse solo en un “que tal? Yo soy el que se folla a tu hijo” en vez de un “qué tal? Yo soy el que se folla a tu hijo y va a seguir haciéndolo bajo tu techo”.

Si, si lo piensas también tiene un poco de razón…

De todas formas, tú tienes libre tu cuarto de peque, no? El de arriba, que está al lado del de tu hermano. O al final lo usó tu madre para meter la bicicleta estática y montar su “mini gimnasio”? Creo que la última vez que fui a tu casa aún estaba en tu cuarto sepultada por un montón de ropa, así que si la cosa no ha cambiado seguirá ahí. Lo digo por si no quieres meterlo a dormir contigo en tu zulo de habitación, que lo mismo con la tontería lo dejo ahí una noche y al día siguiente me lo has convertido en vampiro o algo.

Se lo he comentado también ya a mi madre, lo de quedarse unos días, porque claro, una cosa es venir a cenar y otra estar ahí 24/7. Bueno, no yo, he usado a Kev de intermediario que tu sabes que él siempre la convence y tiene más pintas de sensato que yo… sobre todo ahora con la que se ha montado de golpe. Que también entiendo a mi madre, vale? O sea, se le fue un crio que ella creía que no había roto un plato en su vida y le vuelve un hijo adolescente, que trabaja de camarero, le ha mentido en lo de estudiar, se ha partido la cara con su padre y se ha echado un novio tatuado. Hostia. Mieeeeerrrdaaa, no había pensado en los tatuajes de Pete. Vale, tengo que volver a hablar con Kev. Pero lo que te decía, que él habló con ella y dice que está un poco reticente pero que como lo quiere conocer, pues como que hace un poco de tripas corazón y se aguanta.

Espero que le caiga bien. Ya estoy rezando…

La cosa es que me tienes que decir cuánto tiempo tienes disponible tu casa, porque yo el 31 he terminado de currar (al final se va a meter Joe definitivamente… definitivamente solo los meses de verano, ya conocemos a Joe), y claro, entre descansar, recoger y prepararlo todo, yo creo que el finde siguiente podríamos volver, aunque ya la cosa es si a ti te parece bien tener ahí a Pete tocando las pelotas una semana (y si, es posible que lo haga literalmente). Así que eso, háblalo con tu madre o lo que sea y me dices.

Nos vemos, perra.

XO

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Jueves, 28 de Mayo de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Jajajaja me he imaginado la cara de tu madre si se lo dice con esas mismas palabras (y la tuya ya de paso… xD). A ver, mi madre me ha dicho que sí, que venga toooooodo el tiempo que quiera, que ella encantada, que no tienes ni que preguntar y bla bla bla, ya sabes cómo es. Así que ya sabes, por mí podéis venir cuando queráis y puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera. Eso sí, dile que buena suerte intentando tocarme las pelotas, probablemente Frank le corte la mano antes, y de paso la polla. No creo que sea beneficioso para ti xDD.

Y sí, tengo el cuarto de arriba. Quiero decir, la bicicleta estática sigue ahí a modo de percha, los dos sabemos que mi madre no la ha usado en la vida xD, pero tiene la cama y todo lo demás o sea que puede usarla. Y vampiro tus huevos, Stump.

La verdad es que dicho así todo junto y visto desde ese punto de vista eres un hijo pésimo, Steezy. Para tener la carita de ángel que tienes, más podrías ser un demonio salido del mismísimo infierno. Tienes suerte de tener un hermano que es el niño prodigio y encima está de tu parte… jajaja. Oh, y por lo de los tatuajes…. Sí, mejor ve preparándola. El otro día vio a Frank al salir de mi casa y yo pensaba que se le salían los ojos de las órbitas. Me partía el culo desde mi puerta, hasta que mi madre llegó por detrás y me dio una colleja ¬¬.

Oh, y hablando de Frank, a las malas malas tenemos también su piso, o sea que por espacio que no sea. Aunque de primeras mejor que se conozcan, no vaya a ser que se maten xDDD

Pues entonces ya me dices qué día venís y todo eso, y si tengo que ir al aeropuerto a por vosotros o va a ir tu mamá y Chaaaaarles (ese tío no se despega de ella a más de dos metros).

Estáis aquí en nada!! Qué ganas.

 

P.S.: por cierto, ya he entregado el trabajo final, soy oficialmente graduado en artes :D

 

 

 

**De** : Ptrck ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

**Enviado:** Domingo, 31 de Mayo de 2015

**A** : geewee  ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

Felicidades, hijo de puta!!! Jajaja joder tío… ves? Ahora me arrepiento de no haber venido aquí realmente a estudiar. No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero… echo de menos las clasJAJAJAJAJA no, realmente no. Me alegro un montón de que hayas terminado, Gee. Pete me está diciendo por detrás que ya sabemos a quién llamar para que le pinte la habitación a nuestros futuros hijos (y antes de que hagas la coña con lo planeado que lo tenemos ya todo, ES BROMA).

Oye, entonces, si Pete se puede quedar el tiempo que sea… te parece si vamos la semana que viene, sobre el día 5 o así? Confírmamelo lo antes posible para pillar los billetes y eso. O mira, mejor, yo los voy a pillar para el día 5 por si acaso ya, y si tienes cualquier inconveniente siempre puedo cambiarlos por otros más alejados en el tiempo. Prefiero hacerlo así por si luego no hay y mierdas, que los vuelos Dublín-NY no es algo que se haga aquí todos los días.

Lo de buscarme, pues si no te molesta mucho prefiero que vengas tú y retrasar lo inevitable un poquito, lo que pueda. Mierda, ya me duele el estómago y todavía falta una semana casi. Eso sí, tráete el coche de tu madre si eso, porque esta vez somos dos y además ya nos traemos todos los bártulos de vuelta…

Voy a echar de menos esto, Gee, aunque también tengo ganas de volver a casa. Pero tengo que volver algún día, eso está claro. Además, te imaginas que estos mamones logran hacer que la banda funcione? Seriamos amigos de famosos, Gee! Jajajajaja, para Joe iba a ser la polla, se dejaría el sueldo en maría, probablemente.

Ah, y sobre lo de la casa de Iero, hombre, pues no sé yo que decirte. A ver, en sí hay veces que Pete me recuerda a él un poco, así que puede que congeniaran… pero la otra posibilidad es, como muy bien has dicho tú, que terminaran matándose. Y claro, como tú comprenderás, muerto no me sirve de mucho, sabes? Y ya que estamos sin polla tampoco, así que aleja las manos de tu novio del mío (si, novio, jejejeje… la verdad es que suena raro de cojones).

Igualmente, Iero suele pasarse por tu casa de cuando en cuando, no? Dile que se pase ese día o así, y ya, después de que pase el temporal con mi madre, podemos ir allí y hacer una primera toma de contacto. Esto es como cuando vas a adoptar un perro a la perrera y ya tienes otro mayor en casa, que tienes que dejar que se huelan primero para que no se tiren a morder a la yugular.

Y hablando de morder en la yugular… te dejo XD.

Ya hablamos.

 

XO

 

 

 

**De** : Gerard ([geew@gmail.com](mailto:geew@gmail.com))

**Enviado** : Martes, 2 de Junio de 2015

**Para** : Patrick ([pstump@gmail.com](mailto:pstump@gmail.com))

 

Que sí! Que sí, tío!! Que te los pilles!!! Para el cinco o para cuando te salga de los huevos. :D por cierto, le quitas la gracia a todo, Stump… no me dejas desatar mi esplendor cómico contigo.

Gracias! A qué es genial?? Es un poco raro verte así con una carrera terminada y sin saber qué hacer con tu puta vida, pero bueno, lo importante es que ya he acabado. Ya veremos donde termino después :D Y sí, claro, voy yo a recogeros sin problema. Si igualmente iba a ir si tu madre iba, ya sabes de apoyo moral y porque no me voy a quedar en mi casa mientras vuelves de Irlanda, duh!

Lo de la estancia ya lo vamos viendo, Steezy. Mi casa no es problema, pero sí es verdad que si alguna noche queremos alargarlo y vernos unas pelis con unas cervezas o lo que sea el piso de Frank es lo mejor, no molestamos a nadie. Sí, el idiota este se tira aquí la vida, no ves que se desespera solo en casa? Cuando sabe que el novio de su madre no está va a verla y el resto del día prácticamente se lo pasa aquí si no voy yo al piso. No he hablado aún con él pero vamos, seguro que querrá venirse al aeropuerto conmigo. Está deseando conocer al famoso Pete que (palabras textuales) “ha hecho que el puritano de Stump no sólo se decante por las pollas, sino que encima le guste duro”.

Te juro que yo no le he dicho nada de tus prácticas sexuales… lo ha deducido él solito. Algo sobre que se te ve en la cara según me dijo. Te apañas con él cuando vengas y te diga algo… porque SEGURO que te suelta algo. Avisado quedas. Pero esta vez, por favor, no os deis de ostias.

Anda… tira, tira a morder esa yugular (y lo que no es la yugular) unas cuantas veces más, que mientras estéis en mi casa nada de guarradas, capicci? xDD.

Dime a qué hora llegas y eso, enano. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto!

 


	7. Chapter 7

***

 

Gerard está sentado en la cama, la espalda contra la pared, con el portátil delante y el email a medio leer cuando Frank le da un apretón en el tobillo, subiéndose a la cama de rodillas.

“¿Qué haces?” dice, arrastrándose hasta que está a su lado y dándole un beso en el hombro. Hay algo apagado en su voz, como si estuviera cansado.

“Miraba el email a ver si hay respuesta de alguna universidad. Hay un par que avisan por aquí en vez de por carta normal” dice Gerard, mirándolo y apartándole el pelo de la cara.

Frank le da un golpe en la pierna para que se mueva y Gerard cierra el portátil, dejándolo en el suelo al lado de la cama mientras Frank se cuela entre sus piernas y se apoya en él, espalda contra pecho, suspirando cuando coge la postura.

Gerard lo rodea por la cintura con los brazos, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

“¿Qué pasa?” pregunta suave, pasando su nariz lentamente por su mejilla. Frank se encoge de hombros y pone sus manos sobre las de Gerard, apretándose más contra él.

“Echo de menos a mi madre” dice al rato, flojo, como si alguien fuera a oírlos. “Ya sé que tarde o temprano tenía que irme de mi casa, por eso de ya ser mayorcito y eso… pero no sé. No estaba preparado a lo mejor”

“Es normal que la eches de menos, Frankie. Estés preparado o no. Es tu madre, y llevas viviendo con ella desde siempre” le dice.

“Ya, pero  no sé. Yo estoy acostumbrado a vivir sin mi padre, ¿sabes? Pensaba que a lo mejor esto sería igual. Y además puedo verla más a menudo porque está aquí. Pero no sé… la casa está muy vacía, muy en silencio…”

“Te sientes solo”

“¿Qué? No…” dice rápido, pero a Gerard no se le escapa cómo se sonroja un poco. A Frank aún le costaba hablar de lo que sentía. “Tú estás mucho aquí, no es que me sienta solo”

Gerard sonríe y sube una mano para girarle la cara y darle un beso.

“No me voy a sentir mal si dices que te sientes solo. No voy a ofenderme, quiero decir…”

Frank lo mira con los ojos enormes, pasando de uno a otro, sin hacer ningún gesto pero con la boca caída hacia abajo en un gesto algo triste. Se inclina para darle otro beso, sin cerrar los ojos, mirándolo todo el rato.

“Podrías—da igual, es una tontería” aparta la cara y Gerard coge aire, porque sabe perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de decir, y no sabe si está preparado. Así que lo deja correr porque es un cobarde.

“¿Qué te parece si un día de estos vamos a la protectora?” dice.

Frank arruga el ceño y lo mira. “¿La de animales?”

“Sí. Sé que ahora no puedes pagar nada porque tu viejo te está dejando dinero y eso, pero yo tengo algo ahorrado de mi cumpleaños. Tú eliges el perro, y lo que necesite se lo regalo yo”

A Frank se le iluminan los ojos de repente, como si hubiera visto el sol después de una eternidad encerrado.

“¿En serio?” dice, una sonrisa abriéndose en su cara.

“¿Por qué no? Así la casa tendrá más ruido, ya verás. Y podrás jugar con él cuando te aburras y yo no pueda venir”

Frank sonríe grande y le suelta las manos de su cintura, dándose la vuelta entre sus piernas y sentándose otra vez con las piernas a cada lado de Gerard.

“No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo has evitado el tema…” dice, mirándolo entre los mechones de pelo pero no enfadado, sonriendo un poco. “No sé si sentirme ofendido porque no quieras venir a vivir conmigo”

Gerard suspira y agacha la cabeza, jugueteando con el pequeño agujero de la camiseta del pijama de Frank. “No es que no quiera… es…” se muerde el labio y suspira, mirando a Frank impotente.

Frank le sonríe y pone un dedo en la punta de su nariz, apretando. “Nunca me has hablado de él” dice, como si tuviera sentido con la conversación. Aunque ambos saben de qué habla.

Gerard se encoge de hombros. “No hay mucho que decir. Frankie… es sólo que no me siento—creo que tengo miedo”

“¿Miedo?” dice Frank, levantándole la cara con la mano en la mejilla.

“Miedo de dar ese paso y que-- ¿y si sale mal? ¿y si nos vamos a vivir juntos y todo se estropea? Llegué a pensar que él sería la persona con la que estaría para siempre. Lo pensé y me lo creí y cuando se acabó se sentía como si me hubieran arrancado toda mi vida. Es…es un paso grande para mí. Si lo damos y no funciona, no voy a soportarlo. No estoy preparado para—“

“Gerard” dice Frank, poniendo ambas manos en su cara y mirándolo directo a los ojos, serio. “No puedo prometerte que no va a acabarse, pero a veces no hay más remedio que tomar decisiones sin saber a dónde van a llevarnos” Frank traga y coge aire, como si le costara decir lo que está a punto de decir. “Y aunque no sé donde vamos a estar dentro de dos años, sí puedo hablarte por hoy. Hoy te quiero, y mañana es bastante probable que también, incluso más que hoy, y sé que tú sientes lo mismo, me lo has demostrado desde el primer día en que me miraste. Con eso a mí me vale. Pero si quieres esperar, si necesitas más tiempo… tienes todo el que quieras. Mi puerta seguirá abierta cuando estés listo”

Gerard se queda mirándolo sin parpadear, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Frank levanta las cejas después de un minuto en silencio y reprime la risa, bajando sus manos hasta su pecho y notando el corazón de Gerard latir en su mano. Y menos mal, porque es lo único que le dice que sigue vivo.

Cuando no dice nada, sonríe incrédulo.

“¿Gee? ¿He dicho algo ma—“ no le da tiempo a terminar la frase porque Gerard lo está besando. Lo rodea de la cintura y lo pega a su cuerpo, besándolo con fuerza y respirando contra él. Lo deja sin aliento y con las mejillas coloradas cuando se aparta.

Se queda mirándolo con ojos brillantes y oscuros, los labios hinchados y rojos, la respiración acelerada. “Eres increíble” susurra, apartándole un mechón de pelo.

Frank lo mira ahogándose en su mirada, sintiendo cómo se le acelera el corazón por nada en particular, con la boca de repente seca y las manos temblorosas. La mirada de Gerard es tan intensa que no puede apartar sus ojos y a la vez necesita esconderse.

“¿Te vas a poner romántico ahora?” dice, riendo nervioso.

Gerard rueda los ojos y sonríe, cogiendo su camiseta y tirando hacia arriba hasta quitársela. “Bueno, no soy yo el que ha declarado su amor eterno”

“Oh, qué golpe más bajo” Frank se ríe mientras le quita la camiseta, tirándola a algún sitio del suelo. “En realidad sólo quería meterme entre tus piernas, y mira, lo he conseguido”

“Gilipollas” dice Gerard entre risas, girando en la cama y tumbándolo para tirar de sus pantalones hasta quitárselos a los pies de la cama. “Estábamos teniendo un momento ahí”

“¿Un momento? El momento lo vamos a tener en unos quince minutos más o menos, ven aquí” contesta jadeando, tirando de la goma de los pantalones de Gerard para tumbarlo encima de él.

“¿Quince minutos? Vaya… toda una estrella del porno, tú” se ríe Gerard, bajándose los pantalones con una mano y empujando con las piernas hasta sacarlos del todo mientras Frank lo rodea con los brazos y le muerde el cuello.

“No me refería a cuando nos corramos, idiota” dice, mordiéndole la oreja antes de susurrarle. “Me refería a cuando estés dentro de mí, todo caliente y húmedo y _estrecho_ ”

Gerard gruñe y lo besa con fuerza, ondulándose encima de él y restregándose con su muslo. Frank abre las piernas automáticamente e intenta que se encaje entre ellas, pero Gerard le suelta la boca y niega con la cabeza.

“Así no” jadea, y se aparta hasta estar de rodillas en la cama.

Frank lo mira desde abajo con ojos desenfocados y duro sobre su vientre, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada bocanada de aire. Gerard le sonríe de lado y lo coge de la mano, tirando de él hasta que está incorporado en la cama y más, moviéndolo a su gusto hasta que lo tiene de rodillas mirando al cabezal de la cama.

La preparación es algo que cada vez hacen menos, a veces porque Frank no tiene paciencia, y otras porque a Gerard le gusta no estar muy preparado. Cuando van por el tercero Frank ya está sudando y su espalda se pega al pecho de Gee, que arrastra su legua por su espalda mientras pulsa dentro de él.

Un par de maldiciones y quizá un manotazo después, Gerard por fin saca sus dedos y empieza a empujar contra él, sin pararse hasta que está enterrado hasta el fondo, con sus brazos rodeando fuerte su cintura y su boca en el cuello de Frank, que mira al techo con la boca abierta y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Gerard.

El ritmo es lento. No es como esas veces que están deseando comerse por todos lados y necesitan correrse más que respirar. Ni como esas en las que están discutiendo por alguna gilipollez y alguno de los dos corta al otro con un mordisco en el labio. No. Esta es diferente.

Es de las que es tan lenta que parece que te vas a volver loco porque necesitas más, pero no quieres que nunca acabe. De las que te ponen los pelos de punta y las sensaciones a mil. De las que notas el corazón en los oídos, el sudor resbalar por la frente, el sonido de los jadeos en cada rincón.

Frank sube un brazo y enreda sus dedos en el pelo de Gerard, gimiendo bajo, como si fuera un secreto, las manos de Gerard abiertas, con sus dedos largos y finos resbalando en su vientre y pecho, apretando de vez en cuando, acariciando otras veces.

Se tiran así lo que podrían ser horas, siglos, tocándose por todos lados, respirándose, y mirándose a los ojos sin apenas parpadear. El sudor de su pelo cae sobre sus hombros, y a Gerard se le pega a la frente, pero ninguno aparta las manos del otro. Frank se lame los labios y es un llamamiento que el otro oye muy bien, besándolo casi con delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse mientras sus caderas aceleran.

Cuando se separan el ritmo ha acelerado y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Gerard aparta sus manos para agarrarse al cabecero de la cama, usándolo como impulso para embestir con más fuerza. Frank gruñe y maldice, agarrándose a su brazo con una mano y a su nuca con la otra, moviéndose a su ritmo y ondulándose, sintiendo cómo cada vez está más cerca.

Gerard no necesita tocarlo para que se corra, gimiendo largo y ronco, perdiendo hasta la vista por un momento, balbuceando su nombre y el de dios en la misma frase.

A su espalda, Gee no necesita mucho más. Mueve un brazo hasta volverlo a tener rodeado, pegándose a él hasta lo imposible, moviéndose rápido mientras lo busca con la boca. Frank se agarra al cabezal, sobre la mano de Gerard, para inclinarse un poco, volviendo a subir la otra a sus mechones empapados, girando la cabeza para besarlo mientras Gerard jadea rápido y entrecortado, acelerándose cada vez más hasta que con una última embestida deja de moverse.

Nota sus muslos temblarle detrás de los suyos y sonríe aún jadeando, dándole otro beso más, y otro.

“Te quiero” dice Gerard, ronco y sin aire.

“Lo sé” contesta, dándole otro beso y dejándose caer en la cama boca abajo con Gerard cayéndole encima justo después.

Luego podrán ducharse y cenar y ver una peli o simplemente dormir, pero moverse no es su plan ahora mismo. Gerard aún tiene el corazón acelerado y respira entrecortado encima de él con la piel mojada y los músculos relajados.

Frank suspira. Sí, definitivamente se moverá después.

**

Patrick vuelve a pedirle a Gerard que lo vaya a recoger al aeropuerto, no por lo mismo esta vez. En la ocasión anterior lo hizo porque quería darle una sorpresa a su madre, en esta ocasión lo hace porque necesita tiempo para poder mentalizarse sobre lo que va a ocurrir. Pete va detrás en el coche, sentado entre la maleta pequeña de Patrick y su bolsa de viaje. Por suerte en el maletero de Gerard han cabido bien las otras dos maletas grandes. Gee va hablando mientras conduce, comentando con Pete algo sobre los sitios a los que pueden ir y que le pueden gustar a Pete. Patrick no está prestando mucha atención. En su cabeza repasa una y otra vez todas las situaciones posibles.

“¡Para ya, coño!”, dice Gerard pegándole un manotazo en las manos a Patrick, haciendo que suelte de golpe el billete de avión que está haciendo trocitos.“Me estas asfixiando con el humo que te sale de la cabeza, Stump. Relájate, todo va a salir bien”.

Patrick solo gruñe en respuesta, mirando por la ventana. Ya, todo va a salir bien, eso es súper fácil de decir.

“Tú sabes que soy encantador, Trick, seguro que tu madre me adora”, añade Pete, apoyándose con la barbilla en la espalda del asiento delantero, haciendo sonreír a Patrick.

Sabe que no es cierto, no que Pete sea encantador, que también es cuestionable, sino que él esté tan seguro de caerle bien a su madre. Conoce a Pete más de lo que debería para el poco tiempo que llevan juntos, y sabe de sobra como suena un Pete seguro y como suena un Pete intentando parecer seguro.

Gerard para el coche en la esquina de la calle por órdenes de Patrick. Según Gerard, Patrick es un paranoico, pero Patrick sabe de sobra que su madre conoce el motor del coche de Donna y está seguro de que se asomaría a la ventana. Y no. No es plan de adelantar acontecimientos.

Pete se baja, cargando con él las maletas que llevaba en los asientos. Patrick rodea el coche y saca su maleta del maletero.

“Pete, deja tus cosas dentro, ya las llevo para casa directamente”, comenta Gerard desde el asiento.

“Pues también tienes razón”, se ríe Pete, abriendo la puerta de atrás otra vez y lanzando su bolsa de viaje dentro.

Gerard se ríe también y Patrick los observa. Pete se retuerce las manos y se restriega el brazo. A veces es tan obvio que parece un niño pequeño, en esta ocasión se le nota a kilómetros que está nervioso.

“Hala, pues me voy, que me esperan para comer”, dice Gerard, haciendo el saludo militar antes de meter la marcha.“Que la fuerza os acompañe”.

Patrick bufa riéndose mientras ve como el coche se aleja por la calle adelante. Suspira y mira a Pete, que le sonríe de lado, agarrando la maleta pequeña de Patrick con una mano y a Patrick con la otra.

“Vamos, Trick. Tú y yo contra el mundo”.

Patrick mentiría si dijese que no le tiemblan las piernas cuando llama al timbre. Aún tiene las llaves, evidentemente, pero no es capaz de simplemente abrir la puerta y entrar como si nada. Porque no es como si nada.

Coge aire y lo expulsa lentamente cuando oye los pasos acercarse a la puerta. Cuando esta se abre, Patrick aprieta los ojos a espera de la reacción de su madre, sin embargo oye una voz totalmente diferente.

“Oh, tú debes ser Patrick, ¿verdad?”

Patrick levanta la mirada y ve que la voz procede de un hombre más alto que él, con media barba algo cana y gafas redondas en la punta de la nariz, con chaleco de cuello de pico y camisa. Casi le recuerda a un profesor de Latín que tuvo en octavo.

“Eh…”, Patrick parpadea y casi está a punto de mirar el número de la casa. Capaz de haberse confundido con los nervios.

“Yo soy Charles, es un placer conocerte por fin”, dice el hombre mientras le extiende la mano. Y oh.

Oh. Vale.

“Y tú debes ser Peter, ¿no, jovencito?”, dice el hombre y Patrick no sabe si desmayarse o partirse de la risa.“Todos estábamos deseando conocerte por fin”, sonríe mientras le extiende también la mano.

Pete boquea un par de veces pero al final no dice nada mientras le estrecha la mano a Charles. Y ok, esta es la primera vez que Patrick ve a Pete quedarse sin palabras. Charles se aparta de la puerta y Patrick entiende que deben pasar, aunque le cuesta mover la piernas.

Solo lleva la mitad del pasillo cuando oye la voz inconfundible de su madre a su espalda.

“¡Cariño, ya estás aquí!”, dice su madre y cuando Patrick se vuelve la mujer tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

Va corriendo a darle un abrazo, soltando la maleta que pega fuerte en el suelo. Es en ese momento, mientras su madre lo abraza y lo aparta, mirándole la cara, tocándole el pelo, inspeccionando que esté todo bien, cuando Patrick cae en la cuenta de por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar su madre a cuenta de él, sin poder estar ahí cuando más la necesitaba. Y Patrick nunca ha sido especialmente familiar, siempre ha sido correcto por educación y poco más, pero justo ahora siente la necesidad de volver a abrazar a su madre.

Patricia suspira cuando vuelven a separarse, sonriendo y apretándole una mejilla a Patrick, mirando luego más atrás, viendo a Pete al lado de Charles.

“Uhm, mamá… este es Pete”, dice Patrick a media voz, mirando a Pete, mordiéndose medio labio.

Patricia se acerca decidida y Patrick puede ver como Pete aprieta en el puño el asa de la maleta que aún está sosteniendo.

“Estoy encantado de conocerla al fin, Patricia. Tiene usted una casa preciosa”, dice Pete y Patrick cree que se le va a desencajar la mandíbula.

Patrick se queda pendiente de su madre, que no dice nada por un momento. Solo mira a Pete, lo mira sin decir nada y Pete traga hondo, probablemente dando vueltas a qué más puede decir para no hacer la situación. Sin embargo de pronto su madre sonríe un poco y le pone la mano en el hombro a Pete.

“Puedes llamarme Pat, hijo”.

Si el suspiro de alivio de Patrick no resuena en todo el vecindario es un milagro.

Pequeñas decisiones como lo son el si pedirle a Pete que suba con él a su habitación a deshacer la maleta o no, no parecen tan complicadas después del obstáculo que acaban de salvar. Al final suben los dos, pero la puerta se queda abierta por obvias razones.

Pete se queda mirando las paredes llenas de posters y Patrick se siente un poco adolescente en ese momento. Al menos su cama está perfectamente hecha, cosa que no habría sucedido si Patrick estuviera realmente viviendo en casa.

A Patrick no le da tiempo a abrir la cremallera de su maleta cuando su madre aparece por la puerta, como era lógico.

“Rick, hijo, ¿Peter va a quedarse a comer?”, pregunta su madre y Patrick mira un segundo a Pete antes de contestar.

“Si os parece bien…”

“Claro, sí. Está bien”, su madre sonríe suave y vuelve a mirar a Pete un par de veces antes de volver a Patrick. “¿Ya habéis dejado sus cosas en la habitación de tu hermano?”

“¿Eh? No. Es decir, Pete va a quedarse en casa de Gee estos días. Ya sabes, para no…”, se corta porque no tiene ni idea de qué decir. ¿Para no qué, Patrick? ¿Para no tener la tentación de escabullirse en mitad de la noche y…?

“Oh, vaya. Ya había preparado la habitación de Kevin, pero puedes quedarte donde estés más cómodo, Peter”, dice Patricia, asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando a los chicos una vez más antes de salir de la habitación, entornando la puerta un poco tras ella pero sin cerrarla del todo.

Patrick no se puede creer que las cosas estén yendo tan espectacularmente bien. Mira a Pete desconcertado antes de sonreír como un idiota y lanzarse besarlo mientras él se ríe. Pete lo abraza por la cintura, casi levantándolo cuando corresponde el beso. Patrick se separa y cae sobre la cama, sentándose y echándose hacia atrás hasta pegar la espalda a la pared, mirando a Pete con un “ven” en la boca que no sale en forma de sonido.

Pete mira un momento la puerta, dudando unos segundos antes de subirse de rodillas entre las piernas de Patrick y agarrarle la cara, besándolo de nuevo. Patrick cierra los ojos y sonríe en el beso, notando el olor de estar en casa mezclado con la sensación de tener a Pete en su boca. Es jodidamente perfecto.

 

**

 

“¡Patrick! ¡Ven aquí, pero que guapo que estas, por favor!”, Patrick se ríe mientras Donna lo agarra de los hombros dándole un sonoro beso en las mejillas sin que todavía haya cruzado el umbral de su casa. “Y tú tienes que ser el famoso Pete, ¿verdad? Qué guapo también, Patrick, que buen ojo has tenido, hijo”, suelta riéndose y Patrick siente que le arden hasta las orejas. “Pero pasad, chiquillos, no os vais a quedar ahí en la puerta todo el día. Voy a llamar a este niño a ver si sube, que ya lo conoces…”, dice Donna mientras vuelve a entrar y llama a Gerard.

Patrick y Pete pasan mirándose divertidos cuando oyen a Gerard gritar desde abajo algo como “que baje ellos con los huevos, que estoy haciendo cosas”. Donna les hace un gesto de resignación, indicándole con la mano las escaleras.

Ambos bajan, encontrándose un Gerard peleándose con una paleta de pintura y un lienzo con algo extraño en boceto.

“¿Qué haces, perra?”, pregunta Patrick, sentándose en la cama.

“Tío, a Frank se le ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de que le pinte algo para el piso… estoy en blanco”

“Píntale una polla”, sugiere Pete y Gerard lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

“No me ayudas, Wentz”, gruñe, tirando la paleta a un lado. “Y para polla ya tiene la mía, no necesita nada más”. Gerard se sienta en la cama, al lado de Patrick, mirándolos a él y a Pete que acaba de coger su paleta de pinturas, removiendo algunas con el dedo. “No me mezcles los colores, tú. Y qué, ¿cómo ha ido la cosa?

“Súper bien, tío. Yo he flipado. Es decir… es como si todo lo que pudiera salir bien hubiese salido bien”, sonríe Patrick. “Aquí el casanova sabe cómo conquistar a las madres”.

“Tu madre es una mujer encantadora, Trick”, dice Pete mientras se arrodilla a su lado, manchándole la mejilla de verde. “Un día me tienes que dejar pintarte algo guay”.

“Pff, ponte a la cola. Llevo años intentando que me deje usarlo de lienzo”, rueda los ojos Gerard.

“Soy una persona humana, ¿vale? No un caballete andante”, refunfuña Patrick.

Patrick empieza a contarle a Gerard como ha ido todo, el recibimiento, el almuerzo, el que su madre hubiese dejado que Pete se quedara en casa, y está a punto de preguntarle por Frank cuando oyen a alguien bajar las escaleras.

“Mamá dice que subas”, se escucha la voz antes de ver aparecer a Mikey por la puerta con cara de asqueado de la vida, “que salgas y hagas vida social como el resto de los humanos y que hay café y pastas para que compartáis los cotilleos sobre Pete”, Mikey se encoge de hombros y mira a los chicos. “Supongo que tú serás ese tal Pete”.

“Hola, Mikey”, saluda Patrick. Mikey solo responde con un “Stump”.

“Esa peli es la hostia”, dice Pete de pronto, y Patrick no sabe de qué está hablando hasta que se fija en la camiseta de Mikey de Dawn of the Dead, “pero no se compara con La Noche de los Muertos Vivientes”.

“Ya bueno… hubiese quedado mejor con el final alternativo”, responde Mikey y Patrick mira a Gerard sin entender una mierda.

“Oh, sí. Yo también quería que Peter se volara la cabeza”, se ríe Pete y Mikey hace una mueca que parece una sonrisa.

“Ya ves, tío. Y que Fran se decapitara con las hélices hubiese sido una puta pasada”, sonríe Mikey, mirando luego a Pete con el ceño fruncido. “Oye, tú eres el que se va a quedar en casa, ¿no?”

“Si, es el novio de Patrick. Va a quedarse como una semana o así en la habitación de arriba”, contesta Gerard y Mikey sube una ceja, asintiendo con la cabeza.

“Bueno, que eso, que subas, subáis. Yo me voy, ya vendré luego”, comenta mientras se da la vuelta. “Nos vemos, Pete”

Patrick se queda mirando a Mikey mientras se va, intentando asimilar qué es lo que ha pasado para que el crío al que está acostumbrado a ver y a no oír acabe de mantener una conversación con Pete más larga que las que ha tenido con él nunca.

Intenta no pensar mucho en ello mientras Gerard le da una palmada en la espalda y les dice que suban, que habrá que fingir ser normales al menos una vez el primer día.

Al final Pete y Donna congenian, como es lógico, y acaban hablando prácticamente ellos durante todo el tiempo mientras Gerard y Patrick se miran con cara de póker a cual más alucinado. Los dos son unos escandalosos riéndose, y parece que Donna coge confianza, porque empieza a hablar de temas que hacen que Gerard compita en mejillas rojas con Patrick, y eso ya es decir. Al final Donna dice algo como que ya podría haberse echado Gerard un novio tan hablador como Pete, y Gerard murmura algo sobre como a Donna no le gustaría escuchar lo que Frank le fuese a contar.

Cuando vuelve Mikey ya son las nueve y ellos siguen allí, porque el tiempo en casa de los Way siempre vuela. Suben los cinco y Patrick se ríe porque es como si todos fueran escoltando a Pete. Para sorpresa de Patrick y de Gerard también, la habitación parece otra cuando abren la puerta.  Todos los trastos y la ropa han desaparecido, y a Patrick casi le recuerda al modo en el que estaba cuando Gee dormía allí.

“Joder, mamá… quién iba a decir que podía sacarse una habitación decente de esto”, se ríe Gerard y Donna le pega un manotazo en el estomago.

“Calla, niño”, dice mirándolo y negando con la cabeza, entrando dentro. “Bueno, cariño, aquí tienes tu maleta. Puedes usar la cómoda, que está vacía. Y si necesitas más espacio, tienes el armario de Mikey”.

Patrick espera que el menor de los Way se queje, pero en su lugar lo único que hace es encogerse de hombros y decir: “No hay gran cosa, todos los cajones de abajo están vacíos, así que los puedes coger”.

Pete asiente con una sonrisa y Patrick frunce el ceño.

Cuando vuelven a bajar ya es tarde, y Patrick debería volver a casa pronto porque ya ha sido demasiado descortés con su madre pasando toda la tarde fuera de casa el primer día que está allí. Sin embargo, cuando mira a Pete es difícil dejarlo ahí y marcharse.

“Te voy a echar de menos esta noche”, murmura Pete cuando se abrazan en la puerta. Patrick sonríe.

“Tienes a Gerard para que cuide de ti”, se ríe. “Además, nos vamos a ver mañana, no va a ser tanto tiempo…”, dice para convencerse a si mismo más que a Pete.

“Nos vemos mañana entonces”, sonríe Pete sobre sus labios.

“Nos vemos mañana entonces”.

 

**

 

Patrick le abre la puerta de la casa aún descalzo y con el pelo mojado de la ducha. Cuando lo ve arruga el ceño y mira un poco detrás de él.

“¿Dónde está Pete?” dice, apartándose para que Gerard pase.

“Hola, Patrick, gracias por dejarme pasar. Mi día bien, ¿y el tuyo?” dice Gerard, riéndose cuando su amigo rueda los ojos. “Me ha dicho que viniera yo a por ti, estaba viciado a la Xbox con mi hermano”

Patrick arruga el ceño aún más y lo mira con cara de pocos amigos. Gerard se encoge de hombros y levanta las manos en señal de inocencia.

“Ha sido cosa suya. Yo le he dicho, ¿vamos? Y me ha dicho, ve tú, tío, que voy a cargarme a Mikes” cuando al cara de su amigo no mejora mucho, Gerard reprime la risa. “Ohh, vamos, Stumpy. Tranquilo, te prometo que cuando me he ido estaban vestidos y sentados con unos diez centímetros de distancia entre ellos”

“Gilipollas” le dice Patrick, poniéndose un poco colorado y subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Gerard lo sigue riéndose por lo bajo. “Te estoy oyendo, mamona”

“Es que es muy gracioso. No te tomaba por un novio celoso”

“No estoy celoso”

“Ya”

Suben hasta la habitación sin decir nada más y Gerard se deja caer en la cama mientras Patrick se pone las zapatillas y recoge (más bien “recoge”) el desastre que es su habitación. Con recoger quiere decir cambiar la ropa de un sitio a otro, y lo que está en el suelo subirlo a la silla y lo que está en la silla bajarlo al suelo.

“Frank quiere que me vaya a vivir con él” dice Gerard para cambiar de tema, sentadocon las piernas al estilo indio.

Su amigo se para por un momento y lo mira, como esperando algo más. “Y eso es malo porque…”

“No es que sea malo, pero, no sé. ¿No es muy pronto?”

Patrick se encoge de hombros. “Puede. Pero si os vais a vivir al mismo estado, ¿no es un poco gilipollez que os vayáis a casas diferentes?”

“Quiere que me vaya ya. A su piso de aquí”

“Oh” contesta, parando un momento para mirarlo antes de seguir a lo suyo. “Vale, ahora dime la verdadera razón por la que no quieres hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo el tiempo es algo relativo, yo vivo con Pete desde antes de que estemos juntos”

“Eso es diferente” dice Gerard, jugueteando con un peluche de Patrick. “Pero Frank y yo estamos bien así. ¿Y si lo estropeamos? ¿Y si nos vamos a vivir juntos y la jodemos y lo dejamos?”

“¿Quién te dice que no podéis joderla igualmente y dejarlo cuando llevéis diez años?” dice de repente, dejando a Gerard sin argumento para rebatirle. “Oye, Gee… entiendo que no quieras, y es cierto que es pronto, pero ¿quién dice cuándo es el momento de irte a vivir con tu pareja? Es igual de probable que acabe mal ahora que dentro de un año… os conocéis lo suficiente, eso es lo que tiene que valer”

Gerard se queda mirándolo con cara de asco. “Me das asco, Stumpy. ¿Por qué siempre tienes razón? ¿Por qué me da lecciones un puto crío de dieciocho años?”

Patrick sonríe grande. “Porque soy más inteligente, evidentemente”

Gerard le tira el peluche a la cara.

 

La idea era ir a comer por ahí los cuatro, para que Frank y Pete se conocieran y eso. Gerard le coge el coche a su madre (otra vez, a este ritmo iba a ser más suyo que de ella) y va a recoger a Frank al piso mientras Patrick y Pete van al sitio. Frank no lo había acompañado al aeropuerto al final porque había ido a pasar el día con su madre, y cuando se monta en el coche lo hace con una sonrisa enorme y una mirada pilla.

Gerard se ríe y niega, dándole un beso rápido. “No empieces con las coñas desde el principio por favor… después de las hostias de la última vez estaría bien que pudiéramos tener una quedada normal”

“¡Eso fue culpa suya!” dice indignado, riéndose. “Igualmente, no voy a hacer nada… sólo tengo ganas de conocer al famoso Pete. Y puede que reírme de él por esa foto del polo rosa”

“No, por dios, no le digas que te he enseñado esa foto. Que Patrick me corta los huevos” Frank lo mira y se ríe, haciendo un gesto.

“Vale… si es por tus huevos…”

Gerard rueda los ojos. “No tienes remedio”

Cuando llegan al sitio, Patrick y Pete están en la puerta, este último apoyado en la pared con las manos estiradas y enganchadas en las trabillas de Stump mientras intenta atraerlo hasta él con una sonrisa enorme. Gerard casi puede ver el sonrojo de Patrick desde ahí y contiene la risa.

“Hostia con Stump, y parecía tonto cuando lo compramos” le dice Frank. “Está bueno…” Gerard lo mira con una ceja levantada y él se ríe. “Pero no tanto como tú, cariño, tú eres de otra galaxia” le dice con burla. 

“Já. Tienes la gracia en el culo, Iero” le da una colleja. “No me tienes que tratar como a una quinceañera celosa. Me conformo con que no intentes follártelo. Por tu bien”

“¿Por mi bien?” dice con una sonrisa de comepollas. “¿Qué vas a hacerme?” pregunta juguetón.

“¿Yo? Nada. Pero Patrick pega más fuerte de lo que parece. Oh, espera, que ya te ha dado de hostias antes” se ríe Gerard.

“Ouch. Golpe bajo” le contesta Frank, arrugando la nariz pero riéndose.

Llegan a donde están los otros entre risas y sin decir mucho, y Patrick se aparta de Pete y tira de su mano, apartándolo de la pared y pegándolo a su lado.

“Eh, mamona” le dice a Gerard, dándole un puñetazo en el costado cuando le revuelve el pelo.

“¿Dónde te has dejado el sombrero?” se ríe el mayor, hincándole los dedos en las costillas mientras sigue intentando despeinarlo.

“Quita, imbécil” Patrick le da otro golpe mientras Gerard se ríe y Frank los mira divertido antes de rodar los ojos y mirar a Pete.

“Bueno, ya que estos niños de cinco años no tienen educación ninguna, ya me presento yo. Frank” dice, estirando una mano.

Pete le sonríe grande y le da un apretón. “El famoso Frank Iero”

“El famoso Pete Wentz” Frank sonríe con aires de capullo.

Patrick y Gerard han dejado de hacer el idiota y los miran expectantes, mirándose después entre ellos y encogiéndose de hombros.

“¿Vamos dentro?” dice Gerard, agarrando a Frank de la cintura y agachándose para susurrarle. “No seas un capullo…”

La comida va sorprendentemente bien. Al principio Gerard Y Patrick piensan que es bastante probable que Pete y Frank se tiren las patatas a la cabeza, pero por algún motivo que aún no entienden muy bien, Frank se pasa casi toda la comida callado, riéndose de las gracias y participando lo justo.

Se dedica a observar a Pete. Ha decidido hacerle caso a Gerard y no ser un capullo. O al menos no todavía, y estaba pensando en empezar a serlo cuando se da cuenta de cómo el muchacho mira a Stump.

No es una mirada de ‘estoy babeando por ti porque eres preciosoooooo’ es más bien una mirada de ‘oh dios mío, no me puedo creer que exista alguien como tú y esté sentado a mi lado y me folle por las noches’. Bueno, eso último no se le ve en los ojos, pero Frank lo añade porque sabe que es verdad.

“Este chaval no quiere a Patrick” le susurra a Gerard en un momento de la comida mientras el otro hace reír a Stump. “Lo _shippea_ ”

Gerard se ríe fuerte, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos  este lado de la mesa.

“¿Qué es tan gracioso?” pregunta Patrick.

“Tu novia” dice Frank sin pensárselo, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Gerard con ojos grandes e inocentes cuando le da un apretón en el muslo. “¿Quée?”

“¿Novia?” dice Pete, sonriendo y no muy ofendido. “No soy yo el que lleva eyeliner, tío”

Patrick aprieta la boca y hace un sonido con la garganta, intentando no reírse mientras Frank mira a Pete con las cejas levantadas y a punto de soltarle algo que vaya en las líneas de ‘bueno, no soy yo el que le llena la cama de piruletas a mi novio por San Valentín’. Algo le dice que Pete tampoco se ofendería por eso.

“Frankie…” le susurra Gerard, paseando su mano por su muslo, arriba y abajo.

En otras circunstancias, hace unos meses, cuando Frank era un jodido desastre y le importaba una mierda cualquier capullo integral que le dijera lo más mínimo, atacaría a ese mamón hasta que se largara de la mesa o se tirara a pegarle.

Pero este es el novio de Stump, y Stump es el mejor amigo de Gerard. Es importante para él y tampoco es que sea mentira lo que ha dicho.

Levanta las manos en señal de rendición y mira a Pete. “No quería ofender, tío, ha sido una broma”

Pete se encoge de hombros. “No me he ofendido”

Patrick mira a Gerard con una ceja levantada, como diciendo ‘tío, lo tienes dominado, un Iero manso… no me lo creo’. Gerard se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo, intentando que la tensión del momento pase.

 

“¿Qué te parece?” le pregunta Gerard a Frank en un momento que se quedan solos mientras Pete y Patrick van al baño.

“Es… intenso” dice Frank. “No entiendo cómo Stump puede aguantarlo más de dos horas seguidas, en serio. ¿Y yo le caía mal?”

Gerard se encoge de hombros. “Yo pensé lo mismo cuando lo conocí, pero luego no es para tanto. Pete tiene una fachada diferente al fondo, normalmente la gente no se queda para conocerlo pero si lo haces es un buen tío. ¿No te suena de nada la historia?” le pregunta, mirándolo como si supiera algo que los demás no.

Frank le saca la lengua. “No me compares, yo tengo un encanto natural que atrae a la gente”

“Pete también. Pero hay una diferencia entre atraer a la gente y hacer que se queden”

“Tú te quedaste” le dice Frank, serio.

“Yo te vi justo como eras desde el principio” contesta Gerard. “Tendrías que haber visto a Patrick cuando lo conoció. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba a morir, era muy divertido. Pero lo bueno que tiene Pete es que cuando te quedas, te lo devuelve con todas sus fuerzas. Es de los que tienen pocos amigos, pero mata por ellos. No sois tan diferentes” le dice, dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Frank se queda pensativo un rato, mirando a la nada más allá de la mesa.

“No es que me caiga mal, exactamente” dice, mordisqueándose el aro del labio. “De hecho no, no me cae mal. Sólo que a veces parece que se comporta de manera que hace que…”

“¿Quieras matarlo? Ya. Con el tiempo te acostumbras. Nos pasa a todos, incluido Patrick”

Frank los ve venir del baño, riéndose, y tuerce un poco la cabeza, sonriendo de lado. “Esos dos tienen que ser la hostia follándose”

“Imagen mental, Frank, por dios. Es Patrick” dice Gerard, restregándose los ojos como si así fuera a sacarse la imagen de la cabeza.

Frank se ríe. “No habértelo imaginado, pervertido” hace una pausa y mira a Gerard. “Stump parece estar en una puta nube cuando lo mira”

Gerard sonríe. “¿Verdad? Es muy raro verlo así, tío. Pero mola”

Patrick se para en medio del sitio para darse la vuelta y mirar a Pete, diciéndole algo que desde ahí no pueden oír aunque el sitio está casi vacío. Pete se queda mirándolo, más a la boca que a los ojos, y sonríe de repente, tanto que parece que los ojos le brillan, inclinándose lo justo para darle un beso a Patrick, rodeándolo por la cintura. Gerard puede ver que Steezy se pone colorado, pero no lo aparta, más bien se agarra a su cadera y empuja contra él. Cuando se separan, Patrick le sonríe enorme y Pete le da un beso en la punta de la nariz, dándole la vuelta y andando con él hasta la mesa sin quitar sus manos de las caderas del otro.

“¿Crees que nosotros somos tan obvios?” le pregunta Frank a Gerard antes de que lleguen a la mesa.

Gerard lo mira serio. “No. Aunque espera, ¿eso que te sale de los ojos son corazones?” dice, riéndose cuando Frank arruga el ceño y le da un manotazo en la mano que lo señalaba.

“Gilipollas, hablaba en serio, ¿sabes?” se cruza de brazos y Gerard sigue riéndose mientras Pete y Patrick se sientan enfrente.

“¿Qué pasa?” pregunta Stump.

“Frank quiere saber si desde fuera se nota mucho que está enamoradísimo de mí”

Frank le saca el dedo desde su lado, aún con el ceño fruncido y sin mirarlo. “Cómeme la polla, Way”

“Um, no sé, ¿eh? ¿y si no me gusta?” le contesta divertido, intentando acercarse a él.

“Eso no es lo que decías anoche” le dice Frank, sonriendo y rodando los ojos cuando Gerard se acerca lo suficiente para morderle la mejilla.

“No dije nada, tenía la boca llena” Gerard se ríe y Frank lo agarra del pelo, apartándolo de él lo justo para girar la cara y darle un beso rápido.

Gerard vuelve a su sitio relamiéndose mientras Patrick y Pete los miran desde enfrente, el primero pareciendo resignado y el segundo sonriendo.

“Ugh, sí que se nota, sí…” dice Stump, con un gesto de asco. Pete se ríe y asiente.

“Pues no quieres ver lo que parecéis vosotros. Piruletitas” Gerard sonríe grande, mirando a su mejor amigo.

Pete arruga el ceño confuso y mira a Patrick, que mira a Gerard con ojos de asesino y colorado como un tomate antes de decidir que no necesita su servilleta y puede encontrarle un uso mejor como tirársela a la cara a su amigo.

 

**

 

El almuerzo no va mal, es decir, va mucho mejor de lo esperado. Por alguna razón Patrick tenía la sensación de que Pete y Frank terminarían matándose. Quien iba a imaginar que dos personas capaces de sacar tanto de quicio a todo dios no se sacasen de quicio mutuamente. No por ahora al menos.

“Entonces, ¿qué?”, pregunta Patrick tumbado en la cama de Pete, con la cabeza apoyada en sus muslos y notando el sol del atardecer colarse por la ventana.

“Siempre quieres saberlo todo, tío… eres un controlador”, se ríe Pete mientras le mete los dedos entre el pelo.

“¡No soy un controlador!”, se queja Patrick, mirando fijamente a Pete hasta que desvía la mirada, rodando los ojos. “Vale, soy un controlador. Y ahora dime”.

“A ver. Ya sabes que con Gee me llevo de puta madre. Su madre es genial, por cierto, aún no me creo que nos haya dejado solos aquí”, comenta Pete.

“Eso es porque confía en mí, capullo. Son muchos años, sabe que no voy a mancillar su casa”

“¿En serio? Joder… ¿Ni un poquito?”, pregunta, bajándole los dedos que tenía entre su pelo por la frente, perfilándole la nariz, rozándole los labios.

“Ni un poquito”, contesta Patrick y la voz se le atasca un poco en la garganta.

“Frank está bien. Es decir… está bien para Gerard. Se ve que están guay. Aunque es cierto que me recuerda un poco a los gilipollas que he tenido que aguantar toda la vida escupiéndome cuando pasaba por su lado simplemente por ser hijo de quien soy”.

Patrick asiente un poco, abrazando a Pete por la cintura, metiendo la nariz entre los pliegues de su camiseta. “Iero no es así. Vamos, y si fuera así… no va a ser así, no pienso dejar que sea así”.

“¿Vas a ser el defensor de mi virtud, Rick?”, bromea Pete y Patrick lo mira con la boca abierta.

“¡Ese hijo de puta te lo ha contado! Lo mato… cuando vuelva de follar te juro que lo mato”, gruñe Patrick y Pete se ríe a carcajadas.

Ambos se tensan un poco cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe, una cabeza asomándose por el marco.

“Oh. Eh… Pete, ¿hace una partida al Dead Island?”, pregunta Mikey mirando solo un segundo a Patrick antes de hablarle a Pete.

“En un rato bajo, Mikes. Cuando vuelva Gee si eso”, contesta Pete y Mikey asiente con la cabeza, yéndose y dejando la puerta abierta. Cuando Patrick deja de mirar la puerta con incredulidad, sube la mirada hasta Pete. “¿Qué?”, pregunta este riéndose, probablemente de la cara de pocos amigos de Patrick.

Patrick solo niega con la cabeza, tirando de la camiseta de Pete hasta bajarlo a su altura para poder besarlo como dios manda. Si lo muerde más fuerte de la cuenta no es para nada por culpa de Mikey.

Cuando Gerard vuelve, Patrick y Pete bajan. Donna aún no ha vuelto, así que Mikey enchufa la Xbox en el salón y Pete y él se tiran en el sofá, mandos en mano, matando zombis y gritando como dos críos. Patrick se va a la cocina con Gerard, donde este se está preparando un café mientras se enciende un cigarrillo. Es una de las pocas veces en las que Patrick asiente cuando Gerard le dice si quiere uno (un café, claro), así que ambos empujan la mesita hasta cerca de la ventana para que Gerard pueda fumar tranquilo y Patrick no se asfixie.

“Tu hermano está muy sociable últimamente, ¿no?”, comenta como quien no quiere la cosa Patrick mientras le da un sorbo al café. Gerard empieza a reírse a carcajadas. “Vete a la mierda, tío. Estoy intentando tener una puta conversación normal aquí contigo”, suelta de golpe, quizá más brusco de lo que debería.

“Es que me hace gracia, Steezy. Nunca te había visto celoso”, se ríe Gerard, cogiendo la taza de café con la punta de los dedos y llevándosela a la boca mientras sostiene el cigarro con la misma mano. “Pero es verdad que Mikes está mejor. No sé, tío. Yo me alegro, ¿sabes?”

“Ya…”, es lógico que Gerard se alegre. Patrick no se alegra tanto.

“Pero me resulta raro, ¿sabes? Es decir… es Pete, joder. Lo he visto encaramarse encima de Joe y tocarle el culo a Andy. Hostia, a mi casi me come el primer día que me conoció. No entiendo porqué de pronto…”

“Porque no sois vosotros, ¿vale?”, lo corta Patrick. “Yo sé cómo es Pete con sus amigos, con mis amigos. Pero tú y yo sabemos que tu hermano no ha intercambiado más de una frase conmigo en la vida. Y sigue sin hacerlo, por cierto. Así que, pues sí, me jode un poco que se comporte con él como si fueran amigos de toda la vida… o ni siquiera eso, porque no sé como coño se comporta tu hermano con sus amigos de toda la vida, pero ese tipo de tonteo no se lo he visto con nadie”.

“Woah, espera”, lo detiene Gerard y Patrick se da cuenta de que se ha embalado. “Patrick… ¡joder, sí que estás celoso!”, se ríe otra vez, pero se corta a si mismo. “No, a ver, espera. Tío, y si te molesta tanto. ¿porqué no le dices algo?”

“Ya, claro”, bufa Patrick, llevándose la taza a los labios y bebiendo. “Seguro que eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer, parecer un novio celoso la primera vez que se echa un amigo nuevo”.

“Es que eres un novio celoso”, se ríe Gerard.

“Vete a la mierda, Gee”.

Cuando Donna vuelve insiste en que Patrick se quede a cenar, diciendo que la próxima vez avisará a Linda para hacer una cena todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. A Patrick le dan escalofríos solo de pensar en la postal de familia feliz con todos ahí.

“Le decimos a Patricia que se traiga a Charles, y tú te traes al muchacho también, Gerard”, dice Donna y Gerard le hace un gesto de ‘ni de coña’ a Patrick, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. “Y solo quedas tú, Mikey, hijo. A ver si un día nos presentas a alguien. A lo mejor Pete tiene algún hermano o hermana igual de guapos que él”.

“Oh, pues mi hermano tiene justo la misma edad que Mikey”, comenta Pete mientras se lleva el tenedor a la boca. “Pero tiene novia, así que no creo que puedas hacer nada al respecto”, dice riéndose.

“Bueno… entonces tendremos que compartir a Pete, ¿eh, Patrick?”, dice Mikey y todos se ríen de pronto.

Es raro que Patrick se ponga colorado por algo que no sea vergüenza. Esta es una de esas ocasiones.

Cuando terminan de cenar Pete se ofrece a ayudar a quitar la mesa y Donna dice algo sobre a ver si sus hijos aprenden buenos modales de una vez. Mikey se levanta también y Patrick intenta recordar todo el rollo zen de Andy. Cuanto necesita a Andy justo ahora. Han terminado de recoger cuando Patrick va hasta la cocina y escucha a lo lejos a Pete y a Mikey hablar sobre seguir con la partida después en el cuarto de Mikey. Cuando llega a la puerta se encuentra de frente con Mikey que va saliendo.

Patrick ni siquiera lo mira, se dispone a ignorarlo como han hecho toda su vida. Pero entonces Mikey lo mira y sonríe. Es la primera vez que Mikey le sonríe.

“Me cae bien tu novio, Stump”, dice el menor de los Way y pasa de largo. Patrick traga hondo e intenta no pensar en los motivos que tenga Mikey para decirle eso de pronto. Simplemente toma una bocanada de aire y entra en la cocina, viendo como Pete mete los últimos platos en el lavavajillas.

“Hey”, saluda con media sonrisa y Pete se da la vuelta.

“Hey, tú”, contesta, metiéndole los dedos por la presilla del pantalón, tirando de él. “Has estado muy callado durante la cena, ¿te encuentras bien?”

“Mhm…”, Patrick se encoge de hombros. “No pasa nada, todo guay. No me gusta tener que irme y eso…”

“A mi tampoco me gusta que te vayas, ¿sabes?”

“Ya. Oye… ¿te importaría venir mañana tú a casa?”, Patrick se muerde el interior de la boca mientras habla, desviando un poco la mirada. “Es decir… no sé, podríamos pasar la mañana juntos mientras mi madre está trabajando y eso. Aunque si prefieres quedarte, por mi… no pasa nada, quiero decir…”

“Hey”, Pete le da un tirón de los vaqueros, haciendo que lo mire. “Claro que voy, ¿porqué iba a preferir quedarme? Ya sé que a veces se me va un poco, pero no estoy realmente loco, ¿sabes, Rickster?”, se ríe Pete y es imposible no corresponder esa sonrisa.

Patrick piensa en sacar el porqué entonces se quedó esa mañana y dejó que Gerard fuera solo a buscarlo, pero le parece una estupidez ya en su cabeza, imagínate dicho en voz alta.

“Okey, nos vemos mañana por la mañana entonces”

 

Solo van dos días y cada vez las despedidas se hacen más difíciles. Y lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que Patrick se pone a maquinar, a darle vueltas a la cabeza, a pensar en lo jodido que estaría si de pronto todo lo que tiene con Pete se acabara. Porque realmente él está más pillado de lo que lo ha estado nunca, más de lo que le gustaría estarlo, y es lógico porque es Pete. Pero Pete… Pete tiene otras oportunidades, alguien mejor que él, mucho mejor que él. Y puede que en Irlanda las cosas fueran diferentes, y ahora… aquí…

Patrick está a oscuras en su habitación, iluminado solo por la pantalla de su Mac que le sirve de lámpara porque no está haciendo nada con él, sabiendo que debería estar dormido hace horas, cuando oye los golpes en el cristal. Al principio no presta atención, pero cuando vuelven a repetirse levanta la vista y casi le da un puto ataque al corazón. Lo primero que ve es una figura negra pegada al cristal de su ventana, encaramada a la rama del árbol que hay junto a su casa. Patrick está a punto de gritar o llamar a la policía o desmayarse cuando reconoce el tono purpura horrendo de la sudadera del ‘desconocido’.

“¿¿Pete??”, abre grandes los ojos cuando desliza el cristal y el chico salta dentro de su habitación. “¿Qué coño haces aqu…?”, la boca de Pete lo corta, agarrándolo por la cintura mientras lo besa.

“Te echaba de menos”, susurra mientras lo aprieta más contra él. “No me gusta dormir solo, Trick”.

“¿Has venido solo desde casa de Gerard?”, pregunta Patrick desconcertado, asomándose un momento por la ventana antes de volver a cerrarla. “Estás loco, te podría haber pasado cualquier…”

Y no dice nada más. Porque Pete vuelve a besarlo y esta vez Patrick no tiene fuerza de voluntad suficiente para apartarse. Intenta no gemir mucho cuando nota la lengua de Pete sobre la suya, los dedos de Pete clavándoseles en la cadera mientras caminan hasta que los gemelos de Patrick chocan con su cama. Aparta el Mac con la mano, cerrándolo y echándolo a un lado sobre el colchón antes de caer con Pete sobre él. Patrick aprovecha cuando Pete se separa y comienza a besarle el cuello para echarle una mirada a la puerta y comprobar que está cerrada. Pete baja con la lengua y sube las manos bajo su camiseta. Patrick sabe que no debería estar haciendo eso, pero es complicado, muy complicado. Más aún cuando Pete mete la rodilla entre sus piernas, apretando el muslo contra él.

“Pete… hey”, avisa Patrick, cerrando los ojos un momento cuando Pete le roza los pezones con los pulgares. “Pete. ¿Sabe alguien que estás aquí?”

“Nhng…”, Pete gruñe contra su cuello y niega con la cabeza. “Me he escapado”, dice y se ríe contra su piel.

A Patrick van a tener que darle un puto premio por aguantar como está aguantando.

“Deberías… deberías estar allí. No deberías…”, es difícil articular palabra en estos momentos.

“Pero allí estoy solo, Patrick. No quiero estar solo”, murmura y sube hasta su oreja, mordiendo el cartílago mientras baja una mano entre sus piernas.

“No estás solo, no seas idiota”, dice Patrick sin pensar, moviendo las caderas, restregándose contra la mano de Pete. “Tienes a Gerard allí… a Mikey”.

Patrick tiene ganas de darse de hostias cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Pete se detiene y se incorpora un poco para mirarlo, con esa sonrisa cuando no sabe si lo que ha dicho va en coña o en serio. Patrick se muerde los labios y lo mira. No le gusta esta situación. Le gustaba mucho más cuando tenía la boca de Pete en su cuello y la mano sobre su polla.

“Patrick, ¿qué pasa con Mikey?”, pregunta de pronto y Patrick coge aire para contestar.

“Le gustas”, dice sin más y espera que sea suficiente.

No lo es, con Pete nunca lo es.

“Lo sé, me he dado cuenta”, contesta Pete como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

“Me refiero a que le gustas en plan…”

“Trick. Lo sé”, dice y se ríe, encogiéndose de hombros. “¿Y qué?”. Patrick aprieta los labios y mira a Pete un momento antes de bajar la mirada. “Eh... hey, no. Eh, Trick. Patrick. No. Dime que no se te ha pasado ninguna gilipollez por la cabeza”.

“Es que…”, empieza a hablar y se para. No quiere soltar todas las estupideces que se le están pasando por la cabeza, no quiere parecer más idiota de lo que ya es. No quiere darle motivos a Pete para…

Sin embargo Pete se recuesta a su lado y lo agarra de las caderas para encararlo. “Patrick. Por favor”, dice y Patrick no sabe como negarse a eso.

“Es que estáis… yo sé que tu eres así, se que eres una lapa, que no tienes sentido del espacio personal y que te encariñas con la gente y haces ese tipo de cosas. Y no me importa, me gusta eso de ti, porque yo no soy capaz de hacerlo así que está bien que seas tú el que lo haga. Con los demás o conmigo. Pero…”, suspira y rueda los ojos, mentalizándose en que, si no puede evitar sonar como una adolescente, al menos tendrá que aprender a superarlo. “Mikey y yo nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien. No sé, nunca le he hecho mucha gracia, supongo que por pasar tanto tiempo con Gerard siempre… realmente no tengo ni idea. Y por eso verlo así contigo es como… Tú sabes que yo nunca participo. En las bromas que haces con los chicos y tal, que no me va ese rollo. Pero con Mikey es como que, aún si quisiera participar, no podría… Y sé que soy idiota por pensarlo y tienes todo el derecho a reírte de mí y a decirme que es una estupidez”.

Cuando termina de hablar, Patrick respira hondo y suelta todo el aire de golpe, esperando la respuesta de Pete.

“No es una estupidez”, contesta de pronto, frunciendo el ceño. “Nada que haga que te sientas mal es una estupidez. Y mucho menos si soy yo quien te hace sentir así. No vuelvas a callarte este tipo de cosas, Patrick. Porque a mí me da igual Mikey, me da igual no ser así con Mikey…”

“No digas eso. No quiero que cambies, joder. Tú eres así. Si cambias por mi me voy a sentir como esos novios maltratadores que…”

“Cállate. En serio”, lo corta Pete y Patrick casi se ríe porque es la primera vez que Pete le da una orden. “No lo compares, no tiene nada que ver. Porque para empezar me deberías haber dicho que no os llevabais bien. No tengo interés en nadie que no sepa apreciar cómo eres”, dice de pronto y Patrick siente el calor subirle por la cara.

“Bueno, ya el daño está hecho. Tampoco quiero que dejéis de ser amigos, ¿vale?”

“Ya veremos… ¡He dicho ya veremos!”, repite riéndose cuando Patrick intenta hablar, este ultimo llevándole los dedos a la boca y chistándolo por haber hablado demasiado alto.

“Si mi madre te pilla aquí nos mata, capullo. Baja la voz”, se ríe Patrick. “No podemos hacer ningún ruido”.

“Vale, ten eso en mente entonces”, dice Pete con una sonrisa pícara antes de darle la vuelta a Patrick, dejándolo boca abajo y subiéndose sobre él a horcajadas. “Porque ahora tengo que compensarte estos días de haberlo pasado mal…”

“Pete, no hace…”, se detiene cuando nota las manos de Pete surcarle la espalda, tirando de su camiseta hacia arriba.

“Shhh… ningún ruido, Trick”.

Al principio Patrick va a hacer la broma, a preguntarle si va a hacerle un masaje de esos con final feliz, pero cuando nota la boca de Pete en la parte baja del cuello las palabras se le hacen un nudo y se le atascan en la garganta. Pete baja con las manos y con la lengua, mordiendo suave a veces, delineándole los costados con los dedos y Patrick se restriega inconscientemente contra la cama.

Levanta las caderas sin pensarlo cuando la boca de Pete llega a la cintura de su pijama, dejándolo meter los dedos en el elástico y tirar hacia abajo. Se los deja atascados en los muslos y sube las manos de nuevo por sus piernas, acariciándole las nalgas con los pulgares antes de tirar suave de los bóxer. Patrick no puede resistir el embestir contra la cama cuando la tela libera su polla, notando el tacto áspero de las sábanas contra ella.

“Pete…”, lo llama cuando nota que no hace nada más. Posiblemente lo esté mirando, solo mirándolo, como hace tantas veces. A Patrick se le empiezan a subir los colores.

Tiene que ahogar un gemido contra la almohada cuando nota la lengua de Pete entre las piernas, subiendo lento. Se agarra a las sabanas y se muerde los labios, apretándose contra la boca de Pete mientras este lo besa húmedo. Patrick sabe que no deberían estar haciendo esto, no en su casa, no en su cama, no a apenas unos metros de donde está durmiendo su madre. Así que hace lo que tiene que hacer: abrir más las piernas y subir las caderas.

“No pares”, añade, por si no es suficiente invitación.

Pete gruñe contra él, agarrándole las nalgas y clavándole los dedos en la piel, profundizando con la lengua, haciendo que Patrick gima y se mueva contra su boca siguiendo el mismo ritmo, lento, torturante.

“Joder, Pete… tu lengua”, jadea, empujando una vez más hacia atrás antes de darse la vuelta completamente, incorporándose un poco para agarrar a Pete de la nuca con una mano. “La quiero en mi polla. Ahora”.

“¿Sabe tu madre la boca que tienes?”, se ríe Pete, bajando la cabeza un poco, sin dejar de mirarlo, para rozarlo con la lengua.

“Tú sabes la boca que tengo”, contesta, llevándose dos dedos hasta ella y lamiéndolos para luego acariciarse entre las piernas.

“Eres un hijo de puta, Stump”, jadea Pete, bajando de nuevo la cabeza, siguiendo con su lengua el rastro brillante de saliva que ha dejado Patrick.

Se toma su tiempo, besándolo, jugando con él un poco, agarrando la cabeza con los labios y lamiéndola suave. Patrick cierra los ojos cuando nota la boca de Pete abarcarlo todo lo que puede, rodeándolo con los labios, apretando lo justo antes de empezar a moverse, usando las manos donde no puede llegar. Patrick se mueve contra la cama por no moverse contra Pete, agarrando las sábanas con una mano y su pelo con la otra.

Pete aumenta el ritmo y Patrick tiene que morderse los labios, conformándose con soltar todo el aire que puede por la nariz, reprimiendo los gemidos que se le agolpan cada vez más. Las caderas se le van solas y cada vez es más difícil contenerse. Aprieta cada vez más las sábanas, cada vez más el pelo de Pete, cada vez se mueve más contra Pete y no contra la cama. No puede controlarse. Intenta hacerlo lento al principio, pero las sensaciones lo doblegan y empieza a embestir contra su boca, manteniéndolo quieto agarrado por el pelo, llevando la otra mano hasta su cara, hasta sus labios, notando la velocidad con la que le está follando la boca.

En un momento de lucidez logra detenerse, pegando el culo a la cama como si tuviera un imán. Pete tose y se lame los labios, mirándolo con los ojos líquidos y las mejillas rojas.

“Perdona… ¿te he hecho daño?”, pregunta sin aliento.

“Sí…”, contesta Pete, pero entonces sonríe y le acaricia los muslos, bajando de nuevo la cabeza. “Hazlo otra vez”.

Patrick debería pararse a pensar y preguntarle a Pete si está seguro, pero la invitación es demasiado tentadora, así que le mete los dedos en el pelo a Pete y empuja de nuevo contra su boca, esta vez dejándose llevar totalmente.

Es cuando nota a Pete llevarse una mano entre sus piernas cuando se detiene. Lo conoce. Lo conoce demasiado.

“No, no vas a correrte aún”, avisa mientras tira del agarre en su pelo para subirlo hasta su altura, lamiéndole la boca y mordiéndole los labios, besándolo como si quisiera comérselo antes de dejarlo caer sobre la cama, sobre _su_ cama. Le arranca los pantalones de un tirón, colándose entre sus piernas.

“Dime que eres un buen chico y tienes condones en el cajón de la mesita de noche”, dice Pete con la voz ronca, rodeando a Patrick por la cintura.

“Soy un buen chico”, sonríe Patrick, tirando del pomo del cajón y rebuscando entre la ropa, sacando un condón que deja sobre el pecho de Pete. “Soy muy, muy buen chico, Pete”, repite, llevándose los dedos hasta la polla, mojándolos con la saliva de Pete para luego abrirlo con ellos.

“Joder… ya veo”, gime Pete más fuerte de la cuenta. Patrick lo chista y se inclina para besarlo, moviendo los dedos dentro de él. “Patrick, ya. Vamos”.

No está completamente preparado ni de coña, y Patrick sabe que el lubricante que trae el condón de serie no es suficiente, por eso cuando entra en él está tan estrecho que quema. Y Patrick solo quiere empujar más adentro, agarrarlo por las caderas y pegarlo a él con fuerza. Así que lo hace. Lo hace y Pete gime ronco y arquea la espalda. No le da tiempo a adaptarse aunque sabe que debería, en su lugar empieza a moverse, agarrándolo por los muslos y subiéndole las piernas hacia arriba. No va muy rápido, pero tampoco todo lo lento que debería.

“¿Te hago daño?”, pregunta y no sabe muy bien porque lo hace con ese tono que no parece para nada preocupado.

“Sí, joder, sí”, gime Pete, apretándole el culo con los talones y moviéndose debajo de él, buscándole la boca para besarlo. Y Patrick no sabe si le estaba contestando a la pregunta o no, pero sabe que lo está haciendo bien.

Patrick lo besa y siente en su boca como Pete se somete, en el beso, en el sexo, en todo. Y hay algo dentro de él, _algo_ que no sabe identificar, que hace que eso lo ponga a mil. Si quedaba algo por desatar en Patrick es ese el momento en el que lo hace. Le muerde la boca con fuerza antes de aumentar las embestidas, notando como sus caderas chocan con sus muslos. Lo besa en la clavícula, en el cuello antes de subir con la lengua hasta su oreja, rozándolo con los dientes.

“Quiero marcarte. Quiero que todos lo vean”, susurra sin desacelerar el ritmo.

“Quieres que _él_ lo vea”, lo corrige Pete con una sonrisa de capullo. Pero entonces cierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza, exponiéndole el cuello. “Vamos…”

Patrick aprovecha tener la piel de Pete tan cerca para poder ahogar el gemido. Busca por su cuello con los labios, probando con los dientes de cuando en cuando, notando como reacciona Pete cada vez que muerde suave. Le pasa la lengua por el pulso y lo nota latir acelerado bajo la piel. Es ahí, es justo ahí donde lo muerde, sujetándolo por la mandíbula y pasándole los dedos por los labios para recordarse que no haga ruido. Lo muerde hasta que nota el sabor metálico en la boca, lo lame para saber que no le ha hecho ninguna herida y baja, volviendo a morder una vez más mientras oye los susurros de “Patrick, Patrick, Patrick”. Lo muerde una última vez sobre el hombro, notando a Pete agitarse bajo él, corriéndose entre sus cuerpos y clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

Vuelva a su boca, acariciándole los labios mientras lo besa, sujetándolo por las caderas con la mano libre mientras sigue notando las contracciones del cuerpo de Pete a su alrededor. Se corre apretando la frente contra la de Pete y jadeando su nombre. Cuando cae a su lado, exhausto, Pete se acurruca contra él, abrazándolo con piernas y brazos, metiéndole la nariz en el cuello y besándolo.

“Soy tuyo, ¿vale? Tuyo”, murmura y Patrick asiente, ladeando la cabeza para besarlo.

“Yo también. Te lo prometo”

 

**

“Mamá, en serio, no es para tanto”

“No es tan malo que quiera que mi hijo traiga a su chico a cenar o a comer algún día, ¿no? ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a fingir que no es un simple amigo?”

Gerard rueda los ojos apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras su madre se pasea por la cocina recolocando cosas. No está demasiado enfadada, es simplemente que no entiende por qué su hijo tiene que esconder a Frank. Es una madre moderna, por dios, no es que vaya a interrogar al chico a punta de pistola. Además, ya lo conocía, no entendía cuál era el problema.

“No se trata de eso, te lo he dicho mil veces. Oye, ya no tengo catorce años, ¿vale? ¿No puedes simplemente respetar mi decisión? Ya lo conoces, sabes que es un buen tío, ¿por qué necesitas una cena, a ver?”

“Pues y ¿por qué te niegas tú a ella? ¿Qué diferencia hay con que se quede a cenar Patrick, por ejemplo?”

Gerard la mira con las cejas levantadas. “Venga ya. No me jodas, mamá”

“A mí no me hables así. Y, además, ¿te vas a ir a vivir con él sin que yo haya tenido una mísera cena con el chico?” Donna se restriega las manos con el trapo, murmurando por lo bajo.

Gerard la mira atónito. “¿Por qué todos asumís que me voy a ir a vivir con él? Llevamos juntos unos meses, tampoco hay prisa”

Su madre suspira y para de moverse, mirándolo apoyada en la encimera antes de ir hasta la mesa y sentarse, indicándole a Gerard que haga lo mismo.

“Cielo, ¿has visto como te mira ese chico?”

Gerard se sonroja. “Mamaaaaa, no empieces”

Donna levanta las manos. “Vale, vale. Yo sólo digo, que yo apenas llevaba dos años con tu padre cuando nos casamos”

“Y mira dónde acabó eso” murmura Gerard. Donna estira una mano y le da una colleja. “Au”

“Gerard. Eres un adulto, o me gusta pensar que lo eres. Si no quieres irte a vivir con el chaval porque consideras que vuestra relación es muy nueva aún, me parece bien. Pero piensa las cosas, ¿quieres? Puedes estar con alguien toda una vida y no conocerlo del todo, o saber lo que está pensando una persona en sólo un año” Donna le coge la mano. “Y sobre lo de traerlo a cenar… Mikey es muy joven y con todos sus problemas no parece estar en el mejor momento para las relaciones. En unos meses te vas de casa… ¿no puedes darme siquiera ese capricho?”

Gerard gruñe y rueda los ojos. “Estás jugando sucio, mamá. No intentes manipularme, odio que lo hagas”

“Lo sé, pero soy tu madre y tengo carta blanca. Te recuerdo que mis tetas se descolgaron por vuestra culpa”

“¡Mamá! Ugh, que asco por dios”

“¿Por qué? ¿Porque son tetas o porque son las mías?”

Gerard se ríe y niega con la cabeza mientras Donna se ríe de él. Cuando para la mira, y piensa que quizá puede darle ese pequeño capricho. Al fin y al cabo, ya conoce a Frank, y bastante mal se siente ya Gerard yéndose de casa y dejándola sola con todo el rollo de Mikes. Puede pedirle a Patrick Y Pete que los acompañen.

“Vaaaaaaaale, se lo diré a Frank. Pero sólo una vez, no te acostumbres”

“¡Bien! Pregúntale que le gusta comer y prepararé—“

“Mientras no lleve carne se come cualquier cosa” dice Gerard, levantándose de la mesa.

Su madre lo mira con las cejas levantadas y gesto divertido, pero Gerard levanta las manos antes de que empiece a hablar.

“¡No! Calla, chst. No estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo y no quiero ni una sola broma al respecto” dice mientras sale de la cocina, poniéndose las manos en las orejas y canturreando ‘lalala’ mientras su madre le dice cosas a gritos desde dentro, riéndose a carcajadas.

 

 

Gerard está escuchando a Bowie y moviéndose a ritmo de la música cuando Frank entra a su habitación. Está de espaldas a él, en bóxers y camiseta, un pie apoyado sobre la punta mientras mueve las caderas y un pincel en la boca. Las manos llenas de pintura y el lienzo delante de él casi terminado.

Frank contiene la risa mientras lo ve sacarse el pincel de la boca y subir su mano como la diva que es, haciendo un giro de muñeca antes de volver al lienzo, cantando. Se dedica a observarlo un rato, intentando no hacer ruido para que Gerard no se dé cuenta de que está ahí, imaginándose cómo sería tenerlo constantemente en casa.

Dejaría las cosas por todos lados, haciendo que tropezara con lápices y pisara papeles. Mancharía la pared con pintura y cantaría en la ducha. Recitaría los diálogos de El Señor de los Anillos o La Guerra de Las Galaxias mientras se peina delante del espejo y seguramente le pegaría fuego a un par de cosas o tres intentando cocinar.

Frank se ríe de la imagen en su cabeza y Gerard lo oye y se da la vuelta de golpe, sonrojándose.

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?” dice, indignado, bajándole voz a la mini cadena.

 “El suficiente… buen movimiento de culo, Way” dice Frank, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

“Ja, ja. Como si no supieras ya como muevo este culo, Iero” le suelta Gerard, azotándose a él mismo mientras le guiña un ojo. Frank se ríe y niega con la cabeza, cogiendo el peluche de Mario Bros de la cama de Gerard para juguetear con él mientras le habla.

“Tu madre me ha dicho algo de una cena… ¿puede ser? Me ha preguntado qué me gusta y se ha echado a reír cuando me ha dicho que sabe que carne no como” dice Frank confuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

Gerard rueda los ojos y deja el pincel en su sitio, quitándose la camiseta y tirándola a algún sitio por el suelo antes de entrar al baño y hablarle desde ahí.

“Está empeñada en que vengas a cenar un día. Vete tú a saber por qué… le he dicho que te lo diría, pero al parecer ha asumido que ibas a decir que sí”

Frank oye el agua de la ducha correr mientras Gerard habla. “¿Una cena?” dice, yendo hasta el baño y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. “¿A cuento de qué? ¿Tengo que preocuparme?”

Gerard se ríe. “Nah. Es más que nada por darle el capricho, vete tú a saber la manía que le ha dado. Se lo diré a Patrick y Pete para que vengan también, así la tensión la podéis repartir” saca el brazo de la ducha para coger una toalla y cuando abre la lleva alrededor de la cintura, su pelo mojado repeinado hacia atrás. “Pero que si no quieres no lo hacemos y punto, ¿sabes? Que tampoco le pasa nada”

“Bah, qué va. Tu madre mola un montón, si a la mujer le hace ilusión…” Frank se encoge de hombros y va a volver a la habitación cuando Gerard lo para, agarrándolo de la muñeca.

“Frankie…” dice, un poco nervioso de repente. Frank lo ve morderse el labio y frunce el ceño, entrando más en el baño. Se apoya en el lavabo, mirándolo y se cruza de brazos.

“¿Pasa algo?” dice, sonriendo un poco.

“Um. He estado pensando… llevo unos días dándole vueltas y bueno, a lo mejor estaba exagerando un poco, ¿sabes? Y no sé, puede que tengas razón, porque al fin y al cabo—“

“Gerard” le dice, pasándole los dedos por el pelo mojado. “Te recuerdo que aún no puedo leerte la mente. No tengo ni zorra idea de lo que estás hablando”

Gerard se ríe y agacha la cabeza, apoyándose a ambos lados de sus caderas en el lavabo y cogiendo aire. Cuando lo mira, los ojos le brillan y parece emocionado. “Quiero irme a vivir contigo” dice de repente.

Frank parpadea un par de veces, como si la información no le hubiera llegado bien.

“¿Perdona?” dice, con la sangre palpitándole en los oídos.

Gerard le sonríe grande. “No ya. Pero cuando nos vayamos a San Francisco, o a Nevada o donde mierda me cojan. Quiero vivir contigo. Si quieres, claro”

“¡¿Si quiero?!” Frank lo agarra fuerte de la cara y le da un beso, sonriéndole incrédulo. “¡Pues claro que quiero, imbécil! Pero… ¿qué--- dijiste que no estabas preparado. ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?”

“Patrick y su jodida lógica de dieciocho años” dice Gerard rodando los ojos. “Y mi madre. Pero sobre todo Patrick”

Frank lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa en la boca. “¿Estás de coña? ¿Stump? ¡Me he ganado la bendición del crío! ¡Hagamos una fiesta!” dice de repente, dándole otro beso. Y otro. “Puto Stump, le voy a hacer un monumento”

Lo rodea por el cuello y se pega más a él, mordiéndole la barbilla cuando deja de besarlo porque Gerard no para de reírse y tiene que apartarse.

“Esto hay que celebrarlo a lo grande” dice, mordiéndose el labio.

Gerard levanta una ceja y baja su mano, soltando el nudo de la toalla y dejándola caer al suelo. “Ups, se me ha caído”

Frank mira hacia abajo y se lame los labios, volviendo la mirada a Gerard. “Me refería a una fiesta en mi piso, pero esto no está nada mal como preliminares”

 “¿Sólo preliminares?” dice Gerard, fingiendo un puchero.

Frank gruñe y niega con la cabeza. “Maldito Way, vas a acabar conmigo”

 

**

 

Patrick se siente extraño conduciendo el coche de su madre con Pete al lado. Es como que el ambiente, el olor del ambientador de pino y la colonia de Pete no terminan de casar, o quizá es que está nervioso porque este tipo de situaciones hacen la relación más… “real”. No que no sea real ya, es solo que… bueno, Patrick se entiende. Pete se ríe mientras intenta meter las marchas y maldice porque no sea un puto coche automático. El camino hasta casa de Iero no resulta muy accidentado al menos, con la excepción de que Pete intenta meterle mano un par de veces “¡de coña, tío!” y Patrick casi atropella a un gato por su culpa.

Cuando llegan a casa de Frank, Patrick aparca como puede y él y Pete caminan hasta el número que tiene apuntado en el móvil. Patrick mira el portal y el móvil una y otra vez ante los ojos divertidos de Pete.

“¿Vas a llamar o qué?”, pregunta el moreno y Patrick lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

“Espera”, carraspea y vuelve a mirar el número. “Estoy pensando”.

“Pensando, ya”, se ríe Pete y Patrick bufa. “Trick, venga ya. No va a ser para tanto, ¿qué piensas que va a pasar?”

“¡Yo qué sé! ¿Y si se ha confundido y llamo y no es?”

“Y si… ¿qué?”, Pete lo mira totalmente desconcertado unos segundos antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas. “¡Serás gilipollas! ¡Pensaba que estabas nervioso por decirles lo de la uni!”

“¿Y por qué iba a estar nervioso por eso?”, pregunta Patrick, pero Pete solo niega con la cabeza mientras se sigue riendo, arrancándole el móvil de las manos y marcando el número en el telefonillo.

“Anda, vamos”.

Al final resulta que sí, que sí es el número, y el portal y la puerta y todo el rollo. Se nota en el momento en el que la voz de Iero resuena metálica desde el otro lado con un “pasad ya, gilipollas”. La puerta resuena pesada tras ellos cuando pasan y el eco hace retumbar sus pasos mientras suben las escaleras. Y ahí está otra vez, esa sensación de “realidad”. Él y Pete, yendo a casa de Frank. No, yendo a casa de _Gerard y Frank_. O realmente no, pero sí. Es raro, es real, y Patrick puede saborear el cambio en el ambiente.

Cuando llegan, Pete es el que llama al timbre rápidamente, como si tuviera prisa por entrar, por ver que los espera dentro, como un niño que abre un regalo en Navidad. Lo que los espera dentro es Gerard con el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa de idiota. Muy poco propio de Navidad.

“¡Ehhhh, piruletitas!” dice, apartándose de la puerta y haciendo una reverencia exagerada mientras les indica que pasen con el brazo.

“Que sepas que ya sé a qué viene eso de las piruletas”, dice Pete, sonriendo de lado. “Me parece muy bonito que Patrick te lo contara… aunque seguro que omitió qué ocurrió el resto de la noche. Yo puedo darte detalles si quieres”

“¡Oh! Sí, por favor. El soso este se pone rojo sólo con respirar y no es bueno con los detalles” le contesta Gerard, y hasta parece ilusionado el muy mamón.

“Nadie va a contarle nada a nadie, pervertido” salta Patrick, aunque su amigo ya puede verle el sonrojo en las orejas.

El apartamento no es muy grande y, sorprendentemente, Iero lo tiene tan ordenado que por un momento Patrick piensa que alguien le está limpiando la casa, seguro. Gerard les dice que se sienten en el sofá, que él está muy ocupado cocinando. Patrick lo mira con una ceja levantada.

“Tú. Cocinando”

“Que te follen, Stump. Cuando acabes vas a querer meter tu cabeza en tu propio estómago y relamerte por dentro de lo bueno que va a estar”

“Eso será si no lo vomito antes por esa imagen. Y no, no añadas nada del vómito ahí, Gerard, por dios. A veces das tanto asco que no entiendo como Iero te aguanta”

Gerard sonríe grande y le guiña el ojo, dispuesto a soltarle lo que seguro que va a ser otra guarrada, cuando Frank aparece por el pasillo.

“Normalmente le pongo una mordaza y todos contentos” suelta.

Pete se ríe y Gerard pone cara de ‘podría soltar una barbaridad más gorda ahora mismo’ mientras Frank camina hasta ellos, tirándose en el sofá al lado de Patrick y mirándolo con una sonrisa enorme.

“Y respecto a ti, Stump”, dice y Patrick va a cerrar los ojos porque por alguna razón se espera de nuevo una hostia. “Eres el mejor, tío. Te debo… te debo algo. Lo que pidas por esa boca”. Y con la misma lo agarra de las mejillas y le planta un beso en los morros.

“EH EH EH EEEHH”, escucha Patrick a Pete de fondo, agarrándolo por los hombros y tirando de él hasta tenerlo abrazado. “A mí nadie me dijo que veníamos aquí a una orgía, ¿eh? ¿Qué coño…?”

Frank se ríe y Gerard rueda los ojos. Patrick aún no se ha recuperado.

“¿Alguien me lo explica, gracias?”, vuelve a hablar Pete y a Patrick empieza hasta a hacerle gracia. Si hay alguien en el mundo que Patrick no esperaba ver así, ese es Pete (aunque motivos tiene, vamos).

“Aquí tu novia ha hecho que Gerard entre en razón”, contesta Frank.

“Hago eso constantemente”, responde Patrick. “¿Puedes ser más específico?”

“Lo de vivir juntos…”, dice Gerard, rodando un poco los ojos para quitarle importancia, pero se le nota en la cara que para él tiene el mismo significado.

“Ooohhhh, que bonito”, dice Pete, dándole un beso a Patrick en la mejilla. “Pero la próxima vez, con un apretón de manos vamos bien, ¿entiendes, Iero?”

Frank pone cara de que está a punto de decir algo gordo, pero Gerard lo agarra de la camiseta, tirando de él hasta levantarse del sofá, dándole un beso rápido en los labios antes de arrastrarlo hasta la cocina con la excusa de que tiene que ayudarlo. Pete y Patrick los ven desaparecer por la puerta y Patrick sonríe, destensándose un poco y dejándose caer más sobre el pecho de Pete, que aún lo mantiene contra él, rodeado con los brazos.

“¿Cuando se lo vas a decir?”, susurra Pete a su oído, acariciándolo con la nariz.

“Después de comer si eso… Quiero tener la oportunidad de dejarle de hablar a Gerard si su comida termina enviándome al hospital”.

“Que malo eres, Rick. A lo mejor está buena. A lo mejor hasta te lames por dentro”, bromea y Patrick pone cara de asco. “Eh, yo te lamería por dentro, ¿sabes?”

“Tú eres otro asqueroso”.

Iero asoma de repente la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo como el comepollas que es. “Oh, Stump, adivina dónde tenía la boca antes de que Gerard te abriera la puerta”

Se oye la risa fuerte de Gerard salir de la cocina y Patrick pone cara de asco.

“Iero, eres un jodido… ¡sois todos unos guarros! en serio, ¿por qué me junto con vosotros?”

“¡Porque nos quieres!” grita Gerard desde la cocina. Pete lo mira conteniendo la risa un poco y Patrick le echa una mirada asesina. “Y es mentira, por cierto, no estábamos haciendo nada” añade, apareciendo por la puerta y dándole una colleja a Frank.

 

 

Al final la cena resulta no estar tan mala, incluso si la hubiera hecho otra persona que no fuera Gerard, le reconocería que estaba hasta buena. Pero Gee es un mamonazo que nunca se callaría, así que Patrick prefiere no decir nada y seguir comiendo. Aunque va a conseguir lo mismo. Cuando está seguro de que va a abrir la boca y empezar a comportarse como el drama queen que es, Frank habla primero.

“¿Por qué no ha venido Mikes, por cierto? Se lo podrías haber dicho”

Patrick para de masticar un momento y levanta la vista, mirando automáticamente a Gerard, que mantiene el gesto serio aproximadamente dos segundos antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas el muy hijo de perra.

Frank lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y sonríe un poco, mirando a Patrick. “¿Qué he dicho?”

“Nada, es que tienes un novio gilipollas” le contesta, volviendo a su comida.

“Steezy aquí nos ha salido celoso, Frankie” dice Gerard entre risas. “Digamos que mi hermano se ha encariñado de más con aquí el rompepiruletas Wentz”

“Ohhhh” dice Frank, mirando a Patrick. “Mikey es inofensivo. Y tú no te rías del crío” le dice a Gerard, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Patrick abre la boca para decir algo pero la vuelve a cerrar porque, uno, ¿acababa Frank de defenderlo y no ponerse a la par de Gerard? y dos, ¿qué coño sabía Iero sobre si Mikey era o no inofensivo? ¿Y qué crío ni qué crío? Frank le sacaba tres años, no tres mil.

“Me da igual” dice al final, mirando a Pete, que le sonríe de medio lado.

“Ya, claro” le contesta Gerard, recostándose en la silla y echando una mano por encima del respaldo de Frank. “Y yo me acuesto con la reina de Inglaterra, ¿no te jode?”

“Te consideraba con mejor criterio, Gee” dice Frank.

“Estoy contigo, Iero, ¿qué criterio ni qué criterio?”

Frank lo agarra del muslo y aprieta con todas sus fuerzas, pellizcándole hasta que pega un bote de la silla a grito de ‘perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón’.

“No sé cómo lo aguantas” le dice Patrick a Frank, negando con la cabeza.

“Es más fácil de llevar con una polla en la boca, te lo aseguro” Iero le sonríe grande y Patrick rueda los ojos. Son tal para cual.

 

Cuando terminan de cenar, Patrick acompaña a Gerard hasta la cocina un segundo con su plato y el de Pete, comentándole que lo ve súper suelto en casa de Frank y que no debería haberse comido tanto la cabeza con lo de vivir y no vivir juntos. Vale, es entendible que tuviera dudas, todo el mundo tiene dudas, pero se nota que entre ellos dos existe ese tipo de conexión que puede ver todo el mundo a leguas, ese tipo de conexión por el que sabes que las cosas van a salir bien. Y aunque salgan mal, saldrán bien.

“Básicamente te estoy diciendo que se le nota que te quiere. Y a ti también, pero vamos. Que no es que tengas que ser muy observador para darte cuenta de que ese chaval está pilladísimo”, dice Patrick y Gerard se ríe, pero se echa el pelo un poco sobre los ojos. Patrick conoce ese gesto.

“Joder, Steezy. Y no lo soportabas al principio”, dice mientras cierra el lavavajillas y saca el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo.

“Tampoco soportaba a Pete”, se encoge de hombros el rubio. “NO, eso no quiere decir que me quiera follar a Frank”.

“Que monada eres, Patrick. Hablando de follar y todo como los adultos”, se ríe Gerard.

“Qué sabrás tú lo que es un adulto…”

Cuando vuelven al salón, Gerard lleva un pack de seis y Patrick le tira a Pete una bolsa enorme de Doritos.

“Dice que nos lo debía de Irlanda”, comenta Patrick, sentándose en el sillón junto a Pete, abriendo el ventanal tras ellos cuando Frank y Gerard se encienden un cigarro.

“Hoy bebes, ¿no?”, pregunta Gerard mientras le pasa un botellín a Pete. “Es un día especial”.

“Se puede hacer el sacrificio”, contesta cogiéndolo.

Patrick lo mira, abriendo el suyo con el abridor que le pasa Frank, pasándoselo luego a Pete y viendo como se pelea con el tapón, apretando los labios. Pete está cortado, se le nota. No habla tanto como lo hace normalmente, ni bromea demasiado. Es posible que esté algo cohibido por estar en casa de Frank, ambos en pareja y tal. Porque vale que ya quedaran para almorzar la vez anterior, pero aquello era un ambiente neutro, público.

Pete lo mira cuando se da cuenta de que no ha apartado la mirada de él y sonríe un poco. Patrick le da un codazo y deja caer la cabeza un momento sobre su hombro.

“Bueno, chicos. Tengo algo… o tenemos algo que contaros”, dice Patrick.

“¡Oh, por fin!”, salta Iero de pronto. “Creía que nunca íbamos a hablar de la masacre que tiene Wentz en el cuello”, dice y Gerard empieza a reírse mientras Patrick se pone totalmente colorado. “¿Te han atacado, tío? ¿Estás bien? Porque eso tiene pinta de ser jodido”, dice y alarga el brazo, tirándole a Pete del cuello de la camiseta, dejando ver el resto de las marcas.

“¡Hostia puta, Steezy! Eres un jodido psicópata”, se ríe Gerard a más no poder mientras Patrick balbucea algo y Pete se une inevitablemente a las risas. “Mira lo que le ha hecho al pobre chaval… que bestia”

“Ya te dije que estos follaban como animales, Gee. Y tú que no, que es Patrick, que es un santo…”

“¡EY!”, grita Patrick al fin, y ni siquiera sabe de dónde le sale la voz.

“Qué le vamos a hacer, soy así de irresistible”, dice Pete y Patrick se lleva las manos a la cara.

“Y esto es solo el principio, nene”, sigue hablando Frank, ignorando las quejas de Patrick. “Tú ya verás cuando lleven un año o así. Lo verás comprando látigos de siete puntas y eso… Yo ya te dije que Stump tenía pinta de…”

“BUENO YA, dejemos de hablar de lo que tiene pinta Stump, ¿vale?”, grita Patrick, que ya tiene rojas hasta las orejas.

“Reconócelo, Pattycakes. Eres como un osito de peluche, todo mono y precioso y blandito… Pero luego vas armado con una AK-47”, dice Pete y Patrick se tira hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza.

“Dime que eso ha sido una referencia al tamaño de su polla. Dime que sí, Gee”, pide Frank y Gerard no para de reírse, limpiándose las lágrimas.

“Oye, pues mira, la verdad es que…”

“LA VERDAD ES QUE NADA, GERARD”, lo corta Patrick rápidamente. “Dios mío, vais a conseguir que me de un infarto…”

“¿Sabes? Yo una vez vi un video de una tía con un oso de peluche enorme que una colega le ponía uno de esos arneses con pollas de plástico y se lo follaba en plan bestia”, comenta Frank.

“Hostia, tío, sí. Yo he visto ese video también”, contesta Pete y ambos se ríen, empezando a compartir detalles.

“Nos estamos desviando del tema, Pete”, lo mira Patrick, poniéndole una mano en el hombro con cara de asesino en serie y Pete se calla rápidamente.

“Tienes que darme el truco, Steezy. Ese grado de domesticación es alucinante”, bromea Gerard y Patrick solo niega con la cabeza.

“A ver, estábamos hablando en serio, ¿recordáis? Eso de que os íbamos a contar algo importante…”, habla de nuevo Patrick, intentando recuperar la calma.

“¡Hostia puta, Gee!”, Frank agarra a Gerard del brazo y lo mira con los ojos enormes. “Nene, que van a ser papis”.

Patrick vuelve a llevarse las manos a la cara mientras esta vez todos, todos, incluido Pete, se ríen a carcajadas.

“Sabía que tenía que haberle llevados más condones…”, añade Gerard. “Pete, enhorabuena. No se te nota nada, ¿eh? Aunque tienes ese resplandor de las madres embarazadas”.

“Gracias, gracias… me cuido mucho”, responde batiendo las pestañas. “No, a ver… la cosa es seria. Vega, Trick, díselo”.

Patrick los mira con cara de pocos amigos, con los brazos cruzados y bufando un poco. Se ve tentado a decirles que ahora les va a contar las cosas su puta madre, pero en realidad tiene que decírselo sí o sí, así que…

“Vale, son dos cosillas…”, toma aire y se incorpora un poco en el sofá. “Para empezar, este finde voy a volverme con Pete a Chicago. Lo hemos pensado un poco y… vemos justo que si él conoce a mis padres, que yo conozca a los suyos y eso…”, comenta mordiéndose los labios, intentando contener la vergüenza.

“Eso está genial, Patrick, me parece guay. Siempre que vuelvas”, sonríe Gerard.

“Ya, esa es la otra parte…”, dice y ve como a su amigo se le frunce el ceño. “No, a ver, no me voy a quedar ni de coña en Chicago, no estoy loco. Lo siento, Pete. La cosa es… que vamos a hacerlo así porque de esa manera los padres de Pete sabrán con quién está y tendrán una razón más para dejarle, _dejarnos_ , la casa que tienen en Santa Mónica porque… ehh… me han aceptado en la UCLA”

Gerard se sienta recto de repente, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando a Patrick. “¿Estás de coña? No, no estás de coña” la sonrisa se le ensancha en la cara y pega un salto del sofá, acercándose hasta Patrick y tirando de su mano hasta levantarlo del sofá. “¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía, te lo dije! Ven aquí, cabrón” lo abraza fuerte y Patrick le devuelve el abrazo entre risas. Cuando lo separa, Gerard tiene una sonrisa enorme en la cara. “Te dije que te aceptarían, Steezy” le  quita la gorra y la tira al suelo para revolverle el pelo, agarrándolo del cuello con el brazo.

“Enhorabuena” dice Frank, levantándose para ir a la cocina. “Esto se merece algo un poco más fuerte que la cerveza” dice cuando vuelve, con una botella de José Cuervo en la mano y cuatro vasos de chupito.

Patrick sonríe aún más y Gerard casi puede verlo como un dibujo animado, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas y haciéndole manitas a la botella de tequila.

“Va” Frank llena los cuatro vasos y los reparte. “Tú quieres, ¿no?” le pregunta a Pete.

“Sep, hoy me bebo lo que sea” contesta, cogiendo el vaso y la sal que le pasa Frank.

“No des ideas…”

Se ponen los unos enfrente de los otros con los vasos levantados y los trozos de limón sobre la mesa.

“Por Patrick, porque la gente no sabe la suerte que tiene de que existas” dice Gerard, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo. Patrick no puede evitar sonreír y decide ignorar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

“Por Gerard”, añade Patrick con una sonrisa. “Porque existir entre la gente solo merece la pena si tengo la suerte de que tú estés ahí también”, dice levantando más el vaso. “Por ti y por mí”

La sonrisa de Gerard cambia de una de verdad a una pilla, y tuerce un poco la cabeza antes de decir “Y por los polvos que están por venir”

Los cuatro chocan sus vasos entre risas y se beben el tequila de una, dejando los vasos en la mesa y mordiendo el limón. Gerard agarra a Frank por la cintura y lo atrae hacia él, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro sin dejar de mirar a su mejor amigo.

“Estoy orgulloso de ti, enano”

Patrick le sonríe grande y mira a Pete, que le devuelve la mirada con los ojos brillantes, cediendo al impulso de acercarse y darle un beso, rodeándolo por la cintura. De fondo Patrick puede oír a Frank vitorear y silbar al otro lado de la mesa mientras Gerard se ríe pero, sinceramente, no puede importarle menos.

 

 

                                                                      

_FIN_

 


End file.
